Secret
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: Jellal is the king of Fiore, a country fresh out of a war. Now in this unstable time of peace, he meets Erza, a beautiful woman with a bloody past. As tensions elevate in the kingdom and the country at stake, can these two hope to find love in and cold and heartless world?
1. The Journey Begins

**A/N: inspiration strikes again! This new one was inspired by the song, Secret Love, by Hunter Hayes. As always, Jerza time! hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>Stayin' under cover and out of sight,<em>

_If nobody knows, then we're doin' it right._

_Secret love._

_Got a secret love._

_-Hunter Hayes, 'Secret Love'_

Jellal sat at his desk, staring down at yet another peace treaty he had to sign, along with other annoying official documents. Such was the life of the King of Fiore. He sighed, and pushed away from his desk, going to stand by the window of his office. He looked outside, staring down at the city of Crocus.

He sighed. Being the king of a country, fresh out of war, was not easy. For years, Fiore had been at war with its neighboring country, the principality of Veronica. Finally, after both sides suffering from innumerable losses but no clear winners, a peace treaty was called, and Jellal seemed to have gotten the bad end of the deal.

It wasn't anything like, losing his crown, or giving land to Veronica, but in order to maintain peace, he married the daughter of the king of Veronica, the princess Ultear. She had long black hair and odd red eyes, a beauty, but Jellal hated her. She was cruel and heartless. She married Jellal only because her father made her.

Jellal clenched his fist. Their marriage did not grow at all. A month into their relationship, Jellal walked in on her kissing a stable boy. She had just glared at him, and said, "Why shouldn't I? You're not the one I love." Jellal had walked away, stunned.

He kept her secret, and he didn't even kill the boy, or even banish him. Why bother? He wasn't doing any harm, Jellal didn't even like Ultear. Let her do whatever.

They avoided eachother alltogether, only acting like a happy couple when needed. Other than that, Jellal kept away, avoiding her like the plague.

There was a knock on the door. "Your majesty?" Someone said. Jellal turned. "Come in," he called, running a hand through his messy blue hair and straightening his shirt. The door opened, and a man with spiky black hair walked in, followed closely by a man with pink hair.

Jellal smiled. Gray Fullbuster, the dark haired man, commander of the army, and Natsu Dragneel, the pinkette, head of the calvary, Jellal's two most trusted men. They were originally the previous king's wards, companions for the young prince. When Jellal became king, they became the his trusted advisors, and partners in battle. There was no one he trusted more than these two men, no one he respected more. Not only were they his advisors, they were his best friends, his loyal companions.

"Jellal," Gray said, nodding with respect. Natsu smiled and gave a small bow. The serious looks on their faces made Jellal smile. He knew what they were up to.

Jellal chuckled. "Will you two drop the act already? What's up?" He asked. The two men smirked, and Natsu began to laugh. They both relaxed their uptight positions, standing more comfortably, casually.

Gray smiled, and came over to Jellal, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. Jellal grinned.

Natsu came over. "How's the paperwork coming along?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Jellal sheepishly gestured towards the stack of papers on his desk. "Great," he muttered lamely.

Gray walked over to the desk and peered down at the papers. He snorted, looking at the peace treaty lying on the wood. "I still can't believe you had to marry that bitch," he muttered. Jellal came over. "I did what was necessary for the people," he began.

Natsu shook his head. "I'd rather be at war than deal with her," he complained, running a hand through his pink hair. "Jellal, that woman is a monster. She terrorizes the staff, and makes everyone miserable."

Jellal sighed. "What can I do? The people were sick and tired of war. This was the only option."

"But you don't even like her," Gray said. Jellal turned to him. "Even though I may not like her," he began, "I have to do it."

A king's first duty is to the people. Then to the country. Then for his family. Then, himself. He can't put his heart before the people. No matter how much he may want to.

Gray sighed. "I'd rather see this country at war than to see you suffer like this." He murmured. Jellal smiled bitterly and clapped his friend's back. "I know, Gray. But we just have to deal with it. This is the promise that I made, and I will stick with it." Jellal hated it, but if there was one thing he was good it, it was keeping his promises.

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. The three men straightened themselves. Jellal quickly sat at his desk, Gray and Natsu taking their places behind his desk. Jellal cleared his throat. "Come in."

The door opened, and a young woman stepped in, with long silver hair and blue eyes. She wore a black dress, and she smiled happily when she saw the three men facing her.

Jellal relaxed, dropping his "official" facade. It was Mirajane, or Mira, for short, the head of his castle staff. She was a sweet young woman who Jellal trusted very much.

"Mira, what can I do for you?" He asked. Mira smiled, nodding to Gray and Natsu, before stepping forward and placing a manilla envelope on his desk. "Your majesty, these are the papers for the new girl I've hired. She'll be arriving in a few days."

Jellal nodded and grasped the folder in his hands. "Thank you Mira," he murmured. She frowned. "My lord, have you seen yourself at all today?" She inquired. Jellal frowned and shook his head. "No, why?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes (which is something you shouldn't do in front of a king, but Jellal was very close with all of his staff; they were more like friends) and pulled out a small, hand-held mirror from the depths of her skirts. She thrust it in his face. "Take a nice long look," she advised.

He looked at his reflection, startled by his appearance: long blue hair, a red tattoo framing his right eye. His green eyes were fatigued, dark circles under his eyes. He looked exhausted.

Jellal looked back at Mira, who was looking at him with concern. "You slept in here again, didn't you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. This woman could read him perfectly. There was no hiding anything from Mira.

Jellal nodded. He'd been sleeping in his office lately, avoiding Ultear, and whoever she brought to bed. It sickened him, how disgusting and lowly she was. He didn't want to know what else she did.

Mira cursed under her breath. "That ungodly woman," she hissed. "She's killing you, Jellal. Why do you put yourself through this?"

Gray sighed. "That's what I told him."

Jellal put his head in his hands. "What can I do? It's for the good of the country."

Mira reached over the desk, and placed her hand on Jellal's shoulder. He looked up at her, her blue eyes filled with concern. "I'll have Cana and Lucy draw you a bath," she said. "You need to relax. I'll figure out something for your sleeping arrangements, so you don't have to sleep here."

Jellal smiled. "Thank you, Mira."

She smiled sweetly, and nodded, turning her back to leave. Before she slipped out the door, however, she turned back to the king.

"My only wish for you is that you find the woman who is deserving of your love." She said, before exiting the room, the wooden door closing behind her with a soft click.

Natsu sighed, coming around the front of Jellal's desk and plopping down on the sofa. "You slept here again?" He asked. "This is the fifth time. Jellal, you have to do something about this. You're not getting enough sleep." He looked at Jellal, worry in his slanty onyx eyes.

Jellal sighed. "I don't want to sleep in Ultear's bed. Who knows what she did in there. Not to mention, she'd probably kill me in my sleep." He was serious. He kept himself on edge with her in the castle. He still didn't trust the king of Veronica. For all he knew, Ultear would kill him and take over. She seemed capable of that kind of thing.

Gray sat on the edge of the desk. "I still say get rid of her," he snarled, his dark blue eyes narrowed. "No one trusts her. You'll end up with a knife in your back."

Jellal sighed again and opened the manilla folder he was holding, pulling out several papers. He immediately looked at the photograph, which showed a beautiful young woman with long red hair and brown eyes. Her name was Erza Scarlet.

Gray whistled appreciatively. "Well, damn," he said. Natsu perked up and came over, wondering what the others were looking at.

Jellal stared at the photo, his mouth going dry. She was gorgeous. His heart thudded in his chest. He looked at the information. She was going to be a maidservant.

Jellal looked back at her photo, feeling his heart pounding. For the first time in months, he felt hopeful again.

* * *

><p>The young woman sighed, leaning against the tree, poking the small fire she had lit. She hugged the blanket tighter around her body.<p>

I'll be in Crocus in a day, she thought to herself, pulling her long red hair back into a high ponytail.

The scarlet haired woman relaxed, looking up at the star studded night sky. She had an odd history, that one.

Erza Scarlet, the woman with the mysterious past. She had no memory of her history, all she remembered was waking up amidst several other people. A man asked her for her name. 'Erza Scarlet', she told him.

There was training. Pain. Fatigue. Weapons. Erza had been found by a sect of the Fiorian Army, Fairy Tail. They were the stealth force, assassins, strategists, fighters. And they had trained her to be one of them.

Erza had fought in several battles, the war against Veronica raging on. She saw plenty of death, and had killed many herself. She had a natural ability, and gained a reputation as a natural born killer. But after came peace, and Fairy Tail disbanded, leaving the young red headed warrior with no memories looking for work. Her name faded, and she melted into the background once more.

And then she had been found by a close friend, Lucy Heartfilia, another Fairy Tail member. She had been working in Crocus as a maidservant to the king, and had put in a good word with the Staff master. So now, here she was, Erza Scarlet, on her way to the capital.

Once again, Erza tried to recover the memories locked away in her mind. All she really remembered were two warm hands, a woman's laugh, and a stuffed teddy bear. Everything else was gone. Stolen from her. How did she get here? Who was she? These questions flew through her mind, but she couldn't answer them.

Erza sighed. Her life wasn't easy, but it was her life. And she was determined to make something of it. She'd find her memories eventually, but right now, she had to keep on living.

She looked out at the dark road, leading towards her future. She did not know what was ahead, or who she would meet. But at least she was looking ahead. She'd save her past for another time.

The wind picked up, the fire sputtering. Erza gave it one last prod with her stick before throwing it in. She curled up in her blanket, making sure her sword lay by her side, ready to be used if she was attacked. That was the one things she kept from her time with Fairy Tail. Her katana, which she had taken from a supreme commander from Veronica. Her mission was to assassinate him, and she did. While she was leaving, she stumbled across a hidden room, where she had found this sword. It was the legendary blade, Benizakura, a sword with a bloody past. She had taken it, and it has been by her side, ever since. More lives fell to its bloody blade.

Erza yawned, her eyes closing. She was extremely tired, and she needed to preserve her energy for the next day. She closed her eyes.

She dreamt of a faceless blue haired man, a red tattoo on his featureless face. He kept walking towards her, but never reaching her. He reached a hand out. Something spoke deep inside of her, and she reached a hand out too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well, what did you think? Do you like it?**

**Thanks for reading, See you soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	2. The Warrior

**A/N: well, I'm glad people like it! That makes me feel oh so very happy!**

**To **Mikasa-Chan**: well, of course I'm going to continue it!**

**To **Guest**: yes, I'm going to continue. And, you want lemons? It is rated m, after all... ;)**

**And now, without further ado, chapter 2, which is dedicated to **amnaK96**, for being super supportive from the start. Thank you, **amnaK96**, for being there for me!**

* * *

><p>The redheaded warrior walked through the gates of Mercurius, her pack on her back, her cloak concealing the light armor she wore. That was how she had made her living before getting this job: a warrior for hire. It wasn't an easy job, but it got food in her stomach.<p>

She shifted her pouch, careful not to displace the sword hidden carefully in her cloak. Talk about raising suspicions.

She walked up to the front doors of the castle, stopping when the guard thrust his lance outward. "Halt!" He commanded imperiously, as if he were omnipotent.

Erza eyed him carefully. Tall male, around 35 years of age, she thought. Left handed, and judging from the way he holds his lance, he has no clue how to wield it. Slight tremor in his arms, the pulse at his throat- he's scared of me.

This was something Erza had been trained to do while being in the ranks of Fairy Tail. She learned to read people, find out their weaknesses, their strengths, all in a heartbeat.

"Who are you, and what is your business here?" He asked. Erza raised an eyebrow. Definitely scared, she thought to herself, noticing the slight hitch in his voice when he spoke to her.

Frankly, she wasn't surprised. Who wouldn't be? A tall, red headed woman walking towards you, clad in leather pants; tall combat boots, laced up to the knee; a long, ominous cloak; dark eyes showing no emotion- yes, that could be scary. But that was Erza Scarlet. She kept her emotions on a tight leash, and during the war, after murdering so many people, she became stone hearted and cold.

"I'm the new maidservant that Mirajane hired. Here," she said, pulling out the official papers Mirajane had signed. The guard took it hesitantly and read it over, before handing it back.

"Go around the back of the castle," the guard began, pointing to the left. He walked forward a bit so he could show Erza where to go. Erza narrowed her eyes and watched him. "There's going to be a large door. Go through it. It'll lead you directly to Mirajane's office.

Erza nodded. "Thank you," she said curtly. She began to walk away, before stopping and turning back to the guard. "You should rest that knee for at least a week," she advised, gesturing to his right knee. He gasped, his hand going to to reach for it. "What-"

"You had a slight limp when you walked forward," Erza noticed. "Something tells me you fell off a horse or injured it during some training routine. I don't think it's anything serious, judging from the type of limp, you probably bruised the bone. I would ice it and take a week off so it'll heal."

His jaw dropped open. How did this woman know? He had fallen off of his horse on a border patrol mission, and had landed on an extrememly pointy rock. He thought no one had noticed his slight limp. The pain was bad, but somewhat tolerable. His eyes narrowed as the woman nodded curtly and turned, her hair flying around her, red as blood. Who was this woman?

Erza smirked. She loved getting the same type of reaction: awe, disbelief, surprise. It was always the same, every time.

Erza reached her destination. The door was closed, unguarded. She narrowed her eyes, and grasped the handle. It creaked open. Erza sighed. If an enemy was trying to infiltrate the castle, this would be almost too easy. An unguarded, unlocked door that led straight into the heart of the castle? Talk about assassinations. And Erza, who the queen when it comes to assasins, knew what she was talking about.

She entered the castle, the door closing behind her with a creak. She stood in a dimly lit, stone hallway. She walked down the hall, her warrior senses alert, ready to react on the slightest warning. The quiet halls, the easy infiltration- it all reminded her of her many assassination missions into the heart of Veronica.

The hall led up to access series of stone steps, which Erza flashed up, her boots making no sound. Another one of Erza's many talents, being stealthy and silent. Which was another reason why she was chosen to complete the assassinations. She was simply the best.

The stairs led up to a bigger, more brightly lit hallway. There were numerous doors in the hall, leading into rooms unknown to her. At the end of the hall, was a large, mahogany door. 'Mirajane Strauss- Castle Manager' it read.

Erza placed a hand on the wood. Solid mahogany. Hard to penetrate, yet quite sound proof.

"Erza Scarlet, is that you?" A voice said, immediately recognizeable to the redheaded warrior. She turned, facing a petite blonde with large brown eyes, dressed in a pair of black pants and a white shirt.

"Lucy Heartfilia," Erza said, smiling, at the blonde, who had been one of Erza's closest friends during her time with Fairy Tail. The blonde had helped the redhead with several missions. Her style was to often seduce her target, drug him, and kill him once he was down for the count. Or, Erza would come and slit his throat. Either way, she had earned the reputation as 'The Siren.'

But, as soon as Fairy Tail disbanded, she lost that reputation, turning from a seductive murderer to a plain girl. Not normal, since you could never truly be normal again, after being in Fairy Tail, but just back to a girl. Unlike Erza, she had adjusted to a regular life, fitting back in with others.

But it was because she had a normal life before being recruited by Fairy Tail. Erza hadn't. The life of a warrior, an assassin, a strategist, that was all she had known. She had nothing else.

The blonde walked up to Erza, reaching out to give her a hug. Erza returned it, sensing the hidden strength in Lucy's muscles. She could feel the tension in the blonde's limbs, and smiled to herself. Just like her, the muscles of her body were tense and alert, ready to go at a moments notice. It was a habit you never really grew out of, for people like them.

The two girls broke apart and smiled at eachother, remembering the easy friendship they had while being members of Fairy Tail. Erza could still see the faint outline of Lucy's tattoo on her hand. Erza's was almost completely gone too, just a faint blue imprint on her left bicep.

"Mira's inside, let's introduce you," Lucy said, stepping around Erza and knocking on the thick door. There was silence, and then a, "Come in!"

Lucy grinned and took Erza's hand. "Let's go!" She said, pushing against the door. She dragged Erza in, even though the redhead was more than capable of doing it herself.

Lucy closed the door behind her. Erza stepped forward, focusing on the young woman sitting at the desk in front of her. She had long, white hair and big blue eyes. Erza studied her long, slim hands. She hasn't seen battle, she concluded. Her hands aren't calloused, other from the small calloused on her palm from writing. This girl has not picked up a weapon in her life.

Then the woman stood up, with the grace of a deer. She smiled brightly at Erza, and reached out her hand. "You must be Erza Scarlet," she said. "Lucy has told me a lot about you. I'm Mirajane Strauss, but please, call me Mira. Everyone does."

Erza nodded her head, reaching forward and grasping Mira's hand firmly. As soon as she touched the other girl's palm, she could tell: this girl could fight. She could feel it. The way Mira held her hand, gently, yet the muscles tense, ready to flip her over if needed. Mira may not have seen combat, but she was no doubt trained to fight, probably hand-to-hand.

Mira let go of Erza's hand, and took a long look at the redhead. Shapely body, hidden from the cloak. Her legs were covered in black leather pants, with tall combat boots, laced up to the knee. The redhead's face was beautiful, yet cold and reserved. This girl has had a sad past, Mira concluded, feeling sorry for her. So much pain and suffering. She must have gone through something traumatic in her past.

She sat back down at her desk, and rummaged around in her drawers, she found what she was looking for and pulled it out, a long, official document. She handed it to Erza. "I just need you to sign here, this tell you what your pay will be," she said. She stared deeply into Erza's eyes, noticing the empty look in the twin orbs. But deep down, she could see the deep sadness filling the redhead. It reminded her of Lucy's eyes when she first came. Lucy had the same look In her eyes, Mira thought, concentrating fiercly. And Lucy is Erza's friend….what did those two go through?

Erza nodded, and reached for the pen, quickly scanning through the document, and signed her name quickly on the bottom. She handed it back to Mira. The white haired woman smiled and took it, sliding it back into her desk. As soon as she organized the papers, she could hand them in to Jellal.

"Great, thank you Erza! I'll have Lucy escort you to your room and show you around. We'll start you to moron with your chores. Kind of like an initation day, you can learn the ropes! So why don't you go, find your room, and get settled?" Mira said, nodding to Lucy. The blonde smiled, and grabbed Erza's arm. "Sure thing, Mira. Let's go, Erza!"

Erza nodded once more at Mira, who smiled at her. Erza felt a flash of respect for her. That's a woman I'd like to have at my side if caught in a battle, she though while exiting. She'd be an excellent partner in a fight.

Mira stared after the two girls, even after the door was closed. She pursed her lips, thinking hard. Where did those two girls come from? She thought. If she could find out more about them, she could figure out why these two had so much sadness in them.

She rang the bell in her office, and a second later, the door opened, revealing a small girl with deep purple hair. "Mira-san? What is it?"

Mira looked at her. "Kinana, please bring the master librarian, Levy, to me, at once!" The girl nodded and quickly left, leaving Mira to stare at the door once more, lost in thought.

Lucy led Erza down the hall, opening a door, which led into another hall. There were multiple doors leading off to unknown areas. Lucy stopped at one, opening it quickly and ushering Erza in. It was a medium sized room, the only furnishings being a small bed and a dresser.

Lucy stopped in the middle of the room, spreading her arms and twirling around. "Well, here's your room! It's nice and spacious, for a change," she said, referring to the small bunkers Fairy Tail had. "And what's good, I'll be next door! We're neighbors."

Erza smiled, dumping her pack on the bed, and removed her cloak, revealing the tight jerkin she was wearing, as well as the gauntlets on her arm. She undid the clasp that was holding Benizakura on her back, and slid the sword out, revealing it's toned and sharpened edge. It was a magnificent weapon, as was its wielder. Lucy remembered watching Erza fight. She was like a panther, stealthy and quick, her movements precise and accurate. In a battle, her opponents were fated to meet certain death. Erza was ruthless.

Lucy's gaze softened at she took in Erza's appearance. "You never really left that life behind, did you?" She murmured softly.

Erza swung the blade lightly, the sword like an extension of her own arm. She looked at Lucy. "How can I leave behind the only life I know?" She whispered.

Lucy's eyes saddened. She knew of Erza's questioned past, the disappeared memories, the pain her friend suffered. She was the invincible Titania, or better known as, Red Silence. For she killed with a silent grace, the last thing her victim sees is her scarlet hair. But to Lucy, she was just another girl, lost, and looking for her place in the world.

Lucy turned, heading for the door. "Why don't you get settled, Erza? I'll come by in about an hour, and I'll show you around. You must be pretty tired."

"Sure," the redhead said quietly, concentrating on her sword, staring down the length of its blade. Lucy gave her one last, long look before slipping out, the door closing behind her with a soft click.

Erza paused, dropping her sword arm, letting Benizakura dangle by her side. She stared towards the door.

She's changed so much, Erza thought. She's no longer the Lucy I know. Erza sighed. Even though Lucy was a cold blooded killer, like herself, Erza always though of her as a gentle soul. She shouldn't have joined Fairy Tail. She belong in a normal environment, in a normal situation. Like now. She fit in so perfectly here, while Erza felt uncomfortable. This wasn't the type of life for her.

Erza raised her sword hand, looking at her reflection in the blade. She saw her right eye, empty of feeling. Look what I've become, she thought bitterly. I'm just an empty shell, devoid of emotions. I only know how to kill.

But deep inside her, she did feel one emotion: sadness. Sadness for everything she lost, sadness for not even living a life. Sadness for losing memories. Sadness.

She sighed and set Benizakura down, slipping it quietly back into its sheath. She sat down on the bed, her eyes staring out into the distance.

_What have I become?_

* * *

><p>Jellal and Natsu were walking down the halls of the castle. Jellal was deep in thought. He had a banquet tonight, and unfortunately, it was to honor the peace treaty with Veronica. So of course, the king, King Shigeru, the Proud, was coming to celebrate. Funny, he and his daughter would be the only ones.<p>

Jellal sighed. Tonight, he had to set his feelings aside yet again- and pretend he loved Ultear, and adored her conniving father. He would have to make small talk, and pretend to enjoy himself.

"I can always stage an attack, or an ambush, that make you have to leave early, Jellal." Natsu said, deadly serious. Jellal believed him completely. This was his best friend, Natsu, the wild and quick tempered young man who could fight his way out of any situation. He had cheated death many times. His most famous stunt was during the past winter, when he and 50 men from the calvary were ambushed by 300 men from the Veronican Royal Army. Jellal had panicked, immediately dispatching Gray and 500 men, desperate to save Natsu. When they arrived, however, Natsu and his men were unharmed except for minor wounds. They had destroyed the entire platoon, without losing a single man. Gray had described Natsu, standing amidst piles of burning men, with a look of absolute hatred on his face.

Jellal shook his head. "Natsu, even though I want to, you know I can't." Natsu sighed. "Jellal, if you just let me, I'd take every able bodied man across the border and wipe out Veronica. You know I could do it."

Jellal paused. Natsu stopped and faced him, a serious glint in his dark eyes. "I know you would, Natsu," Jellal muttered. "And I'd let you, in a heartbeat, but the people would hate me. We've been at war for 7 years. They're tired of it."

"Then let me and Gray go," Natsu said, his eyes lighting up. "I'm sure we'd figure something out."

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "Natsu," he whispered. "Even you are not invincible."

Natsu snarled and punched the wall, trying to rein in that famous temper of his. "Then let Fairy Tail come back. With them, we can destroy Veronica! Think of all that power they have, damnit! You've heard of The Siren, the seductive assassin; The Fairy Tactician, the one who planned out every battle strategy; and of course, Titania, the Red Silence, the most skilled assassin in the whole group. Have them go in and annihilate the people!" Natsu hissed.

Jellal froze. He disbanded Fairy Tail for a reason: there was no need for them to stay killers for the rest of their lives. The war was over, they could go and live normal lives.

He sighed. "Natsu, I can't do it." He whispered, gritting his teeth. Natsu growled in frustration, turning around and storming off, his long jacket flying out behind him. Jellal stared after him, but didn't try and chase him down. It was pointless. Natsu and Gray wanted to fight, but the people didn't. And Jellal had to put the people's welfare first.

He sighed, leaning against the wall, feeling completely helpless. He was backed into a corner, with no way out. His hands were tied. Ultear was, unfortunately his only future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well, what did you think? And I'm sure plenty of you are like, "let them get together soon!" Patience. That'll happen sometime in the near future, I promise.**

**Thanks again to everyone who had reviewed, favored, and followed so far. I'm not sure if I said this before, but those three things are the best compliment you can give to an author. So please, don't stop! I love you all very much, and I value all your feedback! It inspires me-as well as other writers- to keep going!**

**Well, that'll be it for me, for now. Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san!**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	3. First Sighting

**A/N: well, thank you for posting such wonderful reviews! I'm so glad everybody seems to like it so far! This one kind just popped into my head one day. Don't you just love it when that happens? You're just sitting there and ****_poof! _****Inpirating strikes!**

**So yes, I have updated, just for you ;)**

**I hope this chapter meets all of your standards!**

* * *

><p>Gray strode down the halls of the castle, deep in thought. He just couldn't stand Ultear anymore, the pain she was causing Jellal was palpable. The poor man was suffering night and day because of her. Gray's heart went out to his best friend. He felt so helpless.<p>

Gray sighed, running a hand through his thick black hair. If only things were easier, he thought. I'd drag Jellal out to one of those bars in town and find him a decent woman. Someone a lot better than that witch.

Jellal deserved better. Gray remembered that day when Jellal succeeded his father as king. It was a vivid memory. Jellal had just turned 17, and three days after his birthday, his father died. He had fallen off a horse and broken his neck. A freak accident.

Jellal was a great king. Even though his father had just died, he held himself together, staying composed. Right from the start, he took control, seizing problems by their roots. He had immediately made the war his main target, and began to build up the military, setting training schedules, creating jobs and sending only the best spies to infiltrate Veronica. Gray had lost count of the many sleepless nights he and Natsu had spent with him, planning battle tactics and strategies. Not to mention, the quarrels and arguments that usually followed suit.

His hard work had paid off. Originally, before Jellal became king, Fiore was close to losing the war. It was almost run over by Veronicans, much of the country was seized by the enemy. But with Jellal's rise to power, and the stronger, more organized army, Fiore slowly began to push back against the might of Veronica, recapturing their land and winning multiple battles.

And of course, he was fighting himself. Gray had told him not to, for the king shouldn't fight in a war. But Jellal had clapped him on the shoulder, looked him straight in the eye, and said, "My men are risking their lives for me. Shouldn't I do the same?"

Gray couldn't believe he was friends with such an honorable and loyal man. He felt honored to fight alongside him.

Still, it wasn't enough. Even with their new reinforced fighting power, it wasn't enough to wipe out the mighty Veronica. A stalemate followed, neither side gaining the upper hand. Some battles were won, some were lost, and some were indecisive. But nothing could be done to tip the scales.

And then, finally, came the peace treaty. And with it, came hope. Until, they saw what needed to be done.

More sleepless nights. Arguments. Meetings. Gray sighed. He remembered talking with Jellal late one night, discussing the arrangements. The king was sitting at his desk, his eyes glued to the paper in front of him, demanding he marry princess Ultear. Gray had met her several times beforehand, when they were drafting the peace treaty, and he had hated her from the start. He disliked her superior, cold attitude, and he certainly did not trust her. She seemed, somewhat unsettling.

Gray snarled. The banquet tonight was going to test his willpower. Because if Jellal didn't punch that woman, he just might. Screw the consequences.

He walked down the servant's hall, intending on finding Mira, when he paused, noticing that one of the doors was open. Someone was inside. Gray saw a flash of red.

Curious, he walked over and peeked in. Inside, a woman sat on the bed, her hands across her lap. Her scarlet hair draped in front of her, blocking his view. He squinted, trying to make her out more clearly without alerting her to his presence.

It looked to be the hilt of a sword, like a katana or something. Those swords were rare these days, most people using a more modern blade. Gray himself was using a two handed claymore, about 5 feet long in total length, weighing about 6 pounds. The added weight increased power, while the added length gave him a distance advantage. Natsu used something called a flamberge, also known as the "flaming blade." It's an undulating bladed sword that causes unpleasant vibrations to be transmitted to the attacker's blade during parrying. The vibrations cause the attacker to lose his grip slightly. Natsu uses this to his advantage, thus striking quickly and efficiently. The sword is extremely light, which helps in landing quicker blows.

Gray's eyes narrowed. Why did this girl have a katana? A katana was relatively shorter than a modern sword, only about 3 feet, but it made up for it by its immense power. The blades were extremely stong, and terribly sharp. One of these formidable blades could cut through the thickest armor like butter. Since they were also relatively light, it could be drawn quicker and land blows faster.

Gray often wondered why people didn't use katanas anymore. Was it because they wanted something flashier? Or was it because you had to be a very skilled warrior to use it? It was a tricky weapon to use. You had to be a very good close range fighter, with quick reflexes. In a fight with a longer weapon, you were at a disadvantage, so you needed those quick reflexes to make life saving decisions, all in an instant.

The katana was only a single edged sword. Modern swords had a double edge, giving the user free range to slash, cut, jab, etc. But not with the katana. The katana fighting style used more of a slash up/down cut. You could slash horizontally, but if you wanted to counterattack, you had to twist the blade midstrike if you wanted to draw blood.

And yet, the katana had major advantages. If you were up close, having gotten inside the opponent's guard, death was inevitable. Katanas could cut through anything. With their reinforced steel, they were extremely strong, yet extremely light. All in all, it was a formidable weapon. Anyone who could use one had Gray's respect.

The main question was, why did this girl have it?

He knew she was the new maidservant, Erza Scarlet. So why would a servant need a sword?

He backed away quickly and rushed over to Mira's office, barging and startling the poor maid. She cursed, spilling the tiny pot of ink all over the desk, as well as the document she was writing. She glared at Gray, who gulped. For such a gentle woman, she could be terrifying if she wanted to.

"Gray Fullbuster," she seethed. "Mind me asking what was so important that you couldn't knock?"

He smiled sheepishly. "S-Sorry, Mira." He muttered weakly. She snorted, turning In her seat and grabbing a rag, wiping furiously at the desk. She glared at him again. "You're lucky this didn't get all over my dress. Now, what do you want?"

He gestured towards the door. "Why does Erza Scarlet, your new servant, have a sword?" He hissed.

Mira sighed. "Relax, Mr. Fullbuster. I already checked her out. She was a soldier in the Fiorian army, and worked as a mercenary for a while. But she's a decent worker, from my information."

Gray stared. "How did you hire a former soldier to be a maid?" He asked, bewildered. Mira shook her head. "One of her friends, Lucy Heartfilia, works here, and recommended her for one of my open positions. Lucy is a very trustworthy girl, a hard worker and quite honest, and I believe her. This new girl will be very helpful."

Gray still couldn't put two and two together. Even if she was a soldier, why did she have a katana? Soldiers in the army used the standard longsword. Calvary men used the backsword, made specifically so the rider could reach out in front and impale enemies.

Even Jellal didn't have such a weapon. And his sword was unique. It was the Curtana, or the Sword of Mercy. It was another legendary blade, passed down from generations. It has never taken a life. Jellal put it's name to good use, too. When he fought on the battlefield, he never once killed an opponent with it. Injured, yes, but never killed.

Gray sighed. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Mira. Thank you for helping me understand that. I'll let you get back to work. Excuse my impertinence."

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed, and nodded. He gave a small bow, then departed. His eyes narrowed. He may have convinced Mira that everything thing was fine, but he wasn't satisfied. There were still too many blanks; too many things just didn't add up. He was going to get some answers, and he'd find them himself.

Mira sighed. She reached into her desk and opened a drawer, grabbing onto a black folder. Making sure Gray was truly gone, she pulled it out and opened it up.

Inside were several photos of Erza, as well as photos of her armor, sword, and some bios on her. It took all of Mira's influence and a bit of bribing to get Levy to give these to her.

Erza Scarlet. Otherwise known by the alias, Red Silence. And also, Tiania, Queen of the Fairies. The most famous assassin from the secret sect of the army, Fairy Tail.

Mira scanned the documents. Erza had joined 3 years ago, with no memory of her past whatsoever. She was evaluated and had shown great endurance, so she was trained to become one of these covert warriors. She had flown thought the ranks and had soon become one of the most elite assassins in Fiore.

Mira pulled out a second folder, this one containing information on Lucy Heartfilia, better known as, The Siren. She was another former Fairy Tail member, and had worked closely with Titania on many operations. No wonder why they became so close.

Mira sighed and closed the folders, slipping them once more into the safe recesses of her desk. She folded her hands and stared out the door. Now she knew why those girls had such terrible pasts, full of sorrow and blood.

But this is their chance to become a part of society, Mira thought strongly, a determined look spreading on her face. They have a chance to lead normal lives. They can learn, love, and enjoy other people's company. They can live.

* * *

><p>"And this is the Grand Hall, where you pay your respects to the king. It's where he holds important meetings." Lucy said, leading Erza around the gigantic room. It had a huge, arcing ceiling, grecian columns, and a golden rug, leading all the way up to a marble dais. The throne, also made out of marble, stood in the middle of the dais, regal and intimidating. From here, Erza felt very small.<p>

Lucy walked her out of the throne room, leading her down yet another hall. It was about 2 hours into the tour, and Erza felt like her head was going to explode, after seeing so many rooms. Still, just like she was trained, she detailed every room, closet, hall, making sure she knew the entire layout. Better safe than sorry. Plus, it would help the first time she got lost, which was bound to happen.

Old habits really do die hard, she thought, peeking carefully around a corner before stepping out catiously, her fingers itching to grab the handle of her sword in reassurance. Occasionally, she found her hand raising up behind her head to grasp her imaginary weapon, then had to remind herself this wasn't a mission. She wasn't in Fairy Tail anymore.

But walking with Lucy, down the desolate halls of the castle, not making a single sound, reminded her so much of the old days, sneaking into mansions during the night, when not a soul was awake, and killing their unsuspecting victims, then slipping away under the cover of darkness. Erza shook her head, brushing away the feelings of nolstagia. It's over, she thought to herself, following Lucy down the hallways. That life is gone.

And yet, she wondered if it would ever be gone. It was a part of her, and once something is part of you, you can never really lose it.

Suddenly, a older woman ran up to the two of them, knocking Erza out of her reverie. Instantly, her instincts were on high alert, and she quickly analyzed the newcomer, as if she were in battle. Short, plump, definitely hasn't seen a battle. About 50 years of age. The way she holds her neck tells me she has arthritis in her back, Erza thought. Then, she mentally punched herself.

Stop tha, she scolded. This isn't an enemy!

Lucy stopped and stared at the woman, her eyes narrowed. Erza studied her face, calculating Lucy's reaction. The blonde's upper lip twitched, and Erza saw the slightest narrowing of the eyes. Her eyes dropped down to Lucy's hands, we're were hanging limply by her sides. As she watched, Lucy flexed her palms, making a fist. Erza could see the tension in her arms.

"Why do you not like her?" Erza hissed quietly, extremely quiet. Yet Lucy could hear her, after being trained to pick up the slightest sounds.

"She's one of Queen Ultear's maids. Long story short: the queen is a bitch," Lucy said flatly, then closed her mouth quickly as soon as the woman was close enough. Her eyes stayed on Erza briefly, merely out of curiosity, before turning her attention to Lucy.

"Miss Heartfilia, am I correct?" She asked, a slight snobbish tone in her voice. Lucy nodded curtly. "That would be me," she said. Erza could sense the strain in her voice, and knew she was trying to be cordial. Although, it was obvious she didn't want to.

"I need someone's help. I am trying to clean Lady Ultear's room, however, I can't seem to find the mops. We had a perfume spill. Can you help?" The woman said, more like commanding rather than asking. Lucy barely managed to open her mouth before the woman grabbed her hand, dragging her down the hall. "Oh good!" She exclaimed. "You're very helpful!"

Lucy turned her head, calling out to Erza. "Can you make your way back to your room?" She yelled out. Erza nodded. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'll see you later!" she hollered out one more time before disappearing around the corner.

Erza sighed, and turned heading back the way she had come, her senses still on overdrive. She passed the Great Hall, and turned left.

She walked past two huge doors, hearing quiet voices from behind them. Her interest aroused, she looked carefully thought glass panels of the door.

It was a massive dining hall, lit with gorgeous chandeliers. There was a banquet going on, and Erza squinted, trying to make out the people, sitting at the horizontally placed table, parallel to the doors. There were several men, too boring looking to be of interest and a few women, of equal disinterest. Erza focused on three people in particular, sitting closest to the doors.

The first was a larger man, with a broad chest. He wore a red robe, and a gold crown sat upon his massive head. His face was scrunched up, like he spent too much time staring at the sun. He had thick black hair and tiny red colored eyes. Erza noticed the many scars on his face, like he'd seen many battles. She was instantly wary of him.

The next was a smaller young woman, with the same black hair. Erza couldn't see her face, since she was sitting with her back facing the door, but, if Erza had to guess, she was the larger man's daughter, just by the similarities between them. She too, wore red clothes, a long scarlet dress that exposed much of her smooth, porcelain back.

The last was a young man, probably in his early twenties. His most prominent features were his thick azure hair, long and messy; his interesting green eyes; and the intricate, swirling red tattoo under his right eye. He sat rigidly, a fake smile on his handsome face. Erza could tell immediately that he did not like his two companions. She could see it in his rigid, tense form, every time he clenched and unclenched his fist, and his when his jaw twitched. He'd like nothing more than to punch them and walk out. She liked him immediately.

She knew who he was. The king Jellal.

All in all, she didn't know too much about him. But she could tell a lot just by looking at someone.

First off, she could see from the way he held himself, that he was noble. A servant came up, a young woman with pink hair. She held a small pitcher of wine in her hand. The king looked at her and smiled gently. He was kind, and thoughtful of others, Erza noticed, seeing how he took the pitcher from her and poured the wine himself, serving the others. He even shoes the girl away gently, as if to say, "you work to hard. I can do it, so don't worry."

But Erza could also see that he was stressed out, judging from the circles under his eyes. He yawned every once in a while, his eyes blinking multiple times. The poor man was sleep deprived, and that was usually because of a major stress causing problem, or insomnia. Erza guessed it wasn't the latter.

She stared at him for another heartbeat, before turning and flipping her hair over her shoulder. Little did she know that such an action had caught the eye of the king, whose eyes blinked over to the door at that very moment, seeing a flash of scarlet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: dun dun dun! What's gonna happen now? Did Jellal see her? Or did he not? And what do you think Erza thinks of the king? What are her deepest feelings? Is she even capable of doing so? Whatcha think? Let me know? I may PM you a hint.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **amnaK96, celtic-lady95, The Evil Stick, Guest, and Guest! **Arigato gozaimasu!**

**And thank you to everyone who faved and followed! **

**See ya soon! Happy Writing!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	4. A Breath of Fresh Air

**A/N: well, thanks for the feedback. I'm grateful that so many of you seem to like it! Yay! That means I'm doing something right!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, or followed. Love ya!**

* * *

><p>Jellal saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped around, his eyes locking on the door. But he saw nothing, just a faint reflection of himself. His eyes narrowed.<p>

"I am glad that you found the peace treaty so easy to fill out," a man's voice said, pulling him back to the present. His eyes fixed on the glass one more time before he turned, facing the large man who was speaking.

"Of course, king Shigeru, why wouldn't it be?" Jellal ground out, trying to contain his temper. If it were Natsu in his position, he'd have burned the castle down. Most likely.

But, he was not Natsu. He was the king, and a king had to stay composed and keep himself together.

Shigeru laughed, but his eyes remained cold, burning into Jellal's. "One must never be too sure. I mean, when you're in a land full of barbarians, who knows what's easy or not?" He added.

Jellal did not take the bait. He knew better than to react harshly. Instead, he forced out a chuckle. "True, my lord, but we are not in a land of barbaric savages, are we not?" He retorted.

Shigeru's eyes darkened, but he did not reply. Jellal smiled coldly, then picked up his wine glass and took a sip.

"How is life, my daughter?" Shigeru asked, turning to Ultear. She fluttered her eyelashes, and reached out to place her hand on Jellal's. "It's wonderful, papa. Jellal treats me like a queen." She lied smoothly, squeezing Jellal's hand while he tried not to vomit into his dinner. Not like he had an appetite, anyway.

Her nails dug into his skin, not quite breaking it, but hard enough to leave marks. He could feel her burning red eyes penetrate his skull.

He mentally gagged and and put on a fake smile, pulling his hand out from Ultear's. He nodded at Shigeru. "Who wouldn't want to treat her like a queen?" He lied smoothly.

Shigeru's eyes narrowed, and Jellal stared at him, not backing down from the silent exchange.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Gray, wearing a pair of black tousers, a leather jerkin, and his standard armor, his sword at his side. He bowed. "King Shigeru, Queen Ultear, King Jellal, I am sorry for the interruption." He said.

Jellal waved his hand. "At ease, Commander. What news do you bring?" He said formally. He hated talking like this to his best friend, but in front of Shigeru, he had to look official and presentable.

Gray relaxed his stance, nodding. "My lord, I just wanted to inform you that the border patrol has come back. The borders with Bosco are clear."

Something in his voice troubled him. Jellal stared deeply into his friend's eyes, seeking out the message. Gray narrowed his eyes. There was trouble, they nodded silently, signifying to Gray that he got the message. "Thank you, Mr. Fullbuster. Carry on." He murmured. Gray gave a slight bow, and nodded to Shigeru and Ultear, who were silently watching the two men. Then he departed.

Jellal turned back to the table, his thoughts completely scattered. He looked up at the two sitting next to him, wishing that he was sick, or something. Anything to get him away and back in his office, trying to solve this newly arisen problem.

"My lord? Is there anything wrong?" Ultear asked sweetly, but Jellal could sense the cunning in her voice. He knew her intentions. And he wasn't going to spill his country's weakness out to his two biggest enemies.

He shook his head, forcing a smile. "No," he said, reaching for his wine. "Absolutely nothing at all."

* * *

><p>"Now, let's talk," Shigeru suddenly said, halfway through desert, which was a lovely strawberry cheesecake. Jellal looked up from his slice. "Isn't that what we were doing, Shigeru?" He asked, his eyes wide, feigning innocence.<p>

The king smiled cooly. "I've been meaning to ask you something, Jellal." He sneered. He gestured to Ultear, who looked up from her plate with a questioning look in her eyes.

"How soon will it be before you bless my daughter with a proper heir? I have to know that my line will be secure."

Jellal sputtered and inhaled a piece of cake. He coughed furiously, tears coming to his eyes as his lungs tried to expel the foreign object invading their space.

Ultear looked at him with fake concern. Her eyes were dancing with glee from Jellal's sudden misfortune, with from his choking or the news, or even both.

Jellal heaved one last time, finally ridding himself of the misplaced bit of food. He cleared his throat, and composed himself. On the inside, however, he was floored. There is no way in hell I'm getting her pregnant, he thought, his eyes sliding over to Ultear. There is no freaking way I would even sleep near her, let alone with her!

Shigeru cleared his throat. "What's wrong, Jellal? Cat got your tongue?"

Jellal glared at him, before righting himself. "With all due respect, your majesty, don't you think it's a bit early for us to be thinking of parenthood? Why, we only married about a couple of months ago."

Shigeru chuckled. "But if you love her, like you seem to, shouldn't you want your relationship to grow? Or does this mean you aren't ready for marriage? If you're a king, then you must marry and be prepared to raise a family."

Jellal bristled at the indirect threat. "Excuse me, sir, but I thought the topic in question was parenthood, not my kingship." He said quietly.

The room was silent, the air suddenly cold. The two most powerful men in the room glared daggers at eachother, neither one backing down.

"That's enough!" Ultear suddenly said, thrusting her hand in between the eye war. Jellal blinked, shaking his head. He couldn't believe he'd let Shigeru rattle him like that.

"Father, Jellal, may I please eat my cake in peace? You two can argue later!" Ultear scolded. Then she turned and yelled for the nearest servant. The pink haired girl, Meredy, scurried up to us, a panicked look on her face. I sighed.

"Bring me another slice," Ultear demanded imperiously. "And be quick about it!"

Meredy shot a nervous glance in Jellal's direction. He nodded encouragingly. Her shoulders loosened up and she quickly hurried away. Ultear snorted in disgust. "That odd maid," she began. "Such a foul looking hair color. Where did you find her? Did you pick her off the streets or something?"

Jellal clenched his fist. He'd adopted Meredy when her parents were killed by Veronican soldiers. She was such a sweet little girl, full of life and a will to please. Insulting her was like insulting him. He felt responsible for her, acting in like the brother she never had.

But he had to keep his cool. He'd look bad if he let his temper reign wild. So he bit his tongue and didn't say anything, just buried his fork in his cake.

As soon as they had finished their cake, Shigeru rose to his feet. He nodded curtly at Jellal. "Thank you for such a…. peculiar evening. I will be retiring to my room now. My dearest Ultear, would you be so kind in escorting me there?"

She smiled and nodded, rising to her feet. She smiled sweetly at Jellal, but it didn't reach her eyes, which were full of contempt.

"I will take my leave then, my lord," she said, bowing dramatically to the blue haired man. His blood boiled with hatred, and he watched mutely while they walked away. As soon as they had left, he slumped back into his seat, throughouly exhausted.

Meredy ran over, holding a jug of water. "M-Master Jellal," she whispered, holding the pitcher out, her hands shaking. "Would you l-like some water?"

He smiled and placed a hand on her trembling arm. "Thank you Meredy. You did a great job tonight."

She blushed. "Thank you, my lord. But I wasn't as great as you think. I couldn't stop thinking bad about Ultear, so I'm sorry." She whispered, her eyes downcast.

Jellal took her gently by the chin, forcing her to look at him. "Listen to me carefully, Meredy," he began in as whispered voice. "I don't think there is a person in this building who doesn't think bad about her, besides her own maids and her father, who just don't count. So you're fine."

"M-My lord!" She gasped. He smiled bitterly. "Meredy, if I could, I would leave her in a heartbeat. Did you really think I actually wanted to marry her?"

She giggled softly. "No, my lord."

He sat back, releasing her arm. "Good. And by the way, when you're talking to me informally, just go ahead and call me Jellal. You don't need to address me with such nonsense. It's a load of bull, anyhow."

She giggled again, refilling my glass of water. I smiled at her, quickly shooing her away. "Take a break, read a book, relax. It's over now." I told her.

Suddenly, the doors flew open, revealing Natsu. He was panting, a gash on his forehead, dripping blood down his face. Jellal shot to his feet, instantly alarmed. He reached out to his best friend.

"Natsu!" He cried out in alarm. Natsu stormed over, grabbing Jellal by the arm. "You," he growled. "Are coming with me. Now. No questions asked."

He proceeded to drag Jellal out of the dining room, down the hall, until he came to a stop in front of Jellal's office. He opened the door, revealing Gray, who was peeling his shirt off, revealing a wound on his upper right shoulder. He hissed in pain, then looked up, noticing Natsu and Jellal in the doorway.

"What the hell happened?" Jellal asked, storming into the room. Natsu quickly shut the door behind them.

"Well, beforehand, when I said that there was no problem with the borders, that wasn't entirely true," Gray began, wincing. Jellal sighed and rang the bell that wound signal to Mira. Then he sat down on the couch. He looked at Gray. "I'm listening," he ground out. Gray sat down on the couch facing him, Natsu standing behind the seat.

"The patrol had seen some odd movement when they passed the marker that signified they were coming to the border with Seven. So Gray and I went out there to check it out. Turns out, we were ambushed, and just managed to get out of there with out pants on. Looks like someone wanted to say hello." Natsu hissed. He rubbed his temple, his hand coming away bloody.

Jellal pinched the bridge of his nose. "An ambush? Why would Seven do that? We're their allies." He grumbled, clearly perplexed.

Gray shook his head. "That's the thing-" he began, before the door opened, and Mira and a young blonde woman stepped in. Mira took one look at Gray's blood soaked chest and cursed, which was completely unlike the gentle maid. She stormed up to Gray, while the blonde quickly shut the door.

"What in God's name did you do to yourself now, Gray Fullbuster?! You're a mess! And you-" she hissed rounding on Natsu and shoving a finger in his face, forcing him to step back in alarm. "What were you thinking? Why are you bloody and injured?"

Jellal got up from the couch, hands up in an attempt to placate her. "Now Mira-"

"You better not be wounded either, young man! If I hear that you snuck out of that banquet to go tramping off into the forest somewhere, so help me god I will-"

"I swear on my father's sacred name that I did not go off into the woods and abandon the banquet, although I would've loved to." Jellal said. She glared at him, searching his eyes for any lies, then sighed. She turned to Gray. "So then, what did you do?" She asked.

Gray quickly repeated what Natsu said, and leaned back in his seat, allowing Mira to examine his wound, which Gray explained came from an arrow.

She called the blonde, a young woman named Lucy, who pulled out some fresh linen strips from her skirts. Natsu looked at the girl, his eyes narrowed with interest.

Gray winced as Mira probed his wound. Jellal quickly went to the corner of the room, where a pitcher of water sat. He picked it up and brought it over to the two women. Mira accepted it gratefully, and proceeded with her ministrations.

"What Gray was trying to say earlier," Natsu began, coming up to stand behind Jellal. The blue haired man turned, facing his friend. "Was that it wasn't men from Seven who attacked. It was someone else. We couldn't see clearly, but the armor they wore wasn't the Seven standard."

Jellal sagged. "So who was it then?" He murmured. Behind him, Gray cried out, followed by a, "Oh quit being such a big baby. It's just a small wound, so man up!"

Jellal turned, looking at Gray with concern. Mira placed the last bandage on him and stood back, admiring her handiwork. "There," she said, completely satisfied. "Much better."

Her eyes focused on Natsu. His hand flew up to his forehead, suddenly remembering the cut on his temple. "Right," he murmured. She walked over to him.

Jellal stared at his two best friends. He couldn't let this go by, he thought. His best friends were injured, and that was something he couldn't ignore.

Jellal sat at his desk, lost in thought. Gray and Natsu were sleeping on the couch, exhausted. But Jellal had too much on his mind.

First, was the border problem. Who was the enemy, and why did they attack his men? What was their motive?

Second: the little problem with Ultear and her father. He sweat dropped. Having a family with Ultear? The very thought of it made him gag. There was absolutely no way that was going to happen. He'd rather die.

And last of all, he couldn't get that red streak out of his mind. He couldn't figure out what it was, although something in the back of his mind knew what it was. But he had forgotten. Still, the memory of that color haunted him. What was it….

* * *

><p>Erza opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on her sword, which was standing upright in the corner.<p>

She swung her legs over the side of her bed, standing up. The floor was cold under her feet, so she quickly went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black pants, socks and a black shirt. There was no specific uniform, Mira had said, just as long as it was black or white.

Erza got dressed, relishing in the warmth, and sat on her unmade bed, pulling on her boots. She'd have to get a different pair, she noticed. These were for long travels, fighting, and hunting, not for working as a maid. She'd probably need a pair of soft boots to work in.

She walked to the door and opened it, sliding out into the hallway. There were a few servant's bustling around, getting ready for the day. Erza guessed it was around 8 in the morning.

She walked briskly down the hall, ignoring the curious stares from passing onlookers, and paused at Mira's door. She raised her hand and knocked twice before entering.

Mira smiled at Erza when she came in. "Ah, Erza, I'm glad you came. I was planning on leading you around today, showing you what jobs you'll be assigned to, but my brother, Elfman, who runs the stables, is one hand short. How good are you with horses?" She asked.

Erza chuckled. "I am very good with horses. I used to ride all the time before coming here." Yes she did ride, especially on the long, arduous assassin missions that required her to delve deep into enemy territory.

Mira brightened. "Great!" She said happily, burning her head in her desk, coming back up with a sheet of paper. She thrust it quickly at Erza, who looked at it in confusion. It was a map of the castle grounds.

"Go up the stairs down the hall and take a left, and then a right. You'll come to two large doors. Open them, and they'll lead you ouside, by the palace gardens. Head for them, and take a quick right. The stables will be right there. Ask for Elfman, and tell him Mira sent you." She said. Erza nodded, memorizing the route. She shoved the paper in her back pocket and turned to go.

"One more thing, Erza," Mira called out. Erza turned. Mira looked her up and down, her eyes falling on the tall combat boots the redhead wore. "Remind me later to find a pair of boots for you."

Erza smiled and nodded, opening the door and exiting the room. She followed Mira's instructions, heading for the large doors. Once again, they were unguarded.

I swear, Erza thought angrily. This castle is badly guarded. I'm going to laugh when this place gets invaded.

She headed for the large gardens, seeing gorgeous pink, blue, red, yell, and orange flowers. She could smell their wonderful scent. There was a slight breeze today and Erza's hair fluttered in the wind. She quickly took took a ribbon from her pocket and pulled her long locks back, pulling them into a tight ponytail.

She made the quick right like Mira said, and came across a huge wooden building. As she got closer, she heard horses whinnying and people shouting.

She walked inside, inhaling the smell of horse and hay. She was standing in a long corridor, full of stalls. A few horses stuck their heads out, curious. Erza smiled, and held her hand out to the nearest one, a jet black stallion with a white star on his forehead. He nuzzle her palm with his velvety soft muzzle and whickered softly.

"Do you like horses, miss?" A man's voice said, and Erza turned. Her eyes widened as she took in the giant, a man with white hair- similar to Mira's- and gigantic muscles. He was built like a wrestler, stocky and no doubt strong. Erza eyed the many scars on his upper arms.

Not swords, she decided, concentrating on the marks. They're too jagged to be sword wounds. Probably animals, like a bear, or a wolf.

The man nodded and held out a hand. "The name is Elfman. Nice to meet you. I take care of all the king's horses. And you are?"

Erza placed her hand in Elfman palm, shaking it firmly. He was extremely strong, shaking her hand with an iron grip. "Hello," she said. "I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet."

Elfman grinned. "Nice name, Miss Scarlet. It suits you. That's a man!"

Erza blinked, extremely confused. What? She thought. He thinks…I'm a man?

He grinned. "Now, what is your business here, Miss Scarlet?"

Erza was still baffled at his "man" comment, but decided to let it go. Overall, he seemed like a decent man, reliable and trustworthy, although a bit queer.

"Your sister, Mira sent me to help out, since your a man short." Erza said.

Elfman scratched his huge head. "But I'm not," he began, bewildered. "I wonder where she got that idea."

Erza sighed. What did I come here for, then? She thought, exasperated. "Well, I guess that I'll-"

Suddenly, Elfman took her hand again, startling her. "I know!" He began brightly. He nodded to the horse Erza had befriended. "How would you like to tour the castle grounds on Soul here?" He asked.

Erza blinked. "Excuse me?" She asked, her eyes sliding over to rest on the magnificent beast. He bobbed his head up and down, as if in agreement with Elfman.

"Just wait here. I'll get some men to saddle Soul up for you. I'll even guide you around here myself. You have ridden a horse, right?" He asked.

Erza snorted. "Who hasn't?" She replied. Elfman smiled. "Now that's a man!" He said again. He let go of her arm and began to back away. "Now stay put, and I'll be right back." He said, before turning and running off. He rounded the corner and disappeared, leaving Erza to once again question his "man" statements.

After a few minutes, a couple of young men walked over to her. She stepped sideways to let them pass, and they went into the stallion's stall, leading him out. Erza gaped. The horse was truly magnificent. He was a silky, shiny black, with a long, flowing mane. Erza laid a palm on his shoulder, feeling the muscles and the strength he possessed. The Jose snorted and stomped his large hooves, eager.

Erza watched as the men, a boy with brown hair and an older teen with blonde hair tacked Soul up, putting on the saddle and bridle. She could've done it quicker, since she did it for so many years, but stood back.

After a minute, Erza heard the sound of horse hooves clopping towards her. She turned, and saw a majestic dappled grey walking towards her, it was huge, larger than Soul, and it was carrying Elfman on its mighty back.

"Now this is a man!" He exclaimed joyfully. "Erza, this is Silver, my own beloved horse." He gestured to her own mount, who was ready to go. "You set?" He continued.

Erza nodded mutely and turned, grabbing hold of Soul's reins in one hand. She stuck her left foot into the stirrup and swung herself up, landing lightly on the saddle. Soul shifted to accommodate her weight. She nodded her thanks to the young stable hands, who were standing respectively to the side.

Elfman smiled and urged his horse on, leading the way out of the stables. Soul nodded his head, as if happy to be outside. He pranced, and Erza felt it in his muscles. He wanted to run and stretch out his cramped legs.

Elfman urged Silver to a trot, heading for the gardens. Erza gave Soul a gentle tap with her heel, and he sprung forward, following Elfman.

"So these are the gardens, which are taken care of by the master gardener, Porlyuscia. She's also the castle's healer. See her for a cold, broken leg, or sore throat, and chances are, she could heal you with absolutely no problem, guaranteed. She has a vast amount of knowledge on herbs and their medicinal properties. But don't get on her bad side, because she could easily kill you by slipping and poisonous plant in your afternoon tea."

Erza looked at him, trying to figure out if he was being sarcastic or not. He looked back at her, a serious look in his eyes.

He trotted past the gardens and headed for a dent in the castle grounds. As Erza got closer, she found out that is was actually a small river, which flowed into woods that marked the end to the castle grounds.

Suddenly, before Elfman could say anything, they heard shouting. Erza turned in her saddle to see a brown horse with a black mane and tail racing across the field, followed by several men riding on other horses, trying to keep up with the runaway.

Elfman cursed quietly, reining his horse around. "Your kidding me!" He gasped out. "Flash escaped again?" He sighed in exasperation, and turned to Erza. "Sorry, but I have to run. You can ride a bit, tour the grounds, but bring Soul back in a little while. I have to go and catch a horse. That's a man!" He yelled, kicking Silver. The creature jumped forward, galloping away, heading in the direction of the escapee.

Erza blinked. Under her, Soul rumbled, almost like he was disappointed he couldn't gallop after them. She patted his neck.

Suddenly, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned in the direction of the forest, her eyes narrowed. A horse was disappearing into the trees, a rider on its back. Was that… blue hair she saw?

Her curiosity aroused, she quickly urged Soul forward, following the mysterious being into the forest.

* * *

><p>Jellal sat at the riverside, away from the prying eyes lurking in the castle. It was one of his favorite spots in the forest, the quiet clearing by the river. He liked listening to the quiet gurgle of the water and the animals in the trees, feel the wind on his face, and sense the quiet solitude the forest exuded. It made him feel at peace.<p>

His horse stood next to him, munching on the fresh grass in the clearing. It was a black stallion with four white stockings. Jellal watched him eat peacfully

Suddenly, he felt a presence watching him. He heard soft hoofbeats, and his horse raised his head, nickering a welcome.

Jellal turned, and his mouth dropped. Now he knew what that red streak was.

The new girl, Erza Scarlet, was before him, astride a shiny black horse. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, the red locks swirling around her face. Her brown eyes were narrowed in curiosity, an interest glint in her eyes. He mouth opened in surprise. Jellal found himself staring at her plump lips.

"King Jellal," she said. Jellal felt a shiver run through his body when she spoke his name. It wasn't a bad feeling.

The wind picked up, ruffling her long hair. It flew out in front of her, flying towards him. Jellal wanted to run his fingers through it. He inhaled. Was that… strawberries he smelled?

He smiled at her. "Hi there," he murmured. "You must be Erza."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: gahh, their first meeting! What's gonna happen? Who knows?**

**Wait and find out!**

**-Wolf**


	5. Intrigue

**A/N: ok, first things first, thanks for all the wonderful comments. Love you guys.**

**Now second, and I'm sorry to say that this really upset me. Every knows the phrase, "if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all." I'd like everyone to refresh themselves on it.**

**Someone said that it was really "low and disgusting" to pick on Ultear. Let me get this straight right now: I am not picking on Ultear. Personally, she is one of my favorite characters on the show. She's strong, independent, and extremely caring. But she is also an amazing antagonist. She has a dark, creepy, scary side too. Either way, no matter what, I love her a lot. I don't think there is any character on this show that I dislike. **

**And, also, this is fanfiction. That means it's not real. Of course Ultear isn't like this, because as I said, it is fanfiction. All I'm doing is taking her darker side out and enhancing it a bit. It's a part of the plot. But it doesn't mean I'm picking on her.**

**How dare someone say she is wasted on "such a stupid and ungrateful fandom." We are not ungrateful, in no such way. She is by far one of the most influential characters in the story. She teaches everyone a lesson: you can always rise above your mistakes. So don't say the fandom is stupid. No fandom is stupid. And no fandom is in anyway ungrateful.**

**I don't mind it when people review with helpful comments. They can say they don't like it, but don't ever say someone is "low" or "disgusting." It's extremely hurtful, putting someone down. Instead, if you truly dislike something the author has done, try to leave a comment that'll help the author improve it. It's called "Constructive Criticism."**

**That's it for my little rant, gomen, but I had to let that out.**

* * *

><p>"Hi there," the blue haired man said. "You must be Erza."<p>

Erza nodded, swing off of Soul and landing with a quiet thump on the ground below. She gathered up Soul's reins in one hand and led him closer to Jellal. She extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, your majesty." She said, smiling nicely at him.

Jellal blinked, in shock. She was the first person to not bow at the first encounter. Most others heard the word "king" and almost collapsed on their knees. But not her.

Jellal smiled back at her grasping her hand softly. But it's nice, for once, he thought.

Now this was a man who has seen battle, Erza thought, feeling the hard calluses on his palm from holding a sword. She could also tell from his stance- feet spread shoulder width apart, shoulders loose and relaxed, back straight, head up facing forward. A classic fighting stance.

Erza suddenly realized that she should have bowed to him, since he was the king. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, pulling her hand out from his and lowering her head. "Forgive my insolence, my king."

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her chin, forcing her head up. Her eyes met his warm green eyes. He smiled at her. "Don't apologize," he murmured, "And please, no need to bow. I won't take your head off, or anything else you may be attached to. So please, rise, and make yourself comfortable."

He let go of her chin, but held his hand out to her. Erza's eyes widened. He was interesting, she thought, putting her hand out and letting him pull her to her feet. He's very laid back.

Jellal spread his hands, gesturing to the forest surrounding them. "This forest doesn't care if I'm a king or not. So neither should you. Out here, I'm just Jellal Fernandes, plain and simple." He said.

Erza chuckled. "Very well, Mr. Fernandes. So if you're a normal person, then why did you sneak out of the barn earlier?" She asked. She eyed the soft grass and sat, not caring about the dirt.

Jellal smiled sheepishly, and came to sit next to her. "You saw that, huh? You're pretty perceptive, then. I thought I had gotten away with it, and you were just and innocent passerby meeting me in the woods."

Erza grinned. "You did a good job," she conceded. "I wouldn't have noticed except for the hair." She pointed out, gesturing to the bright blue mess on Jellal's head.

Jellal raised his hands. "Guilty as charged. I'll have to cover my head up next time." He said. "That way, you won't catch me."

"How the heck were you able to sneak out of there with out the stable hands noticing?" Erza asked. "I mean, since you're the king, shouldn't you be able to just pick a horse and leave, no questions asked?

Jellal sighed, laying back in the grass so Erza had to twist around to look at him. He stared up into the sky. "You know the horse that had escaped, right?" He asked. Erza nodded. "Well, that was my doing. I let her out "by accident," and when the stable hands were distracted, I got my horse and took off as fast as I could. The reason being that I like being able to go off on my own without people knowing where I am. As king, people are always chasing me down, needing me for something or other. And when I have a lot on my mind, I tend to come here, where no one knows where I am. It's my go-to spot. Peaceful, right?"

Erza nodded in agreement, looking around at the quaint clearing. It was peaceful, she realized. You could hear the gurgle of the river, the animals in the forest, the leaves rustling on the ground. She understood why Jellal liked coming here in secret.

"Tell me about yourself, Miss Scarlet. Where are you from?" He asked.

Erza froze. That was a touchy subject. What did her bio say again?

She had to give Mira a little information on herself before getting accepted for the job. Since Fairy Tail was a bit of a secret sect, it was best not to talk about it. So Erza had lied, much like she was just about to do.

"I came from Magnolia," she began, frantically searching her mind for a good lie that hopefully matched her bio. "When I was 18, I joined the volunteer army for Fiore, under the name Mayumi Shino, partly because my parents didn't want me to go, and partly because I didn't want to tell people my true name. Once the war ended, I went back to Magnolia, did some work as a house servant, and then was hired to become a maidservant here. That really it. My life is very dull. I don't even remember half of it." More like 3/4 of it.

Jellal smiled. "That sounds a lot more productive than my life. Imagine sitting at a desk everyday, filing papers and official documents. But I'm interested, you joined the volunteer army?"

Erza nodded. "Yes, but I wasn't deployed to the front line until a few months before the armistice. So I didn't see much fighting." That was an understatement.

But Jellal seemed to believe her lies. Hey, why wouldn't he? Erza had only been lying about herself for several years. She was a different woman every time she took a new mission, with a different story. She was a master at deception and lies.

Jellal looked at the beautiful woman sitting next to him. She was very intriguing, he thought to himself, looking at her face, memorizing every detail, from her big brown eyes down to her small, plump lips. She was so easy to talk to, words just flowed out of his mouth. If only it were this easy when giving a speech, he thought.

Erza suddenly looked away, pursing her lips. "I better get back," she began. "Elfman is probably looking for me."

Jellal nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to keep talking with her, spending more time with her. He wanted to know everything about her.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. She jerked, looking at him, her eyes wide.

"Will I be able to see you again?" Jellal asked, his voice hushed and pleading.

Erza looked at him, his eyes wide with longing. Her eyes flicked down to his hand, holding hers. She looked back at his face.

He's married, she thought to herself. Married to a woman…. who hates his guts.

Something inside her snapped. Her emotions, which she had locked up for so long, came spilling out, and she was filled with longing. Longing to say yes. She too, wanted to stay with him and learn more about him.

Her eyes locked onto his green eyes again. She could see into the very depths of his being with those eyes. Eyes filled with sadness, much like her own.

"Yes," she whispered, getting to her feet. Those sad eyes filled with hope as soon as she whispered that one word. His face lit up.

Erza stepped away and snatched up Soul's reins. The black horse had stayed faithful near, and she quickly hoisted herself up into the saddle. She could feel Jellal's eyes on her the entire time.

Once she was situated, she pulled Soul's head up, gently jerkin the reins to make him turn around. She looked over her shoulder to Jellal, who still had his gaze fixed on her. "I look forward to our next meeting, my king. Don't forget me." She said, kicking the horse gently under her. Soul leaped forward, breaking out into a slow trot. Erza waved one last time to the blue haired man.

"How could I ever forget, Miss Scarlet? You're not easily forgetful!" He called. Erza smiled, a red blush spreading over her cheeks, but did not respond.

* * *

><p>Gray sighed. He was sitting in the servant's common room, bored out of his mind. Mira had marched him straight to Porlyuscia's office this morning, after catching him in his room trying to put his armor on. "Oh no you don't," Mira had hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall.<p>

"No work for 2 weeks, at least," Porlyuscia had said, examining his wound. She looked up into his eyes. "I mean it. You're under house arrest."

Gray sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife, absently flipping it open and gouging deep marks in the wooden table he was sitting at.

There were a couple others in the room, two young men. One had russet colored hair, while the other had dark purple hair. They were both sitting near Gray, whispering about something.

Suddenly a young woman stepped in. Gray's eyes narrowed. It was the new girl, Erza Scarlet. Her red hair was up in a high ponytail, with two shorter pieces left free, framing her face. She was wearing a pair of leather combat boots, black pants, and a black shirt. She looked around the room, her eyes landing on Gray, skipping over the others. She narrowed her eyes, then walked to to a nearby table and sat down. She had a large book in her hand, and she threw it onto the table with a dull thump.

"Well, damn" one of the boys said. Gray's eyes slid over to them. They were doing a terrible job of whispering.

"She's new…and pretty damn sexy," the other said. "Think she's dumb enough to go out with me?"

"Definitely," the other replied. "Girls like her only have beauty, not brains."

Gray saw the girl's shoulders hunch, and he could tell from her tense position that she had heard everything, and she was not pleased. Something told him that she could beat those two to a pulp without really trying.

So he stood up, walking over to her. He slipped into the bench opposite her and put his hand over hers. Her dark eyes met his dark blue ones, quizzically, but she didn't push him away. Off to a good start, he thought.

"Go with it," he hissed to her. Her eyes flickered, but she didn't say anything.

He raised his head and glared at the two boys. He growled possessively. They flinched, intimidated by Gray's fierce attitude, and quickly turned away.

He pulled his hand away from her, sighing. "You'd think," he began. "That they'd have a bit more sense."

She smiled. "Excuse me. I don't think we've met. I'm Erza Scarlet. And you?"

Gray grinned at her. "Commander Gray Fullbuster at your service. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Scarlet."

She grinned, and offered Gray her hand. He took it, noticing the rough callouses on her palms. That's not what you get from washing dishes, Gray thought. These are from constantly fighting with a sword.

Gray wanted to start asking questions right then and there, but he held back. He needed to befriend her first, before he started digging. And now was the best time to start.

* * *

><p>Jellal crept back into the castle. He'd safely put his horse back into its stall, right when Elfman and the others were taking their lunch break. The he booked it back to the castle, heading for the back door.<p>

He slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind him. Then he ran down the hall, taking the first left, and then a right. He came to a short flight of stairs. His intentions: find Mira. He wanted to have a little chat with her about Erza.

Erza. Such a beautiful name, he mused. It fit her well. He closed his eyes briefly, picturing her alluring face. She was entrancing, gorgeous, stunning.

He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way about her. He was married, for Pete's sake! But he didn't love Ultear. How could he love someone he barely even knew?

Suddenly, he ran into so something. He was so unfocused that he fell backwards, landing hard on his butt. "Ow!" He yelped.

"Oh, damnit!" A feminine voice exclaimed. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean- wait a second! Jellal?"

Jellal froze, recognizing that voice. He looked up.

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Erza stood in front of him, her face red with shock.

He smiled awkwardly. "Hey again," he said lamely.

"What…what are you doing down here?" She asked, reaching for his hand. He let her pull him to his feet. Once he was standing, she tried to let go, but he held on firmly.

"I wanted to come down here to talk to Mira about giving you a job that would let me see you more," he whispered. She blushed. "I thought you were just being nice, before, when you asked if we'd see eachother again," she said.

Jellal shook his head. "Why would I do that. I genuinely meant that I wanted to see you again. I like you, Erza, and I want to know more about you."

She smiled tentatively, giving Jellal's hand a light squeeze. "Alright, then. I guess you can learn a bit more about me."

* * *

><p>Mira hummed gleefully abouts she sauntered back to her office. She had just been eavesdropping on the king's conversation with Miss Scarlet.<p>

She could tell that Jellal liked her. Call it a woman's intuition. She knew that Jellal needed a good woman, and when Erza arrived, she knew the redhead was the one for him. So she may have sent Erza to Elfman even though he didn't need her. And maybe it was simply a coincidence that Jellal decided to sneak out of his office and go to the barn while Mira was spying.

She grinned. She loved playing matchmaker. Now the only problem was getting rid of Ultear. She was the only thing standing in between Jellal and his happiness.


	6. The Etching on the Blade

**A/N: thank you all, for the supportive and positive reviews. You guys just made my day. And of course, a big shout out for those who followed and favorited. Arigato gozaimasu!**

**Now, I know, for those of you who follow **A Twist Of Fate**, you're probably wondering where the next chapter is. What I am going to say is this: I need a little bit of time to collect my thoughts and figure out how to proceed from her. And, maybe I'm still in that deep hole of embarassment I dug...**

**But as I said, I will finish it. I just need to brainstorm now- and pull out ideas from this brain of mine.**

**Anyway, I m glad you all seem to like this one too! Thank you guys, seriously, for evrything.**

* * *

><p>Mira sat at her desk, elbows on the desk, hands clasped, chin resting on her interlocking fingers. The classic brainstorming pose.<p>

How to get rid of Ultear? How to make Jellal confess? She thought, a devious smile on her lips. She'd make it happen, one way or another. No questions asked.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and then Jellal barged in, his hair a mess, clothes disheveled, and a wide grin on his usually serious face, a rare glow in his eyes.

This was the side of Jellal one rarely saw. But it was the best side of him, Mira decided. Innocent, happy, and infatuated. Like a weight was finally off of his shoulders.

"Mira, I want to talk to you. About Erza Scarlet, and the possibility of giving her a job more suited to her abilities." He declared, walking up to her desk, a determined look on his face. It's been a while since I've last seen that look on him, Mira noticed. Ever since he was forced to marry Ultear, it was like the life, and all of his hope, was drained out of him. Seeing the restored energy back in him was rewarding.

She raised an eyebrow at his request. "Are you asking me, or telling me?" She said questioningly. She leaned back in her chair and winked at him. "You are the king, after all."

Jellal blinked. "Oh…. Um, both, I guess."

Mira sighed. "Well, my lord, before I can decide on your request, may I ask why you want me to promote her. She just arrived here yesterday, and she doesn't even have any official duties yet. What is so special about her that you want me to do this?" Why not get the guy a bit flustered, just for the fun of it? Mira laughed to herself. Sometimes, she scared herself. How evil could she be? She chuckled.

Jellal blinked. "W-Well, she was a soldier in the army, and-"

"And we do need a battle strategist, which we are lacking," a new voice piped up from behind Jellal. He turned, seeing Gray and Natsu standing in the doorway.

Mira sighed loudly. "Since when did my office become the meeting hall?" She grumbled.

Gray stepped inside, his eyes firmly locked onto Jellal's. "I did a little bit of research. Erza was in the Fiorian Army, under the false name, Mayumi Shino. She was one of the strategists for the war's most major battles. I'm sure that she'd be of use here." He said. Natsu nodded in affirmation.

Gray nodded at Jellal, looking past his king to stare expectantly at Mira. She pursed her lips. "Well, I really shouldn't, but.."

"It's settled then. Let's move her to the third floor." Jellal said.

"Isn't that the same floor your office is on?" Mira asked, raising an eyebrow. Jellal blushed, a deep, dark, crimson red, the same color as the hair of the woman he was enamored with.

"Oh, well, I, um, it would seem so," he mumbled, looking anywhere but her. Mira wanted to laugh, he was just too cute! It reminded her of a lovesick puppy.

"Alright. Well, My lord, it seems that you have found yourself a new combat tactician. Congratulations." She said. Jellal looked like he wanted to go and find her right then and there, but Mira held up a hand. "Before you go, Jellal, I just want to remind you of all those papers I saw on your desk this morning. Just to let you know."

Jellal's shoulders sagged. "Right," he murmured lamely. "Those are due tomorrow to the council."

"Don't worry, Jellal. I'll let her know for you. Leave everything to me!" Natsu said, pumping his fist in the air. Gray rolled his eyes, and murmured, "baka."

* * *

><p>Natsu walked down the hall, looking for Erza Scarlet's room. First things first, he really wanted to see how good she was in combat. Even though, tecnically, he wasn't supposed to be fighting for a few days- Porlyuscia's advice. Not that he'd actually listen to her.<p>

He rounded the corner and paused, noticing the other figure walking down the hallway. It was the blonde from last night, the one who helped Mira tend to his wound. He could still feel her soft fingers on his skin, her warm eyes watching him with concern.

She looked up and noticed him, and hesitated. She bit her lip, which Natsu found to be extrememly cute, and looked around.

He walked up to her. "Hello, Luigi, right?" He asked. Her eyes narrowed. "It's Lucy, sir. And you are Admiral Natsu Dragneel, am I correct?" She said in a melodic voice. Natsu was immediately entranced.

"Just call me Natsu. I don't go for that official bullshit anyway. Nice to meet you, Luce."

"The pleasure is mine, Natsu. Now what can I help you with? I'm sure you're not down her trying to make small talk with me, so how can I help?"

The funny thing was, Natsu did want to make small talk with her. She was very pretty, and she seemed extremely nice and outgoing. Just the kind of girl Natsu liked.

He shook his head. Focus, Dragneel, he scolded himself. You have something to do, remember? Get it together.

"Um, yeah, actually, I could use your help. I'm looking for Erza Scarlet. Do you know where she is, or where I might find her?" He asked. For some reason, his eyes could pull away from her pink lips.

Lucy brightened up at the mention of her friend. "Sure, Erza is my best friend. I know where she is. She's in her room, which is the next door down. But why do you need her? Did she do something wrong?" Lucy fretted.

Natsu shook his head. "No, nothing of the sort. She's just being promoted, that's all."

Lucy blinked, surprised. "She's being promoted, on her first day? To what?" She asked, excited for her friend.

"War Strategist." Natsu replied. "I have to run and find her now, to tell her. Jellal will kill me if I don't do it now." He nodded to Lucy. "Now, unfortunately, I have to go and find her. Don't want Jellal to take my head- not that he would, anyway. But I'd love to chat again sometime." He said, suddenly disappointed to be leaving the blonde.

Lucy nodded, watching him walk down the hall, heading for Erza's room. Battle strategist, huh? She thought to herself, pursing her lips. What happened to Titania keeping a low profile?

Natsu leaned on Erza's door and knocked. "Hello, anyone in there?" He called out. He heard some shuffling, and then the door opened, revealing the redhead. Her eyes narrowed, and she leaned against the door frame, studying him carefully.

23 year old male. Pink hair, dragon-scaled scarf, dark onyx eyes, this was Natsu Dragneel, the admiral of the calvary, Erza thought, eyeing him. Well built, strong, experienced in battle.

"You must be Admiral Dragneel, I presume?" She asked. He nodded. "And you must be Miss Erza Scarlet. Your hair gives it away." He replied, gesturing to her scarlet locks.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Dragneel?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his cargo trousers.

"I have come to inform you that you are now to be the War Tactician, under the command of king Jellal. I'm here to test your abilities, sine I hear you were a seasoned warrior in the Fiorian Army. My Flamberge has been itching for a fight, as have I. Care to out it to the test?" He said.

Erza froze. She…was going to be the battle strategist? For Jellal? Wow, I guess he really meant it when he said that he wanted to see me, Erza thought.

She eyed the pink haired man again, noting the weapon hanging by his side. "But I don't have a weapon with me," she lied, her thoughts drifting back to the Benizakura, which was hidden under her pillow. Only until she could find a proper hiding spot.

Natsu shrugged. "That's fine. We have a big selection of swords in the Weapon Room anyhow. We'll find you something your comfortable with."

He stepped back, gesturing with one hand, the other on the hilt of his sword. Someone's eager, Erza noted.

"Well, Miss Scarlet, shall we go? Don't worry about your stuff, we can come and fetch it later."

Erza nodded slowly, stepping out into the hall, closing her door behind her, making sure it was secure. Then she followed Natsu down the hall.

They walked upstairs, Erza trailing slightly behind Natsu as they walked. She noticed, that the entire time they walked, he was tense, his body prepared to react at the slightest hint of danger.

Erza narrowed her eyes In appreciation. Another war survivor. His battle instincts were still sharp.

They stopped at two wooden doors. Natsu pushed them open, revealing a wonderful sight- well, at least in Erza's eyes. Racks and racks of weapons, ranging from bows, and lances, to swords, battle axes and maces, we're positioned in the room, the center bare, leaving a wide space for people to spar. Natsu walked in and spread his arms. "Choose anything you want," he said. He then pointed to the left.

"From what I heard, you're pretty decent with an sword. They're over here, along with daggers. Pick anyone you want." He said.

Erza walked in, her eyes wide, like she was a child in a candy store. She stepped over to the sword section, her eyes roaming around, searching for a particular sword she liked.

She wasn't too picky. She could use any sword really. She always had a natural ability. But she especially liked the way the katana was built, for strength, speed, and accuracy. The perfect weapon.

Her eyes fell on a shelf, with a simple sword laying on it. She hurried over to it eagerly, and picked it up gently.

It was a shinken, or a lesser type of katana. It was specifically made for combat practice. It had the same shape and style, but the katana was forged differently, giving it its strength and yet still being extremely light. A shinken was weighted regularly, about 5 pounds. A well made katana could weigh as little as 2 pounds.

Erza turned and faced Natsu, pulling the shinken out of its sheath. Natsu's eyes narrowed, interested by her sword choice. "Interesting sword choice," he murmured, drawing his own blade, a flamberge, which had undulations running down the edge of the blade.

Erza knew about that type of sword. The wave pattern vibrated when it clashed against another weapon. The other weapon received the vibrations, causing the opponent to loose their grip.

Erza walked up to Natsu, until she was a few feet was. She speed her feet shoulder length apart, and held the shinken in front of her. Her eyes bored into Natsu's.

"Come." She hissed.

* * *

><p>Gray slipped down the hall once Natsu and Erza had left, creeping up to her door. He looked around quickly, before reaching down and twisting the handle.<p>

Of course it would be locked.

Gray sighed, and pulled out his pocket knife. He stuck it in the keyhole and twisted, listening for the quiet click that signaled the door was unlocked.

He heard it, and, quick as a flash, he slipped in, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He looked around the room. It was bare, just some clothes, her cloak, and a pack laying on the floor next to her bed. Gray peeped inside of it, but it was empty.

Where is it? He thought, looking around. But no matter what, he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Damnit," he hissed, flopping onto her bed. Suddenly, his hand walked something hard, something underneath her pillow.

Gray looked down, and pulled her pillow to the side, revealing the black handle of her katana. Holding his breath, Gray grasped the sword, slipping it out from its hiding place.

It was a beautiful sword. Black handle, gold braid down the handle, gold plated scabbard mouth. Gray slid the sword out of its sheath. It slid out quietly, shining silver, deadly sharp. All in all, it was a truly magnificent weapon.

Suddenly, Gray noticed something interesting on it. He squinted.

Etched into the blade, right at the base, was a small symbol. It was curvy, with several ribbon-like shapes flying out behind it.

Suddenly, it all made sense. The sword, her hair, her history, it all tied together. This last mark was the key.

Gray slid the sword back into its sheath. He looked up. Now he knew who Erza Scarlet really was, and where she was from.

Fairy Tail.

She was the Red Silence, Titania, Queen of the Fairies. The most deadly assassin in Fiore. With her help, Fiore had gotten rid of some pretty nasty enemies, thanks to her.

Gray stood abruptly, the sword still in his hand. How could he have forgotten about her? I mean, sure, when Fairy Tail disbanded, it was like they had fallen off the face of this planet. But still, her reputation was big.

Gray quickly slid the sword back under her pillow, trying to put it wpback to where it was before. He then quickly left the room, and walked down the hall, in search of the mighty warrior.

* * *

><p>Erza sighed. She was walking down a hallway, trying to figure out where the heck she was. When she had asked Natsu where the bathroom was, he had told her some crazy, twisty-turny route. By the time she actually found it, she was close to peeing in her pants.<p>

And now, she was completely lost. Which way was it again? She thought hazily.

She thought back to her fight with Natsu. He was an amazing warrior, she thouht, remembering his strength. Still, his movements were predictable.

There was really only one way to fight with a flamberge. Clash weapons, let the vibrations take over, then strike when the opponent is incapacitated.

All Erza had to do was not lock swords with his blade. And that's exactly what she did. She let him come to her, dodging blows at the last minute, and just tiring him down. When he came at her for one last pass, instead of dodging, she stepped inside his strike, slamming her hilt down onto his sword arm, making him drop his sword. As soon as the limb collapsed, she shoved her shoulder into his chest. In his moment of disorientation, he was unbalance, and Erza used this to her advantage, striking quickly and knocking him down. He tried to get up, but Erza casually stuck the tip of her shinken into his chest, poking him lightly.

"I win," she whispered.

Natsu had sheepishly laughed, getting to his feet, hands up in surrender. "Wow, you're amazing," he had said appreciatively, bending down to pick up his sword. "Your fighting style is amazing. You have great reflexes. Great job!"

Now it'll be an even greater job if I can find my way back, Erza though, walking down another hallway. They were all starting to look the same to her.

She walked past a door, then paused, and turned back to it. She read the name on the wood.

"Jellal Fernandes," she whispered aloud.

Her heart pounded. The king, she thought. The king that intrigues me.

She was captivated by him. His face and body were very appealing, but Erza was also interested in him as a person. What made him so unique?

Erza knocked on the door. There was a brief moment of silence, and then an "Enter!"

Erza opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. Jellal sat at his desk, engrossed in paperwork. He looked up and grinned when he saw her.

"Erza, I'm glad you came. What can I do for you?" He asked. He set down his pen and quickly shuffled his papers into a presentable piled, setting them to the side. He folded his hand and looked at her expectantly.

Erza felt her face heat up. Holy crap, was she blushing? This was something new. She never blushed before, especially in the presence of a man. A man who was also currently giving her chills just by looking at her.

Erza sat down in the chair facing the desk. She looked and him, memorizing every detail of his face.

"Tell me a story."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh Gray, what do you plan to do with that juicy piece of info, huh?**

**Well, how was that? Satisfactory? I truly hope so.**

**Tell me Whatcha think, as always, I love hearing back from you.**

**Oh, and also, do any of you guys know a good song, like a secret relationship kind of song? I'd like to incorporate more quotes from them along with this story. If you do, please tell me, because Im just drawing a blank right now. Like, brain fart much?**

**Well, until then, see ya soon!**

**Happy Writing!**

**-Wolf**


	7. Tension in the Air

**A/N: well, yay, so glad you guys like it! Sheesh, 50 reviews already! Thank you all so much! It makes me feel so happy that you guys seem to like this story! Makes me feel all fuzzy and warm.**

**To **Halledean: **aww, thanks so much! I'm glad you like both this one and A Twist Of Fate! **

**To **Ebony (guest): **well, as long as you don't hyperventilate and kill yourself, I'm glad that you're liking this. **

**To **dude (guest): **thank you so much! And I'm still working on the other couples. So far, the only other one that I have is Nalu, but I'm sure that there will be others. So hang in there!**

**To **amnaK96: **god, I don't even know what to say. You're just so amazingly supportive, I just can't thank you enough! Thank you, thank you, thank you for everything! You are amazing!**

**To **Seyuki Narimaru: **wow, I'm glad you liked this so much! And right, isn't Jellal adorable when he's in love? Gahh, so cute!**

**To **The Evil Stick: **I want to give the readers a bit of information on the weapons and such so they don't sit there like, "what is she talking about?" You know what I mean?**

**Well, that's all for now! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

* * *

><p>"Tell me a story?"<p>

Jellal looked at Erza, puzzled. "A story? What kind?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know. Just a story."

Jellal pursed his lips. What kind of story? Was there anything in particular she liked?

"Ok then," he said, clearing his throat. "How's this? There once was a man who was the ruler of his kingdom. He was young, but he was a good ruler. The people loved him very much. He was fair, honest, and benevolent. He always put the people before him."

"But one day, he married a young princess from a neighboring kingdom, in order to unite the two nations. She was very pretty, young, and her looks complimented the young king. People thought they were perfect for eachother."

Jellal sighed. This story was sounding extremely familiar to him.** (A/N: gee, I wonder why? *sarcasm*)**

"However, that was not the case. The two people had drastically different opinions for eachother. The king thought she was aloof and cold, while she wished she could've married someone else. What seemed to be a happy couple on the outside was actually two people at war with eachother."

Erza's eyes narrowed. Jellal could see the interest gleaming in her eyes. "Go on," she whispered eagerly. She leaned forward, resting her head on his arms. She never took her eyes off of his face.

Jellal got up from behind his desk and came over to her, sitting in the chair next to her. He crossed his legs and reclined in his seat, making himself comfortable.

"The couple drew farther and farther apart from eachother. Rarely did they see eachother, and rarely did they speak. It was fine for them. Others in the castle noticed their behavior, but did not say anything."

"Suddenly, one day, the king saw a beautiful woman in the castle. She was the most stunning creature he'd lay eyes on. He was entranced from the moment he met her. Right from the start, he knew that he wanted her."

"But at the same time, he knew he couldn't be unfaithful to his wife, no matter how much he wanted to. He made a promise, and he couldn't go back on his word. And yet, he still wanted that alluring woman to be his. For she had stolen his heart. And once a heart is taken, it belongs to the taker. Forever."

Jellal stopped, looking at Erza. Some time during the story she had closed her eyes, listening in rapture. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, looking at him in confusion.

"Where's the rest of the story?" She asked quizzically. Jellal shook his head regretfully. "There is no end to the story," he whispered. He leaned over to Erza, his lips centimeters from her own. "Because the story hasn't finished writing itself yet." He breathed. His eyes bored into hers, which were wide with shock, but she didn't push him away.

His mind was reeling. What was he doing? He shouldn't, he was breaking his own rules, what was he thinking? But he just couldn't stop himself.

Erza shuddered, her mouth going dry at Jellal's close proximity. His lips were so close to hers, just a little further, a bit more, almost…..

Suddenly a knock on the door made the two jump back from eachother. Erza's face was heating up, and Jellal was flushed. He backed away quickly and ran to the door while Erza composed herself, coughing awkwardly.

"Jellal-oh, and Erza. I was looking for you two." A male voice said. Erza turned in her seat and saw Gray standing in the doorway. He didn't notice the uncomfortable tension that was hanging in the air, thank god, Erza thought.

"Erza, I'd like you to know that we moved your stuff into your new room. If you'd like, I can take you there right now. It's right down the hall." Gray said.

Erza froze, her blood chilling. They…moved her things? That meant, they found her sword. Her eyes met Gray. They revealed nothing, remaining their steely dark blue color.

Wordlessly, Erza nodded, getting to her feet. She walked to the door, hesitating for a split second, her eyes meeting Jellal's. They burned into her own, and Erza quickly looked away before she blushed again. She nodded quietly to him. "Thank you, my lord. I will be seeing you again soon."

She quickly stepped out of the room. "Remember," Jellal called out to her. She looked over her shoulder to meet his burning gaze again. "The story isn't finished yet." He murmured.

Erza nodded, and Jellal shut the door, leaving her alone in the hall with Gray. He said nothing, just put his hand on the small of her back and led her down the massive hallway until they stopped at another door. Without a word, Gray reached around her and opened it, inviting Erza to step inside.

She did, and the first thing she noticed was Benizakura, sitting on a massive, queen-sized bed. She rushed up to it and grabbed it, sliding it out of its sheath and whirling to face Gray. He calmly closed the door and stared at her stoically.

Erza's nerves were on fire. Her muscles were tense, and a million thoughts were flying through her mind. Does he know? What is he going to do? Can I fight him, and get out of here before the alarm raises? What's the quickest rout out of the castle? What-

"So you're the Red Silence," Gray said, a hint of appreciation in his gruff voice. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door, not fazed at all that Erza had a weapon trained on him.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "It's been a while since someone called me that name," she murmured. "How did you find out? I thought my reputation had faded."

Gray reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, folded sheet of paper. He unfolded it and held it out to her. She squinted and looked at it.

It was her information from her time in Fairy Tail. From her initation to her final days, her promotions, her accomplishments. She looked wide eyed at Gray.

He shrugged, seemingly pleased with himself. He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a pocket knife, making Erza lunge at him.

"Whoa, whoa!" He exclaimed, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm not going to attack you! Cross my heart. Just hear me out!"

Erza narrowed her eyes, pressing the blade of Benizakura against the pulse in Gray's throat. One slice downwards and it would be over. Quick and clean, just like that. Just how she used to execute it.

"Talk," she hissed. Her grip tightened on the hilt of her katana, her eyes boring into Gray's. Her warrior instincts were kicking in, keeping her alert. It's what kept her alive for all those years.

"With this knife, I broke into Mira's office," he said, opening his palm and revealing the pocketknife. "I wanted your bio. But instead, what did I find? Your bloody past with Fairy Tail. Not to mention that blonde, Lucy. Or better yet, The Siren." He smirked. "Seems like Mira knows about you as well."

Erza pressed down firmly on Gray's neck. A red line suddenly appeared against the silver of the blade. Gray didn't flinch. "Are you threatening me? Or Lucy? Because if you are, I will run you through, so help me god. I'll do it. I've don't it before, and I'm not afraid to do it again" Erza snarled, her eyes fierce and burning.

Gray began to shake his head, then hissed when Erza's sword cut into his throat deeper. "Yes, I'm quite sure you're capable of that sort of thing. But no, I'm not threatening you," he said. "And I'd have a better time explaining without you pinning me to the door with your sword carving a nice chunk out of my neck."

Erza withdrew her blade, wiping it clean on the side of her pants. Gray sagged, reaching up and pressing down firmly on the tiny laceration. He winced, pulling his hand away. It came back red. He glared at her. She shrugged innocently, and raised an eyebrow, daring him to react. His eyes dropped to her sword.

"If I had pressed down any further, I would've completely severed your jugular. Now, talk." Erza said, never once relaxing her muscles.

Gray cracked his neck. "Remind me to never get on your badside," he grumbled. Erza cracked a grin. "Who says you aren't already on it?" She shot back.

Gray chuckled. "If you'd just listen for once, Titania, you'd see that I'm trying to compliment you." He snorted.

Erza nodded. "Yes, ok, now, what do you want? If this is going to be some sort of blackmail-"

"No," Gray said sharply. "Not at all. Your secret is safe with me. Just as long as you protect Jellal. From everything." This time, it was his eyes to burn fiercly at Erza.

Erza lowered her sword abruptly. "You're not going to tell others about me?"

Gray looked amused. "And tell them what? That the most dangerous assassin in the country is going to be one of the king's closest advisors? That would cause a panic, even though you were one of Fiore's assassins. Just that one word will set off a riot. So no," he chuckled, "I won't tell anyone. Even Jellal. Your secret is safe with me. And I'll talk to Mira, tell her to keep quiet."

"Why?" Erza hissed. "You didn't have to do this."

"I did it because I actually like you, Erza. You seem like a good person. And yes, I may have had some suspicions about you in the beginning, but now that I know who you are, I'm glad."

Erza slowly relaxed, sliding her sword back into its sheath. "I don't want people knowing who I am," she said. "I'm trying to start over, and I don't want people having a way of recognizing me." She gripped the hilt of her sword until her knuckles turned white. Gray followed her movement and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "If someone were to get their hands on that sword, then you'll be exposed for sure."

Erza looked at her sword, her eyes falling on the Fairy Tail insignia engraved on the steel blade. It stood out sharply. Anyone looking for it would find it easily.

"We'll have to find you a new one. Anything in particular?" Gray asked.

Erza clutched tightly to Benizakura. "This sword is everything to me," she breathed. "It stays with me."

Gray nodded in agreement. "Well, of course it can stay with you. I'm just worried that it'll get into the wrong hands."

Erza shook her head. "It won't," she promised.

Gray sighed. "Fine then. But can I at least get you a sword that won't stand out as much as this one?"

"Then give me the shinken that you have in the Weapon Room."

Erza said. Gray nodded. "It's done."

He paused, looking at her curiously. Then, "Why did they call you the Red Silence?"

"Because the last thing my victims saw was my scarlet hair. Before I killed them soundlessly, and without a mess."

Erza could see the shock resonating through Gray's body. He gulped.

Erza stared at him. "I thank you for everything, Mr. Fullbuster. Now if you would please, I'd like to have a few moments to myself." She said, clearly dismissing him. His shoulders sagged.

"Very well then, Miss Scarlet. If you have any questions, please come and ask me." He nodded to her once.

With that, he excused himself, opening the door and walking out, the door closing silently behind him.

Erza sighed in relief, collapsing onto the huge bed. She looked blearily around the room. Drapes, furnishings, an armoir, a nightstand, her own bathroom, a wardrobe. Her eyes bugged out in wonder.

She got up from the plush bed and walked around her room, examining her new abode. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface of her nightstand, the heavy material of the fancy drapes, the hard wooden doors of her wardrobe. she sighed, entranced by the beauty of the room.

Suddenly, her head pounded, causing her to fall forward. she felt her head slam into the corner of her armoir, and then all was dark.

* * *

><p>Erza was standing in a beautiful room, much like the one she was moved to. She twirled around, taking everything in. Similar furnishings, only some slight differences, like the drapes being pink instead of gold, and several toys lying on the floor.<p>

Whose room is this? Where am I? She thought hazily, walking over to the window and staring out. It was sunny outside, a warm wind blowing gently thought the green leaves of the trees.

She was looking out over a manicured green lawn. Outside, a little girl was playing, watched by two other people, a tall man and a woman. Both the woman and the little girl shared the same red hair.

Erza's eyes widened. Is that…me? She thought. Her eyes strained, trying to make out the features of the woman. But it was too blurry to make out.

Suddenly, the edges of her sight began to blur out, and her sight darkened.

* * *

><p>"Erza? Miss Scarlet, are you in there?"<p>

Erza opened her eyes. She was laying on the floor, her head pounding terribly. She groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing her temples. She blearily stood up, leaning against the wall for support. She staggered over to the door and straightened her clothes, organized her hair to make her look somewhat presentable.

She opened the door.

Jellal stood there in front of her, a small smile on his face. "Hi, I was wondering if you were asleep or something." He murmured. His eyes robed over her appearance.

She nodded. "Something like that," she murmured. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

He looked around quickly, before he turned back to her. "Can I come in?" He murmured. His hands were trembling, Erza noticed. He's nervous, and somewhat scared, judging from the irregular pulse at his throat, and the small bead of sweat running down his jaw.

She nodded and stepped aside. He walked quickly in, and Erza closed the door.

Jellal looked around. Erza walked up to him, a questioning look on her face. "What's going on, Jellal?" She asked him.

He turned to her. "Miss Scarlet, I'm in a predicament." He began.

Erza frowned and sat on her bed. "What kind of problem? And how can I be of assistance?"

He paced around the room, his eyes concentrating hard. He paused, after a few minutes, his back to her. Finally, after another moment of silence, he spoke.

"I don't love my wife."

Erza blinked. "I'm sorry, Jellal, but-"

"I'm can't love a woman who is harsh and cruel to her own people." He said turning to her. "And I most certainly can't love her when I love someone else."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Jellal sighed. "Well, at least I think it's love. I'm not sure, since I've never felt this way before. But when I'm with her, it's like the world brightens. I love talking to her, and just being in her presence is enough. She beautiful, and powerful, in a quiet, strong kind of way. She's so interesting. I want to know everything about her. She makes me smile."

He looked at her. "What am I supposed to do?" He begged.

She stood up and reached out for him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "I don't understand what you want me to do? Who is this woman, Jellal? Who is she?"

He took a breath, then looked deeply in Erza's eyes. She read his emotions: confusion, uncertainty, fear. But under those prominent layers, Erza saw something else.

Hope.

His arms clutched onto her arms, gripping her tightly but not painfully. He pulled her close, so she was pressed flush against his hard chest. She could feel the corded muscles beneath his black shirt. His eyes burned into hers, deep green and startlingly brilliant. His tattoo stood out prominently on his cheek, the red contrasting with the blue of his hair.

He took a deep breath, while Erza held hers in anticpiation. What was he going to say? Who was it?

He took one more breath, then opened his mouth. He spoke one word, and Erza felt her world spinning from the impact that one word had on her.

"You."

**A/N: oh Jellal, you're just so... gahh! Too freaking adorable for words! In the manga, I wish he'd just confess Erza and just kiss her already. Let me tell you right now, if I owned Fairy Tail, there would be a bunch of little Jellals and Erzas running around by now. Just saying.**

**But I don't, and now I must suffer and wait impatiently for Hiro Mishima to realize that he's postponing the inevitable for far to long. I swear, I'm not sure how long I can handle the wait.**

**Well, anyway, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**-Wolf**


	8. Dark Tidings

**A/N: gomen, for the late update. I lost power last night, so I wasn't able to.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**To **Oliver **(guest): umm, well, see, I already had a plan for juvia, but I'll see what I can do.**

**To **ima jerza fan **(guest): god, I love the manga! It's so good! When 402 came our, I was jumping up and down like a maniac. My friend gave me a weird look, and I had to remind myself to not freak out in public. Bad idea. But yeah, it's awesome!**

* * *

><p><em>When you're living a life that you gotta deny,<em>

_When you feel how we feel, but you gotta keep lying,_

_It's only gonna mess you up inside._

_When you walk by each other in a crowded room,_

_And nobody sees how I'm looking at you,_

_But we'll meet in a minute at the rendezvous._

_Only you know what I mean._

_-Hunter Hayes, Secret Love_

"The preparations are almost complete." Shigeru said, sitting on his couch with a glass of merlot in his hand. His eyes were fixed on the woman standing at his window, her long black hair cascading down her back.

She turned. Fixing her red eyes onto her father's. "How so?" Ultear cooed. Her hand tightened around her own glass of wine.

Shigeru smiled, a dark, evil smile that sent a shiver down Ultear's spine. "General Hades just sent word. He has taken over Seven completely, and put the citizens under martial law. Our men have locked the borders down, so no news can get in or out. Hades is waiting for my command." He grunted, taking another sip of his wine. He smiled, seemingly pleased with himself.

"And how about our warriors at home? Is Commander Zeref readying the army?" Ultear asked quietly.

Shigeru nodded. "All that's left is to get rid of Jellal. Ultear, you have to get him alone, and give him this," Shigeru said, reaching into his robe and pulling out a vial of dark purple liquid. "This is aconitum, also known as wolf's bane. All you really have to do is get him to drink this, or even drip it onto the skin. It'll eat right through the skin, and once it gets into his bloodstream, he'll be dead in a matter of minutes. And once the king is dead, we can take over the country."

Ultear reached out for the vial, her slender fingers wrapping around it. She slid it into the bodice of her dress. "It will be done, Father." She murmured, leaning forward and kissing him on the forehead.

She backed away, giving him a slight bow. "I take my leave now, my lord. I will let you know when the deed is done."

He nodded thoughtfully and took another sip of his wine, dismissing his daughter. Ultear set her glass down and walked to the door, opening it and slipping out into the hallway.

She sighed and began to walk down the hall. She put a hand to her chest and felt the vial hidden beneath the folds of the soft material. A small smile spread across her face. "Soon," she murmured.

Now, one must wonder if Ultear was always this evil. Once, she wasn't. She was a beautiful, young, kind woman, living with her handsome father and gorgeous mother, whom he had married to unite the two kingdoms.

However, then one day her mother died suddenly, leaving her with her father. That was the day that everything changed.

Turns out, her father only married her mother to receive the inheritance that followed. He turned malicious, evil, and cruel. He then sent his daughter away to the mountains, along with several men, who trained her into becoming like himself, cunning and evil. Ultear could remember the pain, which seemed so trifling now. At first, she had thought it was cruel of of her father, but looking back now she smiled, thankful for the pain. It turned her into a powerful woman.

Ultear grinned treacherously. "Let's bathe the city in blood, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"You."<p>

Erza blinked, her eyes widening. Did Jellal…just confess to her?

He sighed, looking away bashfully. "I'm sorry, this isn't right. But yet, I just can't stop myself from feeling this way towards you." He whispered.

Erza could feel his heart beating against her fingers. His arms tightened against her. And yet, he still wouldn't look at her.

How had she not noticed? She'd seen everything else, do how come she had missed something as obvious as this? Was it because of that strange dream she had?

Erza sighed, reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek. He turned his head and looked at her. She smiled at him. "It's ok," she breathed, caressing his cheek softly. "Thank you for telling me."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Erza," he murmured. "I need you to stay with me. Please, stay."

Erza closed her eyes. Inside, she was torn. The logical side of her told her to push him away. Don't let him get to close, you're not a romantic, it snapped. You're a seasoned warrior who feels no such emotions!

And yet her heart, which had stayed quiet for far too long, thought otherwise. You have to stay with him, it murmured. Open up, let him in. Deep down, you love him.

Erza didn't know what to do. So she just stood there, pressed up against Jellal for what seemed to be forever.

After a few minutes- or hours, Erza couldn't tell- she finally pulled away from him and looked deep into his eyes. He looked at her hopefully.

"I won't leave you." She murmured.

* * *

><p>Mira sat back in her seat, looking at the arrangements for tonight's dinner. Jellal probably forgot, she thought, shifting through the papers until she found the seating arrangements.<p>

She pursed her lips. Erza was going to have to be there, as well as Gray and Natsu, for it was the farewell banquet to king Shigeru, who would be returning back to Veronica.

Mira looked over the table structure. Jellal was sitting at one end of the table, Shigeru at the other. To Jellal's right would sit Ultear, and too his left would be Erza. Mira snickered. This was either going to be an amazing idea, or a very bad one.

Natsu and Gray would sit next to Ultear, and across from the, would be Gajeel, the weapons master, and Cobra, the leader of the Stealth Force. There were a few others that were going to be at the dinner, but they weren't important.

Mira pulled out her pocket watch and checked the time. 7:30. The banquet was going to begin in an hour.

A knock came on the door. Mira looked up quickly. "Come in," she called, and the door opened, revealing Lucy behind it.

Mira brightened up at the welcoming sight of the blonde. "Ah, Lucy, I was just about to send for you." She said happily. "Come in, and have a seat."

Lucy nodded and closed the door, walking forward and plopping down in the seat facing Mira's desk. "What can I do for you, Mira?" She asked quizzically.

Mira sighed and leaned forward. "The farewell banquet is tonight, and I want Erza to look flawless."

"Why is that?" The blonde asked. She cocked her head to the side.

Mira giggled. "Because Jellal is completely smitten with her."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "The king likes Erza? Since when?" She gasped.

Mira sat back in her chair, looking extremely pleased with herself. "Since he first laid eyes on her. The reason why she was promoted was because he wanted her near him. That, and the fact that she's a seasoned warrior."

Lucy gulped, noticing the change in tone in Mira's voice. The white haired woman leaned forward. "Lucy, I know of your past with Fairy Tail. Erza's too. You don't need to hide it from me." She murmured.

The blonde's eyes widened, and she dropped her head. "I-I'm extremely sorry, Mira. That's a past that I'd rather forget."

"It seems harder for Erza to forget," Mira murmured sympathetically. "I understand. Having lost all of her memories prior to her time at Fairy Tail, I understand. It's all she has."

"Mira, our time at Fairy Tail wasn't were fighting for our lives, every day. We were surrounded by death. We were murderers."

Mira leaned forward and gently put a hand on Lucy's. "And yet, you're able to push past that. Erza hasn't, which is why we need to help her."

Lucy looked up at Mira. The white haired woman nodded encouragingly at her. After a moment, the blonde spoke.

"How can I help?"

* * *

><p>Erza yawned, and leaned back against Jellal's warm chest. They were both reclining on her bed, he pressed against hischest. His hand rested against her head, running his fingers through the long red locks.<p>

"Sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if I hadn't ever become king. If I was just a regular man. Things would've been different. I wouldn't have been forced into this marriage or have to make such important decisions."

He turned his head and looked down at her. "I could've met you the proper way."

Erza blushed and looked away, her fingers curling in the soft material of his shirt. His grip on her arms tightened.

"Still, I'm glad that I met you." He continued.

Erza nodded into his chest.

"I forgot to tell you, but King Shigeru's farewell banquet is tonight, and I have to ask you to join me in saying goodbye to him."

Erza sighed. "Jellal, I'm not the most social-"

"It's alright, you don't need to say much. But I have to have all of my advisors there with me."

Erza pondered for a second, before she nodded. "Alright-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Erza?" A voice asked. It was Lucy.

Erza pushed off of Jellal just as the door opened. Lucy stepped in, then froze, her eyes wide.

Erza turned beet red. She knew what it looked like. Her, the king, laying on the bed, it looked extremely bad.

"Lucy, I swear- it's not what you think!" Erza began, raising her hands up, ready to explain the situation.

Lucy stared at the couple on the bed, both of their faces shocked and bright red. Part of her wanted to say it was alright, Mira told her about it, but Mira had said to keep quiet. So she would.

She looked Erza dead in the eye. "I didn't see anything," she murmured, turning away from the two quickly.

Erza blinked, realizing what Lucy was doing. She turned to Jellal, whose face was frozen in a look of mortification. She shook him, and he blinked, popping out of his daze. His eyes focused on her.

"Please, go, now, I'll see you later. I'll be at the banquet." She murmured, pushing him away. He caught her hand and quickly brought it to his lips, placing a little kiss on her skin. His eyes bored into her own. "Remember," he murmured, "The story isn't finished yet."

He nodded once, then turned and fled out the door. Lucy stayed turned around during the entire exchange, only turning back to face Erza once the door had slammed shut. She raised an eyebrow at the blushing redhead.

"You get around quickly," Lucy joked. "We're gonna have to call you the Siren in my stead."

Erza snorted and sat back on her bed. "Not a chance. Lucy-"

The blonde held up a hand to the redhead, stopping her mid sentence. "Erza, I'm not going to ask questions. We all know about Jellal's loveless marriage, and the fact that everyone her dislikes Ultear."

She smiled happily at Erza. "I'm glad it was you that he chose."

Erza blinked. "Me? Why me?" She asked.

Lucy walked over to the wardrobe, sifting through the clothes that were inside, unbeknownst to Erza. "Because," she said, looking expertly at the articles of clothing. "He's an amazing man and he'll treat you right. It's also your chance to start over. Make new memories, good memories. Learn to enjoy life. To be happy. And learn how to love."

She suddenly grinned and pulled out a long black dress. She held it up to erza, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"That's… not mine," Erza began, eyeing the dress carefully. Lucy's fashion sense was drastically different from her own. Where Lucy liked fancy, girly things, Erza liked comfortable, boyish things, the occasional skirt.

"Mira sent Cana to fetch you some proper clothing for fancy stuff like this. We put them in here while you were busy. Now I think this will be perfect for tonight. Stand up." Lucy said briskly. She looked at her pocket watch. "Crap, it's 8. The banquet starts in a half hour. We have to hurry."

"Wait, why that dress?" Erza asked, but Lucy marched over to her and pulled her to an upright position. "Hurry up, ok?" She demamded, glaring at the red head.

Erza gulped, but did as she was told. Lucy slipped the black dress over Erza's head. Erza sighed, struggling to get the dress on.

Finally, it was on, and Lucy ushered Erza over to the mirror. Erza squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the worst. "Oh, don't be a baby. You know you had to dress worse than this on some of our missions." Lucy scolded.

It was true. Infiltration missions weren't Erza's favorite, but they had done what was needed to get closer to the target. Which sometimes required her dress as a "painted woman." Or simply put, a concubine. Since most of her targets were filthy, corrupt royals.

Erza shuddered. Lucy was right. This dress was probably nothing compared to that. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes.

The dress was surprisingly modest. The neckline was right up against her neck, made out of transparent black chiffon. It then changed to an opaque sweetheart shape, which flowed down her hourglass figure. It was sleek and elegant.

Then Lucy snickered. Erza's eyes narrowed. Something was wrong. She eyed Lucy, whose gaze was fixed on Erza's back. And so the redhead turned to see what the blond was giggling about.

Her jaw dropped, and an obscene word slipped out of her mouth. Her eyes widened.

"Lucy, what the HELL?" She gasped out. The back was a different story to the front of the dress. It was made out of the same, see through material as the neckline of her dress, going all the way down her back, stopping just before indecent. There was a black Chinese dragon sewn into the material. It was beautiful, but as was stated before, Erza wasn't exactly into that sort of thing.

"It's perfect, Erza. This isn't the 10th century where a woman's skin has to be completely covered. So loosen up."

Erza blushed deep scarlet. "Don't you think it's a bit risqué for a formal banquet?" She asked, fingering the material. Lucy giggled. "Absolutely not. No sit. I have to do your hair."

Erza sighed, but did as she was told. Lucy's fingers combed through her long red locks, doing something to it. It reminded Erza of her days at Fairy Tail, preparing for another undercover mission.

"Lucy, I think I might have uncovered one of my memories," she murmured to the blond. Lucy's hands stilled their ministrations on Erza's hair. "What?"

"I saw me as a little girl, playing on the lawn of some giant castle. I was accompanied with a man and a woman, with the same red hair as mine. But I couldn't see their faces." Erza mumbled. She sighed.

Lucy squeezed Erza's shoulder sympathetically. "It's ok, Erza," she whispered. "We're gonna find out who you really are."

Erza smiled and squeezed Lucy's hand. "Thank you." She murmured. Lucy pulled away and continued to work on Erza's hair. The two fell into a comfortable silence.

Finally, Lucy was done. "Perfect!" She exclaimed. She ushered Erza over to the mirror once more. "Now let me get you some shoes, and you'll be all set." She ran back over to the wardrobe, while Erza checked out her reflection in the mirror.

Lucy had styled her hair simply, pulling it away from her face and letting it fall gently around her cheeks. The black of the dress complimented her red hair. Erza could feel herself blushing, and saw it in the mirror.

Lucy rushed back, holding up a pair of black heels. "Put these on." She said excitedly. Erza eyes the heels in distaste. "You're kidding me. How the hell am I supposed to walk in those?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You'll be able to walk, trust me."

"But what happens if there's a fight? Or an ambush? I won't be able to-"

"You're still thinking like a warrior! Stop it! Tonight, you're not Titania, Red Silence, or a former member of Fairy Tail. Tonight , you're Erza Scarlet, the most breathtaking girl in the capital. Now put these on before I pick something else, something you'd dislike even more." She raised an eyebrow, daring the redhead to contradict her.

Erza sighed, snatching the shoes out of Lucy's hands and sitting down, forcing the heels on her feet. She stood up carefully and walked around, getting used to them. Behind her, Lucy stared with glowing eyes.

Suddenly, a knock on the door came, and Erza's head snapped around, staring at the door. Lucy rolled her eyes and went to answer it, revealing Gray, dressed in Black pants, a gray, button up shirt, and a suit jacket, slung casually over his shoulder. "I'm here to escort Erza to the banquet." He mumbled. He caught sight of Erza and his eyes widened, a slight blush coming to his face.

Lucy grinned and opened the door all the way. "Of course. We're just about done right now. Doesn't she look great?"

Erza sighed, wishing she could disappear. Gray nodded uncomfortably. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Erza straightened up. "Let's get this over with," she said, walking briskly forward. She glared at Lucy. You and I are going to have a great deal to talk about, she thought at the blonde. Lucy giggled.

Gray proffered his arm to Erza, who accepted. The two walked down the hall in an awkward silence.

"You look lovely tonight, Erza," Gray mumbled. Erza smiled. "Thank you, Gray. You look handsome as well."

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Well, that's because Mira forced me into this tux. If I could, I'd be going into this banquet with my sword and shield at the ready."

"How bad is Ultear really?" Erza asked. Gray sighed. "Ultear is cruel. But her father is ten times worse. Put them together, and it's off the charts. They may act nice on the outside, but that's a farce, to hide the virulent intent that lies beneath."

Erza suddenly began to long for Benizakura. Or at least a weapon. Damnit, she thought angrily. Why didn't I hide a dagger under my dress?

Gray chuckled. "I know what you're thingking," he murmured, pausing. "You're wishing you had some sort of weapon with you right now, eh?"

Erza eyed him carefully. Damnit, she thought. I'm losing my touch. I'm letting my face be read way too easily.

Gray chuckled again and pulled up the bottom of his right pant leg, revealing his short leather boots. Erza narrowed her eyes, noticing the small hilt of a dagger sticking up out of the inside. Gray winked, and let his pants fall back down. "Don't worry, I'm prepared."

Erza seethed. Why didn't she slip a a dagger into one of the many garters she owned- for mission purposes only.

Gray took her arm again. "Don't worry. If a fight comes up, I'm sure Natsu will have plenty of weapons hidden on him. He's always prepared."

They stopped always the doors of the dining hall, the same one that Erza had first laid eyes on Jellal. She gulped, and the doors opened. Stay composed, she told herself, a mini pep talk.

The people inside turned to look at her and Gray. Erza could only focus on one.

His blue hair was still messy as ever, but Erza was finding that endearing. He wore black trousers, a white button down shirt, and a fancy black jacket. His tie was the same blue of his hair. His eyes widened, seeing her, and a pink blush formed on his cheeks.

Since it was a formal event, he also had a silver crown on his head. It was simple, but elegant. It exuded power and radiance.

Erza narrowed her eyes, noticing who he was with. It was Ultear. She was wearing a deep blue dress this time. Her hair was pulled back in an interesting braid, with silver diamonds set in her long black locks, along with the small silver tiara set on the crown of her head. She was stunning, but Erza could see the wicked gleam in her eyes.

Gray and Erza walked in, heading for the royal couple. Once they were close, they bowed.

"Who is this?" A cold voice said, and Erza raised her head, her brown eyes meeting Ultear's cold black ones. They burned into Erza, almost asking for a challenge.

"This is Erza Scarlet. She is my new War Tactician. She was a soldier in the Fiorian Army. I'll be glad to have her here." Jellal said. Erza could feel his eyes on her, and she purposely didn't look at him, fearing that she'd give herself away.

Suddenly, another man walked up, Ultear's father. Erza could see the same evil intent in his eyes. He looked over Erza with a calculating eye. "What a beautiful woman," he drawled, making her skin crawl. "Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Erza Scarlet," she bit out, her fingers itching for her sword, even though she did not have it. Beside her, she could feel Gray's body tensing. Her own body was on high alert, ready to react to the danger standing right in front of her.

The man bowed. "I am king Shigeru. It is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask what your purpose is at this dinner tonigh, Miss Erza Scarlet?"

"Father, she is Jellal's new war strategist, " Ultear said. Erza eyed the woman out of the corner of her eye. A silent, messge flowed between father and daughter, putting Erza on high alert. Something was up.

She felt Jellal's eyes staring at her again. She looked over, and saw the burning intensity in his gaze. She blushed. He walked next to her, his head close to her ear. "Meet me later, once this banquet is over," he murmured, before walking away.

* * *

><p>"There's something about her, father," Ultear whispered, staring at the redhead, who was conversing with Jellal and his second, Gray. Ultear narrowed her eyes.<p>

She and her father had been keeping an eye on Erza from the moment the woman stepped into the room. Dinner had already been served, and Ultear had kept a watchful eye on her during the entire meal. There was something different about her, Ultear decided. She was too composed, too alert, too watchful. All during the dinner, Erza had kept a hand on her knife, as if anticipating an attack. Every time she met Ultear's eyes, the tension in the room rose.

"If she is dangerous, we can't let her interfere with our plans. My men are marching to the castle as we speak. The whole city is on lockdown, and my spies have told me that they've incapacitated all of the guards. If she's trouble, we have to get rid of her before she ruins everything." Shigeru said. He turned to his daughter. "Do you have the vial?"

Ultear nodded, reaching into her sleeve to pull out the vial of aconitum. "It will be done tonight, father."

* * *

><p>Gray led Erza over to Natsu, who was standing with a bulky man, with tan skin and long black hair. He had multiple piercings all over his face. Next to them stood a thinner man with spiky maroon hair and slanty black eyes.<p>

"Natsu, Gajeel, Cobra, this is Erza Scarlet. Erza, this is Natsu, as you already know; Gajeel, our weapons master and skilled swordsman general of the army; and Cobra, the leader of the Stealth force." Gray said.

Gajeel grinned at her. "Geehee. She's pretty," he chuckled. Cobra just stared at her, analyzing her very move. Erza narrowed her eyes In appreciation. Just by looking at Cobra, she could tell, he'd be a formidable opponent. He was no doubt skilled in the art of assassination, being the leader of the Stealth force. She could sense the hidden strength in his muscles.

"Yo, Erza," Natsu said, grinning at her. "You up for a rematch later?" Erza chuckled. "Sure thing, Natsu. Anytime."

"Have you guys seen Jellal?" Gray asked, looking around. "I haven't seen him for a while."

Cobra shook his head. "I've been looking around too. So how he slipped away without me noticing. And strangely enough, Ultear and Shigeru are missing as well."

Erza's eyes widened. Her instincts rose up, sensing the strange feeling of danger looming in the air. "Wait, what-"

Suddenly, the bell tower began to ring. Gray looked up, shock written on his face. "Shit!" He snarled. Natsu growled and ripped his jacket off, revealing several daggers attached to his belt.

"What's going on?" Erza asked, her hand reaching for Benizakura, which wasn't there. Once again, she cursed herself for being so stupid.

Beside her, Cobra sighed. "We've been inflitrated."

Suddenly, just as he said those words, the dining hall doors opened, and several men wearing the Veronican symbol flooded into the room, swords and shields at the ready. In seconds, they were surrounded.

Erza narrowed her eyes. Shit, she thought, her mind reeling. I knew something was up! Where the hell is Jellal?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh dear, what's going to happen now? You'll just have to wait and see!**


	9. Escape in the Night

**A/N: gahh, am I tired. But I felt like I had to make this up for you, since I didon't post yestereday. This is my gift to you all, a second chapter in a day!**

**Thank you to everyone who has rewied, favorited, and followed. You all are so amazing, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Ultear?" Jellal asked, following her down the corridor. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. She never asked to speak with him privately. Hell, she usually never spoke to him, only when she had to. So what was she up to?<p>

Jellal wanted to be back in the dining hall back by Erza's side. She looked flawless in that dress, with her red hair pulled back from her elegant face. When she had turned around- Jesus christ, was she trying to kill him? His face flushed at the sight of all her skin showing.

Ultear led him to a spare room and opened the door, ushering him in. She had in her hand two glasses and a bottle of wine.

Jellal sighed and walked into the room. It was a spare common room, complete with a couch, an empty fireplace, two chairs, and a table. Jellal seated himself on one of the spare chairs.

Ultear closed the door and walked over to him, a fake smile on her face. Jellal's blood ran cold. What the hell was she doing?

She sat down on the unoccupied chair and poured herself a glass of wine. "And you? she asked, pointing the bottle of wine at him. He raised his hand. "No thank you," he declined. She poured it for him anyway.

Jellal hissed and looked away, annoyed. Didn't he just say no to her?

She leaned back in her chair, a satisfied look in her eyes. "Jellal Fernandes," she whispered. "Such an interesting man."

Jellal narrowed his eyes. "How so?" He hissed, reaching out and grabbing his wine. Might as well.

She sighed contentedly. "Well, for starters, the hair." She said, her eyes focused on his glass. Jellal refrained from sipping. "What's so wrong with my hair? And why are you against different colored hair?" He asked, referring to Meredy.

Ultear shrugged. "It's not that I'm against it. It's just weird. Second, you never executed that boy I kissed, when we first married." Her eyes narrowed. "Why? I'd like to know."

Jellal sighed. "Why should I? He was no harm to either of us. You made things very clear that day. You didn't care at all about me."

She sighed. "You're no fun. Is that why you refuse to sleep with me" She murmured, reaching out for the wine bottled and pouring the last of it into her glass. She leaned towards him in her chair, pressing herself firmly against his body. Jellal leaned away from her angrily.

"I'm no fun?" Jellal asked, bewildered. "Ultear, I can't love a woman who doesn't love me, or respect herself! How can you do this and have no shred or remorse?"

Her dark eyes flicked upwards, meeting Jellal's seething green ones. "Remorse? I do not know what remorse is. Because I feel none."

Jellal opened his mouth, but suddenly, the tower bell rang. Jellal's eyes opened wide. The castle was being attacked.

His eyes flickered over to Ultear. She grinned evily, getting out of her seat. Jellal suddenly realized what was going on. He looked down at the glass in his hand, which he was just about to take a sip of.

With a strangled yell, he threw it at Ultear and watched it shatter against her dark blue dress. She screamed out, and Jellal watched with horrified eyes as it suddenly ate right through the dress as if it were acid. Poison.

Ultear screamed when it touched her bare skin, and frantically tore the bottom of her dress, throwing away the contaminated fabric. Then her malicious gaze fixed on Jellal. A sneer spread across her once lovely face.

Jellal jumped back and bolted for the door, slamming into the wood. He tugged frantically on the handle, but it was locked. He whirled around, just as the wine bottle came smashing down on his head. An explosion of pain burst outwards, and Jellal collapsed. The last thing he heard was Ultear's manic laughter.

* * *

><p>"How the hell did they get in here?" Gray seethed. "How did they get past Jura and the rest of the guards?"<p>

Erza suddenly remembered her first day. "Go around the back of the castle," the guard had said. "There's going to be a large door. Go through it. It'll lead you directly to Mirajane's office."

There were no guards, and the door was unlocked. Erza remembered how poor of a job the guards did. Why the hell did she not bring it up to Jellal?

Her thoughts came floating back to haunt her. I swear, she had thought. This castle is badly guarded. I'm going to laugh when this place gets invaded.

Erza wasn't laughing now.

Her eyes narrowed, she analyzed every one of the invaders. There were 15 in all, each one armed with a shield and a sword. They were all about 30 years of age, well muscled and somewhat strong.

"You there," one of them yelled out, pointing his sword at Gray. "Commander Gray Fullbuster! I order you to surrender now. You are surrounded!"

Natsu grinned, reaching for his daggers. "Now this is more like it! I'm all fired up!"

With speed and precision, he launched two daggers into the air, flying towards the man who spoke. The man cursed out, but it was cut off with a strangled gurgle as the blades struck home, one landing in his throat, the other slamming right into the eye hole of his helmet. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Erza launched herself forward. These men were weak. Their only strength was strength in numbers. But they had no hope.

She threw herself at one, grabbing his shield and twisting it around his back. He cried out in pain as his arm was twisted in an unnatural position. Erza looked over to Gray, Gajeel, and Cobra, who were still standing there dumbfounded.

"Idiots! Wake up and smell the roses, boys! Play time is over!" She screamed, breaking her enemy's arm. He cried out and sagged against her. She used this to her advantage and slammed her palm into his face, smashing his nose in and knocking him unconscious. She refrained from putting too much pressure on his broken nose, for if she smashed in in much further, the shattered bone would pierce his brain and kill him. Although Erza would like to, she held herself back. There was no need to kill him. He was already a goner.

Gray was the first to shake off his disbelief. "Jesus Christ, this is really putting a damper on things," he muttered, yanking his dagger out of his boot. He nodded appreciatively at Erza.

She turned and focused on the task at hand. God damn these stupid heels, she thought, kicking them off angrily. She immediately longed for her boots.

She grabbed the fallen soldier's sword and hefted it. Just a common longsword, but it would have to do until she was able to retrieve Benizakura.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something sliver flash towards her. She whirled around, bringing her sword up, blocking the blade that had intended on cleaving her into two. The man wielding the blade snarled in frustration, jumping back.

Erza huffed, glaring at her opponent. He was using a two-handed broadsword, it's length at least 7 inches longer than her own. As he held it, Erza noticed two different things: he was favoring his left arm, probably from an old injury, and his hearing was poor in his left ear, judging from the way he kept cocking his head in that angle.

Erza narrowed her eyes and flashed forward, slicing her sword down on his left arm before he could react. He screamed in pain, blood spurting out from the wound. He collapsed, and Erza thrust her sword down, straight into his neck, the only vital point not covered up by armor. He gasped out once, before closing his eyes forever.

Erza yanked her sword out of the man and glanced around. Gray, Natsu and Gajeel were locked in combat with the remaining men, about 12 left. Cobra was protecting the other people from the banquet, including the serving maids. Erza nodded in appreciation.

Her eyes glued onto the door. She had an opening, to go find Jellal. Her eyes slid back to Gray, who went low, sweeping his opponents legs out from under him. As soon as his enemy fell, Gray stabbed downwards, the tip of his dagger biting into the man's throat. The man spasmed, then stilled.

Gray looked up, wiping the spattered blood off of his face. His eyes fell on Erza, then flew over to the door. Realization flooded into his eyes.

"Go!" He yelled, before getting attacked by another enemy. He parried the blade and ducked under the man's left arm, sending him flying. "Find Jellal!" He yelled.

Erza nodded tersely, running to the door. Suddenly, a man jumped out in front of her, and she was forced to skid to a stop.

He grinned evily, hefting his sword. Erza narrowed her eyes. This man had no diasbilites, she noticed, sensing the strength in his muscles. But he lacks talent.

Erza flew forward, intending on stabbing him through the armor he was wearing. However, she forgot two things.

One: she was in a dress. A long, flowy, trip-easy dress.

Two: this was not Benizakura. This was a plain and simple longsword, not a katana made with seasoned, reinforced steel. Which meant it wasn't able to pierce through armor like Benizakura was.

She felt herself fall forward, her sword falling out of her hand. She landed with a dull thump, then screamed in pain as a blade bit into her right shoulder, pinning her to the floor. She writhed in complete agony.

She glared up at the man, who smiled behind his helmet and picked up her fallen sword, holding it high above his head. Erza struggled, but the pain in her shoulder was too much, and she sagged back. She watched as he plunged the sword down. She wasn't going to close her eyes.

Suddenly, he froze, the sword about a foot away from her face. Erza's eyes widened, seeing the glint of silver sticking out from his neck. He gurgled, blood dripping out of his mouth. He sagged, the sword falling out of his hand. It landed next to her with a clang.

The man reached up to his neck, feeling the thin splinter sticking out of his juglar. He coughed. Then his hand dropped, and he collapsed, landing next to Erza with a thud.

Erza gasped. Someone ran up to her, yanking the sword out of her body with a squelching sound. Erza hissed in pain.

The person came into focus above her, and Erza smiled wearily, recognizing the blonde. Lucy smiled hesitantly. "Guess the warrior instinct never fades, huh?" She murmured, holding her hand left up. In between each finger was an identical needle, like the one sticking to of the man's neck.

Erza grinned. Senbon was what they were called. The were mostly used for medical practices, like acupuncture, but they were also a perfect weapon for an assassin. Small, concealable, and deadly accurate. A skilled user could throw one from 400 feet away and hit their target perfectly. Lucy was no exception.

She reached out and grabbed Erza's hand, hoisting the redhead to a sitting position. Erza hissed when she moved her injured shoulder.

Lucy pursed her lips and helped Erza up. "Damnit!" The blonde cursed, searching her pockets. "I don't have any bandages."

Erza shook her off. "It's fine. This pain is nothing. We just have to find Jellal." She grumbled. She looked at Lucy, who had a sword in her hand. A very familiar sword.

Erza gasped and reached out. Lucy grinned and dumped Benizakura in Erza's waiting arms. "It's knew you'd need this," the blonde murmured.

Erza nodded thankfully and attached her back scabbard, the sword resting diagonally across her back. She drew Benizakura, and looked hesitantly at the hem of her dress. Then, she grabbed the cloth and sliced her blade across the fabric, cutting the dress until it hung mid thigh. This way, she'd be able to have a wider range of motion.

"Lucy, let's go," she hissed, barging out the door.

Outside, the hall was strangely quiet. But Erza's inner warrior was on high alert. She knew there were more enemies coming.

Lucy ran straight for the window, and gasped. "Erza, we have a problem," she murmured. Erza walked over, her eyes narrowing. Outside, down below in the castle's courtyard, was an entire infantry, all wearing the Veronican insignia on their armor: a raven holding a dagger in its talons. In front of them stood Shigeru, dressed in golden armor, a giant sword in his hand. He was waving his arms around, his mouth moving, giving orders. Erza narrowed her eyes.

"How the hell did this happen?" A voice said, and Erza turned. Gray and Natsu stood there panting, both with several wounds. Gray's shirt was gone, used as bandages to bind the gash on his upper chest. Natsu forehead was bleeding, as well as his left leg. Erza noticed the slight weakness in it. The cut he received was severely close to severing his leg muscle completely. And yet, the fool still had an idiotic grin on his face.

"You there, surrender!" A voice yelled. Erza whirled. Coming down the hall on their right was another group of enemies, this time, at least 20. Erza snarled. How the hell were they supposed to find Jellal?

"Get out of here!" Gray snarled at Erza and Lucy, whirling around to face the new enemy, hefting his sword. Beside him, Natsu laughed, tossing his sword from hand to hand, a fire lighting up in his eyes. "Don't worry," the pinkette grinned. "We won't kill them." He winked at Lucy.

Erza ignored their play and stared at Gray. His eyes flicked over to hers, and he gave a small smile. "If you don't survive, I don't know what I'll do. So go, and find Jellal. And stay alive." He said.

Erza felt her heart warm at his words. Without a second thought she grabbed his arm, leaning over and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He gasped in shock. "Thank you," she breathed against his skin, before turning and grabbing Lucy. "Let's go," she murmured, taking off in the opposite direction of the oncoming enemy.

The two girls ran silently down the quiet corridors, their feet making no sounds on the marble floor. They were back to their old selves. They weren't Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia. No. Not tonight. Tonight, they were The Siren and Red Silence, once more, doing what they did best.

They came to a corner, and hid themselves flat against the wall. Erza peeked out and cursed silently. There were more enemies coming down the hall.

Erza pressed herself back against the wall and tried to think of another way to get through the castle undetected. What to do, what to do?

"I can draw them off," Lucy said next to her. Erza's eyes slid over to the blonde. "That-"

"Will work," Lucy interrupted. "I'm just an innocent maid, extrememly confused. They won't know what hit them," Lucy grinned, slipping several Senbon into her sleeve. She winked at Erza.

"Wait," Erza hissed, grabbing th blond by the hem of her sleeve. "If you and I make it out of here alive, meet me at the old HQ. And if you can, try and track down Lightning and Crash. If we make it through this, we're going to need very able bodied person we can get."

Lucy nodded, a determined light filling her gaze. Then she took off, jumping into the hallway and racing past the enemy. They all jumped in shock, and Erza poked her head around the corner.

"Hey! Hey you, stop! I command you to stop!" One of them cried, and they all took off after Lucy.

Good luck, my friend, Erza thought, before continuing down the hall, following her gut feeling. The more she felt danger looming, the closer she knew she was getting to Jellal.

After a while, she paused. In the corridor she wss standing in, there were 4 doors, and Erza's instincts were screaming danger. Jellal was around here somewhere.

Erza closed her eyes and concentrated, her ears straining for any suspicious noise.

Then, she heard it. A quiet scrape of a chair, and a quiet thump. Erza's eyes flashed open and her eyes locked onto the door to her right. Erza stormed up to it. She could tell immediately that it was locked, but that wasn't going to stop her.

* * *

><p>When Jellal opened his eyes, he noticed two things. First off, his head was pounding, he couldn't see right, and he felt blood dripping down his face. Second, he was able to make out Ultear, who was pulling a very ancient, ornamental dagger down from a shelf.<p>

Jellal gasped, blearily pushing himself up. His vision swam, and his head pounded. Blood dripped onto the floor.

Ultear turned and saw him struggling to get up. She flew over and gave him a solid kick in the abdomen, sending him back down once more. He gagged, coughing up blood.

She rolled him onto his back and straddled him, ripping his shirt open to bare his neck and shoulders. Jellal barely had the strength to fight.

She laughed maniacally and pulled the dagger out of its sheath, it's blade glinting in the weak light. She held it up over Jellal's head. "Goodbye, my beloved king," she needed sarcastically at him, her eyes swimming with hatred.

He gritted his teeth. No, he thought desperately, staring at the blade currently hovering over his heart. I will not die here! I can't!

Ultear thrust the dagger down. Jellal, with the last of his strength, threw his hand up, grabbing the hilt of the blade. With all of his strength he held her back, preventing her from piercing his skin.

"Damn you!" She snarled, pushing down with all her might. The tip pressed into Jellal's throat. He gritted his teeth and pushed back harder.

"Just die!" She hissed, thrusting down. Jellal felt the blade cut through his skin, felt his blood begin to slide out. He cried out.

Suddenly, the door burst outward. Ultear, in shock, scrambled off of Jellal, who wearily rolled over to see who had saved him.

Erza stood in the door, in all of her radiance. She held a Japanese sword in her hand, a black handled katana. It's edge glinted wickedly.

Erza huffed, glaring at Ultear. Jellal could see the wound on her shoulder, the blood staring her dress darker. And still, she looked so beautiful.

Erza stepped into the room. She expertly swung her sword around a few times, before she assumed a fighting stand, the sword held above her head, pointing at Ultear. "Well, well, well, it seems like I've interrupted something. Sorry for the disturbance." She sneered.

Ultear snarled in frustration, holding the dagger out in front of her. "You bitch! How dare you foil my plans?" She screamed.

Erza suddenly flew forward, until she was standing right next to Ultear, her sword raised and hovering just above the pulse on her neck.

"I have a knack for doing that sort of thing. Now, since you've taken such good care of my king, let me repay the favor!" She snarled, bringing her sword down.

At the last minute, Ultear pushed Erza away. The sword fell down, nicking Ultear's arm instead of plunging into her heart. She hissed in pain, blood spurting out of her arm.

Erza stumbled, then regained her footing. "I always liked it when my prey fought back," she hissed. She rightened her sword, and launched herself at Ultear. "Presents more of a challenge!"

Jellal gasped. Ultear must've hit me pretty good on the head to make me this out of it, he thought. He could barely move, and the edges of his sight were becoming blurry.

He watched as the two women fought, neither one being able to seriously harm the other. A little cut here, a little cut there, but other than that, they were matched evenly.

Suddenly, a man entered the room, the Veronican insignia imprinted onto his shield. He held a crossbow in one hand, and he pointed it at Erza.

"E-Erza!" Jellal gasped out, reaching a hand towards her. She spun around, her eyes wide, just as the man shot the arrow at her. Jellal watched helplessly as the arrow flew into her abdomen, impaling her left side. She gasped in shock, falling down to the ground.

"Good job, lieutenant," Ultear said distastefully, stepping over Erza's prone body distastefully. Jellal's eyes widened, tears forming in his eyes as he stared at Erza's lifeless form.

"No…" he murmured.

Then Ultear bent down, filling his sight with her wicked smiled. "Now," she cooed, running the edge of her blade against his jaw. "Where were we?"

* * *

><p>All Erza could feel was pain. Intense, burning, overwhelming pain. She opened her eyes, staring down at the shaft embedded in her torso. Beyond that stood the soldier who had shot her, and Ultear, bent over the fallen Jellal.<p>

Erza twisted her head, seeing her sword laying by her side. She grasped it, comforting in the familiar feel of it. Renewed vigor filled her, and she sat up, launching her sword at the man, slicing right through his throat. Ultear turned in shock, just as the man's head fell. His body stood for a moment more before collapsing next to his severed head.

Erza gasped, grasping onto the shaft puncturing her body. With a violent scream, she tore it out, immediately pressing her free hand to it to stop the bleeding.

"You just can't stay down, can you?" Ultear seethed, getting up and picking up Benizakura from the ground. She walked up to Erza and stood over her, pointing the katana at the redhead.

Erza grinned weakly at her, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth. "I never really learned to give up. Wasn't in my lesson plans."

Ultear snarled, and thrust the blade down, but Erza was ready. She knew that sword, knew it's shape, it's outline, the way it moved. She twisted, letting Benizakura fly past her, bringing Ultear down with it, who was unprepared for the speed the sword possessed. Erza made a fist and slammed it into Ultear's gut. The momentum made the impact all the more worse, and Ultear gasped, her eyes closing. She slumped up against Erza.

Erza gasped, throwing the woman's dead weight off of her, and grabbed Benizakura. She scrambled to her feet and pointed the blade at the fallen woman. She should kill her, and-

Then she looked at Jellal. He was completely unconscious, losing a substantial amount of blood from his forehead. Erza glared once more at Ultear, before rushing over to Jellal, hoisting him up and supporting his body with her own. He was her first priority, and right now, she needed to get him out of here. She slung his body over hers, so he was supported across her shoulder blades, then turned and stumbled out of the room, blood dripping freely from her stomach wound. She gritted her teeth.

"Hey, you, stop!" Someone said, and Erza turned her head. Three soldiers stood at the end of the hall. Enemy soldiers.

Erza's sword hand trembled. "Shit," she muttered. How the hell was she supposed to get out of this predicament?

Sudenly, an arrow flew from behind her, slamming into the throat of the man in the lead. He slumped forward silently.

Erza turned in shock. At the other end of the hall stood Cobra, holding a strung longbow in his hand. He smirked. Beside him stood Gray, spattered in blood but mainly unharmed, and Natsu, holding his flamberge against his right shoulder. Erza sagged in relief. Cobra casually strung two more arrows and shot them at the exact same time, impaling the remaining two men in the throats. "Nailed it," he hissed.

Gray ran up to Erza, his eyes concerned. "Erza!" He gasped out. "Are you alright?"

Erza nodded wearily. She slid Jellal off of her shoulders. "We need to get him out of here," she gasped weakly. Gray nodded, and beckoned Natsu over. "I sent Gajeel to ready some horses. He's waiting out back. The castle is overrun. We've lost."

Erza gripped his arm. "We haven't lost," she snarled, gesturing to Jellal's prone face. "Until the king has breathed his final breath, we haven't lost. But right now, we need to get out of here. I know a place in Magnolia where we could shelter, at least for a little while."

Gray nodded. "Very well," he whispered. Natsu came over and hefted Jellal up. Cobra walked up to the three. "We have to go. I can hear armor clanking. There's more on the way."

Erza nodded, stepping forward. She faltered, and Gray caught her, his eyes going wide when his hand came away red with blood. Her blood.

"Erza-" he began.

"I'm fine," she snapped, stepping away from his his hands. Her body hurt terribly, and she could still feel blood pulsing out of her wound. But she shook it off. "We have to get Jellal to safety."

Natsu nodded. "We have to go. Gajeel's waiting." Without another word he took off down the hall. Erza quickly followed, Gray chasing after her, Cobra bringing up the rear. They ran down the halls, taking the shortest possible route to the back. The ran down the servant's halls.

"What about the other servants," Erza gasped, thinking about Mira.

"I saw her evacuating some of them. She was accompanied by the blonde servant," Natsu said in front of her. Erza sighed in relief. That meant Lucy was safe. For now.

They exited the castle undetected, arriving outside, to where Gajeel was waiting, along with four other horses, saddled and ready. Erza's eyes widened, and Soul nickered in recognition.

"Elfman prepared the horses. Said that one was for you," Gajeel said gruffly to her, reining his steed in. Erza nodded her thanks, climbing up into Soul's saddle. The horse whickered.

Gray quickly mounted his own steed, a dark gray mare. Cobra hopped onto a dark brown gelding, patting the animal's neck soothingly.

Natsu climbed up onto his horse, sliding Jellal's body in between him and the saddly, his arms protectively circling the blue haired man. He gathered up the spare horse's reins.

"Come on. Let's head for the forest. We have to go now!"Natsu said, flicking his reins, sending his steed into a flat gallop. The others followed suit.

Erza took one more look at the castle, noticing the fires flaring up. Somewhere inside, a woman was screaming.

Erza gritted her teeth and kicked her heels, sending Soul flying after the others. She grasped her waist, feeling blood leaking pat her fingers. Her sight was becoming fuzzy.

Stay awake, she thought. You have to stay awake.

The horses disappeared one by one into the forest, hidden in the cover of the night. Far away, back at not the castle, a man stood in the wreckage of the palace, his golden armor glinting in the firelight. He grinned, a demonic laugh slipping past his lips.


	10. Fugitives

**A/N: did you guys read that new chapter yet? What did you think? Let me tell you right now: EPIC!**

**Nyway, chapter 10 is up. Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following! You are the most loyal, supportive, and amazing fans aN author could ever dream of!**

* * *

><p>"I know a place where we can hide out for a little bit," Gray shouted, slowing his horse down to run alongside Erza, who was taking up the rear of their escape party.<p>

Erza nodded tersely, biting her lip in pain. Gray eyed her warily. she was holding the reins with one hand, her other pressing tight to her stomach to try and stem the bleeding. Gray could see the blood leaking through her fingers, dripping down in a steady stream on her mount's shoulders.

"What's this place called?" Erza asked. Gray nodded his head in Natsu's direction, who had the lead. "It's called Bar Sun. Natsu, myself, Mira, and some of the others would gather there on our off days. Jellal too, before he married that woman. The bartender knows us, and he's got a secret lair hidden under the floorboards. He stores his really expensive liquor down there. We can shelter there for now, bandage our wounds, and figure out what to do from there." He said, eyeing the redhead. She was turning pale, and Gray could see the toll the ride was having on her.

Erza nodded quietly. "I say once we've recovered, we get the hell out of dodge," she murmured. Gray had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Erza, do you want to rest-"

"No!" She snapped a bit more forcefully, cutting Gray off. "We need to get out of this place as soon as possible. Shigeru will have his hounds searching this city at day break. We have to go to Magnolia. I know a safe house we can stay at."

Gray nodded silently. His eyes searched the darkness ahead, making out Jellal's prone form on Natsu's horse. His heart clenched. Please, he begged silently, let him be alright.

Suddenly, Erza groaned, and Gray's head whipped around to see her collapse forward, slumping on her horse. The stallion, sensing her weakness, slowed down to an easy trot.

"Natsu! Guys, hold up!" Gray yelled out pulling his horse to a slow trot. The animal snorted distastefully, having just found his wind.

Gray reached over and grabbed Erza's reins, pulling her horse to stop. The stallion snorted, and turned his head as much as he could, trying to nudge Erza. Gray pushed his head away, not unkindly, and dismounted.

Ahead of him, the others reined their horses in, turning around and trotting back to see what was going on.

Gray reached up to erza, brushing the strands of hair out of her face. Her skin was white as a ghost, and clammy. Her fingers were still clenched around her wound in her stomach, blood still leaking out. She's losing too much blood, Gray realized.

Natsu dismounted and walked over to Gray. "What's wrong?" He asked worridly.

Gray pulled Erza from the saddle and laid her flat on the ground. They were most likely being persued, but he couldn't have their most valuable warrior dead. He looked up at Natsu. "Hand me your shirt," he said, holding a hand out. "She's losing too much blood. We need to stop it, otherwise she's going to die."

Natsu didn't hesitate, whipping off his white dress shirt and throwing it at gray. He turned to Gajeel and Cobra, who were waiting patiently on their horses, watching the others with concern.

"You guys go ahead. Get to the Sun, and bring Jellal. Have Minamoto dress his wounds. We'll meet up with you."

Gajeel nodded, turning his horse around and trotting over to where Natsu's horse stood, Jellal still slumped in the saddle. Checking to make sure his king was secure, Gajeel gathered up the reins.

"I'll have Minamoto keep an eye out for you," Cobra said, reining his horse around. Natsu nodded, and the two men took off, disappearing into the night.

Gray concentrated, tearing the shirt up into thin strips and binding Erza's wound, being careful not to jar her battered body. The wound she had received was deep, probably from a bow, and Gray was surprised at how resilient she was.

"You didn't have to stay behind," Gray muttered. Natsu shook his head, keeping his eyes on the look out for any enemies coming. So far, the forest was quiet.

Gray slung Erza up in his arms, one arm hooked hooked under hooked under her knees, the other cradling the small of her back. She winced and opened her eyes, foggy with pain. She turned her head groggily. "Put me down," she mumbled, struggling to get loose. Gray tightened his grip on her. "I got you, Erza. Relax, you're badly injured. Let me take care of you until we find a place to hide."

Natsu swung up onto Erza's horse. His eyes narrowed. "Heads up, Gray. I can hear hoofbeats. They're coming." He snarled, putting a hand cautiously on his flamberge.

Gray nodded his thanks and walked over to his horse. The mare turned her head, and lowered her neck, giving Gray flexibility to slide Erza on to the saddle, then clambered up after her. He leaned her back against his chest, her head in the crook of his arms, and sheltered her with his arms, holding onto the reins.

"Let's go," he whispered to Natsu. The pinkette nodded and flicked the reins, sending his horse flying into the brush, Gray following suit.

* * *

><p>Jellal opened his eyes, immediately putting a hand to his pounding forehead. He frowned, confused, feeling the coarse edges of a fabric tied around his head. He sat up slowly, wincing, and blinked, taking in his surroundings.<p>

He was in a cold wine cellar. He recognized it as the basement to Bar Sun, his old hang out with Natsu and the others.

He wasn't alone. Beside him lay Erza, covered in a blanket. She was sleeping soundly, with a bandage showing on her upper right shoulder.

Jellal looked around. No one else was in here. But from the racket upstairs, he could deduce that maybe 10 pro were in the bar.

Erza moaned, and Jellal turd to her. She winced, scrunching her eyes before opening them. She turned her head, fixing her beautiful brown eyes on Jellal. She blinked, her eyes widening, and she sat up abruptly, then winced, cursing. She put a hand to her stomach and hissed.

"Erza!" Jellal exclaimed worridly, reaching a hand out to her. She smiled tiredly at him. "It's ok," she whispered. "I'll live."

He frowned, and scooted over to her, and leaned over, flipping her blanket back. She hissrd, grabbing for the blanket, but it was already out of reach.

His eyes widened. Her whole chest was bandaged in thick, white strips of heavy material. Her right shoulder and abdomen were tinted red with blood that had still leaked through.

He looked at Erza, meeting her angry brown eyes. "Erza," Jellal whispered.

She blushed and looked away. Jellal reached out his fingers lightly brushing her bandaged stomach. His eyes fell on the curve of her breast and he blushed in spite of himself.

"How did Ultear hurt you?" She asked quietly, still not looking at him. Jellal rubbed his temples. "She walked me over the head with a wine bottle once I tried to run when the alarm bell rang. Before that, she gave me a glass of wine, but I threw it at her. It contained an acid like poison." He murmured, remembering the erosion of Ultear's blue dress. He shuddered, remembering how close he was to drinking that stuff. He'd probably be a puddle of goo on the castle rug if it weren't for that bell.

Erza sighed. "You scared me." She whispered, turning to look at him. "When I walked in and saw her almost cut your throat. You were laying in a puddle of blood, Jellal. She must have done a number on you with that bottle."

Jellal smiled ruefully. "Well," he murmured, "She does have a pretty good arm."

He then realized how close he was to her. He was leaning in, his hand arcing protectively over her body, his right hand grasping hers. She wss leaning back, proving herself up so she could stare directly into his eyes.

Jellal shuddered, his body tingling with having her so near. He raised his free hand and cupped her face. "How do you think I felt," he breathed, caressing her cheek softly. "When I saw you get shot by that arrow? You fell, and I thought you died," he said.

Erza leaned into his hand. "But I didn't," she whispered, raising a hand to grasp his softly. "I'm here, and I'm alive. You won't get rid of me that easily."

Jellal laughed. "Who would want to?"

He pulled her close, being careful not to jar her, and rested his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes, and her body relaxed.

"How I wish I could court you properly, Miss Scarlet," Jellal breathed. He sighed. "Then we wouldn't have to sneak around like this, catching small moments with eachother. There so much I want to do with you, Erza. See the world. Travel, fight, love. You don't know how much I want to-"

She pressed a finger to his lips, opening her eyes. "It's no use thinking of what could have been. Right now we have to think about now, and what is going on in the present. There's no point in living in the past. We must live for the future, and what will become of it."

Jellal stared at her. "Can I," he paused, licking his dry lips, suddenly nervous. He cleared his throat in embarassment. "Can I kiss you?"

Erza's eyes widened. Well there's something you don't see every day, she thought, eyeing his lips. She nodded hungrily.

Jellal shivered in surprise, but wrapped his hand around the back of her head, pulling her closer. Her eyes closed in bliss, and Jellal felt the slightest brush of her lips against his….

"They're down here," a distinct voice suddenly said, and a trapdoor suddenly opened above their head. Jellal quickly pushed himself away from erza, blushing from head to toe. Erza cleared her throat awkwardly and looked anywhere but him.

A ladder came down from the opening, and Gray climbed down, dressed in a pair of black trousers, a chain mail shirt, gauntlets on his wrists and a pair of this leather boots on his feet. He eyed the two questionably, noticing the awkward feeling in the air.

"You're awake," he murmured, looking at Erza with concern in his eyes.

Erza nodded. "My wounds still hurt, but I'll survive." She murmured.

Jellal rose to his feet unsteadily. Gray walked over, grabbing onto his friends arm to steady him. "What happened?" Jellal asked.

"Besides the fact that we ran with our tails between our legs?" Natsu suddenly said, poking his head into the cellar. "Nothing much. We got you and Erza out of the castle, and fled into the city. Shigeru already sent men out to the city to check for any escapees, so we hid in the alleys until they finished their rounds. Then we came here. I filled Minamoto in on our predicament, and he's gonna hide us until we're ready to leave."

Natsu turned, noticing Erza was awake. He brightened. "Oh, hey Scarlet. By the way, your blonde friend is here. She said that if you died she was going to strangle you or something."

Erza chuckled. "That's just like Lucy," she murmured.

Jellal turned back to Gray, eyeing his armor. "Where'd you get that, and where can I get some?" He murmured.

Gray grinned. He walked towards the back of the shelter and moved a few barrels. Behind them were stacks of armor and fresh clothes. "I may have stored several things her over the years, just in casr. Looks like paid off." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

A groan alerted Jellal, and he turned. Erza hobbled to her feet wincing from the pain in her side.

"Jesus Christ Erza, don't push yourself. I didn't carry you all the way here for you to further do harm to your body," Gray scolded, rushing over and grabbing her arm to steady her. Jellal felt a pang of jealousy.

"Where's Lucy?" Erza murmured.

Natsu jumped down into the cellar. "I sent her to Magnolia with Mira, Cana, and Wendy. They're taking the southern route. Gajeel, Elfman, and Lisanna- another servant- are taking the southern route. Cobra is going to stay behind in Crocus to look for stragglers and see if any of his men survived the invasion. You, me, Gray and Jellal are hitting the back country. We're bushwacking our way to Magnolia." The pinkette said, thrusting a long black sword at Erza. "By the way, this is yours. I took the liberty of cleaning all the dried blood off of it."

Erza smiled and grasped onto the sword, her eyes brimming with gratitude. Gray eyed her with concern. "Let's get you upstairs. I'll have Minamoto change your wounds." He murmured, placing a hand on the small of her back and guiding her up the ladder. She climbed up, cradling her sword in one arm gingerly. Her eyes met Jellal, and he blushed, looking away.

Once she was gone, leaving just Jellal and Natsu in the room, he turned, rummaging through the pile of armor until he found a change of clothes, a leather jerkin, and steel gauntlets. He pulled his shirt over his head, hissing when the fabric caught on his bandage.

"Well, now you have a good reason to leave Ultear," Natsu joked, leaning against the wall. Jellal threw his ruined shirt at his best friend, who easily dodged. Jellal glared at him. "That's not funny," he snapped.

Natsu shrugged. "Who said I was being funny?" He murmured. "Give it some thought." He winked, before making his way to the ladder and climbing up, leaving Jellal to his own devices.

Jellal sighed, and pulled on a new whirt, then throwing the leather jerkin over top of it. He changed into a fresh pair of trousers lacing on a pair of comfortable boots. He shoved the gauntlets under his armpit and climbed up the ladder.

The bar had emptied. Minamoto, an elderly man with white hair, wss closing the shutters on the windows. Erza was sitting on a table, a young woman tending to her wounds. Jellal turned his gaze, giving her privacy, with so much exposed skin showing. He blushed.

Natsu and Gray were sitting at the bar, each with a glass of water. Jellal pulled up a seat next to them.

Gray looked over at him. "I was able to pick up Curtana front your office before we fled," he said. "It's among my things. We're probably going to leave in an hour or so, when the night is at its peak. Well arrive in Magnolia at around 3 in the morning."

Jellal nodded quietly. Minamoto came back to the bar, smiling happily at Jellal, who he knew ever since he was a child.

"Minamoto, if any more fugitives from the castle escape, can you give them a safe have here until it's out of the danger zone?" Jellal asked. The bartender nodded. "Anything for my king."

Jellal shook his head. "I'm not a king. Not now. I'm Jellal Fernandes, a fugitive with no other choice to flee and recuperate."

Minamoto plopped a glass of water on the table, refraining from alcohol knowing the boys had a long journey ahead. "Until the day I die, you will always be my king."

Erza walked over resting a hand on Jellal's shoulder. He shuddered, craving her touch. "We're here for you. No matter what, you ate the rightful king." She murmured. Gray nodded in affirmation. Natsu grinned.

* * *

><p>Erza looked at the pile of clothes on the ground, seething. Was there really no comfortable woman's clothes? She eyed the only thing with distaste.<p>

It was a sort of dress-cloak contraption. Unfortunately, it was the only thing for a woman here. She couldn't very well walk around in a half disintegrated dress now, could she?

She sighed and pulled the new article of clothing over her head. It slipped on smoothly, fitting her to her like a second skin.

It's bodice was a mess of laces and strings. Erza eyed it distastefully. The sleeves were tough leather, which would help if she was in and serious predicament with no other means of defense. This leather had been seasoned expertly, giving it a hard shell. Not saying it would stop a battle ax, but it would hold off a sword strike long enough for her to get the hell out of there.

The bodice flowed down into a half skirt, ending a little above mid thigh. It then split into three, exposing her legs, giving her a free range to move around. It was like a skirt, with a long cloak with two slits in the middle attached to it. Tough, thigh high leather boots meant for running completed the ensemble, and Erza nodded approvingly, noticing the secret pockets in the boots, for storing and dagger of some sort.

Erza pulled up the hood, hiding her vibrant red hair. She twirled experimentally, relieving in the fact that the length did not hinder her movements too much.

She turned and climbed up the stairs, her eyes focusing on the three men standing by the back door of the bar. Each was wearing a cloak with the hood pulled up, hiding their features. They turned, eyeing her new outfit.

Erza stormed up to the bar, grabbing Benizakura and slipping it over her shoulders, resting it comfortably across her shoulderblades. She walked up to the men, feeling Jellal's gaze burning into her. She refused to meet his gaze, for fear of blushing.

She still could feel his lips brushing against her own. She wanted nothing more to press her lips against his right now, but she needed to focus.

They said goodbye to Minamoto, who said a little prayer for them. Erza stepped outside, her eyes adjusting immediately to the darkness, another skill she leaned from Fairy Tail. The streets were deserted.

In the back stood their horses, making not even a single peep. Soul raised his head eagerly, but didn't make a noise.

Erza gave the signal, saying it was alright to move, and walked over to Soul, hoisting herself up gently in the process, not wanting to reopen her wounds.

The others got themselves situated in the saddle. Erza glared up at the castle, easily seen from this distance. She could hear clanking and men shouting orders, even for this far away.

She turned to the rest of the group. As the only one who knew where to go, she'd be the leader of the group.

Gray stared at her expectantly. Natsu was looking back at the castle, as if he was going to invade it and retake the fortress. And Jellal, well, he was staring at Erza intensly, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Under her, Soul rumbled, anxious to get going. She leaned forward and patted his neck soothingly. "We'll be back," she murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear her. Her eyes fixed themselves on Jellal. "So our king can claim his rightful place on the throne."

Natsu nodded in affirmation. "Aye! Now I'm all fired up."

Erza turned Soul around, hissing quietly to herself when she pulled at her wound. She shook off the pain. She flicked the reins, sending Soul racing down the deserted city roads, the others chasing after her. She didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Ultear slowly opened her eyes, her torso burning. She crawled over to the fireplace to hoist herself up, groaning in pain.<p>

Once she was up, she looked around the ruined room. Her eyes fell on the decapitated soldier, her dagger, and the small pool of blood- evidence of her fight with Erza.

She gritted her teeth. That bitch, she thought angrily, wanting noting more than to rip the life out of that woman.

Someone is going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: O_o sh*t is going down.**

**Well, that's it for now, see ya soon!**

**-Wolf**


	11. Tactics

**A/N: Gomenasai, for that long wait! I had a ton of school work- and when I mean a ton, I really mean a TON- and I didn't have a chancertain to update! I'll be updating more since it's pretty much the weekend!**

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following. I really do love you guys! Thasks for being so patient with me!**

* * *

><p>Levy sat at her desk in the library, her eyes glued to the picture of her boyfriend, Gajeel. It was a beautiful picture. Reedus, the castle artist, had insisted on painting it, saying the light cast wonderful overtones on the Weapon master's skin. And it was true. It deepened his tan, bringing out the dark red in his eyes, the sharp shadows in his face. He had a brooding look, as if he were deep in thought.<p>

Levy sighed, a few tears leaking out of her eyes. She dashed them away furiously. He was gone now, off in hiding somewhere. But at least he was alive. He'd come back for her, eventually. And she'd wait for him.

Suddenly, the door to her office burst open, making Levy jump and let out a terrified yelp.

Ultear strode in, slamming her hands down on the desk, glaring into the scared eyes of the master librarian. What was her name….Levy? Ultear sighed. More blue hair. What was this, the cirque du freaks?

"Oh, did I scare the poor wittle scholar?" Ultear sneered, her eyes glinting wickedly. Levy gulped, her hands clenching. She refused to flinch. No. She would not be weak. She pictured Gajeel in her mind, drawing her confidence from his strength.

"Never mind that. I want you to give me all the records of every soldier from the Fiorian army. Now." Ultear demanded, looming over Levy imperiously. Levy gulped. "R-Right now?" She whispered. Ultear smirked.

"Now. Or are you not going to listen to your queen?"

Ultear leaned forward, until her mouth was right next to Levy's ear. "Let me tell you this," she drawled, putting a menacing threat in her voice. "That would be a very bad idea."

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 days later<em>**

_I know I don't know you_  
><em>But I want you so bad<em>  
><em>Everyone has a secret<em>  
><em>But can they keep it<em>  
><em>Oh No they can't<em>

Erza peeked around the corner of the brownstone building, eyeing the streets carefully. It was about midday, and she and her party had just arrived at Magnolia, still moaning about the hike through the forest.

They had left their horses tied in the forest, outside the city. Later, under the cover of night, they'd be retrieved.

Erza narrowed her eyes, staring at the people walking in the streets. She eyed them carefully, looking for anything suspicious. Nothing out of the ordinary.

She turned and waved her hand to the three men standing behind her, hoods up, signaling that everything was ok. She turned, her eyes glued on the giant mansion sitting in front of her. The home she never had.

The four darted out from behind the building, and ran to the open gates of the building. Erza let the three men pass, before she took the rear, eyes out for any signs of danger.

Natsu grabbed the handle, forcing the door open. It creaked open sliently, welcoming them inside. Natsu waved them all in, Jellal first, then Gray and Erza, the pinkette slipping in last.

Erza blinked, her eyes getting used to the dim light of the room. Immediately, her eyes fell on a welcoming sight.

Lucy stood in the room, her hands held in front of her, a dagger in one hand and her Senbon in the other. A whip was hung on her belt. Her eyes were narrowed, then slowly widened in shock. A small grin grew on her face.

"Erza!" She exclaimed happily, thrusting her dagger in her belt and dropping her Senbon on the ground. She ran over to the redhead, grabbing her in a bear hug. Erza was caught off guard and she collapsed, crashing to the ground. She winced in pain, her wound still sore.

"Hey Lucy," the redhead murmured weakly, sitting up. The blonde sighed happily. "Thank god you're alive! I saw you before, in that bar, and I swear to god, I thought you were going to die! Don't ever scare me like that!" The blonde scolded, wagging her finger at Erza. Erza smiled at Lucy, happy to see that the blonde alive and mostly unhurt. A few scratches here and there, but Lucy wasn't a main fighter. She was a sheath warrior, and a sniper. She wouldn't get entangled in battle unless she really had to. Those wounds were probably from getting his by debris or shrapnel.

The others chuckled quietly to themselves. Erza ignored them, and quickly got to her feet. She looked around, at the once boisterous mansion. Now, it was dreary and empty.

"Where are the others?" Erza asked, looking around for Mira. Lucy gestured upstairs, to where the spare rooms were. "They're up in their respective rooms right now. Wendy is still stressing out after leaving Porlyuscia behind, and Cana's trying to comfort her. Mira's just resting."

She winked. "Oh, and, we have some visitors who are just dying to meet you," she said, turning around and giving a whistle. Jellal started in confusion, his eyes meeting Erza's. She nodded comfortingly.

There was movement down the the hall, and then fourshapes emerged from the shadows.

Erza smiled appreciatively. The four shapes stood in front of her, each with a grin on their face. Beside her, Gray crouched, one hand poised above his sword. Jellal narrowed his eyes, staring down the unfamiliar people.

Lucy waved. "Hey, guys, relax. Don't worry, they're with us," she murmured soothingly, trying to calm down the agitated king and his commander. Natsu said nothing, just looked at the four people in interest.

The first was a petite young woman, with long, dirty blonde hair, glasses framing dark brown eyes, and a revealing green dress. She grinned wickedly.

The next was a man with long green hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in an elegant red tunic, a long regal rapier tucked into his belt. He eyed Gray with interest.

Erza focused on the other two specifically. One was blonde, with a prominent scar slicing jaggedly down his face. He wore a long black cloak that covered him completely. The other was shorter, with red hair slicked back.

The two wildcards. Crash and Lightning.

Erza walked up to the four and nodded approvingly. "Crash, Lightning, Enchantress, Necromancer. It's good to see you again."

"Hold up! Who the hell are these people? And why are we here? What is this place?" Natsu burst out behind Erza. She turned, looking Jellal, Natsu, and Gray with a stern look in her eyes. Only Gray didn't look confused. He had figured it out a long time ago.

"There's something I haven't told you guys," Erza began, casting a rueful glance at Lucy, who stepped up next to her encouragingly. "We haven't told you," Lucy cut in.

Erza turned back to Jellal, while behind her, her former comrades stood silenty, watching the scene unfold with calculating eyes.

Erza took a breath. "I never went under the pen name Mayumi Shino, and I never was a soldier in the Fiorian Army. I was not the battle strategist."

"And I'm not a simple peasant girl who came to Crocus looking for work to send money back home to my family," Lucy whispered, her eyes fixed on Natsu. He stared at her, unflinching.

"Erza took a deep breath. "I am Erza Scarlet, but you may have heard of me differently. For when I was here, I went by a different name. A name you all know very well: Titania, the Red Silence."

She sighed, letting that sink in. Then,

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

* * *

><p>Jellal felt his heart stop. His eyes widened, burning into the eyes of the woman he loved. She stared at him, her head held high.<p>

She's a former member of Fairy Tail, he thought wildly. She's a former assassin. No wonder why she was so different from any other girl he'd met. She was cold, ruthless, emotionless, and extremely skilled with a sword. It all made sense. That day she had followed him into the woods. He hadn't even know he was being followed. She was a master at hiding her presence.

Natsu, on the other hand, wss grinning like he was drunk. He laughed. "Well damn, no wonder why you beat me in our duel," he chuckled. "You're a freaking master!"

The man with the red hair laughed. Erza turned to look at him. "Yes, Crash?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The man, Crash, Jellal presumed, chuckled. "Nothing, Titania, I just can't believe you let this rascal live!"

"Oi, what did you say!" Natsu yelled, drawing his flamberge. Erza narrowed her eyes. "Don't," she advised, gesturing to Crash.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

Erza whirled on Crash and drew her sword at the last minute, lashing out on Crash. He grinned, putting up a gloved hand.

Erza slammed up against his palm, her sword not even cutting the skin. She heard Natsu's intake of breath.

Crash chuckled, and then grabbed her sword, ripping it out of her grasp and whirling it on her. The point nicked her neck, drawing blood.

Erza stayed put, her eyes never leaving Crash face. "This is what I mean," she said. She nodded at Crash "Show them."

He nodded and gave her back her sword, hilt first. She took it, and Crash took off his glove, revealing a metal hand. Gray gasped in shock.

"His arm is made out of reinforced steel like mine. His armor is made out of the same steel, and this is why he's so deadly. He can defend against anything, and his strength is impeccable. This man is a trained mercenary. Meet Gildarts Clive, also known as Crash. He was Fairy Tail's ace back in the day, and trust me, he can beat someone like you to a pulp with his pinky. Do not test him."

Natsu gulped, but kept one eye on Gildarts.

Jellal eyed the other people surrounding Erza. She smiled at them, her shoulders loose and relaxed. How little I know about her, Jellal realized. She's had this whole different life hidden from me.

"This is Evergreen and Freed Justine, better known as The Enchantress and The Necromancer. They're usually with another, you might know him, called The Puppeteer, but he's away right now."

She then turned to the giant blonde man who had a scowl on his face. He crossed his arms, revealing muscular forearms, bulging with untamed strength. His eyes roamed over Jellal, recognizing him as the king.

"And this is Lightning, also known as Laxus Dreyar." Erza murmured. Laxus nodded silently.

Jellal froze, recognizing the name. "Dreyar?" He murmured. "You must be Makarov's son, the man I put in charge of this organization."

Laxus nodded. "The old man's my grandfather." He mumbled in a deep voice.

Erza opened her mouth, but then complete chaos broke out, as the doors of Fairy Tail slammed open, revealing Gajeel and Elfman, at each other's throats, and a smaller girl standing in between them, smiling uncomfortably. She had the same color hair as Mira and Elfman.

Jellal chose that moment to grab Erza's wrist and disappear down the back corridor in between all the mayhem. She didn't fight back, didn't say a word.

He found the nearest door and threw it open, pulling Erza into what seemed to be a large closet. He slammed the door shut and looked at her silently.

She stood stiffly across from him, arms crossed over the bodice of her tunic. Jellal flushed, thinking of her in it. She was gorgeous, but putting her in something that practically screamed sexy was making his mind take a trip down dirty lane. How could he not? The tight, leather bound bodice, her legs flashing through the slits in the side, her head tucked back into the hood, the sword strapped to her back, she was drop dead gorgeous.

She looked at him, pulling his mind out of the gutters. "What is it, Jellal?" She whispered.

"You're an assassin," he whispered. Her eyes saddened. "Yes," she whispered. "It's the only thing I know. Murder. Death. My memories before Fairy Tail are gone."

Jellal sucked in a breath. Erza stared at him.

"You didn't deserve it," Jellal murmured. Erza raised an eyebrow. "You didn't deserve to lose your memories, let alone join the ranks of the deadly organization my father created. You deserve to be happy, without being tainted by blood."

Erza drew her sword, looking down at its deadly blade, toned to a sharp point. She raised it, showing it to him.

"Do you see this blade?" She whispered. Jellal nodded. "I found this blade on my very first mission. It was to kill General Koto, the most feared commander of the Veronican forces in that time. And you know what? I did. I walked into his room and took a dagger, slicing his throat. As I was walking back, I stumbled across Benizakura, " she looked at it fondly. "I took it, and ever since then, I've become who I am. A cold heartless killer. And I can never go back to being normal."

She raised the sword and slid it back into its sheath. "I don't deserve to be happy. I am a killer, and that's the only thing I know."

Jellal reached a hand out to her. "No," he murmured. "I refuse to believe that that's why you were put on this earth."

Erza shook her head. Outside the door, the noise was getting louder, like an all out fight was atarting. She ignored it.

"Then why do you think I'm here?" She murmured.

Jellal walked towards her, making her back up until her feet hit the wall behind her. Still he pressed on, until he was a hairs breath away. His hands found their way to her hips. "I believe you're here to find yourself and the people you love," he whispered, his lips millimeters from hers. She panted, her chest heaving from his close proximity. Her eyes narrowed to slits.

Her raised his hand and he gently ran it down her jaw. "You've also made me realize how much I am truly falling for you, Titania."

His words sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know what to say. How does one put their feelings in words when they've spent their whole life without them?

She raised her arms and wrapped her hands around his neck, brushing his blue hair with her fingertips. She pulled him close, bringing his hard body against her own.

He gasped. "Erza, my willpower isn't that strong to begin with, and-"

"And I don't care," she whispered. "I'm sick and tired of feeling like an empty shell, Jellal. I want you, and I want to feel the same way you do. Show me how." She whispered.

His eyes darkened, changing completely to black as his pupils expanded, blotting out the deep green of his irises. He leaned forward, and pressed his lips against hers softly.

Erza groaned and pulled him closer, winding her hands in his hair. He responded by digging his fingers in her hips and pulling her close, crushing her to his body.

He was kissing the most beautiful girl in the world.

Her lips molded to Jellal's perfectly. He tilted his head deepening the kiss, and gently flicked his tongue against her lips. She catiously opened up to him, and he swept in, tasting her. She shuddered, her breath momentarily hitching. He gently bit down on her lower lip, making her groan.

Jellal pulled away from her. Her eyes, half lidded from the throes of passion, looked blearily up at him. "That was-"

"Moving heaven and earth," Jellal whispered, resting his forehead against hers. She sighed, a feeling of contentment rising up in her. Jellal could've stayed in that closet forever if it meant being able to keep her in his arms.

Suddenly, Jellal heard voices coming from down the hall. "Where's Jellal and Erza?" He heard Gray ask. Jellal quickly pushed himself away from Erza and composed himself, setting a serious look on his face. Erza noticed and quickly whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," just as the door opened.

Jellal turned, and locked eyes with Gray and Lucy, who were staring wide eyed at the scene before them. Well, Lucy was faking surprise, Erza noticed, seeing that the blonde's eyebrows were arched too high and her slight hesitation before dropping her mouth open. Gray gaped, his eyes searching the room.

"What were you two talking about?" Lucy asked. Jellal shook his head. "I was asking her why she never told me about Fairy Tail."

"I was wanted to put it behind me," Erza lied. "That's not the life one wants to remember."

Gray jerked his head. "Oh, um, well, everyone's composed now. We're trying to come up with a plan now to go on from here? You wanna join?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jellal nodded, and Erza quickly brushed past, her face still red. Jellal's fingers brushed against her hand and she blushed deeper. Thank god Gray was oblivious.

They walked back down the hall, and seated themselves around the bar. Mira and the others, although Wendy still wasn't coming out of her room, had come down stairs, and the white haired maid was manning the bar herself. She smiled happily at Jellal and pulled out a glass, pouring some whiskey in it.

The blonde man, Laxus, was sitting next to some free seats. Jellal sat down, and Mira slid the whiskey to him. "You guys have a pretty nice selection here," she noted, speaking to Laxus with a slight blush on her face. The blonde grinned. "It's even nicer when a pretty barmaid is manning the place." He chuckled.

Erza sat down on the actual bar. She looked at everyone, siting down with their respective drinks. Lucy winked at her, raising a gin and tonic up in a toast.

"Now that we all have our respective drinks, let's focus on the matter currently at hand. We need to take the country back."

"How?" Gray voiced. "All we have left of our army is this ragged little group right here. And I'm not saying we aren't good at what we do, but we're up against the Veronican Royal Army and our own. Our men may be loyal, but they can't stand up to Shigeru or Ultear."

Natsu glared at him. "You giving up that easily already?" He asked quietly.

Gray opened his mouth, but Erza held up a hand. "That is true, Gray does have a point. We're going to need more men if we want to take back Mercurius. But we have to do it soon. Shigeru is going to want to get his army into this country as fast as humanly possible, to secure his grip on the country. Right now, he's weak because he doesn't yet have our army under his control, nor does he have his own me. We have to strike before we lose everything."

Jellal narrowed his eyes. "Maybe now I should make that visit to Bosco," he murmured.

Gajeel turned to him. "That would be wise." He clenched his fist, and gritted his teeth. His eyes seemed distant, as if his mind was on something else.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "That is a good idea, but I don't want you wandering around the country by yourself. Shigeru's out for your blood, and he won't stop until he finds you." She said.

"I got this," Natsu said, puffing his chest up. "I'll make sure Jellal will make it to Bosco safely. If any enemy gets close to hin, I'll smoke them."

Gray scoffed. "Natsu, you can't smoke someone."

"Oh yeah? Well, how about I try it first on you!"

"Baka!"

"Shi-"

"Enough!" Jellal roared. "You guys are seriously giving me a headache!"

Erza chuckled. "I want Laxus to go with you," she said, nodding her head at the scarred man sitting next to Jellal. "He's handy in a fight. Right, Laxus?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

He snorted, moving his cloak out of the way to reveal the huge broadsword on his belt, as well as several deadly looking daggers. He grinned. "I think we'll be well off."

Lucy stood up. "I can help," she began. "I can infiltrate the castle." She began. Natsu raised his head, his eyes trained on the blonde beauty.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "No."

Lucy glared at her. "Excuse me, I don't recall you ever being my mom," she retorted.

Erza shook her head. "I'm not going to let my best friend spy in a castle full of danger. Out of the question."

Lucy rolled her eyes, and heaved an exasperated sigh. "Erza, I've killed a hundred men with my seductive tactics, I've been in countless near-death experiences with you, and I'm a trained assassin. I can handle myself."

"I'll go with her," Evergreen stood up and nodded, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"How do you plan on getting into the castle?" Jellal asked, curious. Lucy winked at him. "By doing what I do best," she said, waving her hips invitingly.

"You're gonna let Shigeru get into your pants?" Natsu gasped. Lucy's face went red and she slammed her fist into his face. He threw up a hand and caught her at the last second.

"No you dimwit! He's a womanizer, and loves those gypsy dancers. Evergreen and I will pose as two of them, and get close to them," she hissed. She winked again. "And if I get close, then I'll be able to get some work done," she whispered, her free hand flashing out and flying next to Natsu's neck. He choked, letting go of her hand and stumbling back, putting a hand to his neck. He pulled it away, and it came back red. He looked at Lucy, astonished, and she held up a bloody Senbon, a small smile on her face.

Erza sighed. "Very well then. I trust you to do what's best. Just don't get into something you can't get out of."

Erza turned her cold eyes back onto the rest of the group. "Meanwhile, the rest of us are laying low here in Magnolia until we figure out a plan. We have a training room in the basement, and rooms upstairs."

"This is Fairy Tail. "

* * *

><p>"S-Sir?" A timid voice said, and Shigeru turned in his throne, looking down to see who was talking to him. It was a sweet looking, pink haired young woman, holding a white envelope out to him.<p>

His mouth watered. Too bad she's not in my bed right now, he though, eyeing her curves. Maybe later.

He snatched the envelope from her hands and shooed her away, opening it.

_My Lord,_

_We're on our way to Magnolia right now. I've deployed forces to the rest of the country to search for Jellal Fernandes. General Hades sent word to me that he will come from Seven soon, and bring more forces with him to search for the missing fugitive king. Once he is found, I'll bring him straight to you myself."_

_Your loyal Commander,_

_Zeref_

Shigeru smiled coldly and folded the letter, sliding it into his pocket. His cruel eyes narrowed in bliss, picturing the blue haired king at his knees, groveling for mercy. By the time his execution came, he'd wish he'd died in the invasion by Ultear's hand.

* * *

><p>Ultear stormed down the castle halls, a long dagger in one hand, a book of the Fiorian Army Records in her hand. Her eyes were ablaze with fury.<p>

She burst into the library, heading straight for the Master librarian. The petite bluenet scrambled from her seat and stood, her eyes wide with fear.

Ultear marched up to her and slammed her into the wall, pressing a dagger up against her throat. "Erza Scarlet wasn't a warrior in your army. Is there anything else you lied to me about?" She hissed. Levy gulped. "No my lady," she whispered.

Ultear snarled. She wanted to plunge the dagger into the woman's throat right there, but suddenly, she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

It was a small black book, hidden under the contents of Levy's desk. Ultear let go of the bluenet, who collapsed, choking and rubbing her throat. Ultear stepped around her body and picked up the book. On the cover, were two words.

Fairy Tail.

Ultear turned, and glared down at the woman on the floor. "You, my dear librarian, have some explaining to do. How could you forget to tell me that you have the records of Fairy Tail, a branch of your army. The same group that assassinated over 100 of our generals, lords, and commanders?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so hopefully that'll hold you for a day! Did you like it? Hope so!**

**Song lyrics from Secret, by Maroon 5**


	12. The Operation Starts: Part 1

**A/N: just want to let you guys know, all of the characters will be a bit OOC. I'm sure a few of you have noticed with the characters introduced so far, but with all of my incoming characters, including a certain blue-haired woman (*ahem*) they're all going to be, well, not like they are in the anime. Just saying.**

**Well, like I said, my updating will be a lot more frequent since it's now officially the weekend. And maybe sometime I'll update A Twist Of Fate, since I'm almost completely out of my "cave of shame." And for all of you that read The Power of One, I may have a special surprise hidden up my sleeves. What is it, you ask? Not telling! (for now, at least)**

* * *

><p>"What part of unwelcome do you not understand?" The blue haired woman snarled, slicing her blade across the Veronican's throat. His cry for help cut off with a strangled gurgle, and he collapsed to the floor.<p>

The blue haired woman huffed and turned to face her rest of the soldiers, three to be exact. They leveled their swords at her. She gritted her teeth, and glared at the men who had barged into her house and demanded she submit to them.

Why do men always try and take advantage of a woman who lives by herself in the woods? She thought. Just because she was a woman, did not mean she was incapable of protecting herself. The man laying at her feet had learned that the hard way. His blood pooled at her feet.

"Damn, you bitch!" One soldier said, advancing on her. He licked his lips. "We're going to have to punish you now for killing one of our own."

She grinned, raising her short sword, a gladius to be exact. One of the other men frowned. "How does a woman like you have a weapon like that, and how did you learn to fight?"

The woman smirked. "This?" She asked, waving her sword a bit. "This is nothing. Just you watch." As she said this, she lashed out, gashing the man in front of her across the exposed part of his face, taking a nice chunk out of his cheek. He gasped, and stumbled.

She used this to her advantage and kicked him into his two companions, then ran to her closet located conveniently in the nearby kitchen and yanked the door open. Inside was a tall black case, dusty from years of non-use. She grabbed it and pulled it out of the recesses of the storage.

"Aargh!" A male voice screamed, and the woman turned in time to see the man she had injured, lash out at her with his sword. She ducked, and his sword bit into the wall where her head had just been.

She ducked under his arm, and kicked out behind her. He went flying right into his sword, and screamed as the double edged blade bit into his unprotected neck. His body sagged.

The woman quickly opened the case, revealing what was inside: a gorgeous, silver trident, each of its three prongs sharpened to a wicked point. She pulled it out, and reached back into the case, slipping out a burlap bag. Inside was a folded net.

Stumbling sounds alerted her, and she whirled, just in time to see the two remaining men launch themselves at her.

She reacted quickly, throwing the net out to its full capacity. The net became entangled with the men's weapons, and they screamed in frustration.

The woman smirked, and hefted her trident. The man closest to her snarled. "Who the hell are you?" He hissed. She lowered her trident, pointing it at him. In her other hand, she tightened her grip on her blade.

"Your deepest nightmare," she hissed, and she lashed out, slamming her sword up under his arm, piercing his heart. He gagged, and collapsed. The man behind him screamed out in desperation, trying to disentangle his sword from the net, but he just succeeded in tangling himself in the process. The woman smiled serenely at him, before she threw the trident. His eyes widened, but he was unable to do anything. The spear caught him in the throat, and he collapsed.

The woman stood over the men, her chest heaving. She stood up straight and pulled her blue hair back, tying it into a high ponytail.

She then bent down and proceeded in getting rid of the bodies. Blood pooled under her hands as she began to unbuckled the armor from the corpses.

Suddenly, a piece of paper fell out from one of the bodies. The bluenet frowned, picking it up and looking at it curiously. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at a picture of Jellal Fernandes, the king of Fiore. Written across the back of the paper was: _find this man, and bring him to me, preferably alive. These orders come from king shigeru, the new king of Fiore. -Commander Zeref._

The bluenet stood up and threw the sheet of paper onto the bodies. She reached over and yanked her trident out of one of the men with squelching sound. The three prongs dripped red blood on the floor.

Guess I could never leave that life, huh, she thought, looking at the picture. She glared down at the dead men on the floor. "You wanted to know who I was, right?" She murmured. She set her trident to the floor. "Well now I'll tell you. The name is Juvia Lockser of the Great Seas. And good riddance to you."

Her eyes narrowed, and with a disgusted snort, she whirled around and began to leave the wreckage of her home. Might as well go and she what they were up to, she thought, and why this new king is after Jellal. Maybe she'll know what's going on, Juvia thought, thinking of a woman with scarlet hair. She stepped outside, leaving the bloody scene behind her. She closed the door, and proceeded to walk down the path that led away from her house and into the deep forest, her gladius in one hand, and her trident in the other.

A breeze picked up, blowing her dress. It parted, revealing the smooth skin of her upper thigh. But if one looked closely, they'd see a faint imprint of a fairy shaped tattoo.

* * *

><p>It was now dark, and all in the Fairy Tail mansion were making their way to their respective rooms. All but Erza and Jellal. Erza had told the others to get some sleep, except for Laxus and Natsu. Along with Jellal, they'd be departing at midnight, using the darkness to their advantage as they traveled to Bosco, where Jellal would try and earn the favor of the king.<p>

Erza sat at one of the tables in the room, while Jellal still sat at the bar. By this point, all the others were gone.

Erza eyed Jellal, his back to her. Her eyes roamed over his body, clad in a pair of trousers and a loose white shirt, his skin showing through the fabric. The sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, revealing his muscular forearms. He sighed, and ran a hand through his messy hair, making even more untidy.

Jellal turned, and Erza quickly looked away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. What the hell am I turning into? She thought wildly. Not to long ago I didn't even know what blushing was, and now, I can't stop myself from going red at the very sight of this man. Get your act together, Erza, she scolded herself.

Jellal got up from his seat and walked over to Erza, sitting down in the bench across from her. He slid a glass across the table.

She smiled and accepted the drink, and took and sip. "Hope you like scotch," Jellal murmured, taking a sip from his own glass.

Erza nodded and set her glass down. "Jellal-"

"I wish you'd come with me, Erza," Jellal murmured, setting down his drink and reaching for her across the table. She reached out and placed a hand in his own, squeezing it gently. "You know I can't," she whispered gently. "I have to stay here with the others to protect them."

He sighed. Erza leaned forward, across the table, and pulled him to her, placing her lips on his. He reacted instantly, grabbing her and pulling her close, literally dragging her onto the table top.

Erza gasped, and situated herself more comfortbly, sliding along the table until she plopped into Jellal's lap, straddling his thighs. His breath hitched, and he pulled away from her mouth, gasping.

But Erza wasn't finished. After years of watching Lucy seduce men to get them alone- and then kill them shortly after- Erza felt like it was her turn.

She reached down and unbuttoned his shirt, until it hung open over his chisled torso, and she reached a hand out to run her fingers over his defined abs, pulling a deep groan out from his lips. His eyes closed.

She smiled and kissed him again, their tongues immediately clashing. Jellal's hands came around her hips and he clung to her, while she ravaged his body.

She broke away from his mouth and began to kiss his jaw, nibbling on his skin. She kissed the side of his throat, and a deep, gutteral snarl rumbled in his chest.

His hand found their way to her thighs, pushing the leather out of the way, itching for her skin. She gasped when his hot hands came in contact with the skin on her upper thighs, but she didn't protest. She went back to his mouth and kissed him again, pressing herself to him. Her hands found their way to his belt.

Suddenly, the sound of a slamming door alerted her, and she pushed herself away from Jellal, her eyes wide, her face red. His eyes opened wide, and she saw the confusion in them.

"Oi, Jellal, you gonna get ready?" Natsu yelled, his voice coming closer as he descended the stairs. Erza panicked and disentangled herself from Jellal, smoothing out her hair and fixing her clothes. Jellal cursed under his breath and his fingers flew to his shirt, buttoning it up with urgent efficiency.

Natsu entered the common room, looking for the king. He stopped, noticing the awkward tension in the air as he watched Erza look around, and Jellal, who was sitting at one of the tables, fixing his shirt. The bluenet cleared his throat when Natsu entered.

Natsu blinked. Did these two get into an argument or something, he wondered. He waved the thought away. Nevermind. Not my business anyway.

"You gonna get ready, Jellal? I just knocked on Laxus's door. He's almost ready." Natsu said, leaning against the bar.

Jellal nodded, eying the light armor Natsu wore. Chain mail shirt, metal greaves attached to his boots, leather gauntlets on his arms. His flamberge was attached to his belt.

"You need a cloak to hide your armor. You're to conspicious. Especially that hair. I could dye it, if you want," Erza said, biting her lip and staring at Natsu with a calculating look in her eyes. He shook his head, placing a hand on his hair protectively. "Nuh uh," he murmured. "The last time I dyed my hair, I ended up getting sick. I'm allergic."

She sighed. "You need a cloak though."

"I got that covered," a deep voice said, and Jellal turned, noticing Laxus for the first time. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, a light pack on his shoulders. In his hand, was a pile of fabric. He threw one at Natsu, who snatched it easily out of the air.

Erza grinned at Laxus. "Thanks, Lightning." She murmured. The blonde smirked and puffed up his chest.

Jellal stood up. "Alright," he said. "I'm going to be right back."

The others nodded at him, and he quickly made his way to the stairs. He began to climb them, turning his head to catch a glimpse of Erza one last time before she disappeared from view. His last sight of her was her smiling at Laxus.

He found his room, which was conveniently placed next to Laxus's. Inside, his armor and sword were placed neatly on the bed.

Jellal for went his chain mail, and instead chose his leather jerking, hardened to a comfortable protective shell. He pulled it on, his fingers brushing against the skin on his neck as the shirt went over his head. He immediately thought of Erza pressing her lips to his throat and biting the skin softly. His face went red.

He sagged onto the bed, his mind going wild. Damnit, he thought, feeling her fingers still on his skin. She was going to be the death of him.

He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts of her out of his mind, and quickly laced up his boots. He stood and found found a pair of greaves set aside, no doubt from Gajeel, who had found Fairy Tail's weapon storage earlier this evening.

Jellal put the greaves on, as well as the leather gauntlets he found on the dresser. He picked up Curtana last and slipped the blade onto his belt.

He made his way back downstairs, following the sound of Natsu's voice. When he entered the common room, he saw Erza and Natsu talking quietly together, and Laxus sitting at the bar, taking a swig out of the scotch bottle. The blonde saw Jellal and grinned meekly, setting the bottle to the side. Jellal grinned.

Erza stood and walked over to Jellal. "Be careful," she said, draping a cloak around his shoulders and pulling the hood up to hide his face. "Travel only during the night. It'll take you two days to get to Bosco. Make sure to stay out of sight. If you need to go into a town, send Laxus in first, because the Veronicans aren't looking for him."

Jellal nodded. "Thank you, Erza. I promise you that I'll be safe."

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, placing and chaste kiss on her skin. She blushed.

Laxus got up and casually swung his arm around Jellal's shoulders, making the bluenet let go of Erza's hand. "Don't worry, Red," the blonde said, winking at her. "When have I ever let you down? He'll be fine."

Erza sighed, nodding. "I don't doubt you, Lightning. Be safe."

Natsu sighed behind them, and they turned. The pinkette was standing by the door, impatiently shifting his weight. "We're wasting time. Let's go before the sun rises."

Erza nodded, stepping to the side. She locked eyes with Jellal. "Use my horse. And stay with the others," she murmured. Jellal nodded, and he and Laxus both made their way over to where Natsu was waiting. With a final wave, the pinkette opened the door and walked outside, where everything was encased in shadow. He immediately blended in with the night. Laxus followed, with a, "say goodbye to that white haired woman for me!"

Jellal turned to look back at Erza once more. She smiled and waved him on.

"Wait for me," he whispered. Her eyes widened, and then she nodded quickly. "I will," she murmured. "Now go."

He nodded once more before going outside, disappearing into the night.

Erza sighed. She raised her hand and pressed her fingers to her lips. She could still feel his mouth against her own.

With another sigh, she turned and flicked the lights off. Then she walked upstairs to get some sleep, before the preparations began tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this chapter will be in two parts. Part two will hopefully be a bit more interesting. Thanks for all the reviews. I just noticed, but 101 reviews? OMG, what can I say? Thank you so much for all the amazing comments!**


	13. The Operation Starts: Part 2

**A/N: sorry for the late update. I had to take college entrance exams yesterday- three and a half hours of pure torture-and later when I tried to write, my brain was like, "lol, NOPE!"**

**But it's all good now, so here I am, with the new chapter. Hope you like.**

**you know, I originally started this out as a light story, meant only to be a few chapters long. But then, more and more ideas struck, so it's really branching off of my main idea. Not so much based on Hunter Hayes's song now, but it'll still be about a secret relationship.**

* * *

><p>Natsu sighed, pulling his hood back up for the millionth time. He crouched low over his horse's neck, his eyes straining in the gray light. Dawn was approaching. His horse snorted, and twisted to the right, just barely dodging a tree.<p>

He looked over his shoulder, making sure the other two were behind him. Jellal was gritting his teeth, and Laxus brought up the rear, his scar standing out eerily in the light.

"We're going to have to call it quits soon," Laxus called out. He gestured to the sky. Jellal shook his head. "Just a bit more," he replied tersely, flicking the reins. His horse, a pure black stallion, snorted eagerly and pushed forward, coming up to gallop next to Natsu.

"How're doing?" He asked Natsu quietly. Natsu grinned and shook his head, continuing to stare straight ahead. "So far, so good." He said. He dug his heels into his horse's flanks, urging the beast to keep going. The animal shook it's mane stretched out its neck, elongating it's stride.

"I see you've been quite interested in Lucy Heartfilia," Jellal noted, eyeing Natsu slyly. Natsu grinned. "Oh, have you?" He said, not looking over at his best friend. "That's interesting to hear. If, by chance, I am interested in her, what do you think of it?"

Jellal chuckled. "I would say good luck to you."

Suddenly, Laxus flew past them, his cloak flying out behind him. He turned his head. "Lucy, huh?" He drawled. "She's quite a handful. Don't let her looks fool you. That girl could gut you like a fish if she wanted to."

Natsu grinned and put a hand to his neck, feeling the tiny scratch she had given him. "I wouldn't doubt it for the world."

Laxus laughed.

The men continued on for another half hour, stopping just as the sun rose in the horizon, setting the sky aflame. They stopped in a relatively small clearing, tying their horses to the trees.

Laxus volunteered for the first watch. Jellal and Natsu lay down, wrapping themselves in their cloaks, hands poised over their swords to draw at a moments notice.

Barely ten minutes passed before Natsu drifted off, light snores coming out from under his cloak. Jellal rolled over, restless.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Laxus asked, turning his head to stare at the blue haired man. Jellal sat up, resting his back against a tree. He shook his head. "I've gotten used to it by now," he murmured. "Being king, I've had my share of sleepless nights."

Laxus nodded. "I know how you feel. When we went out on missions, we usually never slept. You can ask Erza. That woman was a beast back then. I don't think she ever got a wink of sleep."

Jellal narrowed his eyes. "Tell me about Erza. How did she join Fairy Tail?"

"Who, Red?" Laxus asked. Jellal nodded.

Laxus sighed and leaned his head back against the tree. "I found her lying in a ravine, half dead. I was with Freed and Bixlow, also known as The Puppeteer, and I sent them to look around. When they came back, they found the remains of a carriage a bit further down, shattered to pieces."

Jellal's eyes widened in shock.

"I was amazed that she was still alive. Such resilience. She had, and still does, a strong will to live. So I carried her back to Fairy Tail. I had our best healers look her over. She suffered no broken bones, but the trauma from the fall made her forget every memory she had, except for her name."

"I decided I'd train her, turn her into a warrior. She had the spirit of one. I spent long days and nights with her, turning her into what she is now. A ruthless killer. I'm sorry for doing that to her, in a way. She's a brilliant warrior, and yet, I wish I had let her go. Maybe she would've found a better life elsewhere."

Jellal shook his head. "No. I don't think so. You built her into the strong woman she is today."

Laxus sighed. "She's surpassed me, that's for sure." His eyes suddenly slid over to Jellal's, narrowing in interest. "Why are you so interested in her anyway?"

Jellal smiled sheepishly. "No reason. I just made her my battle strategist and I don't know too much about her."

Laxus blinked, then broke out into hearty laughter. "My god," he said in between laughs. "Do you want your enemy countries to collapse under a mountain of rubble? Cuz that's seriously what's going to happen. Choosing her is either the most brilliant idea in the world, or a very bad one."

Jellal shrugged, happy to get Laxus off the awkward topic. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Jellal yawned, his eyes drooping blearily. Laxus looked over at him and smiled. "Now you look like you're gonna collapse. Why don't you hit the sack? I'll wake pinky over there in an hour or so."

Jellal nodded sleepily and slid down the tree trunk, curling up in his cloak. He was asleep in seconds.

Laxus looked at him for a minute. "Maybe I should get a job at the castle," he murmured to himself. "Then I'll definitely have an excuse to see that white haired woman."

* * *

><p>Erza yawned, and opened her eyes. She sat up, the blankets falling around her body. Sunlight streamed in through her window. She stretched, arcing her body and soothing her aching muscles.<p>

A knock on her door alerted her, and she slipped out of bed, throwing her cloak over her shoulders to hide her sleepwear- a tank top and boy shorts.

She opened the door, and blinked. Gray stood in the doorway, holding and steaming mug of coffee in his hand. He had on and loose brown shirt, black trousers, and his boots. He grinned. "Nice hair," he whispered, gesturing to the mess of red on her head.

Erza narrowed her eyes, and snatched the cup of coffee out of his hands. "I'll gut you," she threatened, sipping the warm liquid.

Gray chuckled. "Anyway, Lucy and Evergreen are getting ready to leave. It's about 10, and they were planning to get out of here at around 10:30. They wanted to talk to you before they left."

Erza nodded. "Yeah, ok, just let me get dressed first." She said. Gray nodded. "Sure thing."

Erza quickly closed the door. Gray stood there for a moment or two longer, reaching up to brush his fingers against her door. Then he left.

Erza sighed, walking over to her dresser and pulling out some clothes, a pair of black pants and a loose white shirt. She dressed quickly, pulling on her boots. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, and quickly threw her cloak over her ensemble.

She opened her door and ran downstairs, entering the common hall, where everyone was assembled to see the two women standing in the middle of the hall.

Erza's jaw dropped. She'd always known had costumes, specifically for her role as The Siren, but this was something new.

Lucy and Evergreen were standing in the middle of the room, Lucy was demonstrating some kind of dance to the other woman. She was wearing a blue bra with gold decorarions, with matching blue and gold bands decorating her biceps. She wore loose blue pants that ended at her ankle, decorated with intricate gold designs. Gold bangles decorated her wrists and ankles, and she wore and pair of gold flats. A chiffon mask hung around her face, hiding her nose and mouth behind a translucent blue curtain. Her hair was pulled back in a long fishtail braid, woven with blue flowers. Evergreen was wearing a similar ensemble, except her outfit was purple instead of blue.

Lucy danced around the room, waving her arms and moving her hips in a seductive dance. She twirled and ran her fingers up and down her bare stomach.

Finally, she stopped, out of breath, and looked over at Evergreen. "And that's how you do-"

"What was that?" Erza spluttered, marching up to the blonde. Lucy blinked, taking off her mask so she could talk to her friend better. "What do you mean-"

"Lucy, that's asking for trouble. You're gonna get yourself-"

"No, Erza," Lucy said, stretching. "I've got it figured out. Shigeru already has several women, and he's not going to notice if two more join his harem. It's the best way."

"You gotta trust her on this one, Titania," Freed said, walking up to stand next to Lucy, holding out a golden cloak for her. She took it, throwing it over herself, hiding the provocative dancer's outfit.

"Lucy, how the hell are you going to get there?" Erza asked, her eyes wide. Evergreen rolled her eyes, and grabbed her own cloak.

Lucy gestured to Freed. "Freed will take us there in a carriage. Since we won't be taking a long, evasive route, we can take the main road. I estimate we'll be there in about three hours."

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose. "Lucy," she said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Mhmm?"

"Promise me you'll be careful. Send word via pigeon if you need to." Erza finished.

Lucy grinned, then hugged the redhead. Erza sighed. The blonde pulled away and held up her arm, showing off the blue and gold band on her right bicep.

"I think I'll be well prepared if trouble arises," she said, taking her other hand and slipping her fingers through a tiny slit in the fabric, revealing the pointed edge of a throwing star. "And don't worry. All of my other "tools" are hidden in my pack, which is in the carriage."

"Speaking of the carriage, we should go," Evergreen said. "If we want to get there as fast as possible, we should leave right away."

Lucy nodded and lowered her arm, concealing it inside the folds of her cloak. She smiled at Erza. "I'll be fine. Don't worry Red, you'll just get wrinkles on that forehead of yours."

Erza glared at her friend. "Not helping!"

Lucy laughed, and waved goodbye to the others, before she, Evergreen, and Freed slipped out the front doors.

Erza turned, facing the others. Gajeel, Gray, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, a young brown haired woman, and Wendy, a small girl with blue hair.

Her eyes narrowed, landing on Gray. He blinked, immediately recognizing the intent in her gaze. He gulped.

"Gray," she saod, striding to the back door that led to the stables. "With me. Now."

Gajeel sighed. He sat at the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey. Mira looked at him with a questioning gaze in her eyes. "Gajeel? What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked at her dejectedly. "I should be the one back at the castle, not her," he said. Mira immediately recognized who "her" was.

"Oh Gajeel, you can't blame yourself. You did you're best, getting Jellal out of there. Levy would have wanted you to save him over her."

Gajeel sighed, his hand making a fist. "If only I had just-"

"Saying that isn't going to help her." Mira said. "What is going to help her is getting our forces together, and working together to take back the kingdom."

Gajeel looked at Mira. "But why didn't she not come with you?" He asked. Mira's eyes saddened. When she had been leaving the castle, along with Cana, Wendy, and Lisanna, she had run into Levy in the library. The blue haired woman was frantically sifting through papers, her hands shaking, but her eyes narrowed and focused.

_"Come on, we need to leave!" Mira screamed._

_Levy shook her head. She looked at Mira wildly. "I can't come with you," she said, her voice steely calm. Down the hall, shouts and screams could be heard, creeping closer by the kinutw. Mira knew they had but a few seconds._

_"Why not, Levy?" She begged._

_Levy smiled at her. "I need to hide some of these documents," she whispered. "Otherwise, we're doomed. Tell Gajeel that I love him."_

_Lisanna tugged on Mira's hand, but the white haired woman didn't stir. She looked deep into the librarian's eyes. "I swear to god, Levy, we'll come back for you. Gajeel will be back to save you, and when he does, you can tell him that yourself."_

_Levy smiled thinly. "I look forward to it. Now go," she whispered. Mira felt Lisanna tug harder, and this time, she let herself be dragged out of the library._

_Her last sight was Levy surrounded by Veronican soldiers, who were screaming at her and pointing swords in her direction . And yet, the librarian had a smile on her face. Then the doors closed._

Mira sighed, and reached out, placing a warm hand on Gajeel's tanned arm. He jumped at her touch, but didn't move away.

"Gajeel," she began. "I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me as well. But I promised her, I promised Levy that we'd come for her. You'd come and save her. No matter what."

Gajeel made a fist, and he looked at Mira through narrowed eyes. Mira smiled, glad to see the fire return to him. He grinned.

"You're right. I will save her."

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Gray grumbled, crouching low on the rooftop as they stared at the scene in front of them.<p>

Erza sighed, pulling her hood up for the umpteenth time as the wind once again blew it back. "We're here because I said so." She hissed.

They were laying on the roof of a building, looking at the gates of Mercurius. Spying, as it was called.

The castle had changed. Drastically. The flag of Veronica hung on the palace, the Fiorian flag nowhere to be found. Guards wearing the Veronican insignia patrolled the area, swords ready to be drawn.

Gray pressed against Erza as a patrol went by. They ducked, hiding against the roof, as the soldiers passed. Erza had her head near Gray's chest, her arm brushing against his well muscled torso.

Once the patrol passed, they straightened up, once again looking at the gates, where a certain carriage was trying to pass through.

Freed sat on the front seat, holding the reins. He talked cordially with the guards. Erza narrowed her eyes, watching as the curtains inside the carriage flickered slightly.

"I can't tell what he's saying," Gray hissed.

Erza shook her head. She didn't need to read Freed's lips nor hear what he was saying to understand what he wanted. All she needed to was to read his body language. And what he wanted right now was to have the carriage pass through the gates.

Judging from the way the guard drew his sword, it didn't seem likely.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Lucy stepped out, smiling seductively in the only way Lucy could. She advanced on the guard, and Erza tensed, raising her hand above her head, to grasp Benizakura.

Gray placed his hand on hers. "Wait," he murmured, pointing with his free hand. "Look."

Erza narrowed her eyes. Lucy was placing her hand on the guard's arm, effectively exposing the risqué outfit she wore. The guards eyes narrowed appreciatively and gestured for her to go through the gates. He whistled, and two more guards came over.

Lucy gestured, and Evergreen stepped out of the carriage. Without further ado, the guards took Lucy and Evergreen by their arms and began to lead them to the castle. When Freed tried to go with them, the guard stopped him.

Erza sighed, then turned and slid down the roof, landing lightly on the ground about 10 feet below. Gray, on the other hand, tripped, and ended up falling on top of her.

Erza gasped, feeling Gray's hard body against hers. His arms were pressed up against her head, his legs straddling her body. His face was millimeters above her own, his eyes wide.

"Shit, Erza, I'm sorry," he gasped, immediately scrambling off of her. Erza sat up, her eyes narrowed. She heard the clang of metal feet and instantly was standing up, grabbing Gray. They had attracted some unwanted attention.

She backed into the wall of the house, grabbing Gray and pulling him against her. To prevent himself from falling into her, he braced himself against the wall with one hand.

"Erza, wha-mmph!" He began, but was cut off abruptly when her lips met his. She pulled him to her with a crushing force, her mouth locked on his own.

Just then, a patrol walked by, stopping for a second. All they saw was a couple pressed against the house, wrapped up in eachother, too busy to notice they had company. One of the soldiers snorted. "Get a room," he muttered, and the company moved on.

Erza pushed Gray away from her. "Sorry about that," She murmured. He nodded, his face blank, apart from the red blush that was currently marking both of his cheeks. He knew why she did it. No one would suspect a couple making out in the streets.

There was an awkward pause. Then,

"We'd better head back."

* * *

><p>Lucy bit her lip, sitting In the empty room. Behind her, a few guards stood, watching her sliently.<p>

Lucy's hand sat in her lap, and she laced her fingers together awkwardly. She could feel the guard's hungry gaze on her, staring at her exposed skin.

Stupid idiots, she thought angrily. If I wanted to, I'd run you through right now!

So, the plan didn't do eexactly as she had expected. So maybe she hadn't expected their carriage to be turned back. And maybe she didn't think that Shigeru was extremely selecture about the women he allowed in his castle. And maybe she didn't expect to be separated from Evergreen. It was all circumstantial. She'd just just have to change things up a bit.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a big, black haired man with red eyes. He looked at her, closing the door.

"What is you're name, pretty thing?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at the sight of her skimpy outfit.

Lucy smiled as sweetly as she could. "Misaki Kaido," she whispered.

The man bowed, licking his lips greedily. Lucy smiled. Good, she thought. I've already got him in my charms. As usual.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Misaki. I'm am king Shigeru." He waved his hands, and the guards quickly left the room, leaving Lucy alone with Shigeru.

Lucy giggled. "Oh trust me, my king. Word of your amazing strength and cunning has reached far and wide, which interested me any my sister. We left our brothel on the outskirts of the city to see you."

Shigeru knelt down near her, and slid a hand up her thigh, until it rested near her stomanch. He leaned in close, his mouth pressing up against Lucy's neck. She wanted to throw up, but composed herself. Hold it together, she thought. It'll be ok.

She figured she'd picture Erza, who was the epitome of strength. That's what Lucy usually did. She pictured her best friend in her mind, which gave her strength to keep going.

But this time, it was Natsu who invaded her mind. Don't give in, he whispered, his eyes warm. Hang in there.

Shigeru grabbed her hand and pinned it to the chair she wss sitting in. His eyes bored into hers. "So, Misaki-chan," he whispered, pulling Lucy out of her thoughts. "Why exactly did you come to see me then?"

* * *

><p>Ultear sat in her room, looking through the black book she had taken from the librarian. Poor girl, she thought, remembering the terrified look on Levy's face as she was dragged to the prison. Wait til she see what I have in store for her.<p>

Ultear flipped through the pages, until her eyes narrowed in recognition at the picture. She scanned the page, and a wicked smile came to her lips.

"So that's who you really are, Erza Scarlet, or should I say, The Red Silence." She whispered.

She whipped out her dagger and slammed it into the boody, stabbing the picture of Erza's face. She glared down at the paper.

"You're mine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well, how was that for you guys? Hope it was worth the slight wait.**

**Did you read the new chapter? Holy crap, I don't know what to say. For those who didn't read, two things:**

**A) I won't spoil it for you.**

**B) READ iT!**


	14. Princess of Bosco

**A/N: major OOC in this chapter, just giving you guys a heads up. I'm sorry ahead of time if you don't like it.**

**on a brighter note, 120 reviews! Oh my god. Thank you, minna san!**

* * *

><p>Jellal and his companions were ushered into the throne room of King Osamu, king of Bosco. The journey had taken two days, rendering the blue haired man exhausted and winded.<p>

Their guards stopped them about 50 feet away from the dais, where a man sat, his back straight, a golden crown on his head, and a massive, bejeweled sword resting across his lap. The man narrowed his eyes at his visitors, recognizing the bluenet standing before him.

"Jellal Fernandes, King of Fiore," The man said in a deep booming voice, getting up from his throne. He walked down the steps and faced Jellal, looking at him with a stern gaze. Jellal stared back at him evenly, not flinching. He inclined his head, as one king would to another. Next to him, Laxus and Natsu bowed.

"King Osamu, I am humbled that you will see me on such a short notice." Jellal said, reaching out a hand. Osamu nodded and clasped Jellal's hand, shaking it firmly. "Of course. Now, what brings you to my domain? Is there anything that I can be of assistance?"

Jellal nodded. "If it's not any trouble, sir, could we maybe find a more comfortable place to talk? My men and I are quite fatigued. We had a long journey."

Osamu nodded. "Come," he said, turning around and heading for a side door. "We can talk in my office. I'll send some servant's to prepare you and your men rooms and a hot meal."

Behind him, Jellal heard Natsu sigh in relief.

Jellal nodded, and gestured for Laxus and Natsu to follow him. As silent as shadows, the accompanied him across the room, to where Osamu waited patiently.

* * *

><p>"What if something goes wrong? What if-"<p>

"We can't waste our time asking 'what ifs, Erza. What's done is done." Gray said, looking over at the redhead, who was glaring straight ahead of her. They were walking down a forest path, skirting the main road. Before, when they had tailed Freed, they had followed closely enough to not be bothered, but since Freed wasn't there, both Erza and Gray decided it was best to avoid others.

Erza had her hood up, concealing her face, and her vibrant red hair. If Shigeru sent any troops out, looking for any fugitives, her hair would be a dead giveaway.

She eyed Gray. He was a tad further ahead of her. His bent down and stroked his horse's neck slowly. His shaggy black hair fell into his eyes.

Erza frowned, deep in thought. Gray and Jellal, two extremely powerful men, with extremely different kisses. Where Jellal's kiss was fierce and passionate, Gray's was reserved, yet sweet.

Erza shook her head. Wonderful, she thought to herself. Now I probably gave that poor man thoughts thinking he could have a chance.

To Erza, that kiss meant two things: the first being a means for safety. It prevented the soldiers from recognizing them. And second, the reason why Erza kissed Gray was because she felt comfortable enough to actually kiss Gray. Someone like Laxus? Hell no. At least, if it was Laxus with her if the soldiers caught them, well, it'd be a fun fight. Not really a fight though, more like a massacre.

Suddenly, Gray yelled in panic. Erza, before she was completely focused, had Benizakura drawn and had yanked hard at the reins of her horse.

A net dropped on Gray, tangling him and pulling him off of his horse. The animal panicked and kicked out, before trotting to stand a few feet away, where it deemed the area to be safe. While Erza was daydreaming, she had allowed Gray to get ahead, and now she was at least 100 yards behind.

A blue shadow shot down from the trees, and landed heavily on Gray.

"Shit!" Erza gasped, jumping off her horse and sprinting over to Gray and the unnamed figure.

The person raised a small sword, aiming it at Gray's face. He couldn't move, the person had his arms pinned against his body. He couldn't reach his sword.

The person straddled his legs, and raised a small sword high over his face. Through the net, Gray was able to make out a pair of blue eyes, and blue hair falling out of the recesses of the hood. The sword came down.

"Back off!" A voice suddenly yelled, and the blue haired figure was thrown off of Gray. He sat up immediately, yanking off the next that restrained him. He looked up, a hand on his sword, and saw Erza fighting the other person, their swords clashing. Erza had the advantage, with her katana having a longer reach, but her enemy was quick, dodging Erza's blows effectively.

Suddenly Erza reached out, and grabbed the person by their hood as they tried to dodge. She yanked the fabric off of their head, revealing a young woman with deep blue eyes, a pale face, and long blue hair. She narrowed her eyes, raising her sword, but stopped, recognizing Erza's face. Erza too, dropped her sword arm and gazed wide eyed at her opponent.

"Juvia?"

* * *

><p>"What exactly are you asking me to do?" Osamu said, taking a sip from his wine glass. Jellal sat across from him, an identical glass in his hand. Laxus and Natsu stood behind him, their bodies tense and alert.<p>

Jellal leaned forward, setting his drink on the table that separated him from Osamu. "I'm asking you to lend me some troops, to drive Shigeru out of my kingdom." He murmured. "Please, King Osamu. You and my father were good friends. In his name, I promise to reward you greatly if you help me."

"I thought you and Shigeru had worked out a treaty. What happened?"

"We think he was planning to take over the kingdom for a while now, your excellency," Natsu said. "His daughter, and Jellal's wife, Mistress Ultear, tried to poison my lord. We think she was getting rid of him so her father could seize the throne."

Jellal nodded. "With me out of the way, it would be an easy victory."

Osamu folded his hands, resting his elbows on the smooth mahogany desk. His eyes narrowed, and he bit his lip. It looked familiar to Jellal, but he didn't know why.

Osamu looked at him. "Shigeru is and very powerful foe. I am on good terms with him at this moment in time. Supporting you would be a bad move on my part. I don't want to drag my country into a war."

Jellal's shoulders deflated. "Sir.." he began, rapidly losing hope once he saw the firm decision in Osamu's eyes.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a man in full armor stormed in. "My lord!" He gasped.

Osamu looked up, suddenly on high alert. "Commander, what is the problem?"

"Sir," the man gasped. "A patrol just came back from the border with Seven. They came back with a Seven soldier. He says that Veronica took over, and killed the king. Right after the patrol found the man, they were attacked by Veronicans. There's a whole army encamped at the border right now, as we speak!"

Jellal turned to Osamu, and stood up. "Sir, with all due respect, you say you can't jeopardize the future of your country by starting a war. Well, sir, whether you like it or not, you're already in it. This war started when Veronican took over Seven and attacked your men. You can't not get involved now. So I ask you again: will you help me?"

Osamu sighed. He looked at his commander, then back at Jellal. Jellal stared into his eyes, unblinking. He was determined to get Osamu to say yes.

Osamu looked at his commander. "Send troops to the border of Seven, and secure the border. Make sure that no Veronicans get through, and ready the rest of the army." He leaned forward, an intense look in his eyes.

"We're going to Fiore."

* * *

><p>"Thank you once again, your majesty," Jellal murmured, walking next to Osamu. The king of Bosco sighed. "That was the only option. I'm not going to have my kingdom fall to the hands of Shigeru. I've lost too much already."<p>

"I'm sorry about your late wife." Jellal murmured, remembering that Osamu's wife died recently. He sincerely felt sorry for the king.

Osamu nodded, reaching into his pocket, as if to search for a hankerchief. A small slip of paper fell out.

Jellal bent down, picking it off the ground. He looked at it, and his heart stopped.

It was a small picture of a woman, with long, scarlet hair, and deep brown eyes. She had a regal air about her, and she was dressed in a deep purple gown. The picture caught her looking off into the distance, a small smile on her face. She was beautiful. Stunning. Magnificent.

It was Erza.

Jellal looked at Osamu, his eyes wide. Osamu took the picture out of Jellal's hands, a tender look in his eyes. "My beautiful daughter. She'd be 20 this year. I miss her so much. She had gone on a trip a few years ago, to visit a friend in a nearby principality. She never came back. My men found her carriage in a ravine several weeks after her disappearance. When Asuka, my late wife, heard the news, she broke down. She was never the same again. And I, well, I lost my baby."

He looked at Jellal, and narrowed his eyes. Jellal was still in shock, staring at the photo with wide eyes. He looked at Osamu. "My lord," he began, his voice shaking. "What was her name?"

Osamu blinked. "Her name was Erza. Erza-"

"Scarlet." Jellal finished. "Princess of Bosco."

* * *

><p>Erza stared in shock at the blue haired woman standing before her. She knew her, from her many years at Fairy Tail. The woman's dress was torn, revealing the faint tattoo of a fairy stamped on her upper thigh.<p>

"Juvia?" She murmured.

The blue haired woman's eyes widened, recognizing Erza's famous red hair. "Erza…Red, is that you?" She gasped, lowering her sword.

Erza smiled, reaching out to grasp onto Juvia's free hand. Juvia smiled, and squeezed Erza's hand. "It's been a long time." Erza whispered. Juvia nodded. "Five years, to be exact."

"Excuse me, but you could at least introduce me to the woman who tried to take my head off, since you seem to know her so well, Erza," Gray said behind the redhead. Erza rolled her eyes, and turned to face him.

"Trust me, that would have been the most humane way to die at my hands, Mr-"

"Gray Fullbuster, Fioran Army Commander. Pleasure to meet you."

Juvia grinned at him. "Gray fullbuster, eh? I've heard about you. They say you're a tough opponent. Care to test your skills?"

Gray's eyes narrowed. "With-"

"Hold it!" Erza interrupted, going to stand in between the two. She glared sternly at each one of them. "Gray," she said, looking in his direction. "Shut up for a minute, if you can. And Juvia," she turned to the bluenet, "what the hell are you doing here? I thought you retired from this kind of life a long time ago."

Juvia put a hand on her hip, and narrowed her eyes. "So did I. That is, until some very annoying people bearing the Veronican crest came sauntering into my house one day."

She raised her sword. "So I did what I did best."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "And that is, exactly?"

Juvia slammed her fist into the nearest tree. Seconds later, Erza heard rustling, and then something shot out of the tree, landing centimeters in front of Gray. He jumped back in alarm and stared wide eyed at the quivering trident that had and most taken out his foot.

Juvia smirked. "What do you think?" She said, and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Erza shook her head. "Back to your usual antics, Oceania?" She asked, referring to Juvia's nickname. Juvia snickered.

Erza's eyes softened as she gazed at her friend. Juvia was a well known warrior in Fairy Tail when Erza first arrived, and she wss the one who had taught Erza how to "interrogate" someone. It was brutal work, but someone had to do it.

Juvia was a mysterious woman. She never talked about her past, and hid her personality behind layers and layers of cold emotion. That's what being an assassin does to you, Erza thought. It turns you into an emotionless killer.

Juvia walked past Erza and yanked her trident out of the dirt, along with snatching up the next that had first trapped Gray. Her choice if weapons lead to her name, Oceania. For she used weapons of the sea.

"Well, then Gray_-sama_," Juvia said, laying on thick sarcasm in his name. "I am Oceania, also known as Juvia of the Great Seas. Former member of Fairy Tail. It's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry about earlier. I thought you were more Veronican scum."

"You really don't like them at all," he mumbled.

Juvia raised an eyebrow. "Try getting your house invaded and see how you like it," she challenged.

"Check," Erza said, sliding Benizakura back in its sheath. Juvia turned to look at her. "Yes, I heard something along the lines of King Shigeru trying to take over. The men I defeated had a photo of of King Jellal, with a message from a Commander Zeref saying to find him and capture him." Juvia said.

"Shigeru and his men invaded the castle the other day," Gray began. "Jellal's wife tried to poison him. We barely managed to escape with our lives."

Juvia looked at Erza. "How are you involved in this?" She asked the redhead.

Erza folded her arms. "I was working in the castle. I was the one who stopped Ultear- Jellal's wife- from slicing his throat."

"Where is the king now?" Juvia asked.

"Hopefully in Bosco, asking for help from King Osamu." Gray said.

Erza stiffened, her body tensing when she heard that name. Suddenly, her head throbbed, and she groaned in pain, falling to her knees.

"Erza?" Gray called. She fell forward.

"Oi! Red! Titania!" Juvia screamed. Then the dark curtain rose and swallowed Erza whole, pulling her into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Where, where am I? Erza thought blearily. She looked around, her eyesight getting accustomed to her surroundings.<p>

She wss in a carriage, which seemed to be bumping along a rocky path. The carriage interior was furnished with expensive tapestries, the cushions firm and covered with beautiful fabrics. Erza herself was decked in finery. She wss wearing a blue satin dress, with black lace. Her hair was done up in a french twist, and she wore expensive jewelry.

"Where am I? Who am I?" She whispered to herself.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped, and then the door was yanked open. A man dressed in all back stormed in, grabbing her and yanking her roughly out of the carriage. Erza screamed and thrashed, but she couldn't fight back.

She was dumped out onto the road. Lying on the ground next to her was a man in a suit. He was laying in a puddle of blood. Erza could see the slash in his throat.

She was laying on what seemed to be a mountain road, which dropped off the side of a cliff. With eyes filled with dread, she watched as a man kicked at the carriage, sending it down the rocky precipice.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Such a pretty thing, lost and alone in the woods." A man said.

Erza looked up, and froze, terror stilling her limbs. She wss surrounded by four men, each with a sickly grin on their face and a large knife in their hands. Then man who spoke had a huge scar across his left eye.

He bent down and ran his finger over Erza's face, down her neck, and stopping at the neckline of her dress, tracing her curves. Erza couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

"She'll fetch a high price. The slave dealers with pay handsomely for her." He whispered.

"How will they tell if they can't see the rest of her body, eh, Scar?" One of the others said.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Don't…touch me," she whispered.

The man named Scar grinned evily. He gestured to one of his men, and the man came forward, picking Erza up. She flailed, but he held her firmly, one arm around her neck, the other holding her hands behind her back.

Scar stood before her, eyeing her figure appreciatively, twirling his knife in his hand. "It would be wise," he breathed, "to make sure the merchandise is in perfect condition."

He slashed down the front of her dress, ripping it apart, and exposing her body to the world. Erza gasped and screamed, struggling to get away from the man holding her captive. He didn't budge.

Scar whistled appreciatively and yanked at her head, ripping her bun out. Her hair cascaded around her face, and she felt her jewelry being torn off her body. She bit her lip.

Scar leaned in next to her face, pressing his dirty lips against her ear. "I'm going to make you scream my name," he whispered. A tear leaked out of Erza's eyes.

Scar pulled away from her. His knife came up again and rested on centerpiece of her bra. He pressed slightly, and Erza whimpered, feeling the blade slice through the fabric. Behind Scar the other men laughed.

Erza grew desperate. I will not become a toy for them, she thought angrily.

She slammed her head back, feeling her skull crush the nose of the man holding her. He yelled in pain, letting go of her, and Erza jumped, kicking Scar away from her, sending him flying into his companions. Erza didn't waste any time. She took off.

She raced down the road, slicing her feet on sharp rocks and sticks, gashing her face on tree branches. She didn't care. Just get as far away from them as possible. She turned and looked back. Scar and his men were still on the ground.

Suddenly Erza tripped on rock. She fell, sprawling out on the ground. She rose, but the pain in her legs was too much. She collapsed forward.

Her body tumbled right off the side of the cliff. She plunged into the ravine.

Her sight went dark. Her mind exploded with pain , and then she knew nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yep. That is exactly how I'm ending this chapter. It'll leave you guys guessing.**

**So yes, I know, Juvia is extremely OOC. But to be honest, I liked her more when she was with Phantom. I mean, sure, she was bad, and cold, and mean, but she was a freaking badass. Come on, you have to admit it. She was a freaking a class mage, with awesome powers. ever since she fell for gray (no offense, mashima!) She's become kinda weak. Like, she doesn't really show off her badassery ( would that even be a word?). So what I did here was simply bring out her tough, badass side out more. To me, if mashima balanced out her obsession with Gray with her awesome power, she'd be a great character. **

**Ok, that's enough blabbing for me-wait! One more thing. From what I said above, let me say one more thing: I DO LIKE JUVIA! SHE IS AN AMAZING CHARACTER! SHE IS AWESOME! Ok? Just in case some of you take offense to me hating on her obsessive personality. **

**Well, now I'm done. See ya soon!**

**-Wolf**


	15. Ultimatum

**A/N: ok, several things:**

**1) thank you for all the support. I can tell you how happy I am to see every review, favorite, and follow. My face is going to freeze in a permanent smile**

**2) for my ****_A Twist Of Fate _****readers- I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE IN THE NEXT DAY OR SO! I will get my head out of my ass, that I promise you!**

**3) I know there are some of you who are asking for lemons, since this is rated m. I think there will be lemons, but I mostly made this rated m because it was a bit gory in places, and in the upcoming chapters, it will be a bit...bloody. right now, lemon are a possibility.**

**ok, I'm done. Im sorry for the late update. School is being very annoying right now -_-**

**Btw, once I finis this one, as well aso ATOF, I'm taking a month break. November is National Writing Month, so, you know. Unless I get a stroke of creativeness and need to share it with you all, I'll be on a hiatus for a bit. But then I'll be back!**

* * *

><p>Ultear stormed down the hall, the Fairy Tail book clasped in her hand. Her eyes were narrowed, and a murderous grin was on her face.<p>

She was going to her father's room, intending on supplying him with all the information on every single Fioran spy. He'd reward her greatly.

Suddenly, a young girl collided with Ultear, sending the book flying out of her hands. Ultear glared murderously at the girl. She was young, probably about 14 years old, with straight brown hair and wide green eyes. The girl squeaked in alarm and jumped back.

"I-I'm sorry, Mistress Ultear-" she began timidly. Her body trembled.

"It's Queen Ultear," Ultear snarled, bending down and picking up the book. She glared at the young girl. "Now get out of my sight before I throw you to the dogs."

The girl yelped and scuttled away.

Ultear snorted and grabbed the book, which was lying face down. Ultear picked it up and flipped it open, noticing the picture on the revealed page.

"The Siren," Ultear murmured, taking in the long blonde hair, the dark brown eyes. "So your tactics are seducing your victims and killing them when their back is turned. Tasteless."

Ultear narrowed her eyes, staring at the picture. She looked, well, strangely familiar. Wasn't she a servant in the castle? Didn't she follow that woman Mira around?

A guard suddenly came up to Ultear. "My Queen," he murmured. "Two more women came today to appease your father. I gathered up their info as you requested." He held out two folders to her.

Ultear snatched them up half heartedly and waved the man away. She glared at the photo of The Siren. So you were one of Titania's accomplices, huh? Ultear thought.

She impatiently opened one of the folders the soldier gave her. Her eyes widened, looking at the familiar picture. She compared it to The Siren's photo. Ultear's eyes narrowed. Same blonde hair, same brown eyes, same smile. There was no doubt. It was her.

* * *

><p>Lucy bit her lip, standing in front of Shigeru as he reclined in his massive bed. It was the day after she and Ever had arrived at the palace. Last night, instead of taking advantage of her- like most others would have- he asked her multiple question, never taking his eyes off of her.<p>

"We'll get to the good stuff later," he had whispered in her ear.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. Was it time for the "good stuff" then?

Shigeru sat up, along with pulling two of his consorts up as well. They giggled, and rested their hands on his bare chest, looking at Lucy with baleful eyes. Lucy wanted to snarl at them.

"Well, Miss Misaki, I'm glad you came. I thought you could put on a show for me and my two companions here. What do you say?"

Lucy gritted her teeth. They were making fun of her. She could see it in their eyes.

She bowed her head. "As you wish, my lord." She whispered.

His eyes narrowed, and he gave a menacing smile. "Strip down." He hissed.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. Under the wrap she was wearing, she clenched her fist, and she slipped several Senbon between her fingers. Her eyes narrowed.

She shot upwards, flicking her hand out. Several metallic blurs shot out, each landing precisely where she wanted them to. Next to Shigeru, both consorts collapsed. Each had had their head turned towards Shigeru, exposing the delicate skin of their necks.

As they slid forward, Shigeru's eyes widened. Sticking out of their throats was a shining silver spike. Trickles of blood slid down the hollow of their throats.

"They're not dead," Lucy said, raising another hand. "Simply knocked unconscious. The wounds aren't fatal."

Shigeru glared, and struggled to get out from the tangled mess of sheets and blankets. "Who are you?" He snarled.

Lucy grinned. She pointed her fist at him. Interlocked between her fingers were four more senbon. "They call me The Siren." She hissed.

Suddenly, before she could attack, the door behind her burst open. Lucy heard the faint whistle of air and twisted quickly, just barely dodging the sharp blade of a dagger. Her eyes narrowed, looking at her new opponent. It was the queen.

Ultear narrowed her eyes. "So it was you," she hissed, glaring at Lucy. Her eyes narrowed on the weapons Lucy held in her hand. Her eyes slid over to her father, who was pushing two limp women out of his bed.

"I see. So it was an assassination plot huh?"

Lucy smiled. With warning, she lashed out at untear, Ultear flinched instinctively, and screamed when she felt searing pain in the crook of her elbows and her hands, forcing her to drop her dagger.

Lucy panted, looking at Ultear, her eyes narrowed. The woman stood on shaking legs, her eyes wide, looking at the tiny metal spikes jutting out from her elbows and the fleshy parts of her hands.

"Pressure points on the elbows and the hands can be a great benefit to self defense," Lucy hissed. Ultear snarled at her, but she was unable to move due to the pain Lucy had inflicted upon her.

Lucy slipped one more senbon out of the folds of her cloak, where she had a secret pocket full of them. She raised the senbon, pointing it straight at Ultear's left eye. In a matter of seconds, the queen would be dead.

Then Lucy screamed, pain exploding in her right shoulder. She collapsed forward, falling onto the wooden floor. She felt a warm wetness spreading and raised and shaking hand to her shoulder. It came away red, and the stench of rust and iron permeated Lucy's nostrils.

Shigeru walked up to the blonde woman lying on the floor, a shaft sticking out of her right shoulder. He hefted the crossbow that he kept under his bed, loaded at all times.

Lucy turned her head and glared at Shigeru. He bent down, a giddy smile on his face. She reached down and grabbed her hair, yanking her up until she was hanging in his grasp. She gasped out in pain.

He brought his face close to hers. "Let's get to the good stuff now, shall we?"

"Wait father," Ultear hissrd, yanking the senbon out of her body. She glared at the blonde.

"I have something else much better in mind."

* * *

><p>Erza was tormented by dreams.<p>

She saw fragments of memories, the same memories locked inside her mind.

Her as a young girl, playing with a tea set.

Her as a teenager, sitting with her mother and father at dinner.

Her at a ball.

Suddenly, her eyes opened, she was laying on something soft, and she twisted her head.

It was midday, roughly. The sunlight filtered through the branches and landed on her face, making her blink.

The soft thing she happened to be laying on was Gray, specifically, his lap. He was leaning against a tree, his head slumped over, light snores coming out from his body. He looked so peaceful.

Erza sat up cautiously, trying not to disturb him. That was the exact same time Gray slumped sideways, his head connecting with the ground. Erza smiled lightly when his eyes immediately shot open, and he rose to a sitting position.

"Damn, did I fall asleep- oh! Erza, you're awake!" He said, rubbing his head and smiling at her.

She nodded, and raised a hand to her temples. "What happened to me?" She whispered.

Gray shrugged. "You collapsed after Juvia arrived. We were talking about King Osamu."

Once again, a searing pain reverberated through Erza's body, leaving her hunched over and gasping for breath. Gray leaned over her, a concerned look in his eyes. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey, Erza. What's wrong?"

Erza shook her head. An image of a tall man with dark red hair flashed in her mind. He had dark gold eyes, and a brilliant smile. Was this, is this my father? She thought hazily.

Suddenly, Erza heard the sound of cracking branches. She whirled, immediately jumping into a defensive crouch. The trees shook, and Juvia jumped down lightly from the branches. She stood and shook herself off.

Erza sighed. "What is with you and running through the trees? You're not a monkey."

Juvia flashed a wicked grin. "Hey, it's a lot more efficient running through the trees. It's so much easier to drop on unsuspecting victims, like your friend here learned."

Gray smirked at her. "Well, if I were you, I'd watch what you say. Not all people will be gentlemen."

Juvia gripped her trident, which was strung up on her back. She grinned at Gray. "I think I'm ok."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Guys," Erza quipped in, crossing her arms. "You done flirting with eachother?"

"We're not flirting!" They responded at the exact same time. Erza raised an eyebrow.

Juvia flushed and looked away from Gray, while he scuffed the ground with his boot.

Erza giggled. Juvia glared at her, then dug in her pockets and drew two letters out. "Whatever. Anyway, we got mail. Messenger pigeon dropped it off while you two were snoozing."

Erza snatched the two letters out of Juvia's hand, thanking her quickly. She tore open one, while quickly tossing the other to Gray, to whom it was addressed. Her eyes scanned over the small slip of paper she held in her hand.

_Erza,_

_I have received excellent news. King Osamu is sending his army to Fiore, and he is willing to help us take back our kingdom. He is coming back with me himself._

_You must be wondering why I said "our" and not "my." You've become a huge influence in my life, Erza Scarlet, and I truly cannot imagine a different life without you. I truly hope you'll continue to stay by my side in the future. I would love that. I hope you realize how drastically I am falling in love with you._

_Natsu, Laxus and I have and ready departed from Bosco. We should be arriving in Magnolia sometime by tomorrow morning. I cannot wait to see you. There is so much I want to tell you._

_Wait for me,_

_Jellal_

Erza folded the paper, her face turning pink. She shoved the letter in her coat pocket and pushed his words to the back of her mind, otherwise she'd turn as red as her hair.

Gray looked up from his own letter. "Jellal's coming home. He wants to meet us at the guild. Says it's important."

Erza nodded. She looked around quickly. "Where are the horses?" She asked.

Juvia gestured deeper into the woods. "I tied them up by the stream over there. They're concealed enough to not be noticed unless they go crazy or something."

Erza opened her mouth, but suddenly, she froze, hearing a slight crack echo in the trees. Immediately, all three of them tensed.

Juvia grabbed Gray's arm, and nodded quickly at Erza. Erza nodded and without hesitation, leaped upwards, grabbing onto the nearest tree branch.

Below her, Gray quickly grabbed his sword and Benizakura. Juvia leapt up onto a tree branch and reached out for his hand. He leaped, and she grabbed him, hauling him up.

Erza concealed herself on her branch, pulling her hood up and hiding her gleaming hair.

The bushes rustled, and two Veronican soldiers appeared, looking exhausted and fatigues. They both collapsed under the tree Erza was hiding in.

She cursed under her breath. Really? Did they have to stop right here? Erza sighed. Jeez, she thought, glaring down at the men through the green leaves.

The men yanked off their helmets and unbuckled their armor, tossing the metal plates to the side. One of them, with dark purple hair, heaved a sigh of contentment.

Erza, very quietly, like she was trained, reached down and slid her hand inside her boot, grasping the slim handle of a dagger. She slipped it out quietly and grasped it, it's edge glinting in the sunlight.

"Did you hear about what happened this morning?" The one with the purple hair asked his neighbor. His companion, with blonde hair, shook gas head. He frowned. "What happened?"

"Queen Ultear caught a Fairy Tail spy in the castle, trying to attack King Shigeru. Some girl who calls herself The Siren. Know her?"

Erza froze, her blood turning icy. The blonde nodded eager. "Oh yeah! She's the one that…"

The conversation faded to background noise. Erza's blood roared in her ears. I told her not to go, her mind screamed. I knew she'd get caught! Why the hell did I let her do it?

"Supposedly, Ultear is making an announcement later on this afternoon. Something about threatening Red Silence, if you get that."

Erza had had enough. She dropped to the ground silently, landing in a crouch in the ground in front of the men. Her back was to them, so all they saw was an ominous cloaked figure.

Before they could do anything, Erza whirled, slashing out with her dagger. The man with the blonde hair blinked, and then, his throat erupted in a geyser of blood. He gagged, and collapsed. His body was still twitching, but his life force was leaking out of him, as well as his blood. It pooled around his body, staining the grass a deep, crimson red,

His companion looked on with wide eyes. Erza glared down at him. He panicked and began to draw his sword, but before he could do anything more, Erza pulled him up by his throat, pinning him against the tree. Erza slammed her knee against his hand, and his bones cracked. He screamed, and his hand collapsed limply against the trunk.

"What does Ultear want?" She hissed into his face. He gulped, but kept his mouth shut.

Erza sighed, then bashed her head into his nose, since her hands were a bit preoccupied. He screamed, feeling his nose break, and blood began to drip out of his mutilated nose. Tears were dripping out of his eyes.

Erza grinned. "It'd be wise not to test me," she hissed. She queezed his neck and he cried out. "Otherwise, you may just piss me off."

"I don't know!" He cried out, blood and snot dripping down his face. Men were such crybabies. Beat them up up a bit and they turned into sniveling idiots.

"She sent out word that she was going to make a public announcement to a Red Silence, and that they better be there otherwise she'd hurt The Siren. Please, that's all I know!"

Erza looked into his eyes, staring intently. Her face was still concealed in the hood, so he couldn't see her. She searched his eyes.

Fear. Panic. But underneath those emotions, darkness was lurking. She could see it. He'd kill thousands of victims and have a smile on his face.

She could also see the many people he had already killed. A person's past was always in their eyes. Men, omen, children, he had killed them all, without mercy. Erza saw one little boy in particular, choked to death. His eyes were wide, the life draining out of his body. The boy couldn't have been more than six years old.

"Please….who…who are you?" The man whimpered.

Erza flipped her hood back. "The name's Red." She hissed.

His eyes widened as he put two and two together, but before he could react, Erza crushed his throat with her bare hand. He sagged, and Erza dropped him with disgust. His body collapsed onto the ground.

Gray and Juvia jumped down from their tree. Gray had a horrified look on his face as he observed the scene in front of him: two limp bodies, one soaked with blood, the other badly broken, and Erza, spattered with blood and an evil glint in her eyes.

She glared at him. "This is what happens when you live your entire life as an assassin," she murmured, wiping her blade clean on her cloak. She gestured to the dead man, the one with the purple hair. "This one was a killer. He would've killed me if I let him go. I could see it in his."

She slipped her dagger back into her boot. "There is no room for mercy in this occupation. Every enemy must die, otherwise you'd end up with a knife in your back. Capiche?"

Gray nodded silently.

Erza turned to Juvia, who was looking on with a grave look in her eyes. She'd seen it done before, hell, she'd done it plenty of times.

"Juvia, get the horses. We're going to the capital."

* * *

><p>There was a small crowd gathered at the palace gates. Erza wormed her way in between the masses of people, her hood up, her sword hidden underneath her clothing. Behind her, Gray and Juvia split up, each going their separate ways. Divide and conquer.<p>

The gates opened, and the crowd rushed in, hurrying forward to where a raised platform was standing. Erza narrowed her eyes.

The front door opened and the witch- although Erza though "bitch" was a much better description- walked out, followed closely by several guards, two of which were dragging a limp person in between them, a burlap sack over their head. Erza gritted her teeth.

Ultear climbed up onto the platform. She raised her hands. "People of Crocus," she cried out. "Ever since the wicked King Jellal tried to kill me and my father- thankfully we were able to dispatch him and send him fleeing, that traitor- he's been sending spies into the castle to further disrupt the peace. His latest trick was to send in people from the wicked unit, Fairy Tail, and try to murder my father. Lucyily, I was able to stop them in time."

Erza wanted to scream her disgust out to the world. Jellal, a traitor? The very idea of it was so absurd. What lies. Ultear was the traitor, she was the one who tried to kill Jellal.

Ultear nodded. The two soldiers dragged their prisoner up to Ultear.

Ultear grasped the hem of the bag. "My loyal subjects, may I present to you, the assassin known as The Siren, also called Lucy Heartfilia!"

She yanked the sack up.

Erza tensed, her hand immediately going for the handle of her sword. It took every fiber of her being not to flash up to the platform and take Ultear's head.

Lucy blinked. They had tied her hair back, exposing the wicked gash on her temple. Blood still leaked out of it, staining the top of her bodice a bright crimson. Her lip was split, and she had huge bruises covering her arms and toned stomach. Her right sloulder was staoned with dried blood, and she had a dirt rag wrapped hastly around it. It was red with blood. Her wrists were bound behind her back, and her feet were chained together.

Where's Ever? Erza thought, looking at Lucy. Lucy, even though she couldn't see Erza, shook her head, as if to say, "they didn't get her."

"I called this meeting today to speak to a special someone. They know what I'm talking about." Ultear snarled. She looked at the crowd. "Red Silence, Titania, I know you're here, and I know you're watching this. Surrender yourself to me, or she dies right here. I'd gladly add her head to my collection."

Erza took a single step forward, but someone grabbed her wrist in an iron grip. Erza turned, and met the burning eyes of Juvia. "Don't," the woman hissed. "She's bluffing right now. She's trying to draw you out. She's not going to kill Lucy, not now anyway. She wants to humiliate you."

Ultear gazed out imperiously over the crowd. "I'll give you two days to decide. In that time, though, I'll be taking my sweet time with her," she hissed, gesturing to Lucy. "You have her life in your hands."

* * *

><p>Jellal gasped, holding Curtana out in front of him. Next to him, Laxus and Natsu crouched low, forming a defensive circle with Jellal.<p>

They were surrounded by a group of Veronican soldiers, each one out for Jellal's blood. The soldiers had caught Jellal and his companions off guard, ambushing them as soon as the trio had crossed the border.

Jellal hissed. He slashed at another soldier, catching him off guard, tearing another nice sized gash into the man's right quadricep. The man collapsed, howling in pain. And yet he wasn't dead, for Curtana was a sword fashioned not to kill.

Great, Jellal though, narrowing his eyes. I'm using a sword that was made not to kill against enemies who surely can kill me. Just perfect.

Beside him, Natsu suddenly collapsed, hit with an arrow. The pinkette snarled, and yanked the arrow out of his shoulder, chucking it back at the enemy. Laxus snarled and raised his broadsword. He looked menacing, but there were too many enemies. Soon, they'd be overrun, and Natsu and Laxus would die a pointless death. The soldiers wanted Jellal, and Natsu and Laxus would just become collateral damage.

Jellal couldn't let his friends be hurt. He loved Natsu, who was like an brother to him, and Laxus was and decent man, honest and dependable.

So when he saw his opening, he took it.

He launched himself forward, crashing through two men and diving into the woods beyond them. He heard Natsu faintly cry out, but it was quickly replaced with a snarl as Natsu was forced to deal with the remaining threat.

Jellal raced through the trees. He looked over his shoulder and found that five out of the eight men had followed him. They chased after him, eyes intent on him.

Suddenly, Jellal crashed into something, forcing him to the ground. Immediately, the men caught up to him, and in seconds, he was pinned to the ground.

Jellal thrashed, but he couldn't break free. He glared up at the form who had sent him crashing.

The man facing him was wearing blood red armor, which matched his eyes. He had a long rapier in one hand, and a bow slung over his back. He had long black hair, and looked at Jellal with calculating eyes.

"Perfect," the man hissed. "I didn't even have to try. You came straight to me."

"Who the hell are you?" Jellal gasped out, his body straining to break free from his captors. One of the soldiers holding him squeezed his arm painfully, making Jellal drop Curtana. The soldier promptly kicked the blade away.

The man in the blood red aromor chuckled, and drew his rapier. He pressed it against the pulse at Jellal's throat. The blue haired man froze, his eyes narrowing.

"Commander Zeref of the Veronican Royal Army, at your service. King Shigeru is going to be very pleased to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: don't you just love cliffhangers?**

**anyway, hope you liked it! Whatcha think will happen now? Crazy stuff, that's for sure!**

**see ya soon! Happy Writing!**

**-Wolf**


	16. The Hunt

**A/N: I'm back, after my long break. Sorry about that. I was so ffocused on updating ****_A Twist Of Fate _****and I totally forgot! **

**I'm happy you all like this story!**

**word to the wise, heads up on some mature content. Mostly bloody fighting, but there is one tiny sexual part (it's not what you think it is!) Just warning you right now. It weird, I'm not the biggest fan when It comes to gore, but I'm pretty good at writing it. I do not know how. It's not like I have experience in it. Now that would be creepy.**

* * *

><p>Mira stood behind the bar, looking at the dagger she was holding. Yes, she wasn't a fighter, but she knew how to handle a blade. If she had to, she'd fight. Come what may<p>

Suddenly, the doors opened, and Mira looked up. Two men stood in the doorway, one short, and the other extremely tall. With the light shining in the way it did, Mira couldn't make out their features. She blinked and raised a hand, trying to block out the bright light. She went momentarily blind.

"Well, well, well, it seems like someone found my headquarters." A deep voice said, and the two figures stepped in, the doors closing behind them. Mira blinked.

The taller man had half of his face covered in an armored mask, leaving just his mouth and lower cheekbones showing. He wore a long purple cape, and a wide grin was stretched across his face.

The shorter of the two was really, really short. He was only about 2 feet tall. He had pure white hair, a wrinkly face, a white mustache, and dark eyes, which were narrowed and looking at Mira with interest. He walked up to the bar, and with extreme agility, he hopped onto the broad wooden surface. The man accompanying him sighed dramatically and followed suit.

Mira smiled quickly and reached a hand out. "Hello, sir. My name is Mirajane Strauss, and I am the head maid for King Jellal."

The white haired man nodded and took her hand in uis, giving it a firm shake. "Welcome, Mirajane Strauss. My name is Makarov Dreyar, and I am the leader of Fairy Tail. May I ask as to how you got this address?" He asked, raising a bushy white eyebrow.

"Your warrior, Titania, works for me. You must have heard that the castle was invaded." Mira began.

The armored man next to Makarov hissed in disgust. "Damn Victorian bastards."

"Peace, Puppeteer," Makarov said in a stern voice. His eyes narrowed. "So Erza finally found a job?" He murmured. "She was one of my best assassins. And she led you here?"

Mira nodded. "With her came King Jellal Fernandes, Commander Gray Fullbuster, Admiral Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and several other workers."

Makarov looked around the room. His eyes fell on a red coat hanging off the arm of a couch. He looked at it for a moment. Then he turned back to Mira. "Are there any other Fairy Tail members here?"

Mira nodded. "Freed Justine."

Makarov nodded. "Ah, the Necromancer. Such a good man. Was he accompanied by any other-"

"Oi, Gramps, is that you?" A voice shouted, and Mira turned at the sound of the newcomer.

Gildarts came down the stairs, his long ratty cloak swirling around him. He grinned, and walked over to the bar. He nodded at the Puppeteer.

"Makarov! Bickslow! How are you doing? Where have you been?" The orange haired man reached out and clasped Makarov on the back.

Makarov smiled thinly at Gildarts. "Crash, it's been a long time," he said. "How have you been?"

Gildarts plopped down on a barstool next to Makarov. "I've been good, Master. Been off doing odd jobs here and there, but I came back with Lightning, The Enchantress and The Necromancer when Red called."

Makarov's eyes twitched. "Lightning, eh?"

A light bulb went off in Mira's head. Her eyes widened, and she pointed at Makarov. "You're his grandfather."

The old man nodded. "Yes I am."

"Blah, blah, blah," said Bickslow. "Get to the main story, Ginger." He directed that last jab at Gildarts.

The "ginger's" face twitched. Mira flinched, noting the look of evil incarnate in his eyes, and in flash, Bixlow was sent flying into the wall. It had happened so fast, Mira had barely seen Gildarts's hand connect with Bickslow's jaw. He definitely lived up to his nickname.

Gildarts walked over to him, cracking his knuckles. He advanced. "Who're you calling ginger?" He hissed menacingly. He picked up his offender by the throat.

Mira looked sideways at Makarov, who was calmly looking back at her. "Is it alright to leave them like that?" She whispered, pointing over to Gildarts and Bickslow, throwing latter being beaten into oblivion. Makarov shook his head. "Leave them be," he murmured gruffly. "They'll be fine."

Mira smiled uncomfortably. Her eyes shot over to look at the two, and winced sympathetically. Makarov cleared his thoat, and Mira turned back to him.

Makarov looked at her. "Talk."

* * *

><p>Laxus pulled his sword out of the limp body. He hissed in annoyance and wiped the blade on the grass. Red blood dripped off the blade.<p>

Next to him, the pinkette, Natsu, slit the last man's throat. He gurgled, before he began to choke on his own blood. His body fell to the ground and convulsed once, twice, three times, before stilling forever.

Natsu looked at Laxus, and sheathed his sword. "That's it for us. Let's find Jellal." He hissed, in a deep, gutteral voice. Laxus nodded. "Split up," he advised.

Natsu looked at him questionly. "Can you handle it?"

Laxus hefted his broadsword, slinging it easily up on his shoulder. He opened his cloak, revealing the many daggers strapped onto his belt. He raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll be ok."

Natsu grinned. He exposed his belt, showing off the two daggers he had. "Touché," the pinkette said. Then he took off.

Laxus turned and bolted in the opposite direction. He tore through the trees, surprisingly quite, which contrasted with his huge bulk. But every assassin in Fairy Tail was trained to be silent. It came with the job.

Suddenly, he heard a scuffle up ahead. Silently, he slipped through the trees, using the bushes to hide his form. He peeked through the leaves.

"Commander Zeref of the Veronican Royal Army, at your service. King Shigeru is going to be very pleased to see you."

Laxus narrowed his eyes. The man who spoke wore blood red armor, which matched his eyes. He had long black hair, and he held a rapier in his hand, which was pointing down at a limp shape on the ground. Laxus identified blue hair. The figure was pinned down on the ground by five burly men.

Laxus tensed. It was Jellal, for sure. The man, Commander Zeref, stuck his rapier in Jellal left shoulder. The king cried out.

"Cry, my little king, cry out. No one will hear you scream."

Laxus launched himself forward, swinging his sword. The giant blade caught on to the nearest soldier holding Jellal down and bit into his neck. The man screamed, before his head few off into the bushes.

Laxus fell on the others like the devil himself, stabbing here, slashing there. Aside from the lightning shaped scar on his face, he was thus nicknamed for the bloody mess he usually left behind. Like when lightning strikes a tree, it demolishes it completely. That was how Laxus treated his victims.

In mere seconds, the five Veronicans holding the king were dead, turned into dismembered, bloody corpses. Laxus gripped Jellal's shoulder and hoisted the man up.

"Who is this?" Zeref hissed. Laxus glared at the man, and pointed his broadsword at him. "Your death if you don't back the hell off," he snarled.

Zeref leveled his sword at Laxus. "Interesting," he murmured, his blood red eyes boring into Laxus's seething grey ones.

Jellal coughed, holding his shoulder. His green eyes glowed with fury. "Bastard," he hissed. He shook Laxus off and bent down, grabbing for his sword. He glared at Zeref.

Zeref merely smirked. "Oh? What are you going to do? Hit me, little king? I know the story about your sword. You can't kill with it. Curtana, the Mercy Blade, is it not?"

Jellal's arms trembled, and he snarled, keeping his sword trained on his enemy. Yet, he could not bring himself to attack. Zeref's words were, unfortunately, true.

Suddenly, before Laxus could make his move, a pink blur shot out of the forest and slammed into Zeref. The pinkette snarled, and brought the hommel of sword down on Zeref's head. The black haired man collapsed.

Natsu jumped away from Zeref's limp body. His eyes were burning, almost as if they were on fire. He held up a piece of paper spattered with blood.

Laxus took it wordlessly. His eyes narrowed with fury, and he looked at Natsu and Jellal.

"They have Lucy."

* * *

><p>Erza threw her cloak on, hiding her sword underneath it's heavy fabric. She threw her hood up, concealing her hair. For good measure, she even tied a ragged scarf around her mouth, hiding her facial features. She looked around.<p>

She was in a small hotel room, about a mile away from Mercurius. She, Juvia, and Gray had paid for the rooms, and Gray had sent a letter to Fairy Tail, asking for Gajeel, Crash, Mira, and possibly Freed.

For what reason? To prepare to fight. In this final battle, they'd need all the help they could get.

Although, Erza was going off on a separate journey at this point. Right now, she only had one thought on her mind: saving Lucy.

In the past, if a member of Fairy Tail- and this happened often- was captured on the job, the others had to abandon them. Even though it was cruel, and heartless, it could not be helped. That was the way of the assassin. You work alone, you die alone. Sure, you make work together occasionally, but in most cases, it was one.

But Erza realized something. It happened when she met Jellal. Friendship. If you truly love someone, you'll help them no matter what. And Erza, as little as she knew about relationships, she liked Lucy, who had been her closest friend. So she was breaking the first rule she ever learned. She was going to infiltrate the castle and save Lucy. No matter what.

She raced over to her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. Grabbing the pen, she yanked off the top and began to write furiously.

_Jellal-_

_I'm doing extremely risky and dangerous, way past protocol. But being with you, I've come to learn something: you can't let anything stop you from helping the ones you love._

_Lucy's been captured, Jellal, and Ultear will kill her unless I surrender myself. She probably knows I'm the one who knows where you are, and she probably has a personal issue against me, since I was the one who prevented her from talking your life._

_I'm no idiot. I won't let myself get captured. But I have to save Lucy. She's my best friend, and I can't let her die._

_If, by some crazy chance, I do get captured, my best guess is, they'll kill me. And if that does happen, I'd like you to know that I have intense feelings for you. You've brought out a different side of me, a side I never knew I had. I wish I was with you. I want to love you in the way you truly deserve. You are an amazing man, Jellal, full of love, kindness, and warmth. _

_Thank you for everything. _

_-Erza_

She folded the paper, and ran to the window, where a carrier pigeon sat. Hotels offered free mail, and had birds at the ready. They were quick, survivors, intelligent creatures, and if Jellal was in Bosco, the bird would probably take 3 hours to get there.

Erza tied the letter around its leg. "Jellal Fernandes." She whispered to it, and it cooed before taking off into the sunset. Erza watched it disappear into the sky.

She turned and looked back in her room. No doubt Juvia and Gray were downstairs, getting to know each other better. Those two coup be great friends once they understood eachother. ErErza could see theit attraction for eachother in their eyes. Juvia may not seem like it, buthrowing she's a suckered for good men, and Gray, next to Jellal, was definitely one of the best men Erza had encountered.

Erza turned to the window. She took a deep breath. Then she slipped out, her forform falling to the ground below. The curtains fluttered In her wake. Then everything went still.

* * *

><p>Lucy gasped in pain, feeling the agony of a blade slicing her thigh. She cried out.<p>

Her arms were suspended above her head with thick, unyielding chains. Her clothes had been taken, leaving her in a pair boy shorts and a rag tied around her breasts. Her tormentor, Shigeru himself.

He grinned down at her, and wiped his blade clean on his trousers. Lucy looked up at him blearily, trying to shake off the fog of pain clouding her senses.

Shigeru leaned in close and cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it hard enough to leave marks. Lucy cried out.

After hours of torture, she had finally been broken. Assassins were trained to take all sorts of pain, both mental and physical. But now, Lucy had reached her breaking point. Now, she just stood there limply while Shigeru violated her.

Shigeru let go of her breast, smirking at the deep marks he left behind in her skin. "Such a shame," he murmured, his eyes raking over her half naked body. "You're such a pretty thing. Now it's all going to waste."

Lucy mustered the last reserves of her energy. She looked him in the eyes. "At least I'm not a pig faced coward like you," she gasped out, spitting blood directly into his face.

He didn't react at first. He wiped the blood out of his eyes, then bent down next to Lucy's ear. "Just you wait," he hissed. "I'm going to make you scream before you die."

Lucy felt pain explode in her head. She cried out, before she tumbled into into a dark abyss of nothingness. Her senses faded.

Her last though was of a pink haired man.

* * *

><p>"She'll come tonight," Ultear said, sitting in her room, drinking a glass of champagne. The man she was talking to sat in the shadows. Ultear could only make out his figure.<p>

"Do you want me to kill her?" The man hissed. Ultear shook her head. "No, handsome. Just bring her to me. I'd prefer to do the honors."

The man stepped out of the shadows. Ultear got a clear look of his face, black hair, red eyes, wearing black fatigues. He eyed her.

Ultear smiled. She knew she looked good tonight. She was wearing a light blue silk nightgown, which barely covered her butt. She could see this man was positively salivating.

She reached a hand out. "You know," she whispered. "We do have some time, if you want."

The man's eyes glowed with pure lust. He stepped up to her, stripping off his coat. "Yes, I see that," he hissed, running running a hand up her thigh, his fingers reaching for the forbidden territory.

Ultear grabbed his wandering hand. "Anxious, aren't we?" She murmured.

He smiled.

Ultear stood, and stripped off her nightgown, revealing nothing underneath. She walked to her bed, swaying her hips seductively. She looked over her bare shoulder. "Come, my dearest Rogue. Show me what a Veronican assassin is like."

Rogue smirked, and followed behind, his member twitching with anticipation. He reached out and pulled her close, wrapping his hands around her full breasts and pulling her back so his chest was pressed against her back. She leaned her head back, exposing her neck. Rogue leaned down and pressed his lips on her throat, biting and licking. His hands kneaded her full breasts, and she moaned his name.

"Whatever you say, my lady," he whispered, pulling her into bed.

* * *

><p>Makarov gazed gravely at the bar in front of him, sipping on a jug of beer. He looked at Mira, absorbing the information she had just told him.<p>

Around them sat Gajeel, Freed, Bickslow and Gildarts. All of the men looked grave and solemn.

Makarov turned to the others, looking them all in the eyes. "I know I just met a few of you, but we all know Erza. To you from the castle, you know her as Erza Scarlet. But to the members of Fairy Tail, she was Titania, the Red Silence. And if there is one thing I know about Erza, it's that she does what she thinks is right. And I know that saving this country is right."

He jumped down from the bar. "I'm going to call for every Fairy Tail member who is still alive. And we, well," he smirked, and turned, a small grin on his face.

"We're going to save the kingdom."

* * *

><p>It was now dark. Erza poked her head around the castle gates, having neatly dispatched the guard. Hey, just because Lucy could use senbon, didn't mean she couldn't. Lucy was just better aiming than Erza was.<p>

Her eyes narrowed. There were two guards at the side door she had once entered. They both looked young, and extremely stupid. This was going to be a piece of cake.

She raced forward, using the darkness to her advantage, they weren't looking in her direction, and Erza knew they couldn't see her anyway. She reached over her shoulder and drew Benizakura. The two guards didn't even stand a chance.

She sliced Benizakura across one's throat, quickly and efficiently. He felt no pain.

The second one also didn't see her. As quick as a flash, she fell to a crouch, sliding a hand into her boot and grabbing her dagger. She flung her hand out, throwing the dagger with accuracy and precision. It impaled the soldier right in the eye hole of his helmet, just as he turned to face her. He collapsed silently.

Erza huffed. She stood, and slid Benizakura back into its sheath. She bent over the two corpses and slid the dagger out of body. She I wiped the blood on the body's shirt before sliding it back into her boot.

She narrowed her eyes, reaching for the door, she grasped the handle, sliding it open. Without any hesitation, she slipped inside.

This would've been the perfect time to have that Cobra man by her side. She could use him right now. But she was going to have to make due with what she had.

She ran down the corridors, heading down. If anything, most dungeons were located in the lowest place of the castle, and that was where they were most likely holding Lucy.

She suddenly heard a whistle in the air, like a projectile was coming for she whirled, at the last moment, drawing Benizakura. The shuriken, or throwing star, which would've impaled her back, ricocheted off her blade and slammed into the wall. Erza slid to a scarf fell free, exposing her face.

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, black haired, and well built. He grinned at her. "I knew you'd come. The lady never lies."

Erza crouched low. "So Ultear told you about me, huh? Funny, I don't recall her ever mentioning you."

The man chuckled, a cold laugh that chilled Erza to the bones. "You don't need to know about me. Because you'll be dead soon enough."

Erza smirked. "Don't get too cocky now," she murmured.

Suddenly, she felt a tiny prick on the back of her arm. She jumped, reaching for her arm, and yanking a small dart out of her skin. She whirled, seeing a pale figure come out of the shadows. Before she could do anything, she collapsed, her eyesight becoming dim.

The dark haired man stepped over to her, crouching low. "Ah, the mighty Red Silence, reduced to this wreck. The first thing an assassin learns is to always be alert of their surroundings. You're going soft, Titania."

Erza heard a low chuckle, and saw a pair of light boots enter her vision. She heard the words, "good job, Rogue," before her sight faded.

Damn, was her last thought before succumbing to the darkness. I'm an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh Erza, what are you going to do now? **

**Hone you like it! Thanks for the many reviews, and the follows and favorites! Arigato gozaimasu minna-san!**

**anyone wanna take a guess as to what happens next? Or a request? I'll see if I can fit it in or not (most probably it'll be a yes) leave me your thoughts in a review or PM me.**

**See ya soon! Happy Writing!**

**- Wolf**


	17. Rise and Revolution

**A/N: ok, so I know a bunch of you are like, "OMG, Rogue and Ultear?" Let me tell you right now: ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!**

**it's like one night stands, you know, driven on by pure lust and stupidity. That's all! Hope you feel better now.**

**heads up for mature content ahead. Just a warning**

* * *

><p>They arrived in Magnolia at midnight.<p>

Jellal sagged off of his horse, who was smart enough to bend down so Jellal could slide gracefully off to land in a crumpled heap on the ground. He moaned in pain as his sore leg muscles screamed out from overuse.

Natsu slipped off his horse and walked over to Jellal with one eyebrow raised. "You ok there, Jellal? Having trouble standing?"

Jellal glared at his best friend. "Shut up and help me."

Natsu chuckled and grabbed Jellal's hand, pulling the man up until he could support his own weight. His muscles screamed out in protest, but he pushed it away.

Laxus dismounted and tied his horse's reins to a tree. They were standing in the forest right outside Magnolia. Jellal and Natsu quickly followed Laxus's lead, and then they crouched in the bushes, eyes locked on their target.

The city wall had torches burning every 10 feet or so. Jellal could make out the smaller shapes of guards walking around, keeping watch. Jellal's eyes narrowed. "Great," he muttered. "Osamu's men won't get here for at least another day, if we're lucky. So now what do we do?"

Natsu grasped the pommel of his sword and grinned cheekily. "We barge in, of course."

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me if I disagree with that statement. I prefer to stay alive a little longer."

"You're no fun."

"Excuse me that your plan is suicidal."

"It's not-"

"Oh for the love of god, will you two kindly shut up?" Laxus hissed. "You bicker like two old ladies!"

Jellal blanched. Natsu grinned and clapped his friend on the back. "We do bicker," said Natsu. "But the last I checked, my anatomy was male oriented. If you want, I'd gladly check and make sure-"

"Natsu," Jellal said. The pinkette stopped and looked at the bluenet. "Mhmm?"

"Shut up." Jellal said, at the exact time Laxus said, "I'm going to murder you."

Natsu began to laugh. Jellal sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Shut it pinky," Laxus suddenly said, dead serious. Jellal raised his head. Laxus was looking at the city with his eyes narrowed. He pointed.

Natsu and Jellal scooted over to the blonde and look to where he was pointing to. After a minute, Natsu broke the silence. "What are we looking at?" He whispered.

Laxus pointed again, and Jellal narrowed his eyes. "There's a plume of smoke over there. Some kind of flickering light. Why would there be one in the middle of the night. It's almost like a-"

He stopped, his eyes narrowing. He cursed silently.

Jellal elbowed Laxus. "What is it?" He murmured. He felt a twinge of alarm run through him. Erza was there. If she was in trouble…

Laxus stood up and headed for the city. "Don't worry," he called to Jellal and Natsu. "You're gonna have a blast."

Jellal cocked his head. "Excuse me?" He asked, scrambling up from the hard ground and disentangling himself from the bushes. Behind him, Natsu mumbled under his breath, "what happened to laying low?"

Laxus turned his head and winked. "You'll see," was all the big man said. He drew his sword.

Jellal narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?" He whispered to himself.

Then the screaming started.

* * *

><p>Erza opened her eyes. Her head pounded, her thoat was dry, and she had a feeling this was only a start to a very crappy ending.<p>

"I see our little assassin has finally woken up."

Erza strained, trying to rise, but quickly realized why she couldn't move her limbs. She was laying face down on a wooden floor, her hands tied behind her back and even her feet tied together. Someone had removed her boots and had taken Benizakura.

Suddenly, she was kicked in her left side, which sent her flying into a wall. She choked at the sudden loss of air, but refused to cry out. She had been trained to take harder blows than that. The pain was bearable.

She raised her head, looking around. She was in a giant bedroom. It was lit only by a single lamp, which threw eerie shadows across the room.

The black haired man stood before her, the one called Rogue. He wore a plain black shirt and trousers, and he was grinning ferociously at her. Behind him stood a blonde man, swinging Benizakura around, a malicious light in his eyes.

But neither of them had said those words.

She turned her head to face the bed, and narrowed her eyes. Lounging on the mattress was none other than the Queen, wearing a simple shirt and dark trousers. Her eyes were alight with glee, and she slipped off the bed and sauntered over to Erza. She bent down and took Erza's chin in her hand, forcing the red head to look at her.

"Did you really think I would be so stupid to think you wouldn't try and infiltrate?" She sneered, looking into Erza's smoldering eyes.

"Yes," the redhead said flatly.

Her head was thrown sideways as a stinging blow landed on her cheek. Erza didn't even flinch, not even when she felt the force of the blow split her lip. She calmly looked at Ultear, who looked infuriated, and spat in her face.

Ultear blinked, shocked. She felt warm liquid dripping down her face, and saw the stoic look on Erza's face. Her blood boiled.

She grabbed Erza by the lapels of her shirt and hoisted her up. "You are going to wish I had killed you that night," she snarled. "After he's through with you-" she gestured to Rogue- "You're going to wish you had died."

"Am I?" Erza whispered smoothly. She looked cooly into Ultear's eyes, not blinking.

Ultear dumped her unceremoniously on the floor. "Have your way with her, Rogue," she snarled. "Before I execute her myself. Tomorrow, she dies."

Rogue walked up to Erza, a dangerous smirk on his face. "With pleasure, my lady," he murmured.

"I will find Jellal," Ultear hissed. "And he will dies just as painfully as you will."

Rogue bent down to pick the red head up. Erza narrowed her eyes. She knew things were about to get so much worse.

* * *

><p>"What in the- shit!" Jellal hissed, slashing yet another soldier's arm. His eyes were wild, his mind was a wreck as he took in the carnage around him.<p>

The city was on fire.

Next to him, Natsu laughed maniacally, slashing his sword around. Each time the blade came down, the death toll rang out for yet another dead soldier. If anyone looked like they were born from the pits of hell, Jellal decided, it's Natsu. The guy came alive when it came to this kind of violence. Most of the town burnings and pillaging that had occurred in Veronica by Fiorians were Natsu's doings. The guy had a knack for setting things aflame.

Further ahead, deeper in the city, Jellal saw Laxus fighting his way through more soldiers, slashing his blade calmly through the soldiers, bashing his way deeper into the city with his physical strength.

Jellal howled in agony as a solider caught him inside his guard, slicing through his leather jerkin and gashing his side. Jellal lashed out, slashing at the man's legs. The soldier cried out, and Jellal snatched his sword, kicking it away from the downed man.

Jellal slipped into an alley, panting and out of breath. He grasped his side, blood leaking between his clenched fingers.

He looked down at Curtana. What use it was, he thought bitterly. A sword that cannot kill. Well, those soldiers out there had no qualms about killing him. All he could do was injure him, while they could kill him.

Jellal looked out the alley. How the hell did this happen? What's going on? He thought. How does a city just catch on fire? What does Laxus know?

Suddenly, a man collapsed outside the alley, his sword falling out of his hand. It was a simple longsword. The man convulsed, an arrow sticking out of his arm. A man suddenly crouched next to him, his face hidden by a hood. A dagger slipped out of the folds of his cloak. The soldier lying on the ground screamed out, but it was too late. The dagger descended.

The man pulled the bloody dagger out of the dead soldier's neck. He cleaned the blade and stood up, taking off, not noticing Jellal frozen in the alley.

Who was that? Jellal thought? Is he an enemy? Or an ally?

Jellal looked back down at his blade, clenched between his fingers. Then he looked back to the dead soldier's sword, lying on the ground. He made up his mind. There is no room in this day and age for the Mercy Blade, he thought.

Curtana dropped to the ground, clanking loudly as it hit the stone. But Jellal didn't notice. He rand back the way he had come and picked up the longsword. He looked at the dead man lying in his own pool of blood, the eyes staring sightlessly up at the sky. Jellal looked at him, and felt his heart harden. "You didn't belong here," Jellal whispered. "And I'll be getting rid of all of you."

He turned, and with his new weapon in hand, disappeared into the smoke. Behind him, a piece of flaming roof top collapsed and fell onto the dead man, engulfing his body in flames.

* * *

><p>Natsu looked around, his heart beating wildly. Where was Jellal? He thought desperately. He yelled in fury and slashed through yet another soldier. The man's eyes bugged in his head before it toppled off his shoulders. Natsu snarled, then picked up the soldier's sword, adding another weapon besides his flamberge.<p>

Suddenly, a man collapsed in front of Natsu, a quivering arrow sticking out of his throat. Natsu twisted around, his eyes searching as to where that arrow could've come from.

A pointy object suddenly poked him in the back. "Don't move," a voice hissed.

Natsu turned his head to look into the eyes of a younger boy, probably around 16 years old. The boy had dark blueish-black hair, and dark blue eyes. He held a lance in his hand, and strapped to his back was a sword. The boy looked at Natsu with calculating eyes.

Natsu grinned. "Kid, are you serious right now?"

The boy didn't bat an eye. "Dead serious."

Natsu was impressed at the boy's audacity. He narrowed his eyes. "Do you know who you're talking to?" He murmured.

"You're probably just more Veronican scum that Master said to get rid of." The boy snarled.

Natsu blinked. "Master?"

"Oi! Romeo!" A voice yelled, and both Natsu and the boy, deemed Romeo, turned towards the sound.

Laxus walked towards them, his sword sitting on his shoulder. The man was drenched in blood, and his eyes glinted wickedly in the firelight. He looked like the devil.

Natsu grinned at the man. "You know this twerp?" He asked, gesturing to the boy who currently had a blade stuck to his back.

Laxus nodded. "Romeo," he said to the boy. "He's a friend. This is Natsu Dragneel, king Jellal's Admiral."

The boy's eyes widened, and he pulled his lance away from Natsu. He looked quizzically at Natsu. "His hair is pink," he whispered.

Natsu gaped. "Are you kidding me?" He exclaimed. "That's all you can say?"

Laxus chuckled. He turned to Natsu. "Natsu," he said, gesturing to Romeo, "This is Romeo Conbolt, also known as The Trooper. Our youngest recruit from Fairy Tail."

Natsu gaped at the boy. The boy smiled at Natsu. "Natsu, nice to meetcha!" The boy said respectfully. "Sorry about that. Master said to make sure all enemies die. Thought you were one of them."

Natsu nodded. "Don't worry, kid," he said. He raised his swords and grinned wickedly. "Even if you had tried gutting me, it wouldn't have worked."

Romeo grinned. "I don't doubt it."

"Oi, sorry to break the bro-bonding time, but we have work to do. I told master I'd bring you and Jellal to him. He's waiting for you guys back at HQ. Now where the hell is Jellal?"

Suddenly, a soldier ran up to the trio, his sword held high above his head. Natsu turned, knowing it was going to be too late. He wouldn't be able to lash out in time.

Romeo reacted quicker. With speed that even impressed natsu, the boy flashed forward, chucking his lance with deadly precision. The lance buried itself between the soldier's eyes. With a gurgle, the man collapsed, dead before he hit the ground.

Natsu looked at Romeo with shock. How could a boy like him be a killer? Natsu thought, his eyes wide. He should be at a party with normal teenagers, trying to pick up girls or something. Not out here, killing others.

Natsu's thoughts immediately went to Lucy. She was another person who shouldn't have led the life she lived. Her heart was too kind, she was too sweet to be a killer.

"I know what you're thinking, Natsu-san," Romeo said, turning to the pinkette. "But you're wrong. Each and every one of us had a reason to join Fairy Tail and become the killers we are."

He looked Natsu square in the eyes. "My parents were killed by King Shigeru. I can't let their deaths go unpunished."

Natsu nodded mutely, his respect for the young man deepening. He stretched a hand out. Romeo grinned and clasped Natsu's.

"It's nice to meet you, Romeo."

* * *

><p>"How does that feel, Erza Scarlet?" Rogue hissed in her ear, digging his hands in her breast, his sharp nails gouging deep scratches in her body.<p>

Erza panted, sweat dripping down her naked body. She was strung up in a cell, arms and legs chained so she could ne move, and stripped naked. The humiliation was enough to bring even the strongest man to his knees, but Erza was fighting.

Rogue had a unique form of torture. He was a voyeur, feeding off of other people's pain. And if it mean violating a young woman against her, then so be it.

Erza squeezed her eyes shut as rogue grabbed both of her breasts and kneaded them fiercly, a grin on his face. He pressed his lips against Erza's ear. "Such a gorgeous beauty," he whispered. "Too bad your beauty was never put to good use."

He bit down on Erza's neck, which was already lined with bite marks. Erza felt his teeth tear the skin, but she just bit her lip and didn't say anything.

"Rogue," someone said. Erza opened her eyes as the blonde from before stepped into the cell. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"You're not doing it right. She's not crying out in pain. The least she could do is moan, but you're not even pleasuring her correctly."

Rogue stood up straight, one hand around Erza's throat. "How exactly, then? Show me, Sting."

Sting, the blonde, walked up to Erza, running a hand down Erza's body until it rested just below her belly button. His eyes narrowed and he looked at her appreciatively.

Erza stared at him, unflinchingly. Even though she was being humiliated, tortured, and toyed with, she would not break. No matter what, she'd stay strong.

"What a delectable body," Sting hissed. He stroked her lovingly, and Erza's body trembled in disgust as he touched the most intimate part of her body.

"You're going to taste divine."

* * *

><p>"Jellal!" A voice cried out. Jellal turned, and saw Natsu and Laxus racing towards him, a younger boy trailing on their heels. A soldier raised out from an alley to try and cut them off, but before Jellal could react, an arrow snagged the soldier, catching him right in the back of the neck.<p>

Natsu and the others stopped. Jellal jogged over to meet them. Laxus inspected the arrow, then looked around. "Deadeye. Come on out!" He called.

"Just saved your ass, Lightning," a feminine voice called out, and Jellal turned. Up on the rooftops stood a pale woman, with light green hair. She narrowed her eyes and jumped off the building, landing lightly on the ground below.

"What the hell?" Jellal exclaimed. Laxus raised his hands. "Hold up," he began calmly. "Let me explain. Master Makarov is back. He sent for any remaining members of Fairy Tail. Once we overrun the city, we're marching with Osamu and taking back the country."

The woman walked over, hoisting her longbow on her shoulder. "You're welcome, Lightning." She said flatly.

Laxus gestured to her. "Jellal, this is Bisca, well known for her nickname, Deadeye. She, along with Sharpshooter, are out snipers in Fairy tail. Deadeye, meet king Jellal."

Bisca eyed Jellal. "King, huh?" She said. Her eyes narrowed. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Jellal murmured.

Natsu grinned at Jellal. "Yo. What's up?"

Jellal glared at him. "Not now!" He hissed.

Laxus shifted. "Jellal, Makarov wants to see you. He'd like me to take you to him," he said. Jellal nodded, remembering the short man he had hired to run Fairy Tail, after his predecessor, Mavis Vermillion, died suddenly.

"That won't be necessary," a grim voice said, and every one turned to face a short, squat man with white hair and fierce black eyes, he was surrounded by several people: a man with spiky orange hair and glasses, a woman with purple hair and glasses, a tall man with an armored mask covering his face, a man with longer black hair who was holding a bow, a fat man with black hair, and a man with orange hair pulled back into a ponytail. Next to them stood Mirajane, wearing black pants and a shirt, panting but smiling at seeing Jellal; Gildarts, who was cracking his knuckles, his clothes spattered with blood; Gajeel, who was scowling with anger, blood dripping off of his sword, and surprisingly, Cobra, who had his arms crossed, a seriously pissed off look on his face.

"Cobra?" Natsu asked, grinning. The man in question nodded. "It's me. I got out of the castle just in time, and was dodging around the country, trying to find others. Couldn't find any. Ended up here, and ran into Gajeel on the streets. End of story."

Jellal nodded to him before looking upon Makarov. He walked up to the master of Fairy Tail and inclined his head. "Makarov," he murmured.

"We meet again, King Jellal, although I wish it was under slightly different circumstances."

Jellal nodded. "I wish it as well."

Makarov nodded, a slight smile forming on his face. "it can still be possible to have that wish granted," he said. Jellal cocked his head. "How?"

Makarov's eyes glittered dangerously.

"I think it's time Fairy Tail rises out of the ashes, don't you think? It's time for a revolution."

* * *

><p>Erza opened her eyes. After what seemed to be so many hours of the endless torture, she was finally alone. Blood traced it's way up and down Erza's body, bleeding from numerous cuts Rogue and Sting had inflicted upon her. And yet, she was far from defeated.<p>

Erza looked at her hands, suspended above her. Her wrists were shackled, the metal chafing her wrists.

Slowly, she unfurled her fists, revealing the tiny pins stuck between her fingers. She grinned wickedly. The plan had gone perfectly.

She had let herself get caught on purpose. It was the perfect infiltration. Now Ultear had let her guard down. So when she had been taken to the cell, and her arms had been momentarily freed before being chained, she had reached into her hair and pulled out the two pins she had stuck in her ponytail.

She fiddled with the lock, straining to get her chains unlocked. Finally, she heard the little click, and her right arm fell free. With renewed vigor, she attacked her left manacle, freeing herself. The shackles on her ankles were unlocked within seconds.

Erza found her cloths laying in a discarded heap on the floor. With aching muscles, she pulled her clothes on. Even though they had violated her body, for some reason, Sting and Rogue had refrained from taking her virginity. Yes, Erza was a virgin, despite the life she was in. She may have been in some sexual situations in the past, but every time, she hadn't let it go any further.

Erza, now fully dressed, walked over to the door to her cell, reaching through the bars and working on the padlock. It clicked and Erza pushed on the door. It creaked open.

Erza poked her head out of the cell, narrowing her eyes. She could see more cells further down the corridor, and knew that Lucy was somewhere down here. Possibly Evergreen too. She'd find them and free them, and then Erza was going to find a certain queen.

"Let's start and revolution, shall we?" Erza hissed gleefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well, did you like? Anyway, thank you for the many wonderful review, favorites and follows! Love you guys!**


	18. Louder Than Words

**A/N: *happy dance* oh my gosh, I was just looking at this story's stats, and I saw 153 reviews! Thank you guys so much! I can't believe my eyes! You guys are amazing! Not to mention, 59 followers and 3 favorites!**

**I am so grateful to all your comments! They make me so happy, I never really thought I was a great writer, but I am glad that you all like my writing.**

**this chapter is dedicated to **sarah scarletxX**, who made my day with a wonderful pm message that made me so happy. **sarah scarletxX**, I hope this is inspiration for you to pursue writing, because you inspired me to write this chapter! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>There are survivors<em>

_They're coming home_

_They float in darkness_

_They're not alone_

_Now here they come_

_Now hear they come_

_Now they will be received_

_-Louder Than Words, Les Friction_

"You're saying that Erza and Gray haven't been seen since yesterday?" Jellal asked, his eyes narrowed with concern for his best friend and the woman he loved.

Mira nodded. "Gildarts saw them take a pair of horses out. We think they followed Freed when he took Lucy and Evergreen to Crocus, but they haven't returned yet."

Jellal sighed, rubbing his temples. He knew Gray better than anyone, and Gray would've returned by now. The only thing that would've prevented his best friend from coming home was if something, or someone, was stopping him.

Jellal's thoughts flew to Erza. Did she go because she was worried about Lucy? That seemed like the obvious choice, since Mira said that they followed Freed. But why hadn't they returned?

Suddenly, the doors banged open, making Jellal jump. He turned, hoping to catch a glimpse of scarlet hair, but the one who entered through the giant doors was not her. It was Cobra, holding a small piece of paper in his hand. He held it out to Jellal. "It's for you," said the Stealth Force Commander. Immediately, Jellal knew who wrote the letter.

He leapt forward and reached for the slip of paper, almost tearing it right out of Cobra's hand in his haste to read it. The maroon haired man nodded briefly and slipped over to the bar. Cobra never was one to stick around and chat.

Jellal slipped into one of the unoccupied booths. With shaking fingers, he clumsily opened the letter, his eyes immediately scanning the words.

_Jellal-_

_I'm doing extremely risky and dangerous, way past protocol. But being with you, I've come to learn something: you can't let anything stop you from helping the ones you love._

_Lucy's been captured, Jellal, and Ultear will kill her unless I surrender myself. She probably knows I'm the one who knows where you are, and she probably has a personal issue against me, since I was the one who prevented her from talking your life._

_I'm no idiot. I won't let myself get captured. But I have to save Lucy. She's my best friend, and I can't let her die._

_If, by some crazy chance, I do get captured, my best guess is, they'll kill me. And if that does happen, I'd like you to know that I have intense feelings for you. You've brought out a different side of me, a side I never knew I had. I wish I was with you. I want to love you in the way you truly deserve. You are an amazing man, Jellal, full of love, kindness, and warmth. _

_Thank you for everything. _

_-Erza_

The paper crumpled in Jellal's fist, his eyes widening in disbelief? What was she thinking? His heart pounded. He now knew why they hadn't come back. Erza said that she wouldn't let herself get captured, but yet, Jellal had the sinking feeling that that didn't happen.

She wants to love me, he thought, his heart pounding. Then why, Erza, would you endanger yourself?

Jellal stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "Damnit, Erza, why?" He screamed out. The room quieted, everyone pausing in their conversations to see what was troubling get the king. Mira stepped out from behind the bar and came over to Jellal to see what was wrong. "Jellal?" She murmured.

He shoved the paper towards her wordlessly.

She picked it up, reading it slowly. Her eyes widened and looked at him as soon as she finished. "Jellal-"

"What's going on here?" A voice said. Jellal turned to face Makarov, who was looking around sternly. Jellal walked over to the older man, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Makarov," he spit out.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Yes, my lord?"

"We leave tonight."

* * *

><p>Erza threw the guard over her shoulder, throwing him to the ground. Without even looking, she slammed her elbow into his throat, cutting off his air supply and breaking his neck. The man choked, then fell limp.<p>

Erza turned and bent over his body, unbuckling his belt and talking his sword. She reached into his tunic and searched around, until her fingers hit a smooth, round object than made odd clinking noises. She grinned, and withdrew her hand from the folds of his clothing. Clutched in her fingers was a key ring. Three keys dangled dangled off of it

Erza stood, slinging the man's belt around her slim waist until it hung low on her hips. She drew the sword and hefted it. She inspected the blade, pressing her finger to the edge to test it's sharpness. The metal sliced through the pad of her thumb, spilling blood, but she didn't flinch. At this point, the miniscule amout of pain she felt hardly even registered. She was numb. The blade was sharp enough. Not as sharp as Benizakura, but she'd have to make do without her trusted blade for now.

Erza slipped the sword back into its sheath with a clang, and further proceeded down the hallway. She was surrounded by mostly empty cells. Every once in a while, she'd pass an occupied cell, but just on a glance she could tell if it was a castle staff or not. It was mostly the latter.

Suddenly, she came across one particular cell, it's captive being a small woman with short blue hair. She was crying, and her wrists were red and raw from her chains. She looked up when she saw Erza. The red head froze, staring into sad hazel eyes. Pained eyes, full of sorrow.

"Who…who are you?" Erza whispered, coming over to stand at the door of the bluenet's cell. The woman inside. Sat up slowly. "My name is Levy," the woman whispered. "Levy McGarden. Castle Librarian."

Erza grabbed the padlock to Levy's cell. "Why the hell are you locked in here?" The red head asked, practically ripping the door off its hinges. She entered the cell and knelt next to Levy, taking not of the welts and lashes crisscrossing Levy's skin. The woman had been tortured.

Levy shook her head. "I withheld information from the queen." She whispered, her voice raspy, as if she hadn't used it for a while.

"What kind?"

"You." Levy said bluntly, looking at Erza. The redhead gasped. "Excuse me?"

Levy reached up, her chains clanking softly, and grasped a piece of Erza's long red hair. Her fingers ran softly through Erza's silky locks. "You, Titania Erza, the Red Silence, assassin of Fairy Tail." Levy's hand dropped from Erza's hair, falling limply back to the ground, like she had no strength to keep it up.

"You had the records of Fairy Tail hidden from Ultear and she found them, didn't she?" Erza deduced, her eyes narrowed. Levy nodded. "I tried to keep them hidden, but she stormed into my office while I was in the process of hiding it."

Erza reached down and grasped Levy's arms, reaching for her shackles. She stuck the key in the locks and unlocked her bindings. The chains fell, and Levy rubbed her sore arms.

Erza stood, reaching out a hand. "Come on," she murmured. "Let me get you out of here."

"Gajeel," Levy whispered. She reached for Erza's hand. "Want….to see.."

She collapsed, and Erza just barely managed to catch her, even with her fast reflexes. She laid Levy gently on the floor and pressed two fingers on the inside of the woman's wrist. The pulse was steady, if not a bit faint. She's exhausted, Erza thought. From the looks of her, she was tortured and deprived of food and water for several days. I'm surprised she's held out this long.

"Gajeel," Erza murmured, reaching down and hoisting Levy up. "Huh."

Erza backed out of the cell, Levy laying limp in her arms. Erza took off down the rows of cells, her feet making no sound on the cold stone floor.

Suddenly, Erza saw a flash of purple out of the corner of her eye. With lightning fast reflexes, Erza twisted, and she heard the clang of a sword smash into the wall where her head had just been. Erza lashed out with her left leg, sweeping her attackers legs out from under them. There was a gasp, and then a body fell right next to Erza. She let go of Levy and drew her sword, slashing it across the other person's throat.

But the other person, whose face was cloaked, raised a hand, stopping Erza's blade with a dagger held in their hand. Erza froze, taking a closer look. It was a jagged dagger, but etched into the bade was a familiar symbol.

Erza pulled her blade away, and her "attacker" sat up, pulling theit hood away to reveal their face. Dirty blonde hair, glasses, purple corset. It was Evergreen.

"As fast as ever, Red," Ever smiled, pushing herself to her feet with speed and agility. She reached out for Erza's hand, who was still crouched in an offensive position. "Of course, I don't expect anything else from our legendary Titania."

Erza grinned, sheathing her sword, and reached for Ever's hand. The woman pulled her to her feet, patting Erza on the back. "So how the hell did you get in here? And who's that?" She asked, directing the last question at Levy. Erza reached down and pulled the unconscious girl up, slinging her into her arms once more. "I allowed myself to get captured. Found her when I'd broke free. She's a friend of Gajeel's."

Ever raised an eyebrow. "Captured? Saving someone else? My, my, my, Red dear, you're going soft."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Watch it, Enchantress," Erza whispered. "I can still take your life right here and now, without so much as breaking a sweat. Don't forget it."

Ever raised her hands. "Like I could," she retorted, pulling her cloak away from her neck to reveal a long scar on her throat, just below the jugular.

"_You're the newbie, huh? What's your name? Ginger?" The dark blonde woman with glasses glared down at her._

_Erza sighed. She looked up at the woman, who had just slammed her hands on the table. "Do you mind?" Erza asked politely. "I am eating lunch. Bother me some other time."_

_"Did you just order me around? You bit-"_

_The blonde's words ended in a blood curdling scream as Erza jumped up, tackling the woman, and unsheathing a dagger from the folds of her jacket. She slashed down quickly, like Lightning taught her, and made a neat, deep line down the woman's throat. Only, she cut just shy of the jugular._

_Erza bent close to the woman's, pressing her lips against the woman's ear. "I'm ordering you around again," Erza murmured, her voice cold and murderous. "Stay the hell away from me. Especially when I'm eating my meals."_

Erza shook her head, a small smile on her face as she stared at the scar on Ever's neck. Ever shook her head grimly and let go of her cloak, letting the fabric fall back into place.

Erza turned. "Let's get out of her. I'm looking for Lucy right now."

"She's not down here." Ever said.

Erza turned. "She's not?"

Ever shook her head. "I came down here to check myself, and she's not here. My guess is that either Ultear or Shigeru have her."

Erza sighed, and turned back. "Just great," she grumbled, trudging down the corridor. "It's not like I had anything better to do."

Ever raced to catch up with her. "Red," She hissed. "What is going on in that red head of yours?"

Erza grinned. "What do you think?"

Evergreen sighed and cursed. She didn't want to know of what the redhead had up her sleeve. She only knew it involved risking their lives on some suicidal mission. Most likely, that was the case.

* * *

><p>Lucy raised her head weakly. She was laying, tied up, in King Shigeru's bed, naked and bloody. Shigeru himself sat in the couch facing his bed, holding a bloody dagger in his hand. My blood, Lucy realized.<p>

Shigeru grinned evily when he saw Lucy stir, and he walked over to the bed. He bent down over Lucy and ran a hand down her bloody, gashed legs. "Mmm," he whispered. "You were fabulous last night, my beautiful one."

Lucy scrunched her eyes and she remembered last night, Her clothes tearing, skin being slashed, her body violated, and one piercing, wrenching, burning pain as Shigeru took the one part of her that wasn't tainted by evil, man, or darkness. Lucy was now an empty shell. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Maybe she should just die…

Shigeru positioned his dagger over Lucy's left breast, pointed right over her hear. Lucy stared dully at the blade, noticing the way her blood shone in the light. She didn't struggle. She had given up. Her spirit had left her. There wss no fight left in her, not after what he took from her last night.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Shigeru cursed and turned. "What is it?" He snarled.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late sir-" came a muffled voice

"What time is it?"

"About 3:30 am sir."

"And what do you want with me at 3:30 in the morning?" Shigeru bit out.

"Sir, there's a platoon of riders about ten miles away from the city. They're riding fast, and appear to have weapons. Also, we've received word that the Boscan Army has crossed the border. They are a day away from the capital, sir, and they seem to have no intention to stop. Commander Zeref awaits your orders."

"Has he not found Jellal yet?"

"He did, but the fugitive was able to escape due to a surprise attack from a fellow traitor. Zeref sends his apologies."

Lucy raised her hear, the life returning to her empty eyes once more. Fire rose in her. "Natsu," she breathed out, her spirit flaring up. "Natsu, I'm here."

Shigeru snarled in frustration. "Send for Ultear! And cut off that platoon!"

"We've tried," the voice replied. "But they've dodged or killed everyone we've sent to apprehend them. They're coming, sir, and they will not be stopped."

"Damnit," Shigeru hissed, clenching the blade of his dagger so hard that he opened a cut in his own hand. Blood dripped onto the floor.

"Who are they?"

There was a pause, and Lucy held her breath, waiting for the response. When she heard it, her heart lifted with joy, and she felt her fighting spirit return, ready for payback.

"It's Fairy Tail, sir."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with that woman?" Gray screamed, crushing the piece of paper in his hand, looking around at the empty room. "Is she an idiot?"<p>

"I know Erza, and she is far from an idiot, I assure you,"Juvia said, reaching forward and snatching the paper out of Gray's grasp before he could crush it into oblivion,

They had just found the letter from Erza in her empty room. They had been in the bar the entire night, trying to get information, and had begun to worry when Erza didn't show her face for several hours. Now they knew.

Gray sat down heavily on the neatly made bed, grasping his hair in his hands, clutching furiously to his head. "Jesus freaking crist!" He hissed. "I can't believe she went ahead and allowed herself to get caught! What the hell is wrong with her?"

Juvia sat down next to him, and grasped his hand. "Red will be fine," she whispered, squeezing his hand to comfort him. "She knows what she's doing."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I trust her," Juvia whispered. "And you should too."

Gray looked at her, really looked at her. He took in her fierce blue eyes, filled with determination and strength. The mouth set in a firm line. High cheekbones framed by masses of wavy blue hair. Her grip on his had was strong and steady.

Suddenly, a few men walked by the room, deep in conversation. "Did you hear?" One of them whispered.

"Hear what?"

"Fairy Tail. They're coming to Crocus."

Gray and Juvia tensed, their eyes latched onto the closed door, deathly silent. Their ears strained to hear the conversation.

"Yeah, supposedly, they're going to attack."

His companion sighed. "Fairy Tail's coming home, huh?"

Gray and Juvia looked and eachother wordlessly. Then they both stood and went their separate ways, each going to their rooms to gear up and sharpen their weapons for the oncoming battle.

* * *

><p>Natsu glared furiously over the ears of his mount, his mind set on only one prize. Find Lucy, his mind screamed at him. Find her!<p>

He looked to his right to see Jellal hunched over his horse's neck, a furious snarl on his lips. His eyes were narrowed to tiny green slits glowing with rage and hatred. He kicked his horse, which responded immediately, stretching out its neck and elongating it's stride. The animal broke free of the herd and bolted to the head, leading the way to Crocus. Natsu flicked his reins and sent his horse flying after Jellal. Behind him, Gildarts and Laxus rode, as well as the other Fairy Tail members, behind them all, miles away, was Magnolia, and Makarov, who stood in the empty Fairy Tail HQ, his arms crossed and a grim look in his eyes.

"Tonight," he whispered gravely to himself. "The battle for Fiore commences."

* * *

><p>Jellal kicked his horse again, sending Soul hurtling forward. The horse nickered, tossing his head. Jellal rubbed his neck and flicked the reins. "Please, please," he begged. "Let her be safe."<p>

He muttered this prayer just as he broke through the tree line that bordered Crocus. Soul galloped again cross the fields leading to Crocus. Outside the city wall, the Veronican army was beginning to collect ranks.

Suddenly, several horses ran out from the wall, each carrying a Veronican soldier. Jellal tensed, unsheathing his sword. Already, more men were being sent out to apprehend them.

"Natsu…" Jellal warned. The pinkette nodded, drawing his flamberge. "No need," the pinkette hissed gleefully. "I got this."

Suddenly, a pair of horses came out of nowhere, slamming into the Veronican soldiers. Each horse carried a cloaked figure, both hidden in shadows. One drew a sword, the other had a short sword and a trident. In seconds, the soldiers lay dead and dying on the ground.

Jellal pulled his horse to and stop. He pointed his sword at the two figures, who were trotting over to him. Behind Jellal, the rest of Fairy Tail and his men fanned out, creating an intimidating line of fierce warriors.

"Who the hell are you?" Jellal snarled. The horses stopped, and the one wielding the sword chuckled. "Come now," he said in an achingly familiar voice. "Is that anyway to treat your best friend and Commander?" Her drew off his hood.

It was Gray.

Jellal gaped, staring at his best friend. Next to him, the other person took off their hood, revealing a blue haired woman with dark blue eyes.

"Oceania?" Deadeye gasped, her eyes wide. The blue haired woman nodded. "It's been a while, my friends."

Gray smiled at Jellal. "Jellal, this is Juvia, a former member of Fairy Tail. Juvia, this Is King Jellal."

The woman nodded her head curtly. "Forgive me for being so short with you, my lord," she said in a serious voice. She gestured back to the walls of Crocus, where the soldiers were massing. "But we have a war to fight. I think we can get to the formalities later."

Jellal nodded. "Fine by me. We just have to get in that city. Someone's waiting for me."

* * *

><p>Erza opened the door, peeking around the corners. Soldiers were marching down the halls, but she was well concealed in the corridor she and Ever were hiding in. They were making good use of the shadows. They stayed absolutely quiet, and pressed themselves flat against the wall.<p>

Ever was holding Levy now, on the notion that Erza had a much better chance of protecting them than Ever would. Erza held her sword out carefully, already missing the feel of Benizakura.

"Assholes, all of you!" A voice screamed, and Erza tensed. She knew who that was. She peeked around the corners, her eyes confirming her guess.

It was Ultear.

The queen was dressed in full battle regalia, black armor, chain mail, gauntlets. In one hand, she held Benizakura. Erza's anger inflated at the sight of her blade in an enemy's hands. That did not sit well with her.

The queen stormed down the hall, pushing soldiers out of the way. "How the hell did we let Fairy Tail all the way up to the palace gates?" She screamed. "How?"

Erza felt her body tense. "So they came," she murmured. She grinned. Beside her, Ever chuckled. "Now we're tslking," she whispered

A soldier ran up to Ultear, panting and out of breath. "My lady!" He exclaimed. She glared at him. "This better be good news," she hissed.

"It has been confirmed that King Jellal has led the attack against us, Your majesty."

The woman force for a second, the impact of the news sinking in. Then a small grin formed on her face. "Did he now?" She murmured malevolently. "How convenient."

Erza fumed. First, Jellal had come, risking his life. Second, Ultear was going to kill him. Those two pieces of info were not making Erza feel good. So she did what was to be expected of her: the unexpected.

"Stay here," Erza hissed to Ever. "As soon as they're distracted go find Lucy."

"How will they be distracted?" Ever whispered.

Erza grinned. "Like this," she whispered, and then stepped out of the shadows. She pointed her sword at Ultear, whose back was turned to her.

"Fate is on my side, Ultear," she hissed. The soldiers tensed, and drew their swords. Ultear herself didn't react, just stayed put. "Oh really, Red Silence? Titania? Is that so?"

She turned, pure hatred burning In her eyes. Erza glared at her. "You hurt Lucy. You want to kill Jellal. You're destroying my country. I vowed to myself that I would kill you. And fate has brought you to me." She snarled menacingly.

Ultear narrowed her eyes. "Stop!" She called to the soldiers, who were advancing on Erza. "She's mine to kill."

Erza raised her sword. "Come," she hissed.

Ultear drew Benizakura. "With pleasure."

The women launched themselves at eachother. At the same time, Jellal and the others broke through the wall and invaded Crocus.

The battle of Fairy Tail had finally begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had fun writing this chapter, a lot of fun, even though it didn't have a ton of action. It's all set up for the next chapter, which is going to be titled simply: War. I think you guys have a pretty good guess as to what happens. (**soulasunajellal, **there's the answer to your review right there.)**

**song credits to Les Friction. Song title is Louder Than Words. Great band, btw. Check out their song, World on Fire. Talk about epic**

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked it! Next chapter, btw, will be a bit violent and bloody, just a heads up.**

**love to all my faithful and wonderful readers! See ya soon! Happy Writing!**

**-Wolf**


	19. War

**A/N: you guus are the best. Seriously, I am so blessed to have such wonderful fans like you. Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews and PMs, and also for following and favoriting this story. I'm tearing up here from all the positive support.**

**Heads** **up for some mature content, aka violence. I know a bunch of you want some jerza lemon. Patience. It'll come someday.**

* * *

><p>Jellal glared at the man standing in front of him, sword bloody, chest heaving, blood dripping down his face. Jellal frowned. "You don't belong here," he whispered, and lunged forward. The man did not have a chance. Jellal's blade drove right into the man's thin armor, making a screeching sound as metal scraped against metal. Jellal pushed forward, slamming his blade into the other man's chest until his hilt crashed solidly against the armor. The man screamed out, his voice choking at the end. He sagged against Jellal and coughed, blood splattering against Jellal's shirt. Jellal snarled grimly and twisted his sword, ripping a hole in the soldier's chest before he yanked his weapon out. The soldier coughed once more, then collapsed forever.<p>

Jellal swung his blade, getting rid of the blood staining the metal. He looked around at the carnage surrounding him. The city was on fire, thanks to Natsu, and his obsessive love of fire. The pinkette, as well as a boy named Romeo, and a man named Macao, were no doubt running around the city, burning houses and causing and riot. Hopefully, they had warned the civilians ahead of time. That would be nice.

Jellal tensed suddenly as several more soldiers appeared before him. He raised his sword. They caught sight of him, and stopped, each one drawing a sword.

"It's the traitor!"

"The former king!"

"He tried to kill Ultear."

Jellal snarled. He raised his sword, pointing it at the men. "Honestly," he spat out, taking a step forward. "Are you people that naive?"

Suddenly, an arrow shot out of nowhere and took out a man, right between his eyes. He was dead before he hit the ground, his arms and legs twitching. Jellal's eyes narrowed. "Deadeye?" He whispered.

The other men twisted around, their eyes wild with fear. Everyone was scared of snipers, because you never knew when they'd strike. Jellal was the only one who wasn't afraid, because he knew this sniper was on his side.

Another arrow came. Then another, until there were only three men standing before Jellal. He narrowed his eyes, and crouched, bringing his sword up, and pointing it at the man closest to him. "Come," he hissed.

He launched himself forward.

* * *

><p>Mira panted, her eyes narrowed. She was backed in a corner, both literally and figuratively. She literally was backed in a corner. She had run into an alley, chased by three men, but the alley had come to a dead end. She had no way out.<p>

She was out of tricks. She had no more of the throwing stars Gajeel had given her, and her strength was fading fast. She panted, and pressed herself flat against the wall as the three men closed in on her.

"Looks like the lass has no more fight In her." One said.

The one in the middle narrowed his eyes. He stepped closer to Mira, until he was mere inches away from her. Mira's chest heaved, but she refused to back away, emotionless even when he reached out and grasped her throat.

"Soft," the man murmured, stroking her skin softly. Mira gritted her teeth, but didn't back down. If she could just regain some strength, she could beat these men to to a pulp and then retreat, maybe hide out in some inn until she could recover more fully.

"She's wearing too much, Iwao," one of the other men said to the one currently holding her. "If we're going to have fun with her, then do it the right way."

Mira tensed, feeling a hand on the hem of her shirt. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard a thud, and the pressure around her throat ceased. She collapsed to the ground, coughing, and looked up, her eyes widening.

The blonde man with the jagged scar on his face stood in front of her, his sword dripping blood. In front if him, lay the headless body of the man who had touched her.

Laxus smiled grimly, and threw the man's head forward, letting it roll to the feet of his comrades, who cringed in terror. Laxus raised his sword.

"Sorry about that, Gorgeous. It's hard to track you down in this mess of a city."

Mira raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You were tracking me down? And what for, Lightning?" She asked.

Laxus chuckled. He turned to her. "How 'bout I get a kiss of good luck, and then I tell you? Just after I finish off these two jerks."

"Who're you calling jerks?"

"Look whose talking, big guy."

Mira waved her hand forward. "Yeah "big guy," get you're head out of the gutter. You've got work to do."

Laxus winked after her. "Anything you say, beautiful."

Mira sighed, although she felt the faint heat of a blush spread across her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Natsu peered up at the castle. Beside him were Macao and Romeo, who had helped him torch the city.<p>

"Think we'll make it in there alive?" He asked his two companions.

"Just the three of us? Hell no."

"Do you want a death sentence?"

Natsu looked at the two of them. "Have a little faith," he said, pretending to be offended. Romeo did not fall for it.

"If all of us from Fairy Tail were able to gather here and barge in together, we'd be able to get in and possibly hold the castle, but they're all still fighting the rest of the Veronican army." Romeo said. He peered up at the castle. "There's probably at least 200, maybe even 300 more soldiers locked up in the castle. Just the three of us would not stand a chance."

Natsu frowned, lost in thought. He thought back to that cold winter day, holed up in a snow covered valley, freezing to death with 50 of his men while 300 Veronican soldiers penned them in.

_"Sir, what do we do?"_

_"Sir, we have to surrender!"_

_"Sir, we're going to die!"_

_"If I hear someone calling me "sir," one more time, that person is going to be fed to the dogs by yours truly. I'm trying to think here, so SHUT UP!" He roared angrily._

_It went quiet._

_Natsu sighed, and huddled back into his tattered cloak. He looked around his tiny encampment, analyzing his wearied and famished soldiers. They had just killed their last horses several days ago to put the poor creatures out of their misery. Natsu refused to have the animals eaten. They were loyal creatures, who deserved a death that didn't end in being roasted over a fire and eaten by the men they had so faithfully served._

_Natsu stared in the small valley they were in. It was covered by at least five feet of snow. The area he and his men were encamped at was mostly bare of snow, due to the costant amount of feet walking on the ground and the heat from the fires. Natsu looked at the walls of snow surrounding him, and that's when inspiration struck._

_"Tunnels," he whispered. Then he jumped to his feet. "We'll build tunnels!"_

_A few of the men looked at him in confusion. "Excuse me, sir-"_

_"What did I say about calling me sir?" Natsu snapped. The boy cringed and shut his open mouth._

_"Natsu?" His lieutenant asked. Natsu turned to him. "We can build tunnels through this snow," he murmured. He did a 360, looking at the surrounding areas. "Listen to me, this can work. The Veronicans will be on us in less than a day. Let us dig a pit under this snow," he whispered excitedly. "Take all of our weapons and bury them, points up, in the hidden pit. We lure the soldiers down here, and they'll step on the snow, thinking it's safe, but really…" he trailed off. The soldiers around him nodded in excitement. They began to murmur amongst themselves, smiles forming on their faces._

_Natsu grinnned. "Tunnels," he whispered._

_A day later, Natsu and his men celebrated in their first true victory of the war against the might of Veronica._

Natsu looked at the castle. "Tunnels," he murmured quietly to himself, thoughts springing up in his mind. Then, inspiration struck.

He turned excitedly to Romeo and Macao. "We can use the Tunnel!" He exclaimed. He was met with vacant stares and confused looks. "What?" Macao asked.

Natsu stood up excitedly. "Back when Jellal was the prince, there was this one tunnel that connected to the outside gates of the castle," he began, pacing with anticipation. "Then we'd go and have fun in the city. No one knew about it, save for a few elderly guards, but we bribed them not to tell Jellal's father. It connected the castle to the city, and anyone could easily slip out of the castle."

"Or slip in," Romeo said slowly, catching on to what Natsu was implying.

Natsu nodded. "If we can get to the tunnel, we can get into the castle."

Macau nodded carefully. "And since the castle's barricaded from the inside, the soldiers on the outside can't get in. If all the Fairy Tail members were able to meet up at that location, we could take the castle eaisly."

"The problem is, how to get everyone to convene at that spot," Natsu said.

Romeo frowned. He looked at Macao, then at Natsu. "Natsu," the boy began slowly. "Do you think you could lead us to the location of the secret tunnel?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Romeo reached into his cloak, and pulled out a stick of dynamite. "I've been saving this for some time now," the boy whispered. "It's a flare that I created. When it shoots, it'll explode into the Fairy Tail symbol. That might get everyone's attention to go to that spot."

Natsu's eyes brightened, and he grabbed the boy in a headlock. "Nice job, Romeo! I knew you'd be useful kid!"He said, mussing up the boy's already tousled hair. The boy grinned.

Natsu let go of Romeo. "Come on," the pinkette said. "We've got a castle to invade."

* * *

><p>"I've got just the perfect idea for you, Miss Scarlet," Ultear hissed, brandishing Benizakura. Erza narrowed her eyes. "Oh really?" The redhead asked snarkily. "Please, do tell. I'm simply dying to know," she spat, sarcasm dripping from her voice.<p>

Ultear swung Benizakura. "I've gotten used to your sword here, Titania. It's much more manageable. And as for my idea, why it your head on a platter, of course."

Erza sighed dramatically. "Ehh," she said, "not sure the whole beheading thing is really ideal for someone like me. Might work for you, though. In fact, why don't I help you with that?" She launched herself at Ultear, who brought Benizakura up at the last moment. Their swords clashed, metal biting into metal, each woman filled with intense hatred for the other.

Erza lashed out with her foot, catching Ultear off guard and sending the queen crashing to the ground. Without any hesitation, she brought her sword down, intending on piercing Ultear right through the heart.

Suddenly, someone crashed into her, and she went flying. She landed with a dull thump, her breath leaving her as three or four men sat on her, pinning her down. She thrashed, but wasn't able to throw the men off. They actually sat on me, Erza thought incredulously. They freaking sat on me!

"Hands off!" Ultear screamed, making Erza freeze. The queen got up, a pissed off scowl plastered on her pretty face. "No one touches her. She's mine."

The men got off of Erza. Erza sat up, her eyes narrowed. "Sorry to burst you bubble," she spat, getting to her feet and picking up her sword. "But I don't belong to anybody. Any you," she hissed, directing her anger at one of the men who had sat on her, a large, heavy set man with a black beard. "Lay off the second helpings your hiding under your tunic at night. And for Pete's sake, the alcohol is not helping that beer belly of yours!"

The man blanched, but Erza had already turned to the more pressing matter at hand. She pointed her sword at the queen. "Now," she hissed. Shall we?"

"With pleasure," Ultear snarled, launching herself at Erza.

Erza ducked to the side at the last moment, her hand flashing out and catching the back of Ultear's armor. With a might yell, Erza, using her momentum, threw her arm forward as hard as she could, sending Ultear crashing into the wall. The queen screamed out at the impact, coughing up blood. Erza stalked up to her. "That's for hurting Jellal," she hissed.

Ultear grinned up at here, a dribble of blood pulsing out of the corner of her mouth. "Oh," she sneered. "You care that much for Jellal, huh?"

Erza smashed her sword into Ultear's shoulder, in the unprotected part where the gauntlets didn't reach. The queen screamed when the metal blade bit into her skin, but Erza didn't even flinch. She smiled. "He's my king," Erza hissed, bending forward. "And you hurt him."

"And I'd gladly do it again," Ultear hissed, kicking out with her feet. She hit Erza solidly in the gut and sent the redhead flying. Erza choked out as she hit the floor. She went to push herself up when suddenly Ultear tackled her, pinning her to the ground. Erza howled in pain when Ultear stabbed Benizakura into Erza's side, slicing a nice gash in Erza's left side. If Erza hadn't twisted in the last moment, her lung would've been punctured, her body impaled. Erza paled at the sight of her blood on Benizakura, her trusted blade. It was disturbing, being injured by her own weapon.

Ultear pressed Erza into the floor. "Maybe I should keep you like this," Ultear hissed, pulling out her dagger and running it up and down Erza's jaw. "Just until Jellal comes. Then I can kill you in front of him. Imagine that."

Erza's heart thudded. "Do you really think that'll work? I mean nothing to Jellal other than his advisor." She lied. Her heart thudded.

Ultear pressed down softly on Erza's cheek, opening a tiny wound on Erza's face. Erza didn't flinch when she felt the burn of the wound, nor did she react when the blood slid down her face. Ultear leaned forward. "My dear Red," the queen whispered coldly. "I know you mean so much more to him."

* * *

><p>"Is everyone here?" Jellal asked urgently, where he was amongst several others outside the hidden entrance to the castle. When he had seen the bright orange fire emblem of Fairy Tail explode in the sky, he naturally went to investigate. He found Natsu, Macao, and Romeo, along with several others, at the entrance to the tunnel that he, Natsu, and Gray used to take to get out of the castle.<p>

"You cunning dog you," Jellal had said, clapping Natsu on the back. The pinkette puffed his chest proudly. "I'm a genius. Don't worry, my services are cheap. I'm sure you could pay them off, although I do charge interest."

"Natsu."

"Mhmm," came the reply.

"Shut up."

The pinkette was now taking count of heads, his little accomplice, Romeo assisting him. Gray sideled up to Jellal, a grin on his face, holding his bloody sword in hand. "Reminds me of the old times, wouldn't you agree?" He asked gruffly.

Jellal nodded. "How could I ever forget?"

"Oi! Jellal, we're all accounted for!" Natsu called. Jellal nodded. "Alright, let's go! We have to hurry before the soldiers find us. I'm sure it wasn't just us that were attracted to the fire explosion in the sky. Although thank you, Romeo. Good thinking."

The boy smiled proudly.

Jellal drew his sword. He looked around him at the small group of people who had become his comrades in arms. "Thank you for doing this, my friends," Jellal murmured. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "No speech please," he muttered. "Please, no speech."

"You were saying something, Gajeel?" Jellal asked, raising an eyebrow. Naturally, Gajeel's response was expected.

"You're damn right I said something. To hell with a speech! Just get us inside the damn castle already! Levy's waiting on me!"

Jellal chuckled. He thought of his redhead, somewhere inside the castle. His heart thumped in his chest, aching for her warm, soothing, presence. He nodded at Gajeel. "You're right, Gajeel. There will be no speeches from me tonight.

You all know what we must do. Not let us reunite with our loved ones. For Fiore!" He pushed on the wall, and a section of it creaked forward, exposing the dark tunnel that lay behind. Without another word, he flew forward, the rest of his comrades following suit.

* * *

><p>Erza threw Ultear off of her. The queen screamed in outrage, flying backwards. Erza pushed herself up, wincing as her side wound throbbed. She pressed a hand to her side, trying to stop the bleeding, but her blood flowed thickly through her clenched fingers, splattering on the ground.<p>

Ultear had dropped Benizakura. With joy, Erza picked up the sword, reunited with her trusted weapon. She pointed it at Ultear, who lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. "Thanks for returning my sword. And thanks for taking care of it. Why don't I repay the favor?"

She launched herself forward, slashing at Ultear. The queen rolled, and Benizakura but into the floor where Ultear had just been laying. Erza narrowed her eyes, and turned, just as Ultear launched herself at Erza, using the redhead's longsword from when she had taken it from the guard. Erza threw up her sword quickly, and the longsword smashed into Benizakura.

Erza snarled. In her position, Benizakura's edge was facing her, the duller side blocking Ultear's strike. With quick reflexes, Erza spun the sword, pressing upwards with all her might.

Benizakura wasn't a normal blade. It was made out of reinforced steel, tempered in the hottest heat to make it durable and extremely hard. The sharpness of the special metal was strong enough to pierce through armor, and slice through a sword. And that's exactly what happened.

Ultear's weapon snapped cleanly in two. Erza slashed upwards, catching Ultear on the upward swing, and sliced through the Queen's breastplate. With a gut wrenching scream, the queen fell, her blood pooling the ground around her. Erza panted, holding Benizakura out in front of her, dripping with Ultear's blood.

Around her, the soldiers all drew their weapons. The threw themselves forward, congregating around Ultear's body. Erza narrowed her eyes, seeing Ultear's chest heave. So the witch is still alive huh? Erza thought. She glared at the ten or so men surrounding the queen.

"Can't you let me finish the job without you getting in my way? Is that too much to ask?" Erza cried boldly out in exasperation. Erza's limbs trembled, and blood still continued to spill out profusely from her wound. She was badly injured, and there was no way she could handle all ten of these men. She may sound confident, but she tended to get a bit cocky when the situation was dire. Sarcasm seemed like the best option in these desperate times.

The men closest to her raised their swords. Erza tensed. She raised Benizakura. If she was going to die here, might as well die fighting. I'll be sure as hell to take some of them with me, she thought.

Then something miraculous happened. Almost as if in slow motion, the first of the men charged forward. But suddenly, he arched forward, the sword dropping from his hand. He gurgled, blood spraying out of his mouth, and collapsed, a foot away from Erza. She looked up, and saw, at the end of the hall, panting and bloody, her beloved Jellal. She looked at the man collapsed in front of her, and spotted a sword sticking out of his back.

He threw it? Erza thought, her eyes widening with shock. What amazing body strength.

The soldiers recuperated from their initial shock. But before they could react, Jellal yelled, "Deadeye!" The was a twang, and the the corridor exploded in an cloud of white dust. Erza sniffed. Flour.

Erza gasped In a breath. Deadeye? She thought, thinking of Bisca. So he really brought all of Fairy Tail with him.

"Erza!" Jellal screamed, an clouded she understood. Slinging Benizakura up, she burst forward, running blindly in the smoke, with out hesitation. She followed the sound of Jellal's voice until she crashed blindly into a familiar person. She breathed in the scent of Jellal and clung on to his broad shoulders. His arms came up around her, and she felt him press his lips to her ear.

"Finally," he murmured, sending shivers up her spine. "I found you."

* * *

><p>Natsu ran down the corridor, Romeo trailing behind him. He was heading for the Master suite, where Shigeru no doubt was staying. If you're the king, why not take the best?<p>

He and Romeo kept an eye out for soldiers. Since they were heading towards the king, security should be pretty tight.

Natsu looked out the windows while he was running. There were still soldiers running amuck in the streets, but they couldn't get into the barricaded castle.

"Will Osamu and his men make it here soon?" Romeo asked. Natsu nodded. "They followed us, only we made it here quicker," Natsu panted while running. "Hopefully they'll be here in a couple of hours. We just need to hold the castle until then."

Natsu heard a whistle of air rush by, and ducked quickly. The arrow that was aimed for his head slammed into the wall next to him. Natsu skidded to a stop, his eyes narrowed on the seven or eight men facing him and Romeo. He heard the clank of armored feet and turned to see nine more soldiers block their way. They were surrounded.

Natsu grinned evily. "So you wanna play?" He hissed. He drew his flamberge. "Then let's play."

He launched himself forward, entangling himself among the soldiers. They struggled, tying to pin him down, stabbing and slashing, but Natsu wriggled around. The soldiers stabbed eachother instead, and any that didn't, Natsu took care of.

He heard a yell of anger, and turned just In time to see Gray tackled a soldier from behind. He was closely followed by Juvia. Gray looked up at Natsu. "Go you ass!" Gray yelled. "We got this!"

Natsu nodded. "Don't die on me, Gray! I'm going to be mad if you do."

"Shut up idiot! If anything, I should be telling you that, you pyromanic risktaker!"

Natsu grinned. "You know me so well." Then he took off.

He raced down the hall, until he found the master suite. He burst in, and what he saw set him burning with hatred.

Lucy was laying in Shigeru's bed, nude. She was limp and Shigeru himself stood over her, his thick hands around her slim neck. A bloody dagger lay on the floor, and Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the blood on Lucy's body, staining her skin and the sheets. Natsu saw red.

He launched himself in the room, sword at the ready. Shigeru turned, just in time for Natsu to crash into him, sending Shigeru crashing off of Lucy's body and out of the bed. Natsu looked over at her for an instant. She curled up in a ball and began to cough, rubbing her bruised throat.

Natsu focused back on Shigeru. He placed his sword under under the king's chin and pressed, drawing blood. He glared into the king's dark beady eyes, filled with hatred and demonic malice. These were eyes that would watch entire countries burn and laugh in the midst of it all.

"You hurt Lucy," Natsu snarled. "Death would be too kind to you, you monster."

Shigeru's eyes glittered. Natsu saw Lucy sit up out of the corner of his eye, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth.

Natsu pressed the blade in Shigeru's neck. "But I'm not kind," the pinkette hissed. "And you will pay for hurting her."

Natsu reached under his cloak, snatching one of his many daggers concealed under his clothing, and stabbed it downwards, impaling Shigeru's hand. The man yelled out in pain, but Natsu wasn't done yet. He pulled out another dagger, and proceeded to give the same treatment to Shigeru's other hand.

Natsu ignored the man's cries of pain. He looked down with contempt at Shigeru.

"This is war."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: new Manga chapter anyone? I don't know what to say anymore, it just leaves me speechless every time. Someday, Mashima is going to end up killing me from all the damn feels. If anything, just to make me die happy, maybe you should put some much needed Jerza in the upcoming chapters. Mashima, if you're reading this (yes, I know I'm being irrational) I'm talking to you.**

**thanks again to all my loyal followers. Love you guys!**

**see ya soon! Happy Writing!**

**-Wolf**


	20. Revelations

**A/N: sorry, I'm a day late. I fell asleep really early last night, and totally forgot to update. I was exhausted. So anyway, here we are, a tad late, but here we are, nonnonetheless. I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following! I don't know what to say, you guys just make me feel like the luckiest person on earth. Best feeling an author can get, so thank you.**

**a bit of mature content on the way. Just a heads up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>How can you see into my eyes like open doors?<em>

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_-Evanescence, Bring Me Back to Life_

Erza grasped tightly onto Jellal's hand as they ran threw the corridors, following Bisca down the halls as she shot off arrows with flour bags tied to them. It was a great distraction. Every time they ran past a hallway full of soldiers, Deadeye would calmly shoot a flour projectile into their midsts, and a white explosion would ensue, letting the trio run safely past without being noticed.

Erza grasped onto her side tightly, feeling blood dripping through her clenched fingers. She was fighting off nausea, and tried to focus hard on Jellal's strong hand in hers, the way he grasped her so tightly, like he'd never let go.

Erza's eyesight went blurry. She tried shaking her head to focus, but her head began to ring. Her legs trembled, and her grip on Jellal loosened. More blood dripped onto the floor. Erza coughed.

Jellal turned his head to look at her. "Erza-" he began.

Erza nodded her head slowly, her eyes drooping. "Mmkay…" she whispered. Then she collapsed, and the world around her darkened.

Erza's head exploded.

Exploded with memories, to be exact. She saw flashes of her life come back to her. Her childhood, pink dresses, fake swords. Her adolescence, and beginning to take classes in Boscan History. Her teenage years, finding a suitable person to share the rest of her life with. Her mother, queen Asuka, with her long red hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her father, King Osamu. King of Bosco.

The journey to visit Prince Takumi, of Seven. How she hated to go. She didn't want to marry him. "You have to," her father had said. "It's for the good of our country."

The cliff. Scar and his gang. The fall. Intense pain and the feeling of her body being on fire. Then waking up, seeing Laxus for the first time.

Erza opened her eyes. She was laying on someone's warm lap, a soft material covering her body. When her eyes focused, she found herself staring up at Jellal's warm green eyes, narrowed with concern. As soon as her eyes opened, he smiled and reached out his hand, cupping her cheek gently.

"Hey," he murmured. Erza smiled softly. "Hi," she whispered, reach up and placing her hand on his.

"Don't scare me like that ever again," Jellal whispered softly. Erza frowned. "How did I scare you?"

Jellal snorted. "Besides running off and getting captured? How about telling me you want to love me and then decide to go on a suicide mission?"

Erza narrowed her eyes. "For your information," she defended, "it wasn't a suicide mission. I planned on getting caught from the start."

Erza smiled grimly and pushed herself up from Jellal's lap. The article of clothing covering her was his shirt, and Erza took took a good long look at him. His chest was bandaged, as well as his upper right shoulder.

She looked at herself. She wasn't much better off. Her shirt had been pushed up, exposing the gash in her side. It had been bandaged nicely, and Erza could hardly feel any pain. She looked around.

She and Jellal were in a small room, filled with books and other scholarly material. Erza frowned, puzzeled. "Where are-"

"-We?" Jellal finished. He gestured around. "This is one of the storage rooms in the library. There are so many, some get unnoticed. This happens to be one of those unnoticeable ones. Deadeye and I brought you here to dress your wounds and give us a breather. She left about ten minutes ago."

Erza nodded. She stayed sitting, since she could tell her body hadn't quite recovered from her blood loss. She looked at Jellal.

"Jellal," she whispered.

He looked at her. "Yeah?" He murmured quietly.

"My memories returned."

His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. "W-what?" He murmured hoarsely. "Really? When-"

"The trauma of my wound and the blood loss must have triggered the my memories. They came back to me when I was sleeping. I remember everything."

"Then you remember-"

"-Being the princess of Bosco? Osamu's daughter?" Erza finished for him. She nodded. "I remember."

He closed his eyes, as if in relief. "I was going to tell you as soon as I got back," he whispered. "Osamu showed me a picture of you. He's been looking for you for all these years."

Tears welled up in Erza's eyes. "He has?" She whispered quietly. She remembered her father's warmth, his caring, his strength. Remembering family sent a warm thrill running through her.

Jellal nodded. He grabbed Erza's hand and pulled her to him, until she was pressed up against his body. She gasped at his quick moves, not even feeling the pain of her wound. The only thing she could think of was Jellal, his body, his eyes, his mouth, oh, his mouth…

Gahh, shut up! Erza thought to herself. Look at you, she cholded. You're goingnsoft. This was not how you were trained.

Jellal's hands dropped to her hips, pulling her in close, and setting her in his lap. "I promised Osamu that I'd bring you to him." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. His eyes, those intense, deep, burning eyes, bored into hers, drowning her in endless depths full of longing. "And I will," he whispered.

Erza's hands dropped down to his broad shoulders. Her fingers rubbed his skin, gently tracing the contours of his muscles. She knew it was dangerous, being in a storage closet with him while in the middle of a war, but she couldn't help herself.

* * *

><p>"Juvia!" Gray cried out, seeing as sword stab right through her shoulder. She coughed blood, but didn't hesitate. She whirled, the sword ripping out of her shoulder, and mercilessly stabbed her gladius at the soldier who stabbed her. Luckily for the man, he shielded himself quickly, so Juvia's sword bounced harmlessly off the smooth metal of the Veronican standard shield.<p>

Gray threw himself forward. "Damnit!" He hissed, slashing with his sword. The soldier ducked under his shield again, but Gray was prepared. He swung his legs out, catching the soldier unprotected and making the man go splat on the ground. "Juvia!" He cried out. The woman immediately understood, taking her gladius and slicing It downward. Gray was splattered with blood as Juvia severed the soldier's jugular.

The pair panted, exhausted and out of breath, but alive. Gray ripped off his shirt and tore it into strips, giving her the rags to Juvia to patch up her shoulder. The problem with their invasion was that they couldn't really don proper armor, due to the amount of noise and the weight the armor gave off. What they could wear were harder leather jerkin or tunics, greaves and and gauntlets. Speed and silence were their upperhand, but their downfall was that they were injured more eaisly.

Juvia wearily accepted the rags and patched her shoulder, using her mouth to tie the knots to stem the bleeding. Gray handed her the last strip and turned to look at their handiwork.

"Not bad," he murmured, looking at the trail of bodies leading down the corridor. Any weaker person would've thrown up at the sight of the blood spilled and lives taken, but in this world, it was life or death, survival of the fittest. Juvia knew that, she lived for that reason. Gray had accepted it as a way of life.

"How many you think we've killed so far?" Juvia panted, tearing her trident out of a soldiers body, a few yards away. Gray shrugged, reaching down and salvaging a somewhat decent blade from a dead soldier. "Between you and me? I'd say about twenty five to thirty."

Juvia sighed, and her eyes ran over the mess of bodies. "And Macao said there was about 300 in here huh? Well damn, that's a problem."

"Yep. And today was supposed to be my lazy day too."

Juvia gave Gray a side look. "You're a comedian," she said dryly.

Gray puffed his chest up sarcastically. "I aim to please, my lady."

She rolled her eyes.

"I see we have several pests in the castle," a voice suddenly said, making both Gray and Juvia's blood run cold. They turned focusing on the new threat in front of them.

"My, my, my, you know what they say about pests," the man said, a shorter man with dark black hair and red eyes. He narrowed those insidious eyes and smiled eerily and Gray and Juvia.

"They need to be exterminated."

* * *

><p>"You hurt Lucy, and you're going to pay with your life!" Natsu hissed, glaring down at the bloody king laying underneath him. Natsu spat with disgust.<p>

"How dare you," Natsu hissed furiously. "You are the lowest, creepiest, most vile man I have ever come across. You violate women, steal everything they have, and then try and kill them. You disgust me!"

Natsu's fists rained down, and his face was set in a frozen scowl. His fists connected solidly with Shigeru's face each time they landed, and soil the king's face was bloody, his nose was broken, and his eyes swelled. Dark bruises began to form.

Natsu brought back his fist once more to land one more blow on Shigeru, when and soft, yet firm hand grasped his wrist, forcing him to stop. He turned, growling with anger, then froze suddenly as he saw who it was holding him back.

Her eyes were ringed by dark circles. A trickle of blood ran down her face, as well as out of the corner of her mouth. Her blonde hair, dirty from blood and sweat, fell in gentle waves down her back. She wore a towel around her naked body, and Natsu could see the dark bruises forming around her slim, graceful throat and shapely collarbone. His sight went red, but then she leaned down and kissed him.

Natsu's mind short circuited. His eyes, which were wide with awe, closed in rapture as she kissed him gently, softly, passionately.…

She pulled away, and Natsu couldn't help the sigh of disappointment leave his throat. She smiled wearily at him, and gestured for him to get off of Shigeru, who at this point, was almost delirious from pain and nearly knocked out.

Natsu slid off of Shigeru and turned to face Lucy. She pushed him behind her and knelt next to Shigeru. Natsu looked on in quiet fascination as Lucy drew a tiny dagger, and several senbon, from the folds of her towel. "They were in my clothes from before they were taken," Lucy clarified, gesturing to a limp pile of blue fabric laying by the bed, now torn and bloodied. Lucy held up her weapons and looked at Shigeru, who was just getting his mind back.

"Shigeru," Lucy whispered. He glared at her, but didn't say a word.

Lucy sighed. Her eyes softened. "I can understand why you did this," she murmured, causing Natsu to gape in disbelief. "I can see in your eyes the pain of losing something- someone- precious to you. Who was it? Mother, father?"

The king gritted his teeth. Lucy ran her dagger down his arm, hot cutting the skin quite yet. Shigeru's eyes narrowed. "A girl… a serving girl," Shigeru hissed quietly. "Father….got rid of her… made me marry that woman…."

Lucy nodded. "But the pain goes deeper than that, Shigeru. What caused you to become cold and heartless, deceiving, and full of hatred and ambition?"

Shigeru shut his mouth.

Lucy jabbed the dagger into his arm, slicing a sizeable gash in Shigeru's arm. The king cried out in pain. Natsu looked on with wide eyes as Lucy mercilessly cut Shigeru, no emotion on her face as she sliced his skin.

"Tell me, Shigeru," she murmured coldly. "What happened to you?"

"He killed her!" Shigeru screamed in outrage. "He murdered her in cold blood because she wasn't born of royalty! She was nothing but filth to him!"

Lucy's eyes softened, and she opened her mouth to continue, but Shigeru cut her off.

"So I promised myself then: I'd take over the entire world and then, no one would do terrible things to people I cherished. This world will belong to me and mine, and no one will defy me!"

Lucy sighed. She leaned down and grabbed Shigeru's throat, forcing him to look upon her. "Look at me, Shigeru," she commanded. "I have felt more pain than you will ever know. You say your father killed a girl you once loved. Well, my entire family was murdered by your soldiers. I watched, while hiding in the closet, while they tortured my father and slit his throat, then brutally raped and mutilated my mother and my sister. I can still hear their screams in my head. I can still see my little sister, naked and bloody, crying in pain and fear while and soldier took her innocence and suffocated her until she was dead."

Natsu's eyes widened as he listened to Lucy's terrible story. Oh Lucy, he thought, full of pain and sadness. He watched her carefully as she told her story in an unwavering and steady voice.

"And I'm not the only one. All of the members of Fairy Tail each has a terrible story to tell, and most of their stories have to deal with you and your men killing their families. Countless families have been destroyed by your orders, King Shigeru, and thousands more will if you aren't stopped."

She raised her bloody dagger, her eyes narrowed. "You have no purpose in this world if your only belief Is to take it over and bow everyone to your will. And so, I, Lucy Heartfilia, The Siren of Fairy Tail, now release you. Enjoy Hell." She murmured.

Shigeru grinned, and Natsu threw himself forward just as Shigeru lunged upward, tearing the daggers out of the floor, further damaging his hands. And yet, if Natsu hadn't thrown himself in front of Lucy, she'd have been injured.

Natsu pushed the blonde out of the way just as Shigeru's hands latched onto his throat. He gasped out in pain as Shigeru slammed his head into the floor. He couldn't reach his flamberge or any of his weapons.

Shigeru clenched on Natsu's neck, choking the pinkette. Natsu gasped, trying to breathe, but couldn't. His eye sight blurred. Stars. Choked breath. Darkness….

The pressure was let up on his neck as Shigeru screamed out in pain. Natsu felt warm hands on his body, hoisting him to a sitting position. Natsu opened his eyes and saw Lucy, a determined look on her face.

Natsu turned just in time to see Shigeru race out of the room, holding a bloody hand to his head. He left behind a trail of blood in his wake.

Natsu struggled to get up. "Have… to-"

"No, Natsu," Lucy murmured. She pushed him down. "Take a breather. He won't be going anywhere soon."

Natsu looked at her. "How can you be so sure?"

She smiled wearily at him. "Because Fairy Tail never let's an enemy get past."

* * *

><p>Erza pulled back from Jellal. "No, I can't," she whispered.<p>

Jellal looked at her in confusion. "What do you me? Why can't you?"

Erza sighed. "Jellal, how can you look at me without feeling some soft of disgust towards me? I'm an assassin, a cold blooded killer. I kill people for a living, Jellal, and I do it heartlessly. I have no soul. I kill people, and you somehow are able to still look at me with love. How can you? How can you love someone like me? Someone with no life in them, someone whose become so numb? How?"

Jellal reached out for her. "Because," he whispered. "I love you."

Erza shook her head, trying to push him away. "That can't be the only reason why!"

Jellal narrowed his eyes. Erza saw a flash of intense passion run through his eyes, and suddenly, she found herself flat on her back, with Jellal hovering above her and pinning her to the ground.

"Then let me bring you back to life, Erza Scarlet," he murmured. Erza gulped. Her hands rose and found their way to his warm shoulders. He raised a hand and cupped her cheek softly.

"We're in the middle of a war," Erza murmured quietly. Jellal nodded. "I know," he whispered. "But I need to clarify something with you, and this is the perfect time to do so."

Erza opened her mouth to reply, when Jellal suddenly bent down and pulled her face to his, cutting off her response as he drowned her in the sweetest, most gentle kiss. Erza almost felt embarrassed by the way she immediately relaxed, all thoughts but Jellal flying from her head. She closed her eyes and responded immediately, deepening the kiss and letting Jellal in. She took down those walls she had built around her for so many years, and finally, let her emotions break free.

Jellal's arms wound around her back. On a whim, Erza wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him even closer, pulling a groan out of his chest. He broke off his kiss and looked at Erza.

"I love you Erza. I don't care that you're again assassin, or that you say you aren't living. I will bring you back to life, no matter what. You bring out the better sides of me. I've come to realize that I can't submit to things I don't believe in. I have to fight for what I truly believe. And I believe in you," he whispered, "and me. Forever."

Erza looked at Jellal, her heart suddenly swelling with happiness. A sudden feeling of confidence and warmth surged through her. "Jellal, I-"

"Shh," Jellal murmured. "I know I've already told you I love you plenty of times, but I want to hear those words come from you when this war is over, and we can have the privacy we so deserve. Tell me then."

Erza nodded. Jellal, although, rather reluctantly, pushed himself off of Erza. She felt disappointed as soon as the warmth of his body left hers, but suddenly remembered the battle that was ongoing outside. She stood up quickly, straightening her clothes. She handed Jellal back his shirt and he slipped it over his head.

Erza stumbled over to the door, still a bit fatigued assn did tired, but determined to finish things. She looked at Jellal. "We stay together," she murmured. "Don't leave my side."

Jellal smiled. He walked over to her and took her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers. He brought their hands up and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "You're not losing me that eaisly."

* * *

><p>Laxus peered around the corner of the hall. He, as well as the rest of Fairy Tail, had already defeated most of the soldiers running about inside the castle. He had run into Evergreen, who was carrying a smaller blue haired girl, and had sent them to Mirajane's office, where several of of the injured members were hiding out. He had promised her that he'd find Lucy, but then he saw Natsu running through the halls as if hell were on his heels, and had immediately known. Natsu was looking for Lucy. And Laxus knew things were not going to pretty once the pinkette found her.<p>

Laxus narrowed his eyes. A man was walking down the hallway, stepping further and further away from the pile of bodies laying in the hall. They were dead soldiers, but as Laxus looked on, he saw a familiar black haired young man slumped next to a blue haired woman. The trident confirmed Laxus's fears. It wad Gray and Juvia lying there.

With a roar, Laxus broke into a run, drawing his sword, determined to avenge the two. The man walking away from the scene stopped and turned, revealing a handsome face with red eyes and midnight black hair. Laxus stopped next to Gray and Juvia, bending down to get a better look at them.

Juvia had a large stab wound in her shoulder, and her clothes were torn and bloody. Gray wasn't much better off, with several chest wounds, as well as a deep gash on his temple. And yet, they were alive, their chests rising and falling.

The black haired man looked at Laxus with interest. He narrowed his eyes.

"Interesting," the man whispered, drawing an elegant rapier. "You have the same fierce light and hatred in your eyes and that blue haired woman over their."

Laxus pointed his sword at the man. "Hatred, huh? That about sums me up."

The man smiled evily. "Let's see if you can put up more of a fight then your friends did, shall we?"

Laxus grinned.

"With pleasure."

* * *

><p>Natsu held Lucy in his arms as she trembled. They had run out of the master bedroom just to run into several soldiers, but thankfully, two Fairy Tail members, Jet and Droy, came to their rescue. Natsu and Lucy had left the soldiers to them and had taken off down the hall, heading for Mira's office, which had been set up as a main meeting area and hostpital.<p>

They ran until Lucy finally stumbled and collapsed. Natsu picked her up in his arms and continued down the hall, pressing her to her is chest. She clung onto the thin fabric of his shirt, the thick fabric of his cloak on her swishing around them. Lucy trembled.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered. Natsu slowed down and stopped, leaning up against the wall so he could listen to her. "What is it, Luce?" He murmured.

"Shigeru…he… he took everything I had left," she murmured quietly.

Natsu ran his hands in her hair soothingly. "It's ok, Lucy," he murmured. "I promise you, he won't ever hurt you again."

"It's too late for that," she whispered quietly. "He's already hurt me in the worst possible way."

Natsu felt a twinge of pure fear run through him. He had seen Lucy naked in Shigeru's bed, but he didn't think the man would actually…

"He-"

"Lucy," Natsu interrupted. "I promise, for the rest of my life, I will make sure that you never hurt ever again. You can trust in me. I will avenge you for what Shigeru did. I don't want you hurting or feeling ashamed because of something that man did to you."

Lucy looked at him. "Natsu," she whispered.

Natsu cupped the back of her head. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"How sweet," a man's snide voice said, and Natsu immediately turned, shielding Lucy protectively from the man who had hurt her. Shigeru.

The king was accompanied by another man, this one with black hair hanging in front of one eye. His other eye was a deep red. He bore a similar resemblance to Zeref, the commander that Natsu had knocked out in the forest. He smirked silently, but said nothing, just stared at Natsu Natsu and Lucy with interest.

The king's right eye was closed, blood pouring out from underneath the lid, which streamed down his face. He glared daggers at Lucy with his one good eye.

"You bitch!" He screamed.

Lucy smiled wearily. She raised a hand, and clenched In between her fingers were three senbon. "There's more where that came from," she hissed, gesturing to Shigeru's eye.

That must be why Shigeru ran, Natsu realized. She must've thrown the senbon at him and blinded him, so he had to run.

Natsu set Lucy down gently on the floor, then stepped in front of her, shielding her with his body. "No," he declared, drawing his flamberge. "You're not getting anywhere close to Lucy ever again. I promised I'd keep her with safe, and I will. And you, you who hurt her. Shigeru, you're going to die today for doing that to Lucy."

He launched himself forward.

* * *

><p>Laxus panted. He held a hand to his shoulder, where the man had stabbed him with the rapier. Blood dripped out of the wound, staining Laxus's tunic a deep red. Laxus gritted his teeth.<p>

The man grinned sadistically. "What fun!" He cackled. "I wits been been a while since I've had such a challenge. I am pleased. Tell me who you are, challenger!"

"Laxus "Lightning" Dreyar, your doom," Laxus snarled, launching himself at the man. Laxus slashed with his blade, but the man parried his sword with ease.

"Laxus Dreyar, huh? Pleased to mee you. I am Commander Zeref of the Veronican Royal Army. As for you being my doom, well, frankly, I don't see that happening any time soon."

Laxus sneered. "Oh really?" He snarled, slashing at Zeref's chest. The man parried Laxus's attack again, but this time, Laxus drew a dagger out of the folds of his cloak and threw it. The blade whistled through the air, and slammed into Zeref's left shoulder. The man hossed, but maintained the evil smile on his face.

"Why're smiling?" Laxus snarled, bracing his sword against Zeref's neck. The man laughed, and pointed behind Laxus. "Because of that."

Laxus turned too late. With wide eyes, he whirled, just in time for an arrow to catch him right in the chest, right over his heart. His eyes widened, taking in long black hair, a beautiful, cold, feminine face, and dark red eyes narrowed in hatred.

He collapsed, his sight going black.

* * *

><p>Erza raced down the hall, Benizakura held out in front of her. Jellal chased on her heels, keeping up with her easily. Erza didn't bother stopping and fighting soldiers that they met in the halls, she just calms slashed her sword while running past, sending them all flying. No, Erza did not have time to fight with soldiers.<p>

She had had a queen to kill.

She turned down a hall, and skidded to a stop. Jellal, who was right behind her, almost collided with her and sent her sprawling, but Erza was able to hold the both of them steady.

Her eyes widened at the sight unfolding in front of her.

Ultear stood in front of her, holding a crossbow in her hands. She was pointing it at two men who were fighting at the end of the hall, one with blonde hair and the other with hair as dark as night. Erza tensed. It was Laxus, fighting an unnamed man.

With wide eyes, Erza watched helplessly as Ultear pulled the trigger, sending an arrow flying at Laxus. There was no time to warn him. It hit him in the chest, and he collapsed wordlessly.

Ultear laughed, her body contorting as manic glee surged within her. Such a twisted and evil person, Erza though, raising Benizakura. A person like that doesn't belong here. She'd destroy the world and stand among the ashes with a smile on her face.

Ultear turned, making Erza freeze. The queen looked at Erza and Jellal with malice in her eyes. Down the hall, the black haired man calmly stepped over Laxus limp body and began to walk over to Ultear. Jellal's eyes narrowed.

"Zeref," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why isn't it my two favorite people in the whole world, Erza and Jellal. I was just looking for you."

Erza smiled. "Well, I can't say the same about you. At least, the first part. But I have been looking for you. We have a score to settle."

The man, Zeref, strolled up to stand next to Ultear's side. His eyes were locked onto Jellal's, and he liked his lips with anticipation. "Well, well, well, seems we've run into each other again, Jellal. It must have been fate."

Jellal pointed his sword at Zeref. "It would seem so," he spat out between clenched teeth.

Ultear threw the crossbow to the side and drew her sword. "I'm going to kill the both of you," she murmured, her eyes boring into Erza's fierce brown ones. "You'll be begging for death by the time I'm through with you."

"I'd like to see you try," Erza hissed. She looked over to Jellal. He locked eyes with her.

"Jellal." She whispered.

"Erza." He answered. His eyes were filled with determination and love. His strength was the only thing that fueled Erza on. His faith in her kept her going. She wasn't going to let him down.

She nodded and turned back to face Ultear.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I'm mean, leaving you like this. I'm sorry!**

**I think that, if this story isn't done by Saturday, I will stay on abut longer to finish this story and work on NaNoWriMo at the same time. Granted, the updating for this will definitely be a bit slower, but I'll update if this story Is not finished (which Is how it's starting to look)**

**I'm also going to update A Twist Of Fate on Saturday as well.**

**now, there was rape in ththis chapter. Let me tell you right now, it is not ok, and it is definitely not a light hearted matter. Rapists are some of the most cruel and evil people on this world right now. Rape Is not something to take lightly. How in the world can anyone ever attempt try and _justify _it? It's brutal, vicious, and a truly terrible crime. We are humans, not animals. There is no excuse for it.**

**that is all. Thanks for reading! See ya soon!**

**-Wolf**


	21. Era's End

**A/N: wow, it's almost 1 am. Did not know that. Guess time really does fly when you're having fun. No wonder why I'm so tired...**

**anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows. I know I sound like a broken record, saying the same thing over and over again, but I have to thank you every time. It's the only polite thing to do, the least I could give you guys, besides update as fast as I can. I try.**

**hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Natsu threw himself at Shigeru. The black haired man jumped In front of the king, wielding a longsword. Natsu grinned as their swords clashed. His eyes narrowed, and he licked his lips in anticipation. He's always been one who liked a good fight. Natsu lived for excitement.<p>

You're done for, red eyes, Natsu thought triumphantly. The black haired man winced as Natsu's sword vibrated, making his own shake. With a hiss, he dropped his sword, and Natsu dived in for the kill.

Or, at least tried to. At the last second, the black haired man dodged to the side with uncanny speed, the tip of Natsu's blade just missing his head by inches. Natsu grinned. He's a quick one, that he is.

"Nice moves there, bud," Natsu said appreciatively. He swung his sword expertly and pointed it at the man, who was bending down to pick up his sword. Behind him stood Shigeru, looking on with hatred at Natsu. Natsu was vaguely aware of Lucy fumbling in her cloak for something, but he paid no mind. As long as she was safe under his protection, then he could focus on the problem at hand with ease. Sure, she could definitely take care of herself, but Natsu had had a fierce desire to make sure she stayed safe. Right now, she was.

The black haired man grinned fiercly. "I'd like to know your name, pinky." He picked up his sword and pointed it at Natsu.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel, not pinky. How 'bout you, _blackie_?" Natsu mocked. He hated being called pinky. It's not like he _chose_ to to have pink hair.

The black haired man tipped his chin down. "Touche. The name's Rogue. Rogue Cheney, at your service."

Natsu smiled. "Very well, Rogue. Now, I hate to burst your bubble, but I have to get to that man behind you. No offense." With that, Natsu lunged forward, slamming into Rogue. Rogue snarled and twisted, slashing out at Natsu. The pinkette hissed with pain as the tip of Rogue's sword tore through the back of Natsu's shirt, slicing his back open. Natsu felt hot blood pour from the wound, and he hissed, but didn't falter. Natsu rolled away and twisted at the last minute, slashing out with his sword. Rogue had chased after him, and cried out as Natsu's blade whipped across his unprotected thigh, tearing his trousers and inflicting a devastating blow upon the limb.

Rogue collapsed, blood dripping out of his leg. Innhis moment of weakness, Natsu used it to his advantage. The pinkette slowly got up, glaring at Shigeru, who drew his sword in a panic. "So what, Shigeru, you lost that bravery from before? Scared? You should be. 'Cause when I'm done with you, you'll be begging for death."

Natsu threw himself forward, bringing his sword down at Shigeru's face. Out of nowhere, Rogue was between him and the king, his sword held up to block Natsu's strike. As soon as their blades connected, Rogue winced and dropped his sword from discomfort. You'd think he would learn from the first time, Natsu thought.

Natsu stopped midstrike, holding himself from finishing that final blow. He glared into Rogue's eyes. "Move," he hissed out through gritted teeth. He would give Rogue this one chance to step a snide and surrender. Natsu was giving him this one chance of mercy.

Rogue shook his head. He sagged momentarily, due to his leg wound, but stood firm. "No," he murmured, fierce determination lighting up in his red eyes. "I will protect my king to the death."

"And so you will," Shigeru said quietly. Natsu's eyes widened, the realization coming to late. Almost in slow motion, he watched, with wide eyes, as a shining blade erupted out of Rogue's chest. The black haired man coughed, his eyes widening in pain and disbelief. Blood streamed out of his mouth, and he sagged.

Pain erupted in Natsu's chest as that shining blade pierced his chest. He cried out in pain and collapsed. Shigeru pulled his blade away from Natsu and Rogue, the two of them collapsing to the ground in and thick pool of blood. Natsu grunted, feeling his blood pulse out of the wound, pain turning her edges of his sight red.

Natsu heard Lucy scream in pain and hatred. His eye sight dimmed, and the only thing he could comprehend was the pain.

* * *

><p>"Let's go!"<p>

Erza's blade slammed into Ultear's, her eyes burning with hatred. Ultear smiled evily and laughed, parrying Erza's strikes. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jellal and Zeref clashing, their exchange of blows almost too fast for the blind eye. Each man had a snarl on their face as they tried to get the upper hand.

Erza heard the subtle whoosh of air- the sound of a blade flying towards her- and threw herself to the side at the last moment. Ultear's blade sliced through her sleeve and grazed the skin, making Erza hiss.

Erza went on the defensive, backing up and deflecting blows Ultear threw at her. she hissed as Ultear nicked her arm, her thigh, her cheek. Erza was losing ground. She couldn't get a hold of herself.

Pay attention, Red, Erza scolded, giving herself a pep talk. She glared at the queen through narrowed eyes. She relaxed her muscles and cleared her mind.

Watch her movements. Look for weak spots, slower movements, anything vulnerable.

Ultear stormed towards Erza. The wound that Erza had given her earlier hindered the Queen's movements, causing her to have have a slight hitch in her throat, a faint tremble in her arm muscles as she hefted her sword.

Let her come to you. Bait her on. Have her come to you.

Ultear walked up to Erza. Erza backed up. She parried a few blows, dodged the rest. She let Ultear come in close, then back up again, leaving the queen frustrated and angry.

Get them angry. The more you get your enemy mad, the more careless they become.

There! Ultear stumbled and tripped, leaving herself vulnerable.

Erza took a deep breath in. A deep breath out. Her grip on Benizakura tightened.

She lunged forward, her mind lucid, her muscles relaxed, her concentration at its highest peak of clarity. She was ready.

She was Titania Erza, the Red Silence of Fairy Tail.

She was an assassin.

* * *

><p>Jellal snarled in pain, his blood spurting out of his body as Zeref dragged his rapier's edge down Jellal's side. Jellal yanked himself away from Zeref and backed up slowly, never tearing his eyes away from the black haired man.<p>

"What is it, King Jellal? Scared? Frightened? You should be." Zeref swung his rapier around with ease. "You're facing certain death, you know."

Jellal smirked. "On the contrary," he snarled. "I've never felt more alive."

He threw himself forward, no hesitation in his strike. He aimed for Zeref's neck, where the delicate pulse fueled on Zeref's life. Now that he no longer wielded Curtana, Jellal could fight to his full capacity. He didnt have to worry about granting his enemies mercy, especially those enemies who didn't deserve it. His feelings of mercy were suppressed for now, and at this point, he was overcome with anger towards the Veronican's for taking his country, and a fierce desire to protect Erza from harm. He was unstoppable.

He could see her out of the corner of his eye. She was pressing Ultear into a corner. Jellal could tell the queen was weakening. Now he had to take care of Zeref.

Zeref held up his sword, blocking Jellal's strike. The king grinned and twisted, drawing a dagger out from the confines of his cloak, and, with a triumphant shout, drove the dagger home, burying it up to the hilt in Zeref's side.

The man cried out in pain, sagging. Jellal kicked him away and whirled, pointing his sword at the man. Zeref went down to one knee, his hand going for the knife buried in his side. With and loud cry, he grabbed it's hilt and yanked it out of his body. With a squelching sound, the blade slid free, and was followed by a spurt of blood.

Zeref immediately threw the dagger away from him. His hand clasped onto his side, trying to prevent himself from losing too much blood. He spat out a globule of blood, and stood up slowly, grasping his sword.

"I think it's your time to be scared, Zeref," Jellal murmured coldly. He held his sword out in front of him. "Because I'm not showing mercy to you."

Jellal threw himself forward. Zeref dodged, swing his sword out at the last minute, catching Jellal in the side, in the same place where he had cut the king before. Jellal howled in pain, collapsing on the ground as excruciating pain laced through his body.

Zeref stood unshakily over him, his sword poised over Jellal's heart. "And neither am I," the black haired man hissed.

The sword fell.

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes widened in horror as she watched Shigeru stab his own man to hurt Natsu. Rogue coughed, spitting up blood, and Natsu cried out in pain as the tip of the sword entered his body. Behind the two of them, Shigeru cackled in a wicked and evil glee, sending shivers down Lucy's spine. Her heart pounded, her hands trembled, but she forced herself to focus. She almost broke when Natsu collapsed to the ground, a pool of blood forming under him, but she had to be strong. Like Erza would have.<p>

She stepped forward. "Shigeru," she cried out. "How dare you hurt one of your own. Have you no sense of loyalty?"

Shigeru eyed her coldly, one of his eyes swollen shut and bloody, thanks to Lucy's incredible marksmanship. Kudos to Deadeye for insisting on teaching her. Who knew that training would pay off so well?

"I have no loyalties for anyone." Shigeru snarled. "My loyalties are to me and myself. That's all."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, and gestured to Rogue's limp form, occasionally twitching. His eyes were wide with pain and disbelief, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to take a breath. Behind him, Natsu tried to push himself up, a snarl on his face and a fiery light burning in his fierce, beautiful eyes. Even when he was terribly injured, the fire to keep going fueled him on. He was the most resilient man she ever lnew. He was a hero. Her hero.

"You're telling me you have no loyalty to this man who was willing to give up his life for you? What about your daughter? Don't you have loyalty towards your own child?"

Shigeru laughed heartuly, making Lucy's blood freeze. "What do I care? He's only about simple soldier, which are easily replaceable. And as for my daughter, well, she was going to be the first to die as soon as I gained complete and total control of this country."

Lucy felt her blood boil. "How dare you," she hissed, pulling both fists out of her cloak. She looked hard at Shigeru. "She's you're own daughter! Do you have no love for your family?"

"That does not matter. What mattered was the slight chance that she could've taken the throne away from me. I can't let that happen-"

"I've had enough," Lucy interrupted. She glared at Shigeru. "Why don't you tell this to your daughter for yourself? Let her hear it for herself."

She flung out her hands, sending eight senbon flying towards shigeru. The king tried to dodge, but his attempt was short lived. Two slammed into his rib cage, one in his right bicep, another in his thigh, another in his hand, and another missed. But the final one, the one Lucy was counting on, hit her target right where she wanted it to.

Shigeru screamed out in utter agony as the senbon pierced his other good eye. The sliver of metal slid in cleanly, piercing the pupil. He wss blind instantly, blood already pouring from the wound. The pain was no doubt excruciating and unbearable, but Shigeru deserved so much more than that. He deserved to burn in hell for the rest of eternity, bearing the weight of his sins for the rest of his days.

The king collapsed, holding his head and crying in pain. Lucy stood over him, her face stoic. She reigned in her emotions, otherwise she'd have killed him right then and there. And to be honest, even though Ultear was just as corrupt, she deserved to hear her father's words. Then maybe she'd change. It was a far cry, Lucy would give it a shot.

"You don't deserve to live," she hissed.

"Lucy…" a quiet voice whispered, and she turned to see Natsu crouching, blood pouring from his chest. Lucy raced over, well aware that Shigeru would be incapacitated for quite some time.

"Natsu," she whispered, reaching out to him. He grasped on to her hand.

She smiled at him. "I came up with your Fairy Tail nickname," she murmured. His eyes brightened. "Oh really?" He murmured. "What is it then?"

She pointed at his eyes. "Salamander, due to the bright fire in your eyes. According to legend, a salamander was was a huge fire breathing dragon that went on rampages so terrible that no one could stand up to them. You have the spirit of a salamander. Such endurance. I can see it in your eyes. You're a fighter."

Natsu smiled slightly, pressing a hand to his wound. He nodded towards Shigeru. "Well, your Salamander is asking you what else should do with that one."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "My Salamander, huh?" She raised an eyebrow.

Natsu nodded. He pressed his forehead against hers. "Yours. Forever."

Lucy blushed and looked away. To distract herself, she tried to figure out where Erza was. "Erza was probably going to go after Ultear. We have to find them both, and get that one-" Lucy gestured over to the writhing ball of annoyances that was Shigeru- "to confess to Ultear what he told us."

Natsu nodded. "Sounds like a plan. But what do we do with him?" Natsu asked, gesturing to Rogue, who was still alive, but just. Even as Natsu was speaking, Lucy could see the rise and fall of Rogue's chest grow weaker and weaker due to the substantial amount of blood he was losing. If he didn't get his wounds patched up, he'd die.

Lucy bent down and rolled Rogue over onto his back. "Shirt," she ordered, reaching out to Natsu and gesturing for him to take his shirt off. In confusion, Natsu did as he was told , and handed her the article of clothing. Lucy took his shirt and wordless tore it into strips, then efficiently bound Rogue's wounds. Once she was done, she stood up, and picked up Rogue's fallen sword, slashing the hem of her cloak until she came up with a decent sized piece.

"Up," she ordered to Natsu. He stood, wincing a bit as he jarred his wound, but sighed in relief when Lucy dressed his wounds. Her fingers lingered on his skin, tracing the contours of his chisled chest. Natsu smiled and grabbed her wandering hand. "I think we have to find someone before we get to the naughty stuff, don't you think?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Lucy rolled her eyes, and walked over to Shigeru.

"Come on. We've got a confession to deliver."

* * *

><p>Erza narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare!" She screamed out, ramming into Ultear, sending her flying into Zeref, eh was just about to take Jellal's head. The three of them fell, crashing down in a pile of entangled limbs.<p>

Erza struggled to rise, pushing herself away from Ultear. She felt a hand grab her arm and haul her away from Zeref and Ultear. It was Jellal, and he quickly helped her up. His eyes were narrowd, and he held his sword out in front of him, protectively shielding Erza with his body.

Ultear struggled to get up. But strangely, Zeref didn't get up. And then Erza saw it.

The small point of a dagger poked out of Zeref's throat, blood pouring out of his jugular. A stead stream of blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth, and his red eyes stared sightlessly at the ceiling.

Jellal sucked in a breath. "That was my dagger I used to stab him," he breathed, his eyes wide with shock. Erza immediately put two and two together: when she had tackled Ultear, she had sent them all flying into Zerefl. They had fallen on the knife, and during during the struggle to get free of eachother, he got impaled on the the blade.

Ultear screamed out in shock, her eyes wide with disbelief as she stared at Zeref's body. "N-No!" She wailed. Erza picked up Benizakura and pointed it at Ultear. "It's over, Ultear," she said. "You've lost."

"I haven't lost," Ultear snarled. "Not when my father is still supporting me."

"Actually," a clear voice said, full of malice. "It is."

Erza turned in the direction of the voice, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of Natsu and Lucy, each bloody but alive, dragging a limp and bloody Shigeru behind them.

Lucy stopped, and Natsu dumped Shigeru next to Ultear. Erza's eyes narrowed as she took in the senbon sticking out of Shigeru's body, including the one in his eye. Lucy's handiwork. That was one of Lucy's specialties as The Siren: seduce, get close, blind, kill. Shigeru trembled, fear in his body language, but there was also an hint of pure animosity in him.

"Now, Shigeru," Lucy spat out. "Why don't you tell your daughter what you so kindly told us?"

Jellal walked over to Erza and rubbed her shoulder. His eyes narrowed on Shigeru's form. The dark green orbs darkened with hatred and disgust as he looked at the man he'd come to hate so much. Discreetly, Erza reached down and squeezed his hand, as if to say, "don't worry, I'm here for you." Jellal squeezed her hand in return, the tension going out of his shoulders.

Ultear took her father's hand in hers. "Father," she whispered. "What are you not telling me?" He voice trembled. "You do love me father, don't you?"

Shigeru raised his head. Even with his blindness, Erza could still feel the same sense of malice running through his veins. He turned to his daughter.

"You were such a stupid girl," he hissed. Ultear froze. "You actually thought I loved you? You're so naive, Ultear. Too naive to see that I was using you to do the dirty work. Too stupid to see that I wss going to kill you as soon as I took over this kingdom." He cackled gleefully.

Erza narrowed her eyes, and Jellal sucked in a breath. Natsu and Lucy looked on with eyes full of contempt.

Ultear's eyes welled up with tears, and she fell over to sit on her heels. Her eyes were full of disbelief and confusion. "Father.."

Shigeru snarled. "I'd be so better off without you. And I still can. I can still rid myself of you."

Shigeru suddenly whirled, grabbing for Natsu, somehow managing to incapacitate the pinkette and draw his sword. Erza lunged forward, but Shigeru swung the sword, and Erza was forced to jump out of the way, making her drop Benizakura. In the process, she twisted her ankle, making her fall down onto the floor with a heavy thump. She hissed in pain. "God damnit!" She cried out, looking at Shigeru, who was holding the sword over Ultear, who wss sitting froze with shock, on the ground. Her eyes looked at her father towering over her, but she made no move towering protect herself.

"Goodbye, my precious Ultear." Shigeru snarled, opening his bloody, unseeing eyes. It was an unnerving sight.

Jellal raced forward, but Shigeru wad already bringing the sword down. He wouldn't get there in time.

Suddenly, a blonde flash appeared behind Shigeru, holding Benizakura. She slashed once, a perfect blow, quick and easy, and Shigeru's head toppled off his shoulders. Ultear's eyes widened as she was spattered with her father's blood. She gave one loud scream of anguish, and collapsed in full faint.

Lucy turned, holding Benizakura, the length of the blade dripping with Shigeru's blood. She smiled at Erza and swung the blade, letting an arc of blood fly into the air.

"Today marks the end of an era." She murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so, I'm thinking of having a few lemons coming up in the next few chapters. How do you guys feel about that? Definitely Jerza, maybe Nalu? Not sure about Gruvia ****or Miraxus, since I haven't exactly made their relationships really concrete yet. I'm not quite done yet, we've got at least 5 more chapters. I just hope it doesn't seem like I'm dragging this story on and on. Please tell me if It seems like it.**

**thank you for all the support (broken record again) and positive coments! I love you guys!**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolf**


	22. Reunited

**A/N: so, I'm a day late. Sorry about that. I was gonna update last night, but I wasn't able to. **

**I've decided not to do NaNoWriMo this year, due to my novel needing a TON of editing that will definitely not be done before the end of this month. So now I have time to finish this one and A Twist Of Fate. Woohoo! In a way, I feel much more comfortable this way.**

**Again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews concerning the last chapter. I'm super glad you liked it! I'm hoping you guys will continue to support the rest of the story. And, I've decided, with your opinions, that I will be putting lemons in the story, in the upcoming chapters. So please, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Erza stared down at the limp body of Ultear. The woman had tears trickling down her face, even in sleep. For the first time in her life, Erza felt pity.<p>

She bent down and brushed the hair out of Ultear's face. The woman moaned, and thrashed, as if she were in a nightmare. Which, if one was being technical, she was.

Erza looked over her shoulder. Natsu was taking care of Gray and Juvia, and Laxus was already stirring. Lucy was busily dealing with Shigeru's body; she had already thrown her cloak over his headless corpse.

Jellal stood behind her, his eyes wide, his sword dangling limply in his hand. He looked at Erza in amazement, almost like he was seeing her for the first time. In his eyes, Erza saw admiration and awe. And, looking at him, covered in blood, hair messy, clothes torn, sword in hand, Erza never though he looked more noble.

Ultear moaned again, and this time, opened her eyes. Erza bent over her, keeping one hand on her sword just in case the queen felt like attacking. And yet, Erza had a feeling the fight was over.

Ultear looked at Erza, then at Jellal. Her eyes, which were once so full of hatred and malice, were now swimming with sorrow and confusion. Erza could see tears already forming in the red depths.

Erza reached out and grasped onto Ultear's arm. "Ultear," she said firmly. "The battle is over."

Ultear looked over Erza's shoulder, her eyes landing on the limp body of her father. Lucy looked up and froze, but Ultear looked away, dismissing her entirely. She focused back on Erza. Was that…gratitude Erza saw in the queen's eyes?

"I truly thought he loved me," she whispered, in such a broken voice, Erza almost felt the compulsion to hug her. Almost.

"His obsession for power over came him, Ultear," Erza said gently. "He did love you, but his lust for power overclouded his mind to think clearly."

Ultear shook her head, then winced, raising a hand to the wound on her chest Erza had inflicted during their previous battle. "No," Ultear said. "Don't try and make excuses for him. I knew it this entire time, and yet I wanted him to love me. I thought that If If said it to myself enough, it would be true." She shrugged. "I guess not." Her voice sounded so broke, so lifeless.

Jellal came over and bent down next to Ultear. "Ultear," he whispered. His eyes reflected his condolences.

She looked at him. "How do you not strike me down right now? You should hate me for what I've done to you."

"I should," he agreed. "But I don't."

Her eyes widened, and she looked at him with surprise. He smiled at her, and reached a hand out. She took it hesitantly. "I don't think you've always been such a hateful person, Ultear," he said. "I do think it was your father who turned you into that person."

She nodded. "After my mother died," she whispered. "My father grew violent and moody. I lost count of the bruises after a while. Maybe about three months after my mom's passing, he sent me into the mountains to train. I wasn't allowed to come back until I had killed all six men that had accompanied me."

Erza narrowed her eyes. What an atrocious man, she thought, looking at Ultear. He sent her into the mountains to become a cold-blooded killer. He broke her.

Ultear shuddered. "I had to. Those men, they had orders to kill me if I didn't finish the job. They were going to do it, too, if I hadn't killed them. It was them or me."

Erza stood up. Ultear looked up at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Dry your tears," Erza told her, taking Benizakura and pointing it at her. "You're a warrior, a queen. Start acting like one."

She sheathed her sword. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, Ultear," she said, turning around. "But that still doesn't give you the right to try and kill Jellal. Or me. Or the hundreds of people you've tortured."

"They why don't you kill me?" Ultear shot at her.

Erza looked over her shoulder. "Because that wouldn't make up for the countless lives lost because of you. You need to live, and atone for your sins."

The redhead walked away, her hair swishing down her back, sword held firmly in her hand. She held her head up high, and walked with a cold dignity, regal and proud. Like a princess and a warrior should.

* * *

><p>Osamu walked through the ruined gates of Mercurius, stopping before the huge doors that led into the castle. Behind him, his army stood at attention, rounding up the last of the Veronican soldiers who had gladly surrendered before the might of the Boscan Army.<p>

Fairy Tail sure did a number here, Osamu thought, looking back attention the chaos the city was in. It's hard to believe they could've done this. Fires were burning, and there were still shouts and cries from soldiers running amuck in the streets. For a group of only about twenty people, Fairy Tail was certainly powerful. Osamu knew never to mess with them.

He knocked on the doors, and they opened, revealing a man with slicked back red hair. His arms were crossed over his burly chest, one strong and muscled, the other a gleaming plate of metal, spattered with drying blood. His eyes narrowed, and he looked Osamu up and down. "Boscan, huh?" He muttered gruffly. Osamu looked at him evenly.

"King Osamu, of Bosco. I take it you're a Fairy Tail member." Osamu said. The red head nodded, and extended a hand, the real one.

"Name's Crash. Nice to meetcha. You're probably looking for King Jellal."

Actually, he wasn't. After years of wondering and losing hope, Osamu was looking forward to having his daughter safely back in his arms. He could still remember the day clearly in his mind. The messenger, bringing the grave news of his daughter's mysterious disappearance. His wife, falling to pieces in his arms. The tears, the gut wrenching pain tearing his chest apart. The days that followed, rainy and gray.

His wife, dying of a broken heart. And himself, full of questions on his daughter's whereabouts. At least he'd have closure if he knew. It would feel so much better than the pain coursing through his veins.

Osamu brushed past Crash, not bothering to continue any small talk. The man grumbled something- most likely impolite and foul- but let Osamu pass.

The king didn't exactly know where he was going, or even how to get there, but he was a father. And a father has an instinct. When his child is close and in possible danger, he will find them.

Osamu ran up stairs, down hallways covered in blood and filled with dead bodies. He saw people walking through the corpses checking for life, but they let him past without so much of a glance. He didn't bother to wonder why. All he wanted was to see his daughter.

He turned a corner, ready to run straight past the corridor it led into, but stopped abruptly, his eyes widening at the scene before him.

A man with black hair and a woman with blue hair lay on the floor in front of him, both knocked unconscious due to their wounds. The pinkette who had accompanied king Jellal stooped next to them, tearing up his shirt to bind their wounds. Beyond them sat the blonde who had also accompanied Jellal, bleeding from his wounds, but upright and alert.

The king, Jellal, sat crouched further down the hall next to a black haired young woman, who looked tired and confused, her eyes fixed on and motionless lump a few feet from her. A blonde girl sat next to the lump, and with horror, Osamu caught a glimpse of the head of Shigeru, before the blonde covered It with a cloth.

But those things were trivial compared to the one person walking towards him.

She wore black pants, shoved into knee high combat boots, and a leather tunic, complete with greaves on her forearms. In one hand was a katana sword. Her head was held up high, her eyes narrowed, fierce and clear. Her mouth was set in a determined line, and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Some of strands had escaped from her ponytail, cascading around her face.

Her hair was red. Red like Asuka's, his late wife.

Osamu's eyes widened in disbelief, and he stumbled forward. The woman in question looked at him, then took a step back and placed a hand on her sword in shock. Her eyes widened to saucers.

Osamu reached a hand forward. "My… my Erza… is that…"

Her mouth opened and closed without a word. She reached a hand out and clutched onto his. "F-Father?" She mumbled hoarsely.

Osamu nodded and squeezed his daughter's hand softly. "Oh my Erza," he breathed, reaching forward with his other hand to cup her face, running his fingers over her cheek and her. "You've become even more beautiful in these last few years. My darling, I missed you so much."

The redhead felt tears welling up in her eyes. Osamu frowned and brushed them away. "Don't cry, Erza," he whispered. "I'm here now, and I won't let you go."

That did it for Erza. She leaned into her father's chest, and, for the first time since her accident, she cried.

* * *

><p>Rogue opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He murmured, hazily. He reached up to put a hand to his head. He frowned, noticing the rough band. What? He thought, trying to sit up. He winced as his head pounded in agony, while his chest responded. Holy crap, he thought. Shigeru certainly did a number on him. He hoped that Natsu or that blonde did the king in. Rogue hoped Shigeru burned in hell for the rest of eternity.<p>

Rogue tried to sit up again, but the same pain coursed through his body, and he hissed in pain.

"Whoa there, tiger," a feminine voice said, and a small, smooth hand placed itself on his. Rogue blinked, and looked up, meeting a pair of very dark purple eyes, framed by prominent lashes. He studied the face: angular and feminine, with long, chocolatey brown locks framing the high cheekbones. To summarize: one of the prettiest women Rogue had ever seen. And he'd seen plenty of beautiful women, Erza and that blonde to name a few. But this woman, she was something else.

The woman reached over, her ample chest right in Rogue's face- not that he minded- and reached behind his back, propping his pillows up and helping him sit. Rogue looked around, and realized he was in an infirmary of some sort.

The woman leaned back and brushed his hair out of his face, exposing his eyes. Rogue flinched, not sure If her touch was soothing or startling. He'd never let anyone touch his face, not even Ultear when they had- excuse the language- fucked. Rogue never felt any sort of attraction for the queen other than physical. If she wanted him, then by all means, why not?

Part of him had felt sorry for Erza when he had violated her. Even though he had eventually let Sting take over, he still felt guilty. Rogue had only done it because Ultear had ordered him to do it. He hadn't taken pleasure in it, not really.

So looking at this woman, Rogue had to wonder why he felt so drawn to her. Sure, she was extremely sexy, voluptuous and curvy, but something about her made Rogue desperate to know more about her. He hadn't felt an urge like this in Ina long time, not since Yukino, his former girlfriend, before she moved away to a country far to the east.

"Did you call me tiger?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow. The woman nodded. "I like it, don't you?"

Rogue shrugged. "That's not exactly what I'd call myself, but sure."

"Then what would you have me call you, then?" She asked, leaning over his bed to brush his arm softly. She winked at him. "Maybe "sexy" will do the job. How about it, sexy?"

Rogue gulped. Damn, he thought to himself. Definitely gotta know more about her.

His jaw dropped when she fished a flask out of her pocket, opening it and taking a nice, hearty swig out of it. Rogue sniffed the air. Whiskey.

She held it out to him. "Want some?" She asked.

Rogue reached out and took the flask, letting his fingers brush against hers for a second. He raised the flask to his lips and took a swig. "Aren't you supposed to not drink on the job?" He asked curiously. He took another swig, swallowed, and was about to take another, but stopped when she put a hand on his wrist.

The woman took the flask from him. "They won't know if they never find out," she chuckled, winking at him. "And I think that's enough for you, don't you think? Don't want you to get all drunk on me now, I might not be able to resist."

Rogue cocked an eyebrow. "Are you always this blunt?"

"Are you always this hot?" She shot back. That answered his question.

Rogue grinned. He reached out a hand, wincing a bit. "Rogue," he said, introducing himself. "Rogue Cheney."

She took his hand in hers, and Rogue relished the way hers fit into his like like a puzzle piece. "The name's Cana," she murmured, smiling sweetly at him. "Cana Alberona."

* * *

><p>Natsu ran his fingers through Lucy's hair. It was about seven in the morning, the sun had just risen.<p>

They lay in Natsu's bed, curled up under the blankets. After Erza's father had come- Natsu was still floored that Erza was the princess of Bosco- they had gone to the infirmary. There, Porlyuscia- who had been recently freed- worked on their wounds. Lucy had stayed with the healer a bit longer than Natsu had, and he had waited for her outside the door. He knew what it was about, but he didn't want to press the issue. He didn't want to remind Lucy of her traumatic experience. When she was ready, they would talk. But right now, Natsu was content with her being alive and safe In his arms.

She lay splayed out on his chest, her hand laying on his hear. Natsu had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. Her eyelashes fluttered in her sleep, and her mouth twitched every once and a while, like she was dreaming. Natsu hoped it was something good.

Natsu played with Lucy's hair, running the silky blonde locks through his fingers. He placed a kiss on her forehead. She mumbled, and her hand pressed down on his chest, but she didn't wake.

"Lucy," he whispered, looking down at her sleeping face, which looked like an angel's. If there was a sight more stunning than her, Natsu had yet to see it.

"Lucy," he repeated, squeezing her gently. "I love you. I love you for all that you are, for all that you have been, and all that you have yet to be. Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason." He smiled, and reached up, cupping her cheek softly. "But I do now," he whispered softly.

He kissed her forehead softly, once more. "I'd won't ever leave you, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

><p>Gajeel walked down the hallways, heading for the one place he knew he'd find her. He had gone to the infirmary, where Mira had said she'd be, but Porlyuscia had already released her by the time he got there. So he turned around and headed for the one place he knew she'd be.<p>

He pushed open the doors, and was met with with a sad sight: books thrown on the floors, tables overturned, shelves and bookcases collapsed, lights smashed, and broken chairs. And sitting in the middle of the mess, amongst a large pile of ruined books, was her.

Her blue hair rested on her bandaged shoulders, her orange headband nestled among her blue locks. Her orange dress exposed a decent amount of skin, but all Gajeel could see were bandages, covering her body. He gritted his teeth, and stepped forward, his boots crunching on shattered glass.

The woman turned, startled by the sudden noise. Gajeel got a good look of her face: a bandage on her upper right cheek, wide hazel eyes, plump lips the shade of baby pink. That same mouth opened slightly, those same eyes widened in astonishment. Those same eyes immediately teared up, and she raised her hands, covering her mouth. Her shoulders shook.

Gajeel took another step forward, spreading his arms. "Hey," he whispered softly, surprisingly gentle despite his gruff countenance. "Sorry, I'm bit late. Did I miss anything?"

The woman shook her head, rising slowly to her feet. "No," she whispered, stumbling forward. "You're right on time."

She burst forward, desperate to reach him. Her legs gave out, and she collapsed. Gajeel lunged forward and caught her, crushing her trembling body to his chest. She sobbed into his chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt in her hands. Gajeel rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sorry I worried you too much," he murmured.

She shook her head, raising her head to look at him through tear filled eyes. She smiled at him and raised a hand, cupping his face softly.

"I missed you," she whispered softly. Gajeel reached down and cupped her face. "Me too. And I'm sorry you had to go through that," he murmured, gesturing to her bandages. "You didn't deserve that. I should've-"

"No, Gajeel," she murmured. "It's alright. I'm fine, and you're here with me now."

He bent down, his face close to hers. "Levy McGarden, I will always be with you. No matter what."

She smiled, and pressed her lips to his. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. No matter what, he'd never let her go, not ever again.

* * *

><p>"What happened to mother?" Erza asked softly, her hand clasped in Osamu's. The two of them were sitting in Erza's room, on the couch next to the fire place. Jellal had left the two of them alone, taking Ultear to get fixed up and settling the traumatized queen in her room. Erza had seen the emotions in Ultear's eyes- the queen had no intention to fight anymore.<p>

Osamu looked down, and squeezed his daughter's hand. He pursed his lips, and refused to meet Erza's eyes. That when Erza knew, but she wanted to hear it from her father anyway.

"Father," Erza said firmly. "I'm strong enough to hear it. What happened to mother?"

"Your mother died, Erza," Osamu whispered softly. Erza gasped softly, and Osamu immediately pulled her into his arms. "She was distraught over your disappearance, Erza. But it wasn't your fault, my sweetheart, not your fault."

Erza laid her head against her father's chest. "I miss her," she whispered, remembering her long lost memories. Her mother, Asuka, was the most gentle of women, kind and loving, yet stern and firm at the same time. Her mother was a role model, a hero. She was all the good things Erza was not.

Osamu ran his hands up and down Erza's back, rubbing it the way he used to when she was little. It would calm her down after she had a night mare.

"Father, I'm not the same girl I was then," Erza whispered. "I'm a killer, father. There is so much blood on my hands, I've lost count of the hundreds of people I've killed-"

"It's alright, my dear Erza. I'm not going to judge you on who you are. You're my daughter, and I love you all the same. Erza, my darling, you saved Fiore, and from what I hear, you saved king Jellal's life."

Erza shurgged. "So I've done one good thing I've my life. Pales in comparison to the deaths I've caused."

"You did it out of duty for your country, Erza. That's admirable. I love you, Erza, and that will never change, no matter what you've done."

Erza raised her head and felt tears pooling in her eyes again. "I've missed you, father. All this time, I've wondered if I'd ever see you again. I can hardly believe you're here. It's like a dream. If It is, I don't ever want to wake up"

Osamu placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I missed you too, my dear Erza. You don't have to worry. This isn't a dream. I'm real, and I'm never going to leave you. I'm here for you."

Erza pressed her face into his chest, and, for the second time today, she cried.

* * *

><p>Jellal leaned against the Erza's door, listening to Erza cry. She sounded so sad, and yet so happy. Jellal wanted to enter the room and sweep her up into his arms; kiss her until her tears disappeared, but he knew that she needed this time with her father. After all this time, it was only the right thing to do, to spend time with her long lost father. And all Jellal wanted was to make sure she was happy.<p>

Jellal wasn't sure what was going to happen from here on out. Now that Ultear wasn't a threat, was he going to day with her? He still didn't love her, but he certainly wasn't going to kick her out of the castle. She had a lot to fix; she had to set things right with the castle and the people of Fiore. But, she was also Veronica's heir, so there was still that problem to be fixed.

And what to do about Erza? Jellal wanted so badly to be with her. She made him feel like the luckiest man In the world, and he felt that he could accomplish anything with her by his side. She made him feel whole.

He loved her.

Jellal placed a hand against her door. "Erza Scarlet," he whispered. He narrowed his green eyes. "I will find a way for us to be together. Just wait for me, a little longer. I promise, we'll be together."

He pushed away from her door and walked away, his cape swishing out behind him always he strode down the hall.

He could still hear her crying faintly in his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so, what did you think? Good? Great? Amazing? Terrible?**

**thanks to everyone for reviewing, following, and favoriting! You guys are the best!**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolf**


	23. What We Were Then, and What We Are Now

**A/N: remind me to never drink coffee at 9 pm ever again. Bad idea.**

**on the other hand, the caffeine atually helped clear my mind, so I have a whole list of ideas for the oncoming chapters- including some citrusy scenes. My biggest worry is that I'll drag out this story too much. What do you guys think? Does this story seem to be kinda dragging itself along now?**

**thanks for all the review, favorites, and follows. This story has 194 reviews. That's so much, I don't know whether to pass out from the happiness I'm feeling or squeal like a kid and jump up and down in excitement. It's about 50/50 right now. Thank you so much. If this gets to 200 reviews (eep!) I promise to post the first lemon in the next chapter. And- fingers crossed- it'll be somewhat ok.**

* * *

><p>"As the king of Fiore, I promise you, the people of Fiore, that I will rebuild this country. There will be no more high taxes, and no more unnecessary rules. This country faced some difficult hardships in the past month, but we are entering a new age. We are Fiore, and we are forever!" Jellal cried out, standing before the gates of Mercurius in front of a large crowd of people. Nearly all of Crocus, as well as the rest of the country, had come to see their beloved king take charge once again.<p>

Erza looked at Jellal, her eyes warm, a small smile on her lips. How he's changed, she thought, noticing the fierce light of determination in his beautiful eyes, so dark green they were almost brown. He stood with his shoulders relaxed, feet hip length apart, his hands clasped behind his back. He wore black trousers tucked into black boots, a white shirt, and blue cloak. It seemed pretty casual for a king, however, Erza knew the true reason behind his attire. Since he looked so natural and comfortable in regular, everyday clothes, he looked like an average person. He looked more like a person than a king, which would make the people feel more comfortable.

Erza herself was dressed casually, wearing the simple dress/cloak that she first wore at Minamoto's. She looked presentable, and yet, if some crazy even attempted to attack, she'd be ready. Her hand could reach up and grab Benizakura in one second, slash at the enemy in two. The entire ordeal would last three seconds.

The crowd clapped and cheered. Jellal inclined his head, then turned and made his way back into the castle. Erza, Gray, and Natsu- who were all his advisors- bowed respectfully as he passed.

As Jellal walked past her, Erza felt his hand brush hers, ever so softly. She bit her lip, fighting the urge to reach out and touch him. You can't, she scolded herself. It's not right.

It was about a month and a half after the end of the battle for Fiore. A lot had happened since then.

First, General Hades of Veronica came to Fiore, guns blazing, and called for Jellal's head. He encamped himself right outside the gates of Crocus and wouldn't let merchants go in, nor would he let people leave. His plan was obvious: wait until winter, let the people starve to death, then invade in the spring when the city was at its weakest.

A good plan, but a stupid one. There were so many flaws.

First of all, not all of Osamu's troops had made it to Crocus. It was a long journey for the infantry, so they had still been on their way when Hades showed up.

Second of all, Hades didn't realize that there was still a Fiorian army inside the city of Crocus. He also forgot that Fairy Tail was back, in all of it's glory.

So, under the cover of night, with the help of Gray and Natsu, and along with Juvia and Romeo, the group had snuck outside the city walls. While Erza and Juvia had tackled the problem that was Hades, Natsu, Gray, and Romeo had a little fun.

By fun, Erza meant setting the entire encampment ablaze. The use of fire was Natsu's specialty, after all.

The entire ordeal lasted maybe ten minutes, which was a record for Erza. She beat her previous time by 3 minutes, which was when she and Laxus took out an entire Veronican Brigade in the beginning of the war.

Erza had dealt with Hades personally. She could still remember it clearly. She and Juvia had snuck into his tent, and Juvia had been oh so very kind and stabbed him In the gut with her trident. He had woken up, screaming In pain, and that's when Natsu lit his fire. After all, they had all agreed that Hades' first scream of pain would be the signal to start.

Erza had placed Benizakura above the general's heart. He had writhed under her watchful eye, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth, blood pouring from the wounds In his gut.

"I think we're just about done here," Erza had said. Behind her, Juvia chuckled.

Erza slammed her blade into Hades, the blade piercing his heart. He was dead within seconds. For once, Erza had been merciful, blessing Hades with a quick death rather than a slow one, like so many of her victims had gone through.

The rest of the mission is explanatory in itself. Erza and Juvia met with Gray and the others, the entire camp burning, flames licking up the sides of the walls. They had all made it safely back into the city, and had watched from the castle as the flames ate away at the remnants of the Veronican army. Natsu had even asked for popcorn.

Erza now looked at Jellal's receding back, and sighed. Gray nudged her with his elbow, and leaned in close. "What's up, Red?" He asked, using her nickname from Fairy Tail, putting a smile on her face.

Erza shook her head. "Nothing, Fullbuster. Just tired."

Gray nodded at the crowd of people, who were now beginning to disperse. "I don't blame you. You know how long we've been standing here? Two hours."

Erza chuckled, and relaxed her stance, preparing to return to the castle, maybe find her father- who had stayed behind in Fiore, along with several troops, to help with the reconstruction- or maybe Lucy, to see how she was faring.

Gray reached out and caught her arm. "Hey," he began, his eyes narrowed. Erza looked at him. "What?" She asked.

He shook his head, and slapped her shoulder gently. "Lighten up," he said. "You're tense. The war is over. You should relax."

Erza chuckled, then leaned in and kissed his cheek, her lips brushing against the faint stubble lining his jaw. "You should know by now, my dearest Gray, that assassins never relax," she whispered teasingly. She poked his cheek. "And looks like someone forgot to shave this morning."

Gray's hand flew up to his cheek. "Oops," he mumbled. "That's what I forgot to do."

Erza laughed. "You better get right on it, otherwise Juvia will have a fit."

Gray blushed.

"Look how far we've come," Erza pointed out. "We've gone from me shoving a sword in your neck, then kissing eachother in public to not get caught, to now being able to have a normal conversation. This is progress, I'm telling you."

Gray chuckled. "We're so messed up." But he gave Erza a hug and laughed along with her- him agreeing with her.

Beside him, Natsu yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm out. I got a date, so I'd better run."

Erza's eyes widened. "Oh really?" She asked. Beside her, Gray chuckled. "Lucy, huh?"

Natsu grinned. "Horseback for two, in the forest. Who could ask for anything better? Besides, I got the goods," he whispered conspiratorially, reaching into his tunic and pulling out a bottle of whiskey. Erza narrowed her eyes.

"Do not go crazy, Natsu," she warned. He shook her off. "Me? Crazy? Nah,"

Gray choked.

Natsu turned and glared at him. "You got something to say, asshole?"

"Who're you calling an asshole, you pyromaniac?"

Erza sighed, already feeling an arguement. The crowd of people had scattered, and the guards were just beginning to close the gates. She figured she could let the two morons fight for a bit, hopefully that'll knock the two of them out. Hopefully, but not likely. Those two could survive the apocalypse.

She slipped away from them, already hearing the sounds of a scuffle ensuing. Erza sighed, but pushed open the doors to the castle and walked inside.

She slipped down the hallways, now so familiar to her, and made her way to a room she had been avoiding for the past month. But now, she was going to do what she'd been dreading to for so long.

She stopped outside a beautiful door, carved with intricate designs. She knocked. No one answered.

Frowning, Erza tried the handle. It was unlocked, and the door creaked open silently. So she did the natural thing, and poked her head inside the room.

It was mostly empty, bare of decorations. A simple bed, nightstand, dresser and wardrobe. A window seat, in which the person she was looking for was seated upon it, wearing a simple white dress.

Erza studied the woman carefully. Pale skin; drooping red eyes, sad and mournful, dull, black hair, thin arms and legs.

She looked like hell.

Erza sighed and stepped into the room, closing the door carefully behind her. She walked over to the woman and stood over her. The woman didn't blink, didn't even acknowledge Erza's presence. But Erza knew the woman knew that she was there.

"Ultear." She said. The queen did not answer. She continued to stare blankly out the window.

"Ultear." She tried again.

No response.

Erza sighed, then sat on the floor, making herself comfortable. "You know," she murmured. "When I said act like a queen, I didn't mean sit in your room for a month doing absolutely nothing."

Ultear looked at Erza disdainfully. "What did you come here for, Scarlet?" She said, in a voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in a long time.

Erza sighed. "You're the freaking queen, Ultear. Act like one. Today, Jellal made made a speech on the conditions of Fiore, and you should have been by his side, not only as the queen but as his wife!"

Did she mention how much she hated to say that?

Ultear looked at Erza, with what seemed to be amusement. "Do you really think I can stand with him and say that I am his wife? Come on Erza, are you trying to make a joke? No one likes me, and everyone knows Jellal certainly doesn't love me."

Erza got up. "I haven't forgiven you for what you've done, and sitting in here won't change that. Maybe you should get on with your life and start thinking about the future before you begin to crumble away, Ultear. People may hate you, but you still have about duty to fufill. So get to it."

Erza whirled and headed for the door. Before she could leave, however, Ultear cried out. "He doesn't love me. He's in love with someone else."

Erza looked over her shoulder. "I don't care if he's in love with a five foot tall bunny in a bikini," she practically snarled. "You're the freaking queen of this country, and you should be the one helping Jellal run the damn country, not me, not Gray, not Natsu. So get you're freaking act together, Ultear, or else, I'm not going to be so cordial next time we meet. Goodbye."

Erza reached for the handle and stomped out of the room, fuming. She hated people.

* * *

><p>Jellal sighed, running his hand through his messy hair, ripping his shirt off to throw it on his chair. His wound that he had received from Zeref still wasn't quite healed, so his chest was still sensitive. Porlyuscia had to change the bandages every day and she would do so later on. Hopefully, this time she'd be a bit gentle.<p>

He plopped down in his seat, looking at the multitude of papers sitting on his desk. He groaned, and leaned back, closing his eyes and relishing the warmth of the sun on his face.

His thoughts drifted to Erza. In the past month, they'd gotten steadily farther apart, since they were both dealing with mountains of stuff. Erza, was still entertaining her father- which reminded Jellal to go and speak with with Boscan King by the end of the day- and Jellal was dealing with the state of the country.

Jellal had yet to find a solution to his predicament. He wanted Erza, wanted her so very badly. He wanted to be back in Fairy tail, locked in a closet, or with her in his lap, kissing him. He could still remember that night vividly in his mind, the memory carved into his brain. He could never forget the feel of her body pressed against his, the touch of her hands as they slid up his chest…

God, he had to stop. Right now. He leaned over In his seat, feeling a spike in his blood as it flowed down to a certain part of his anatomy. Stop it, he commanded to himself. Don't you dare.

Suddenly, a knock on his door alerted him, and he looked up, just as the redhead that wouldn't stay out of his mind entered. What a coincedence.

Jellal's eyes widened, and he hurriedly reached for his shirt. Erza closed the door to his office, then walked over to his desk and plopped her butt down on the hard surface. Jellal froze, noting the fierce glare of anger in her eyes.

"I am going to murder someone," she hissed, gripping Benizakura so hard her knuckles began to turn white. Jellal gulped. She was intimidating and scary, but yet, Jellal could only think of her creamy thighs, the exposed skin, the tight bodice showing the tiny hint of cleavage.

"God damnit," he hissed, then covered his mouth and looked up at her, his eyes wide. Shit, he thought wildly. I did not just say that out loud. Crap. I did. I am so freaking screwed.

Erza looked down at him, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Are you ok?" She asked. Jellal shook his head. "Not really," he confessed. Crap. I can't hold out much longer, he thought, hanging on to the last bit of will power he had left.

She raised an eyebrow. "'Not really.' What exactly do you mean by that?" She asked, shifting her weight on the desk so she could look straight at him. Jellal gulped again, noting the swell of her breasts against the neckline of her clothes. Goodbye to will power.

"Erza," he whispered, reaching up and touching her leg. She immediately drew a breath, her eyes closing. "Jellal," she breathed. "We…we can't-"

Jellal reached up and dragged her down to him, pulling her into his lap, and silencing her words with a kiss. She gasped in surprise, and Jellal took the opportunity to dive into her mouth, exploring her hot, wet cavern with his tongue.

She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and seating herself more comfortably in his lap. Jellal hissed, feeling his pants suddenly tighten.

Their mouths moved against eachother, their tongues dancing together to their own rhythmic dance

Jellal hands found their way to Erza's waist and she rocked against his hard body. Erza ran her hands in between their bodies and traced Jellal's hard muscles with her fingers, eliciting a moan from his lips.

Suddenly, Erza felt warmth encasing her butt, and felt Jellal's hands tenderly massaging the flesh. And that's when her mind cleared.

She pushed away from Jellal, jumping off of him, her eyes wide with shock. Jellal looked back at her, hair tousled, eyes lidded with passion, lips swollen, cheeks flushed

He looked so delectable, with well defined abs, muscled in all the right places, Erza almost jumped on him again

But she reined in her hormones. She composed herself once more.

"Jellal," she whispered. "I can't."

"Why not, Erza? Why?" He asked, his eyes begin her to come back.

Erza straightened her clothes. "Jellal, you have a wife. I don't care that you don't love her, but she is your wife. And until things are sorted out and calming down, I can't do this."

Jellal looked at her. "All I want is you, Erza."

"I know," she whispered. "And I, you."

Jellal stood up. "Then why? Erza, I love-"

"Stop!" Erza cried. "Just please, stop! Do you know how hard it is for me to stand her and tell you that we can't do this? Jellal, you and I can't work right now, now with the state of Fiore like this. The people need to see you and Ultear cooperating right now, and I can't be involved with this. So please stop."

Erza turned. "I'm sorry, Jellal. I thinks It's best if you and I steered clear of eachother for a while."

Jellal reached our for her, but she was already yanking the handle of the door.

"Goodbye, my lord. I pray you and I can see eachother someday."

She stormed out, and for the the first time since the war had ended, Jellal felt empty.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 months later<strong>_

Jellal sat at his desk, furiously writing to Natsu to NOT attack Seven just because a border patrol from Seven had killed a deer that Natsu was hunting as it crossed the border. God, he thought, glaring down at the slip of paper as if it were the pinkette. That idiot is going to be murdered someday.

At least he had the intelligence to ask Jellal for permission first.

Jellal sighed. He looked out his window, catching a glimpse of a familiar figure riding a black horse across the lawn. She had long red hair, tied back in a high ponytail today, and was wearing black pants, a black shirt, and boots, she was accompanied by a blonde woman in a similar ensemble.

Oh Erza, he thought, looking at her with longing. Why did you leave me?

In these past few months, Jellal had gotten depressed. Ultear popped out of her hole of misery and began to work with Jellal in putting the country back together, but they steered clear of eachother when they weren't working. They had a long way to go when it came to trust. Jellal knew he would never love her, and she knew it too. Yet, they both knew that they had to put aside their differences to get the country back up and running.

Erza must have given her one hell of a talking to, Jellal noted. Ultear had changed drastically in the past two months. She cleaned herself up, and began to appear at planning meetings, helping to organize committees to help restore the city and surrounding areas. Jellal thought she might've even smiled at him once. It was just an assumption, though.

Jellal's mind wandered back to Erza. She was by far, the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She was brave, clever, witty, and smart, not to mention endearing and dangerous. She was perfection. To his standards, at least.

And out of reach.

Jellal wanted to scream his frustrations. Everyone, but him, was happy in a relationship: Gajeel and Levy, Natsu and Lucy, a tentative Gray and Juvia, Jellal had even heard a rumor going around that Mira was seeing that Laxus fellow. What did Jellal have? A woman who didn't even like him. Meanwhile, the woman he did want was off limits, and he was forced to watch her everyday. He could see, but he couldn't touch, speak, or even taste. It was the most frustrating thing in his life.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, followed by a muffled, "Jellal?"

The bluenet narrowed his eyes and sat up. Why would she come here, he thought wonderingly. She usually never comes over to this side of the castle. What does she want?

He cleared his throat. "Come in," he said. He straightened his clothes, and tried to tidy his hair for the umpteenth time, but gave up eventually, like he usually did. Taming his hair would require a miracle, something in which he was lacking. If he wasn't missing a miracle, a certain red haired woman would be in his arms right now, at this very moment.

The door opened, and Ultear entered. She wore a deep red dress that brought out her eyes, but there was only one kind of scarlet that Jellal yearned for, and it wasn't Ultear. Said woman looked him dead in the eye. "Jellal," she said, coming over to his desk and sitting down in the chair facing him. She took a breath.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really should not have this much energy right now. This is bad. Really, really bad. I am so screwed for tomorrow.**

**but you know what? It was so worth it.**

**well, I'm done for now. Let's see if I can try and hit the sack, oh god, this is going to be a nightmare.**

**see ya soon!**

**-Wolf**


	24. Unexpected

**A/N: I honestly cannot believe this right now. You guys gave me 203 reviews. I don't even know what to say! well, beside the gigantic thank you to give to you all! You guys are the best, and i feel so blessed to have such amazing fans like you. I couldnt ask for anything better. Honestly, I feel like I could fly right now. Not a bad feeling to have at 11 pm. And yes, I did promise you a little something in return for your reviews.**

**so it is with great...awkwardness (lol) that I present to you...Lemon time.**

**please, don't murder me. I did my best.**

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy rode silently through the forest. Their horses rumbled contentedly underneath them, exchanging whinnies and the occasional snort.<p>

Lucy looked over at Natsu. It was late afternoon, probably around 4. The late afternoon sun glinted off of Natsu's hair, his hair gleaming in the light. He wore a simple white shirt, loose and tucked into a pair of black trousers. He had his sleeves shoved carelessly up to his elbows, exposing muscular forearms colored a deep, wonderful tan. He was looking around at the forest with his deep onyx eyes, a small smile upon his face.

He turned to look at Lucy, who blushed and looked away. Natsu chuckled, then urged his horse to step closer to Lucy's. He reached out and placed a hand on hers, causing her to jump and look at him.

Natsu grinned. "Like what you see?" He whispered cheekily.

Lucy blushed and looked down, pulling her horse to a stop. Natsu reined in his horse, looking at the blonde questionably.

Lucy bit her lip. "You're such a cocky-"

Natsu leaned down and reached over to her, gently grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. "You were saying, Miss Heartfilia?" He breathed, his face inches from hers.

She chuckled, and leaned in, pressing her lips against his. Natsu jerked, a bit shocked at her audacity, but recovered quickly. He raised his arms and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. He murmured against his lips, raising her hands and cupping his angular cheeks softly. She turned her head so they could kiss better, pulling him closer, closer, closer…

That is, until she found herself in a heap on the ground with Natsu lying on top of her, their horses a few yards away, flicking their manes in annoyance. They had gotten so close on the horses that they had slipped out of the saddles.

Natsu looked down at her. "You ok?" He asked, cupping her cheek gently. Lucy inclined her head, feeling a slight throbbing in her head from when she fell. But It was bearable.

She grabbed the collar of Natsu's shirt and pulled him down until his lips were mere millimeters from her own. "Natsu," she mumbled.

His dark eyes glittered with wanting and passion. "Mhmm?" He whispered, shifting so he could hold himself over her without putting too much pressure on her body.

"Kiss me."

* * *

><p>Jellal raced down the hallways of Mercurius, his eyes narrowed in concentration, cloak billowing out behind him. He looked like a hunter, set on finding his prey.<p>

Behind him, Ultear poked her head out from his office and sighed. "Wonder where he's off to?" She murmured. Her eyes followed his disappearing form and a small smile formed on her lips. "Guess he's that desperate, huh?"

Jellal was on a mission. Find the scarlet haired beauty and tell her he loved her. To pour out his feelings to her in a wave.

To beg her to stay with him.

His mind flashed back to his conversation with Ultear.

_"We need to talk," Ultear said, sitting down on the chair facing his desk._

_Jellal frowned and dropped his pen on his desk, pushing aside his paperwork. It was unusual for Ultear to seek him It like this, much less talk for that matter. He folded his hands and looked at her expectantly._

_"Well, I'm all ears, Ultear. Talk away." He said, letting the teeniest bit of cynicism drip into his words._

_She made a face. "I could do without the sarcasm, Jellal."_

_He raised his hands in a 'you caught me' gesture._

_Ultear glared at him. Then, with an exaggerated flip of her hair, she sighed. "I've decided to go back to Veronica and become the queen there."_

_Jellal's jaw dropped, and if it weren't for the seat under him at that moment, he'd have dropped to the floor. He gaped at Ultear, his eyes wide with shock. If one were to look up the word 'surprised' in the dictionary, they'd see a picture of Jellal's face after this news bomb. Quite literally, Jellal was the epitome of the word._

_Ultear sighed, rolling her eyes. She reached over the desk and placed her fingers under Jellal's chin. She closed his open mouth firmly, and Jellal flinched, suddenly realizing what an idiot he was being. He shook his head._

_"You're what?" He asked again, his voice shaking._

_Ultear shook her head. "Are you deaf? I said I was leaving. As in going away, probably not going to return. In case you needed help in defining that phrase."_

_Jellal eyed her. "Cut the sarcasm, Ultear."_

_She smirked. "What goes around, comes around, my dear Jellal."_

_Jellal narrowed his eyes. "Why are you leaving?"_

_Ultear rolled her eyes again. "Do you honestly not see how everyone in this castle wants me gone? Even you- don't you dare deny it- you would feel more comfortable without me here. My country is leaderless right now, and they need a ruler. I am the only surviving heir, and it's my right to return to that throne."_

_Jellal narrowed his eyes. "How can I belive you? What if you decide to attack Fiore again?"_

_Ultear laughed, holding her sides, curling over. She laughed until tears came to her eyes, and it was a few minutes before she could actually compose herself._

_"God, how dumb are you?" She gasped out, wiping her eyes. Jellal looked on stoically._

_Ultear cleared her throat. "Jellal, do you honestly think someone like me could stand up against the might of Fairy Tail? Red nearly killed me, and that small mercenary group wiped out nearly two-thirds of my army. Do you really expect me to even try to fight that? You must be out of your mind."_

_Jellal chuckled. "Well, that is true."_

_Ultear stretched. "I'm going to leave Rogue here as my ambassador to Fiore. I think he'd much better use over here where he can be with people he likes," she said, making an indirect hint to Cana. Rumor had it the Veronican warrior and the Fiorian maid had hit it off._

_Ultear leaned forward. "Besides, Jellal, I know you and I will never love eachother. Isn't there someone out there that has your heart already?"_

_Her words made him freeze, his mind straying to Erza. Holy crap, his mind screamed out. Ultear just… broke up with me? Does that mean I can actually be with Erza?_

_Ultear chuckled. "I see what's going on in that brain of yours, Fernandes. I may not know you too well, but I can see that look on your face is definitely what I'd define as brooding. So, who's the lucky lady?"_

_Jellal gave her a withering look._

_Ultear chuckled. "No you're right, I have no right to mess with your personal life. Just, a piece of advice, coming from a woman. If you love her, then tell her."_

_Jellal stood warily. "Tell her?" He asked hesitantly._

_Ultear did a classic facepalm. "Must I spell it out for you? Yes Jellal, for Pete's sake, if you love her, then freaking tell her. It's really that simple."_

_Jellal thought about Erza. He had told her he loved her plenty of times, but that was under the guise of being happily married. If Ultear truly was stepping out of the picture, then he had free rein. Maybe now Erza would finally reciprocate his feelings freely, and without restraint._

_He walked around the desk and made his way to the door. "Sorry, Ultear," he murmured. "I have to go and deal with something now."_

Jellal narrowed his eyes, heading for Erza's room. He needed to talk with her, he needed to kiss her. He craved the feeling of her skin pressed against his, and he wanted that feeling now.

He needed her now.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy crept into the castle. The pair couldn't keep their hands off of eachother, and Natsu's willpower was wearing thin. His pants were feeling a tad snug for his liking.<p>

He growled impatiently and swung Lucy up into his arms, racing down the hall. Lucy pressed her lips against his ear and caressed the skin of his neck lightly. "Impatient, aren't we?" She purred, her breath warm against his neck.

Natsu's arms tightened around her shoulders. "You have no idea," he hissed, turning down a hall. At the end of the corridor, he spotted a familiar bluenet running down the hallway, an intense look in his eyes. Natsu and Lucy froze, but Jellal didn't say anything to them, he just blew right past them as if they weren't there.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Where is he off to? He's certainly in a hurry."

Lucy pressed her lips against his ear once more. "As are you," she drawled, drawing her fingers down the nape of his neck. He shuddered, his pants becoming the slightest bit tighter. It really was beginning to become uncomfortable.

He cursed under his breath and took off running down the hall, tightening his arms around Lucy's small body. He went straight for his room and pushed open the door with his shoulder, making his way into the dark room. The door closed behind him, leaving the two of them in the dark. The curtains were closed.

Lucy dropped lightly from his arms and walked around the room, opening the curtains to let the setting sunlight in. Natsu watched, appreciating the glow left on her skin from the sun's rays, setting her hair ablaze with a golden light. Her warm chocolate eyes shone in the sun, bringing out the different shades of gold and brown. She was simply gorgeous.

She looked at him with an untamed longing, stretching out her hand. Natsu silently walked forward and took it, bringing it to his lips.

She giggled, pulling her hand out of his to wraps around his neck, dragging the other one up his chest. Natsu's arms came around to hold her close.

Lucy pressed her lips to Natsu's, and his mind blanked. He could only think about the beautiful woman in his arms. His hands slid up her back, fingers spread out against her skin.

Her tongue pressed up against Natsu's closed lips, and he eagerly opened his mouth to her, their tongues winding together, bodies rocking in sync.

Natsu broke away from Lucy's lips, gasping heaving, and leaned his head against hers. "Luce," he gasped out, holding her close to his body. "Are you sure? What about-"

"Shh," she murmured, pressing a finger to his lips. "Just kiss me."

Natsu's answer was a swift kiss to her mouth, walking her backwards until her knees hit the back of the bed. Wordless, without breaking their kiss, Lucy scooted up onto the bed, dragging Natsu down with her.

Natsu snarled, breaking their kiss to yank his shirt up over his head tossing it onto the floor. He bent down, reaching for Lucy's shirt, but she stopped him.

"Let me," she whispered, reaching up and undoing the buttons. Natsu's mouth went dry as more and more of her skin was exposed, until it finally fell open, revealing a black lace bra. Lucy shrugged the shirt off her shoulders, and Natsu wordlessly pulled it away, letting it drop next to his on the floor.

Natsu reached out and laid a hand on Lucy's toned stomach. Her skin was warm to the touch, and a his Natsu watched, her eyes fluttered closed, revealing long, delicate eyelashes.

"You're beautiful," Natsu murmured, running his hands down to her hips, stopping at the waistline of her pants.

Lucy smiled, and reached up, tracing his abs softly, pulling a groan out of the depths of his chest. "I'd say the same thing about you," she whispered softly.

Natsu bent down, placing another kiss on her lips. Her hands, which had been running up and down his chest moments ago, now reached down and ran over his crotch softly. Natsu tensed.

He broke away from her kiss and looked at her. Her eyes were lidded with passion, and she looked up in confusion at him.

"Luce.." he began. "I don't want to force you into doing this. If you're not ready-"

"Are you not ready? Is that-" her eyes dropped down.

Natsu caught on and grinned wickedly. "Oh, him? He's ready, I can assure that." He chuckled. Then he grew somber. "But really Luce, if you're not ready, I completely understand. We can wait-"

"How can I drill it into that thick skull of yours? I am ready, and all I want is you."

Natsu blinked.

Lucy rolled her eyes, then reached up and pulled his head back down to her. "You're the one I choose," she whispered.

Natsu shuddered, then buried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. "I love you, Luce." He whispered. He raised his head and stared into her eyes deeply. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too, Natsu."

Natsu bent down and kissed her, his hands reaching in between their bodies to undo the her pants. She smiled against his lips and shimmer out of them, until she was clad in only a lacy bra and matching panties. Natsu's face flushed, but he didn't stop. The only thing that mattered was this beautiful woman laying with him, and making her feel like the most cherished woman in the world.

Lucy reached up and slid her hands inside the waistband on his pants, sliding them down along his body. He batted the article of clothing away impatiently, then once resumed to showering Lucy's body with love.

He kissed along her throat, gently biting the pulse at the base of her neck. She gasped out, her hands running up and down his muscled back. Natsu smiled against her skin, trailing his mouth down to the swell of her breast.

Her body arched off the bed, and she gave a low moan. Natsu looked up at her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was open, and the look on her face was that of utter bliss. It only compelled Natsu to continue.

His arms wrapped around her back. And he fingered the clasp of her bra. Natsu looked at Lucy, his eyes asking a silent question: can I?

She smiled and nodded her approval.

Natsu unhooked her bra, pulling the fabric away from her body, revealing her large breasts, full and round. Her nipples were pink and perky, and Natsu's mouth watered. He bent down, kissing her right breast gently. Lucy gasped out.

Natsu's right hand came up and began to caress her left breast while kissing the right. Lucy moaned, wrapping her legs around Natsu. He smiled, wrapping his lips around her nipple and sucking gently.

Lucy cried out, and Natsu pulled away, reaching up to her face and kissing softly. His hands reached down, pulling her panties down. Lucy kissed him, and, with the use of her feet, she hooked her toes under the waistband of his boxers and eased them down.

Natsu pulled the covers up around them, and settled himself comfortably on Lucy. He looked at her. "Luce," he breathed. "Are you sure?"

She looked at him, her hair lying splayed out on the pillow, her skin glowing with radiance. She smiled lightly and reached out a hand, wrapping it gently around his neck and pulling him close. "Please," she whispered.

And that was all Natsu needed.

He kissed her softly, once more, and lined himself up. "I love you, Lucy Heartfilia."

He pushed himself in, and she gasped out, not from pain, but from the feeling of suddenly being full. She felt herself stretched out, accommodating Natsu's girth. His face had a look of intense lust as he pushed himself in, and his mouth latched itself once more to her breast. Lucy moaned out In ecstasy.

Lucy moaned huskliy as Natsu pulled out, then pushed back in. He set an unhurried, slow pace, but Lucy wanted more.

She twisted them around, and suddenly, Natsu found himself on his back, watching as Lucy took control, flicking her hips against his. The friction was so intense, and Natsu groaned.

Lucy panted, feeling suddenly very warm. Her body was on fire, and her core was burning. Underneath her, Natsu suddenly tensed and cried out. Lucy's walls tightened, and a moment later, she saw stars.

Beautiful stars.

She collapsed against Natsu's chest, and he pulled her down, crushing her to his chest. She laid her head in the crook of his neck, and his arms wrapped around her.

It was silent.

Natsu kissed the top of her head. "You know," he whispered. "I finally understand where you got the nickname, The Siren, from."

Lucy laughed, kissing his sternum. "Glad it came through to you, Natsu."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Jellal knocked on the door to Erza's room. She didn't answer, and from the way no light was coming out of the room, Jellal guessed she wasn't there. So where the hell was she?<p>

Jellal raced down the hallways, not even glancing around at the people surrounding him. He vaguely remembered running into Lucy and Natsu, but that was trivial information. He only had one thing on his mind, and that was to find Erza.

He tore down to Mira's office, poking his head in, startling the poor maid. She was sitting with Laxus; the two were holding hands and talking quietly with eachother. The look Mira gave Jellal when he walked through the door was pure evil.

"Jellal," she said in a clipped tone. "What part of a thirty minute break do you not understand? That's what the sign on my door clearly states. Can you not read?"

"You know, from the way you talk to me, it's like you're the king and I'm the servant." He replied, chuckling at her bluntness.

"I've been with you for 20 years now, Jellal. We've been childhood friends forever. I think I have the right to talk to you like that." She retorted, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"It's not like you wouldn't do it even if we weren't friends," he muttered. She winked at him.

Jellal nodded at Laxus, who inclined his head, a you're-bothering-me-while-I'm-making-headway-with-my-girfriend-so-please-leave look plastered on his face. Jellal took the hint.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you," he murmured, quickly closing the door.

He looked around at the hallway, his eyes narrowed.

Where the hell is she?

* * *

><p>Erza sat in her father's room, sipping a cup of tea. Her father came over and sat down next to her. Taking her hand. He smiled warmly at her.<p>

"Erza," he murmured quietly. "It's time I go back to Bosco. It's been almost a month and a half. My country needs me."

Erza smiled sadly and looked at her father, setting her tea down. "I figured you were going to say that. When do you leave? Can I ask Jellal to host a proper goodbye party for you before you leave?" She asked hopefully.

Osamu pursed his lips. "Well, see, here's the thing, Erza," he began, studying her face carefully, as if trying to judge her reaction ahead of time.

"Come with me," he murmured. "Come back to Bosco, where you belong. Come home."

Erza's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped open. "Wait, what?" She gasped out, clenching her skirt. Osamu opened his mouth, but at that moment, there was a knock on the door.

Erza jumped. "I'll get it," she yelped, thankful there was something for her to do!while she processed this information. She went for the door and opened it.

She wasn't prepared to see a certain blue haired man standing on the opposite side of the door.

Her eyes widened, and she fingered the folds of her dress nervously. What timing. It was Jellal.

"Hi there," he said. "I've been looking for you."

Erza put on a straight face, trying to bring out her inner warrior. Warrior in general. That's what she was anyway. That was never going to change.

Why was he here? She had asked him to stay away while they figured things out with Ultear. Lately now, she'd seen him and his wife together kore ofther, so she figured they were beginning to like eachother more. If that was the case, then she could go home with her father, maybe try and fix her broken heart. Because in reality, Erza was in love with a man she couldn't have. And she couldn't let it show.

"Oh really?" She asked cooly, trying to maintain a calm and collected persona. "Why do you need me?"

"Ah, Jellal!" Osamu exclaimed, appearing at Erza's shoulder. You came at just the right time. I was just asking Erza to return home with me to Bosco, since that is her homeland. And the people sure do miss their princess."

Erza froze, looking at Jellal. A flood of emotions ran through his eyes: sadness, pain, torment. He was happy for her, but he wasn't. What hope had remained was quickly fading. His fists clenched.

"Oh really?" He asked, his jaw tensing. "Is that so?"

Erza just stared at him, unable to speak. Beside her, Osamu clapped a hand to her shoulder, smiling that warm smile of his.

"So, Erza," Osamu said. "What do you say?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: it was bad, wasn't it? I'm sorry, I'm so new at these lemon things, they're so hard and so...awkward to write. But the reason I chose it to be Nalu and not Jerza was because I wanted the jerza one to be perfect, so I wanted a bit more experience. So for those of you who had wanted this to be a jerza lemon, I'm sorry. I promise you, jerza ell be coming in the near future, so just hang in there with me.**

**if anyone oUT there has any good tips for writing a lemon, please, please, PLEASE, pm me. I could use a bit of help.**

**I've read plenty of m rated jerza fanfics, so I know the gist of it, but I'm still not the greatest. I think my lemon scene in A Twist Of Fate was somewhat ok, but you know, I'd still like it to be better. Wish I was someone like **Bitterberries. **Damn, talk about someone who can write a freaking awesome lemon like it's a piece of cake.**

**thank you for all the amazing support from all the follows, favorites and reviews. You guys are turning me Into the richest person in the world by all your amazingly wonderful reviews. Thank you so much. I wish I could do more than just simply thank you, but It's the best I've got. Via the internet, I send you all my gratitude!**

**see ya soon! Love you all! Happy Writing!**

**-Wolf**

_"Do fairies really have they even exist...Like them this place as eternal mystery...A never ending adventure!" _

_-Makarov Dreyar_


	25. A Brighter Future

**A/N: Wow, I'm late. Sorry about that.**

**so, yeah, a bit embarrassed after that lemon, but I'm glad you liked it anyway. It was a "meh" job, but I'm trying, guys. It's hard, I've never written lemons before. Just bear with me.**

**to make up for that, I wrote what I hope to be a good chapter. Thanks all for reviews, following, and favoriting. You guys are so amazing, I'm so blessed to have you guys reading my stories. Thank you so much. Arigato gozaimasu minna-san!**

* * *

><p><em>Could be a dead-end road<em>

_I could be chasing down a broken dream_

_But I don't even know_

_Just to where this thing is gonna lead_

_It's a mystery_

_Oh and ain't life a trip?_

_No, it don't get better than this_

_-Hunter Hayes, Better Than This_

Erza hated her life.

It couldn't get any more simpler than that.

Osamu and Jellal looked at her, each with the same plea in their eyes: choose me.

Erza looked back and forth between the men, her heart tearing into two. Jellal stared intensely at her, green eyes full of hope. Osamu reached out and grasped her hand, a small smile on his face.

That did it.

Erza yanked her hand out of Osamu's grasp. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She looked at Jellal, who's eyes widened in shock. He was not expecting this.

"I can't do this." Erza said, and pushed past the two men, fleeing down the hall. Hot tears formed in her eyes, and she let them fall. The shining drops slid down her cheeks and dropped onto her dress, but Erza didn't care.

She tore down the hallway, ignoring Osamu and Jellal's cries of "Stop!" She needed to get out of there. To get away from them. That was all that mattered.

She ran down the hall, reaching her room, and ripped the door open, dashing inside and locking it. The room was dim, but Erza didn't care. She wasn't going to be staying long anyway.

More tears were streaming down Erza's face, as she stripped out of her black dress and threw on her old clothes: pants, leather jerkin, hunting boots. She grabbed her cloak, which was hanging at the foot of her bed, and attached Benizakura to her belt. She was done dressing in less than three minutes

"Erza! Erza, come out!" She heard a muffled voice say, and her head whipped around. Someone banged on the door. "I know you're in there," the voice said. "Please, I'm begging you. Come out."

It was Osamu.

Erza dashed away her tears, and pulled up her hood. She looked at the door.

"I'm sorry, father," she whispered. "But I can't do this."

She turned, looking at her windows. They were the kind that didn't open, and she was at least forty feet up from the ground. Her eyes narrowed, and for a split second, her warrior side took control.

"Why not?" She muttered, taking a few steps back. "It's not like I'm killing myself, so…"

She took off, running towards her window at full speed. At the last second, she crossed her arms out in front of her, to protect her face from the broken glass.

Silence.

Erza was falling.

The wind ripped at her clothes, her hair, and her hood flew backwards. Erza tumbled, feeling like her face was going to peel off. The ground rushed at her, thirty feet, twenty five, twenty...

Erza yanked Benizakura out of its sheath and stabbed it at the castle's wall. The metal screeched as it slid into the concrete, but it was Benizakura, and it could cut through anything.

Erza snarled as she continued to fall, although her descent was slowed down by her sword. And yet, there was only fifteen feet between her and the hard ground, and she still was moving extremely fast.

Ten feet. Erza sighed, and yanked Benizakura from the castle wall, bracing her feet against the wall for an instant to push off, arcing away from the castle. She flew through the air, flipping head over heels, as gracefully as a dancer, and landed lightly on the ground. She came up in a crouch, one hand braced against the ground to steady herself, the other poised outwards, Benizakura pointed horizontally.

Her eyes narrowed, and she looked up from her place on the ground, to see her handiwork. She saw the deep gouge in the wall where Benizakura had bitten into the concrete, and her broken window. Then she saw something else.

Somehow, Osamu must have broken down her door, because there he stood, his head poking out her broken window. Glass still rained down from above, showering on Erza like a glittering rain fall.

Erza stood, her hair falling into her eyes. She lowered her head, looking down at her right hand, which was clenching onto Benizakura. Both of her hands were scratched and bleeding from bursting out the window, but they didn't hurt. After everything she had gone through, a pain this small was infinitesimal.

"Please, Erza. Don't do this!" Osamu screamed down at her. Erza closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, feeling more tears coming forth. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry father," She murmured, and turned, taking off into the sunset. She ran towards the stables, the sound of her father's screams ringing in her ears.

Her breath came out in quick pants, but she wasn't tired. She set a fast pace, strong and steady, and within minutes, she was at the horse stables. Elfman was nowhere to be seen, but that was fine with Erza. The less talking she had to do, the better.

She ran for Soul's stall and found him ready and waiting for her, his head bobbing up and down in greeting. Erza gave his snout a quick rub before she threw open his stall door, lunging inside. Soul seemed to sense her anxiety and turned, giving her full access to his back. Without any hesitation, she jumped lightly onto his smooth, black back and grasped a fistful of his mane in each hand.

"Get me out of here, boy," Erza whispered, and tapped her heels against his flanks. Soul nodded his head in agreement.

Soul reared up, and took off out of his stall, tossing his head with an unrestrained spirit, dashing out of the stables and heading for the woods. He set a fast pace, stretching out his neck as he jumped into a full out gallop.

Erza bent low over his neck, pushing him to go faster. Her hair whipped back, and she felt the wind bring tears to her eyes.

Or that's at least what she made herself believe.

The glittering droplets fell, looking like miniature crystals glinting in the sunset.

* * *

><p>Jellal raced outside, his heart positively breaking. She didn't choose me, he thought despairingly. She didn't choose me. Why didn't she choose me?<p>

But at least she didn't choose her father either.

Jellal was being selfish, think such thoughts, but he couldn't let her slip through his fingers without so much of a fight.

He raced across the lawn, running to the stables. He had witnessed Erza's jump from the castle from Osamu's office, and had booked it to the stables, knowing exactly that that was where she'd be heading.

He entered the stables, breathing in the smell of horses and hay, and threw open the nearest stall. The horse inside, a beautiful white stallion, looked at him, ears pricked forward in interest.

"Sorry boy," Jellal said, grabbing the Arabian's halter. "But you've got to help me with something."

"Oi, oi, what the hell? What are-"

Jellal turned, and the man who was talking quickly stopped, realizing who he had just yelled at.

Jellal looked at Elfman, who smiled guilty. "Oh, my lord," the giant white haired man said. "I didn't realize-"

"Sorry, Elfman, I can't stay and chat. I'm a bit busy at the moment." Jellal said, throwing a leg over the horse's side. The stallion rumbled and shifted, accommodating Jellal's weight.

Elfman opened his mouth, but Jellal kicked his horse forward, sending the animal crashing out of the stall, a deep whinny beginning in its chest. Jellal bent low over the stallions neck, forcing the animal to run faster.

Erza had once told him it was his hair that had led her to him. Well, now it was Jellal's turn.

His horse galloped to the woods, and Jellal's eyes strained in the dying sunset light. He searched for the vibrant color that would lead him to her.

There! That was it, Jellal thought, his eyes catching a glimpse of the famous red hair. She was just breaking the forest line, her horse disappearing into the trees. Jellal narrowed his eyes and turned his horse with a click of his tongue, sending it flying in her direction.

He had so many questions. Why did she not choose him? Why had she looked at him with pain in her eyes? Had she given up on him? Did she think there was no hope for them anymore?

Well, now there was, and Jellal wasn't about to let this chance slip away from him. He lost her once, and he wasn't about to go and lose her again.

The forest was quiet when Jellal entered it. At this point, he had lost sight of the woman he was chasing, so he relied on his inner hunter to find her.

His eyes scanned the trees, searching for signs of passing life. Broken tree branches, hoof prints, fluttering leaves, hell, even horse dung. It would all lead to her.

Jellal wound in and out in between trees, his eyes glued to his surroundings. He slowed his horse down to a slow trot, keeping his eyes fixed on the environment.

At last, he found something. There was a tuft of black hair caught on a tree branch, the kind of hair that came from a horse's mane. A black horse, in particular.

What kind of horse was Erza riding? A black one.

Jellal kicked the stallion forward, sending it beyond the hair. Jellal then noticed a tiny twig on the ground, snapped in half like a horse's hoof had landed on it. Further beyond that, a torn piece of fabric was hanging off a tree branch. It was the same fabric that made up Erza's cloak. Jellal knew Erza, and he knew that if she was being rational, she would've never left these little hints of her whereabouts. But she wasn't being rational, she was being emotional.

Jellal began to notice his surroundings. He heard the sound of a river, and he realized where she had led him.

He broke through the trees, and stopped his horse.

There she was.

She stood at the river bank, her horse by her side. Her hair had fallen out, and now hung down her back in shining waves of scarlet.

She didn't say anything as Jellal approached; she just kept her back to him as he dismounted.

Jellal stopped about ten feet away from her. He didn't talk, didn't move, he wasn't even sure if he breathed. He only stared.

"Peaceful, right?" Erza said, breaking the silence, echoing his words he had said to her so long ago. Was it that long? Jellal thought, trying to remember. So much had happened in the past few months, he could barely keep track of the passing time.

Jellal smiled. "Yes," he whispered. "It is peaceful."

"Why are you here, Jellal?" Erza asked, still not looking at him. "Shouldn't you be with your wife? You two have gotten awfully close."

"Is that what this is about, Erza?" Jellal asked, his eyes narrowing to slits as he looked at her.

She turned to look at him, and Jellal's heart almost stopped beating. Dried tears had made tracks down her pale face, and her wide eyes only held more unshed tears. Those beautiful brown eyes held so much pain and sorrow, it was enough to make any man fall to his knees. This Erza standing before him was so unlike the strong, independent, fierce Erza Jellal had first met, he was moved to tears.

Jellal took a step forward. "How can you say that?" He asked, holding a hand out. His vison blurred as Erza flinched. "How can you say that I've become close with another woman other than you? How, Erza, tell me how that's possible."

She looked at him. "I told you to stay away from me until you had figured out what you were going to do with Ultear," she murmured, looking at his hand warily, "and I figured you had given me your answer when I found you two together almost all the time."

Jellal reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, making her gasp. "Erza," he whispered, "I can't believe you would think something like that."

She looked at him. "So it's not true?"

He rested his forehead against hers, a small smile appearing on his face. "It will never be true," he vowed. "Until the day that I die, you will be the one who holds the key to my heart. I only hope the same goes for you."

She chuckled. "Baka," she whispered, reaching up to cup his face. "Now it's my turn to say I can't believe you would think that."

He smiled. "Erza," he breathed. He pulled away from her and reached up with his hand, cupping her cheek. "Ultear is leaving," he said. "She's decided to return to Veronica, where she will become the queen. She has vowed to never again attack us, for fear that she will be killed by you."

Erza grinned, her tears quickly receding. "Oh did she now? I guess all my hard work finally came through."

Jellal chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?" He playfully scolded. "You can't go around threatening every person who annoys you."

"Watch me," Erza said, then launched herself at Jellal. He was caught off guard by her sudden move, and fell to the ground, crashing onto the sandy riverbank.

Jellal's eyes widened as Erza drew Benizakura, placing it's razor sharp edge against the pulse in his throat. "What the hell did I do?" He exclaimed, going cross-eyed as he stared down at her katana. "How did my vow to always love you annoy you?"

She grinned and rolled her eyes, straddling him and making him gasp for breath. "That's easy, Fernandes," she murmured, bending down until her face was inches from his own.

"You didn't kiss me."

Jellal narrowed his eyes playfully. "Well, then, by all

means-"

"Oh just shut up," she whispered, taking Benizakura way from his neck. "Kiss me." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Gray knocked on her door, praying she'd be in. There was the sound of shuffling, and then the door opened, revealing Juvia in a short white dress, holding a dagger in one hand.<p>

Gray's hands instantly shot upwards. "I swear," he said quickly. "I am not a Veronican. Please don't stab me."

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?" She whispered suggestively. "One can never be too sure these days."

Gray rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "I swear, between you and Red, I'm going to get stabbed in the back someday."

"I'm surprised Red hasn't already."

Gray stuck his tongue at Juvia, who chuckled, and turned, tossing the dagger back into her room. She turned back to face Gray, the fires of curiosity burning in her blue eyes. "What do you want, Mr. Fullbuster? I take it you didn't show up here to discuss your problems with getting attacked by women now, did you?"

"You are one sarcastic little-"

"Shit?" Juvia finished, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was going to be nice and say "woman," but, yeah, "shit" will do just fine," Gray said, shrugging.

Juvia shrugged. "Believe me when I say it, but I've been called worse."

"I don't doubt it."

Juvia laughed and elbowed Gray, who dodged her blows effectively and jumped away. Juvia smiled at him.

"In all seriousness, what do you want?" She asked.

Gray jerked his head back, gesturing somewhere behind him. "I want to show you something," he said.

Juvia narrowed her eyes. "Oh really?"

Gray nodded. "Is that a yes?"

"I don't think I answered your question yet."

"So it's definitely a yes," Gray clarified.

Juvia rolled her eyes. "You're such a brat," she muttered, looping her hand through his outstretched arm. "But fine, it's a yes."

"Good," Gray said, winking. "Because I wasn't going to take no anyway.

"Did I forget to mention that you are one cocky bastard?" Juvia asked, walking next to him while he led her off into the unknown.

He shrugged. "You may have mentioned it once or twice,"he said.

She narrowed her eyes. "Well let me refresh you. You are-"

"A cocky bastard," Gray finished for her. "Yes, I know. But I'm your cocky bastard, so it all works out. Ne?"

Juvia was rendered speechless.

Gray led her silently through the halls, leading her to a spiral staircas. He took her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

He could feel his mouth drying up, and he reached into his shirt with his free hand, fingering the object tucked inside the folds of his shirt to make sure it was still in one piece.

"Where are you taking me, Gray Fullbuster?" Juvia grumbled, climbing up the stairs in her bare feet. Gray smiled, coming up to a thick wooden door. "We're here," he said, reaching for the handle. "How about I show it to you instead of tell you?"

He opened the door.

Juvia gasped, and Gray led her out of the tower. Her jaw dropped as she took in the scenery.

They were standing on the highest tower of Mercurius, looking out over Crocus and the surrounding countryside. The sun was setting, setting the sky ablaze with every hue of red, orange, yellow, and gold.

Juvia's eyes shone, and she looked at Gray with gratitude. "Thank you," she murmured. "This is perfect."

"No," Gray whispered, reaching into his shirt. "You are."

From his tunic he drew out a red rose. Juvia's eyes widened, and she reached a hand out. "For me?" She asked.

Gray sighed. "No, Juvia, it's for that bird over there," he said sarcastically, waving his hand at a passing hawk.

Juvia rolled her eyes. "Why you," she said, throwing her arms around him. Her dark eyes glittered, and she pressed her lips against his ear. "I have something for you as well," she whispered.

Gray twisted his head to look at her. "Really?" He asked. "What is-"

She pressed her lips against his.

Gray's mind short circuited. He couldn't believe it. Here he was, kissing a beautiful woman, watching the sun set over a beautiful view.

It doesn't get any better than this, he mused, wrapping his arms around Juvia.

* * *

><p>Wendy walked down the halls, her hands full of bandages and medical tools. She had just come back from seeing to Cobra. The Stealth Commander had received terrible wounds in the battle, and he needed a daily dressing of his wounds. Not that Wendy minded, though. She loved helping the injured to ensure that that they'd get better. When she had been offered apprenticeship from Porlyuscia, the most skilled and well known healer throughout the land, she had accepted the offer almost immediately. And ever since then, she had never doubted her decision. It was what she was meant to do.<p>

Suddenly, Wendy bumped into someone, sending all of her supplies flying out of her hands. She gasped and immediately dropped down to her knees. These medical tools were valueable, and cost a fortune. If they were broken or messed up…

And hand came into her field of vision, holding out a scapel. Wendy blinked and looked up, sucking in a breath.

He was cute.

He had spiky hair, which seemed to be black, but on further inspection, Wendy realized it was actually a very dark purple. His eyes were a dark blue, almost black, and he wore a black ensemble, complete with a black vest lined with daggers.

Wendy squeaked and jumped in fright. The boy put his hand on her shoulder. "Whoa there," he said, his eyes wide. "I'm not going to hurt you. The name's Romeo. Romeo Conbolt. I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

Wendy blinked. "Fairy... Tail?" She asked, remembering her time at the HQ with Erza and the others.

The boy, Romeo, nodded, and shoved up the sleeve of his shirt, exposing his right shoulder. The Fairy Tail tattoo shone in the light, faded, but there nonetheless.

Wendy's shoulders dropped with relief. "Oh, good," she sighed, picking up the remaining tools from the floor. Romeo helped her up. "Where are you going?" He asked, taking some of her items out of her hands to carry them himself.

"I was just heading back to Porlyuscia's to put away these supplies," Wendy said. Romeo grinned and turned.

"Well then," he said. "Lead the way. I'll gladly help you out."

Wendy blushed. Romeo glanced at her from the side. "Besides," he continued. "It'll give me the chance to get to know you a bit more."

Wendy looked at him.

He grinned. "I hope that's not a problem with you." He murmured. Then he blinked. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I never asked you for your name."

"No, you didn't," Wendy confirmed. "My name is Wendy. Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you, Romeo."

The boy winked at her.

Wendy sighed. She felt her face heating up, and she furiously tried to push her emotions. Stupid sixteen year old hormones, she thought angrily.

"Shall we?" Romeo was saying, oblivious to her inner turmoil.

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed. He looked back at her easily, a small smile on his good looking face. She smiled.

"We shall," she whispered.

* * *

><p>They lay together as the sun set, and all that remained was the river, their horses, and themselves.<p>

It was serene.

Erza had her head on Jellal's chest, her hand in the part of his shirt, resting directly on the skin above his heart. Jellal's arms were wrapped around her, and his fingers were drawing circles on her back.

"I want to stay here forever." Erza murmured, nuzzling her face in the crook of Jellal's neck. He was so warm, and his heat comforted her. She felt safe, lying there in his arms.

"We can," the bluenet said, squeezing Erza lightly. "As long as we're together."

Erza looked at Jellal. "Promise?"

Jellal turned his head locking eyes with her. "I promise." He murmured. His hand reached up to cup her face, and Erza stretched up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Jellal murmured against her mouth and held her close, kissing her sweetly. Erza closed her eyes and breathed him in, drowning in this moment of utter bliss.

"Erza," Jellal whispered, running his lips down her jaw.

"Mhmm?" Erza said, running her hands through Jellal's messy hair.

"I know a way for you to stay here," he said. "Without hurting your father's feelings."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Really?" She asked, intrigued. "What is it?"

His eyes glittered as he looked at her, and Erza felt herself drowning in the deep green depths of his eyes. She could see his very soul through his eyes.

He opened his mouth, Erza held her breath. His next words would decide her future. Hopefully it included him.

"Marry me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffy! Im sorry that I have to be mean, but, hey, I'll update within the next few days. You won't have to wait for too long. Song credits to Hunter hayes. The song: Better Than This.**

**yet again, Juvia is major OOC. I'm sorry, but I feel like I have to do this to her, because I really don't like her obsessive personality. She's a pretty good character, except for that tiny problem.**

**so yeah, Jerza feels. Along with the whole ending of Naruto the other day, I'm really not sure if I can handle any more feels. If this upcoming Fairy Tail chapter has anything major in it, I'm literally going to explode.**

**I just realized it's 12:30 am. Great job, Wolf. You have freaking school tomorrow.**

**meh, who cares. I'll drink coffee.**

**see ya soon! Happy Writing!**

**-Wolf**


	26. A Shocking Twist

**A/N: ah, gomen, sorry about the wait, guys! I had a really tiring week, and this is the only day so far that I have free time. I hope this chapter makes up for that long wait! Again, sorry about that!**

**thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. You guys are amazing.**

**and I've just now realized that this has literally turned into a book. Wow. It's funny too, this was only meant to be a few chapters, ten at the most. And then boom! 26 chapters now.**

* * *

><p>"Marry me."<p>

Erza shot off of Jellal's chest, her eyes widening in shock, mouth dropping open, hands tightening on the fabric of his shirt.

Needless to say, she was speechless.

Jellal raised and eyebrow and pushed himself up to rest on his elbows. He looked at Erza, who was still agape with surprise. He chuckled, and reached out, pushing his fingers under her chin and pushing her mouth closed. "You might want to close your mouth," he whispered jokingly. "You'll start catching flies."

Erza's eyes narrowed, and she pulled away from Jellal's hand. "What did you say?" She whispered quietly, as if she just found her voice.

"You might catch flies," Jellal repeated, sitting up fully.

Erza sighed in exasperation and slapped his arm. "Baka," she said. "Before that."

Jellal looked her dead in the eyes and clasped her left hand. "I want you to marry me, Erza. And I'd really like it if the next word out of your mouth was a "yes,"" he murmured, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles softly. Erza's breath hitched in her throat and her chest momentarily stopped it's frantic heaving. Her face began to turn a beet red. It wasn't quite the same shade as her beautiful hair, but it was close.

"Well?" Jellal whispered, raising an eyebrow and looking at her. "Is that a yes?"

Erza looked hard at him. "Jellal," she whispered.

"Mhmm?"

"Why me?"

Jellal froze, taken aback by her question. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her in what seemed to be a mixture confusion, shock, and disbelief. "What do you mean, "why me," Erza?" he asked.

She pulled herself away from him and stood, looking out at the river.

"Jellal, I may have changed," she whispered, gripping the hilt of her katana so hard, her knuckles turned white. "But I'm still Red Silence. I'm still Titania, and I'm still a cold blooded killer. I don't understand-"

"Didn't we already go through this?" Jellal interrupted, hopping to his feet and coming to stand next to the redhead.

She looked at him.

Jellal sighed, then gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Erza," he began, taking her chin and lifting her head to look her straight in the eyes. "Red. Titania. You are the same to me no matter what. You're a strong, independent, fierce, talented warrior who saved me and the kingdom. You're a beautiful and kind woman too."

"But Jellal," she interjected, yanking her chin out of his grip. "I've killed people, tortured people, murdered innocent people-"

"I think I'm turning into a robot," Jellal said straightfaced. Erza's eyes narrowed slightly, and Jellal gave a sheepish grin. Then he rightened himself, giving a little cough.

"Erza, you did not kill innocent people. You killed people who threatened the citizens of Fiore-"

"Jellal, I set a whole town on fire just because they were harboring one of my targets. I murdered innocent civilians!"

Jellal looked at her. "They're not innocent if they were sheltering an enemy of Fiore."

Erza opened her mouth to argue, but Jellal raised a hand and quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes widened, then narrowed. Jellal saw the faint glimmer of shock in her eyes.

He leaned forward, his other hand wrapping around her lower back, he removed his hand from her mouth to rest it on her neck, cupping the back of her head. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Erza," he breathed. "I honestly can not hold out much longer. I will ask you one more time. Will you, Erza Scarlet, Titania, Red Silence, marry me? Marry me for who you are right now, not the person you were in the past. Marry me because I love you as you are, and I don't ever want you to change. Marry me, for my heart belongs to you, and will forever remain yours. Marry me."

Her eyes closed, and her mouth opened. Her arms reached out and clasped Jellal's face. She barely breathed out the word, "yes," before his lips were on hers.

It was passionate from the start. Their tongues danced against eachother, hands wound themselves in hair and skin, bodies became entangled. Jellal's hands found their way to Erza's bottom and cupped her butt softly, a possessive growl slipping out of his mouth. He sighed against her lips.

Erza moaned into Jellal's mouth as his hands kneaded the flesh of her butt. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he slowly walked forwards until she was pressed up against the trunk of an oak.

Erza ran a hand down his chest, parting the fabric of his shirt to expose his delicate collarbone, then his smooth left shoulder. Before she could explore more of his body, however, one of Jellal's hands reached up and seized her wrist, pressing it into the wood above her head. Erza gasped into his mouth, shocked by his bold and possessive move.

Erza opened her eyes. The sky had just turned dark; the stars were just beginning to show themselves. The river gurgled quietly behind them, and the horses…..

Erza gasped and pushed Jellal away from her, landing lightly on the ground. Jellal frowned and looked at her in what almost seemed to be annoyance. "Erza.." he began, but she cut him off, whipping her head around frantically.

"Jellal," she whispered urgently. "Where are the horses?"

* * *

><p>Levy snuggled in bed, curled up against Gajeel's huge bulk. It wasn't that late; the sun had just set, but Levy was tired, and hey, being read a book by an amazingly sexy boyfriend sounded great.<p>

Gajeel wrapped one arm around her and held her close. "Umm, let's see," he began. "Once upon a time…"

Levy paid no attention to the story- she'd already read it about a thousand times. It was the one where the princess fell asleep and needed a prince to wake her up- but instead looked at Gajeel.

He looked amaxing. He had a few bandages left over from the war, but other than that, he was the epitome of perfect health. His tan skin held few marks or scars- surprisingly, since he asks for a fight nearly everyday- and his defined muscles were terribly endearing to Levy. He had broad shoulders, leading into a well muscled torso, complete with a very nice pack of abs.

His face, although rough, was remarkably chisled and handsome. He had narrow, red eyes, high cheekbones, and a broad jawline. His longer black hair fell in waves down his back, and Levy felt the sudden urge to run her fingers through it.

So she did.

Gajeel paused in his reading to look at her for a second, then shrugged and kept on reading. His deep voice washed soothingly over Levy, and soon, she found herself nodding off.

Suddenlt, she felt a heavy weight on top of her, and her eyes flew open to meet Gajeel's. "I didn't think my reading was that bad," he whispered, shifting so he could look down into her face. Levy gulped when she saw the untamed passion burning in his red eyes.

Something about his tone of voice made Levy feel extremely hot. "No," she whispered, feeling a blush creeping across her cheeks. "I wss just getting very sleepy."

Gajeel grinned cheekily. "Guess you need a prince, huh?"

Levy narrowed her eyes. "Yeah," she retorted. "Know anyone good?"

Gajeel chuckled. "Yup. And he's laying right above you."

Levy gulped. Yes, she was definitely feeling hot now.

Gajeel leaned down and pressed his lips against her ear, breathing hot air onto her skin, making Levy squirm. Her heart quickened.

"Well then," Gajeel whispered. "Looks like I'm needed to wake Sleeping Beauty."

* * *

><p>Mira sat at her desk, going through more paperwork. Behind her, on the couch in her office, Laxus lay passed out, wrapped in an old afghan Mira kept in her office for that exact purpose. She's had her share of sleeping on the couch before. After a long day at work, that couch could look like a queen sized bed full of fluffy pillows.<p>

Mira sighed and put one last pile of work together before she tied it with a piece of twine and shoved it to her "garbage" side of the desk. The opposite side was the "somewhat valuable" section. Sadly however, there were about two piles in the valuable section, and about fifteen piles in the garbage section.

Laxus snorted and rolled over. Mira looked up just as his huge bulk flipped over the side of the couch, and landed with a loud crash on the wooden floor below. Mira flinched, and Laxus jumped up, roaring in indignation. From the way he cried out, anyone nearby would think she was killing him. Thank god no one was actually around, otherwise Mira would have some serious explaining to do.

Laxus looked around wildly, his eyes narrowed, and fell on Mira. She smiled easily at him and stood, walking over, swaying those sexy hips of hers.

"You ok there, Laxus? Bad dream?" She murmured, reaching out a hand to rest gently on his shoulder.

The blonde ran a hand through his messy hair. "Nah," he mumbled. "It was just a stupid dream."

"A stupid dream then makes you fall from the couch," Mira echoed, raising an eyebrow.

Laxus grinned and tackled Mira, pushing her firmly into her desk. She gasped, her eyes glittering in what could only be excitement. She felt every inch of Laxus's hard body against hers.

"You talk to much," he whispered. Mira blushed.

His face came close to hers, his lips hovering just centimeters away from her own. His arms found their way to her lower back, spreading out across her skin. She shivered.

Laxus lowered his head and began to kiss up Mira's throat, pulling a startled gasp from her. He smiled against her skin.

"Let's get back to reality, ne?" He whispered.

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up slowly, feeling a delicious warmth against his chest. He raised his head slightly, and a small smile came to his lips as he looked down at Lucy. The blonde beauty lay splayed out against his chest, her head tucked into the hollow of his throat. Her right hand lay over his beating heart, the warmth of her palm sending pleasant shivers through his body.<p>

Natsu bent forward and planted a kiss on her temple. She sighed contentedly and rolled over, exposing her smooth, bare back. Natsu's mouth went dry at the sight of her beautiful skin, and he ran a hand down her silky smooth back before sliding out of bed.

He reached down, grabbing his trousers and yanking them on, tightening his belt so the pants hugged his hips comfortably. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, and ran a hand through his messy hair, even more unkempt than usual. Natsu had the worst case of bedhead, even worse than Jellal.

He went over to his desk and pulled out out a sheet of paper, writing a quick note to Lucy in case she happened to wake up.

_Luce-_

_Gone to see Gray. I'll be back._

_Natsu_

He set the sheet of paper up so she'd be able to see it, then strode over to his door, grabbing his flamberge on the way. He turned, taking one more look at the blonde lying in his bed. She was stretched out comfortably, one of her hands reaching out to his side of the bed as if she were already missing his warmth.

Natsu smiled and opened the door, slipping out and closing it quietly behind him. As soon as it was shut, Natsu took off down the hall, as silent as a shadow.

He stopped before Gray's door, and banged twice. There was a bit of shuffling to be heard, and then the door opened, revealing Gray, in a pair of black trousers. His chest was heaving, and his bare chest was shining with sweat. Natsu's eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of Gray's claymore clutched tightly in his right hand.

Gray's shoulders relaxed. "Oh," he muttered, opening the door fully and leaning against the frame. "It's you."

"What were you doing?" Natsu asked, jerking his head over Gray's weapon.

Gray raised the sword. "Training. I promised Juvia the other day that we'd have a duel, and I saw her fighting style today while she was training. She is so going to kick my ass if I don't practice."

Natsu nodded. "Ah. Have you seen Jellal anywhere? I was meaning to ask you before, but I got…preoccupied," Natsu said, his throat going dry as he remembered Lucy.

Gray narrowed his eyes, catching on. "Uh huh," he said, narrowing his eyes in interest. "Naw, I haven't seen Jellal. Strange though, he's been missing all day."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "You think Ultear-"

"No," Gray scoffed. "Last I saw her, she was in her room. There's no way she'd try and kill Jellal, not after what happened. She's not responsible right now. Besides, you really think she'll try and do something with Erza breathing down her neck. Even I'm not that stupid to do something that risky."

"True. And speaking about Erza, where is that redhead? I haven't seen her either."

Gray narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Actually, if I think about it, she's also been missing."

Natsu scratched his chin. "Gray, have you noticed anything weird about those two lately? It's like-"

"Whenever they're in the same room, the tension in the air suddenly increases tenfold?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yep."

Natsu frowned, deep in thought. "What do you think is up with them?"

Gray shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe an arguement? Fight? Anyway, what did you want with Jellal?"

Natsu shrugged. "Ah, nothing really. Just wanted him to let Lucy stay here."

Gray narrowed his eyes. "Why wouldn't he?"

Natsu gripped his sword. "I heard Makarov the other day talking about going back to Fairy Tail."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Do you really think Lucy will go back? No. And besides," he continued, turning around. "Makarov said he was going back. He didn't specify if anyone else was going with him."

Natsu blinked. "Yeah, but-"

"Natsu, I'm busy trying to prep myself for the ass-kicking I will no doubt receive tomorrow. So, please, go back to Lucy."

Natsu's jaw gaped. "How the hell did you know?"

Gray looked over his shoulder and gave Natsu a look. "It's written all over your face, dumbass," he said, grinning wildly. He quickly shut the door, in time for Natsu to throw himself at Gray. The pinkette slammed up against the door.

"Say that to my face, you asshole!" He snarled, pounding on the door. There was no response.

Natsu sighed, and spat. "Asshole," he whispered once more, before turning and trudging back down the he approached his room, a smile began to form on his face, and when he opened the door, he paused.

She was sitting up in his bed, holding the covers up around her body. She was staring out the window, the moonlight illuminating her body and setting her skin aglow. As soon as she heard the door open, she turned her head and smiled at Natsu.

"Hi," she whispered.

Natsu grinned and closed the door. He walked up to the bed and stripped out of his shirt, clambering up onto the mattress. He hovered over Lucy and kissed her forehead.

"I thought you'd be asleep," he whispered. Her hands came up to loop around his neck, and she fell back, bringing him down with her.

She nuzzle his neck. "I missed your warmth," she whispered, placing light, butterfly kisses along his throat. He gulped.

He looked down at her, taking in her appearance. He ran a hand down her neck, pausing over her chest. His eyes narrowed as her eyes fluttered shut, and she let out a breathy moan.

"I didn't hurt you before, did I?" He murmured. Her eyes flew open, and stared into his own.

She pushed him off of her and sat up, narrowing her eyes. "Why would you think that?" She whispered, holding the covers around her chest. Natsu frowned.

"Lucy, I-"

"If you're referring to what Shigeru did to me, then you can just erase that thought from your mind right now," she said. "I love you Natsu, and don't you think for a minute that what we did hurt me."

He blinked. "But-"

She leaned over and kissed him, pushing him down so he lay on his back. She pulled away and looked down at him.

"You could never hurt me, Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

><p>Osamu sighed, sitting in his room. He looked around, making sure everything was ready for his departure.<p>

He looked out the window, his eyes narrowed. He noticed a red haired woman and a blue haired man walking towards the castle from the stables, and Osamu let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally," he murmured. He turned and opened his door, revealing a man dressed in black standing on the other side. Osamu nodded to the stranger.

"It's time. Go," he whispered. The man in black nodded his head, which was covered in a mask. A deep voice echoed out behind it. "It will be done, my lord," Osamu heard, and then the man took off down the hall, as silent as death itself.

Osamu looked around, noticing two of his bodyguards standing off to the side. He beckoned them closer.

"It's time. Let's hurry," he whispered to them, and they nodded, hurrying into his room and collecting his belongings.

Osamu tightened his belt, placing a hand on his sword. His eyes narrowed.

"It's time to return home."

* * *

><p>Erza kissed Jellal one more time. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered against his lips.<p>

His arms tightened around her, and his green eyes darkened. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you there?" He asked.

Erza shook her head. "No, because I'll be too tempted to bring you to bed with me," she said bluntly, making Jellal blush and cough.

She elbowed him playfully. "What's going through that dirty mind of yours, Jellal?" She murmured. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"You," he whispered. It was now her turn to blush.

She kissed him one more time before pulling away from him. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered.

"Remember that story I told you about," Jellal called after her. Erza raised an eyebrow, and nodded. Jellal smiled. "Well, it's almost coming to an end."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Jellal chuckled. "It means the king has finally found his happy ending."

Erza smiled. "Can't wait to hear it," she said, turning around and walking down the hallway.

"Don't worry," Jellal called after her. "You'll be the first to hear it."

Erza smiled and turned the corner, making her way to her room. It was extremely late in the night, and she was starting to feel tired.

They had spent nearly two hours trying to track down Soul and his companion, who had conveniently walked off while Jellal and Erza had their moment in the woods. They had finally found the horses back near the stables, looking for more hay.

Erza yawned and stretched, reaching her room. She opened door and entered the dark room, closing the door behind her.

She heard the slight hiss, the unnatural misplacement of air. Her body tensed, and her eyes narrowed. She immediately grabbed the pommel of Benizakura, drawing the sword just as three shining projectiles flew at her. Erza dived, the first two narrowly missing her head, and pulled Benizakura up at the last minute, slicing the last one in half. They were shuriken, Erza found out, looking at the quivering weapons as they slammed into the door.

Erza turned, holding her katana out in front of her, and hissed, "Who the hell is in my room?"

She got her answer quick enough.

A black shape flew through the air and lunged at her, knocking her down. Erza snarled as Benizakur flew out of her grasp flying off into the corners of her room.

The ominous figure straddled her, pinning her arms to her sides with their legs. A hand found it's way to her throat.

Erza snarled, then brought her legs up and kneed the figure in question in the back. They arched off her, and she immediately jumped up. She raced for her bed and heard the slight whooshing of air behind her as the person gave chase.

Erza grasped one of the bed posts, using her momentum to launch herself sideways. Her body swung around the bedpost, and then her boots connected heavily with a jaw as she came back around. The person groaned in pain- A male, Erza realized from the deepness of his voice- and collapsed.

Erza's chest heaved, and she looked down at the collapsed man. She bent down, nudging a toe against his chest.

No response.

Erza knelt, grasping the bottom of his mask. "Let's see who the hell you are," she hissed.

Suddenly, her door opened, revealing Osamu. Erza looked up, her eyes wide, as he swept in, looking at the scene. "Erza," he said in surprise. "What happened here?"

Erza stood and stepped over the prone man, walking towards her father. "This person attacked me. I have no clue why."

"Oh?" Osamu said, and Erza tensed. He seemed far too relaxed even though he had just heard that his daughter was attacked. Erza peered into his eyes.

She saw anger, frustration, and rage. And then, triumph.

Erza reacted too soon, she whipped around, just in time to see the masked man rise up, and throw a black cloth over Erza's head. She struggled, but then felt the weight of someone hold her down. Hands grabbed her arms and wrenched them behind her back.

"I'm sorry, Erza, but this had to be done," she heard Osamu say, and then Erza smelled something sickly sweet. Immediately, her struggles ceased, and her sight dimmed, her mind going fuzzy.

Damnit, she thought, her eyes closing. I'm going soft.

Then she closed her eyes, and knew nothing more.

* * *

><p>Osamu panted, looking down at the limp body of his daughter. Beside him, the man in black pulled off his mask, revealing dark blue hair, black eyes, and a swirly tattoo above his right eyebrow.<p>

Osamu bent down and picked up Erza, holding her close to his chest. Her head lolled, and her chest rose and fell easily.

"Good job, Bora. Now, let's hurry. This drug won't last for long. Let's go while we have her sedated." Osamu said, sweeping out of the room. The man, Bora, followed at Osamu's heels.

"We need to get out of here before the guards realize what we've done, and where we're going." Osamu whispered, almost running down the halls.

"I want to be in Bosco by tomorrow."

Osamu looked down at Erza's sleeping face. "Soon," he whispered. "Soon, we'll be home, my daughter. You and me, finally together. At long last."

The two men and the redheaded woman disappeared down the halls.

Outside, the full moon shone coldly down on the world, a silent witness to the events going on in the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: bet you guys were not expecting that, am I right? **

**Hope you guys liked it! I promise I'll update this weekened, and I also plan to update A Twist Of Fate too!**

**see you guys soon!**

**-Wolf**


	27. Rising Sun

**A/N: ok, so I know a ton of you really, really, really want that lemon. Patience! What I'm trying to do right now is create a ton of sexual tension between Jellal and Erza, so when the time comes, well, you know.**

****Thank you for the amazing reviews. There's 230 of them at this moment, and I honestly feel like I could fly right now. Its such an amazing feeling, and I'm so happy you guys like this story.****

****Thanks to everyone who also favorite and followed!****

* * *

><p>Jellal walked out of his office. It had only been about fifteen minutes since he had last seen Erza, and it already felt like years. He had to see her again. Even if it was just for a few minutes, he wanted to feel her skin, her hair caressing his cheeks as he bent forward to capture her lips with his own. He wanted to see her beautiful brown eyes, and he wanted to have her arms wrap around his neck and play with his hair, like she's always done.<p>

Jellal looked up, and his eyes immediately fell upon two figures walking down the hall to him. One was Natsu, and the other was Lucy. They were both looking at each other, and their hands were entwined. Jellal felt a sudden pang of jealousy surge through him as he looked at the happy and infatuated couple.

Natsu looked up and caught sight of Jellal staring. He grinned and pulled Lucy forward, running the last few feet to where Jellal stood. "Yo," the pinkette said, clapping the blue haired man on the shoulder. "Lucy and I were just taking a stroll around the castle. What about you?"

Jellal shrugged. "I was going to check up on Erza, see how she's been faring these past few months. I haven't exactly gotten time to sit down and have a proper chat with her in a while." He lied smoothly. Sure, he wasn't exactly going to check up on her, but he couldn't exactly tell Natsu and Lucy that he was going to Erza's to kiss her and touch her skin softly. Then there would be no point in having a "secret" relationship.

Not that he didn't want a real relationship with her. He did. But right now, with the country just starting to repair itself and Ultear still lingering about, it was best for the two of them to keep things just between them.

For the time being.

Lucy smiled at Jellal. "Can we come with you?" she asked, inclining her head slightly out of respect. "I have not talked with her in a while either. It will be good to catch up with her."

Jellal smiled and put up a hand at her formality. "Please," he said, putting a hand under her chin and raising her head. "No need to be so formal. I'm not going to bite your head off or anything, so relax. Right now, just think of me as Jellal, not the king."

She chuckled. 'Alright then," she said. "So, can I come with you?" She said this in a much more casual tone, which made Jellal smile.

"I would love the company," He said, turning to Natsu. "Just as long as you're boyfriend behaves himself."

Natsu stuck his tongue out at him. Lucy laughed.

They made their way down the hall, heading for Erza's room, which was located about six doors down from Jellal's office. As they approached, Jellal began to feel an ominous sense of dread. He wondered why.

As it turned out, he didn't have to think about it for too long.

They reached Erza's door, and all three of them jumped back in alarm. Her door was wide open, and the moonlight streaming in through the windows revealed the scene before them.

Benizakura lay on the floor, abandoned and unused. Beside it were two shining objects cut neatly in half. Embedded in her door were several shuriken.

Lucy ran forward and threw herself on the floor next to Benizakura. She picked up the two shining objects and looked at them carefully. Her eyes narrowed, and she turned to look at Natsu and Jellal, who stood frozen in the doorway.

"Shuriken," Lucy whispered. She held up the two pieces. "Erza was attacked. She sliced through this one cleanly before she lost her grip on Benizakura. She must've been kicked or something to make her let go of her sword."

Jellal stepped into the room. His eyes narrowed, and he bent down next to Lucy, looking at the floor surrounding Benizakura.

There were several red strands laying on the ground. He frowned and bent forward, reaching out a hand to pick them up. His eyes widened, and he gasped in shock.

It was Erza's hair.

His hands shook. His vision blurred, and he could only focus on the pieces of red hair held between his thumb and forefinger.

Behind him, he heard Natsu take off down the hall, screaming, "Where the hell is Gray? Idiots, wake up, all of you! We've got a missing person on our hands! Where the hell is Gray?!," at the top of his lungs. Jellal faintly heard doors opening.

A hand thrust it's way into his line of vision, and Jellal blinked. He looked down, and his vision cleared.

It was Lucy, holding Benizakura to him. Jellal looked up, and Lucy stared down at him, a determined look in her wide brown eyes.

"You need to go after her," she murmured, taking one of his hands and placing the katana in it. She closed his fingers around the hilt. "We will all come to help, but in the end, you're the one who has to save her."

Jellal looked at her. His eyes narrowed, and he stood up. "I will," he breathed. He slid the katana through a loop in his belt, and turned. "I'm going to save her."

Natsu ran back into the room, a sleepy Gray stumbling along behind him. Natsu's eyes were wide with alarm, and he was panting heavily. "Jellal!" he wheezed, reaching out a hand. Jellal strode over to him, a concerned gaze in his eyes.

"What's going on Natsu?" he whispered urgently.

Natsu clapped a hand onto Jellal's shoulder. He glared up into his best friend's eyes, anger burning in the twin onyx orbs. "I ran back by Osamu's room to see if he knew anything," the pinkette hissed. "He's gone."

Jellal felt a cold rush surge through his body, freezing his already chilled blood. His heart momentarily stopped beating, and he held his breath. "E-Excuse me?" he stuttered, not quite sure he could believe his friend.

Gray rubbed his eyes and stood up straight. "It's the truth, Jellal," he rasped. "Osamu is gone."

Lucy stood up behind Jellal and came to stand next to the bluenet. "Well, I think we all know what this means," she hissed. "Osamu obviously took her with him."

Jellal looked at the blonde. "Why?" he cried out. "Why would he take her?"

"_I was just asking Erza to return home with me to Bosco, since that is her homeland. And the people sure do miss their princess."_

Jellal gritted his teeth as Osamu's words floated through his mind. That's why he took her, Jellal realized. She didn't give him a real answer, so he took matters into his own hands.

Jellal whirled around and stomped out of the room, pushing past his two best friends. "Ready the rest of Fairy Tail," he hissed over his shoulder at Lucy, Gray, and Natsu.

"We have king to hunt."

Jellal stormed down the hall, his green eyes narrowed in fury. In his right hand, he clenched the red strands of hair he found. His left hand gripped the hilt of Benizakura. He looked like an avenging angel.

"Wait for me, Erza. I'll find you, no matter what."

* * *

><p>Erza opened her eyes blearily and looked around. Immediately, she shot up into a sitting position, and moaned, putting a hand to her pounding head.<p>

"Sorry about that," a voice said, and Erza's head whipped towards the sound. Her eyes focused on Osamu, and the man sitting next to her. They were sitting in a moving carriage, a spacious one at that.

"What have you done?" Erza hissed, gritting her teeth as another wave of pain resonated from her head. Erza gripped her temples and winced in pain.

Osamu shook his head. "Bora here," he said, gesturing to the man sitting next to him, with dark blue hair and black eyes. He had a swirling tattoo over his eye, and he looked at Erza with interest. "Bora has made a sleeping potion that he used on you," Osamu continued. He frowned. "Although a side effect of this drug is the terrible migraines it produces."

Bora inclined his head. "I'm terribly sorry, my princess," he said in a deep, chilling voice. "But it was the only thing I could do to make sure that you came along quietly."

Erza jerked up and snarled. "Kidnapping me in the middle of the night just because I didn't give you an answer?" she cried furiously. "Because I didn't choose _you_?"

Osamu sighed. "I don't understand why you didn't choose me, my dear Erza. You should've chosen me in a heartbeat."

Erza was livid. She glared at Osamu. She swallowed her nausea and jabbed a finger at Osamu. "How dare you," she hissed. "I deserved a bit of time before I made a decision. I have spent my entire freaking life in this country, fighting for this country, protecting this country. I have friends here. I serve my king. I spent my life not even knowing you, since my memories went on a long term vacation. Did you really expect me to leave everything I've built here behind and follow you blindly into the unknown?"

Osamu stretched out a hand. "But my dear, now that your memories are back, it's no longer the unknown-"

"Hell yes it is!" Erza shouted. She wished she had Benizakura with her- maybe she'd look more intimidating with it in her hand. "Father, my memories may have come back, but I'm not Princess Erza of Bosco. Not anymore. I am Erza Scarlet, Red Silence. I am Titania of Fairy Tail. I am an assassin, a warrior of Fiore. This is who I am, and this is who I will forever be. There is no changing that."

Osama leaned forward, grabbing Erza by her shoulders. "How dare you!" he hissed, thrusting his face at her. "I am your king, and I am your father. You will come home with me, and you will obey me."

_Smack!_

Osamu reeled backwards, and Bora instinctively reached out, grabbing for his dagger attached to his belt.

Erza narrowed her eyes, her hand extended. Osamu's eyes widened, his hand going for his cheek. A red weal was forming on his cheek from where Erza slapped him.

"I belong to no one," she hissed. "And your not my king. Jellal is, and I only answer to him."

Osamu's eyes narrowed. "Jellal again," he snarled. "Why is it him? What is it about that man that would make you choose him over me?"

Erza made a fist. "He's my king. And I will always choose him above anything else. Especially over a father who takes me against my will."

She lunged forward, aiming to slam her fist against his face.

She forgot two things, the first being her headache. The second was Bora.

An ear-splitting pain erupted in her head, making her cry out. She collapsed, wincing. She saw red, and could only focus on the throbbing pain inside her mind. At the same time, Bora lunged forward, landing heavily on Erza. "I'm sorry, my princess," he said, grabbing her arms and wrenching them behind her back.

"You belong to me,Erza. Don't you forget that." Osamu murmured, looking down at her. Through her pain, Erza opened one eye and stared blearily at Osamu.

Jellal, she thought. Hurry.

Another wave of pain washed over her, and Erza succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Lucy laced up her boots, and smiled at Natsu, grabbing the longsword he held out to her. He was dressed in stealth armor: a thick leather jerkin, black trousers shoved into softer hunting boots. He wore no metal plates of armor. The metal armor would clank and alert the enemy of his presence.<p>

Lucy drew up her hood, and attached the sword to her belt. She stood up and reached out, grabbing Natsu's hand. "Come on," she said. "We have to meet up with Jellal at the gates."

Natsu nodded silently and allowed Lucy to lead him out of their room. With a silent nod, the two of them ran down the halls of the castle. For a few minutes, they ran breathlessly down the halls, slipping out the main doors to find a small group of people waiting.

Jellal was waiting, sitting astride a white stallion. He was dressed in black fatigues. Benizakura hung at his belt, the blade glinting coldly in the moonlight. He clenched the reins of a black stallion, who was tacked up but riderless. The animal bobbed his head as if to say, "let's go already!"

Jellal was surrounded by several others: Laxus, grinning ferociously; Mira, a frown on her usually gentle face; Gray and Juvia, glaring towards the horizon; Gajeel, gripping the hilt of his sword; and Gildarts, who was scratching his head, a glint of anger in his narrowed eyes.

There were two other horses that were standing off to the side, riderless. One was a palomino mare, the other a dappled gray gelding. Both looked at Lucy and Natsu curiously.

"Come on," Jellal said, his eyes fierce. "We have to go."

Gray grinned at Natsu. "You're always running late my friend."

Natsu shrugged, swinging up into the saddle of the gelding. "You know what they say, Gray. A hero always enters the scene last."

Lucy frowned and jumped into the mare's saddle. "They don't say that kind of thing, Natsu," she said.

Jellal shot them a look, and they all shut up.

The king kicked his horse, and the majestic animal reared. "Lets go," Jellal shouted, and his horse shot forward. The others quickly followed suit.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, and her horse shot forward.

"We're coming, Red," she whispered, hunching over her horse's neck. "Hang in there."

They disappeared into the city, as silent as shadows.

* * *

><p>Erza opened her eyes groggily. She tried to move her arms, but they were secured firmly behind her back.<p>

She raised her head, and met Osamu's burning brown eyes. "You're awake," he said. "Feeling any better?"

She struggled to sit up. "Really?" she growled, trying to yank her hands out from their bindings. "This is how you're going to treat me?" She wished she could reach the dagger that was in the secret compartment in her boot.

"We're doing this for your protection," Bora said next to her. "We don't want you hurting yourself."

Erza glared at her father. "Did my disappearance change you this much?" she whispered. She remember when he used to be gentle, loving, and kind. She remembered the king who couldn't hurt a fly, who wouldn't even lift a finger against his own daughter. This man sitting before her was not the Osamu she once knew.

Osamu narrowed his eyes. "I lost you once, Erza. I won't lose you again."

"Why don't you understand?" Erza cried out. "You lost me as soon as you decided to kidnap me! I'm not yours, and I never will be. Father, I know you're hurting, I know you have been upset for all these years. But we can't live in the past! Your future is to remain the king of Bosco, my future is to stay in Fiore."

"I won't accept this," Osamu said quietly. "You're coming home with me."

Erza's eyes flickered over to the small glass window that she missed before. The country side of Fiore passed before her eyes, and she caught sight of a familiar looking town. Magnolia, she realized. I'm about three hours away from Crocus.

Erza gritted her teeth. She took one more look at Osamu. "i'm not coming home with you, Father. Please, let go of the past. Let go of me, because I've finally let you go."

Osamu's eyes widened, and he reached out, but Erza was already throwing herself out the window. Glass shattered, and Erza felt the cool evening air kiss her face. She heard Osamu shout out, but she was already out of the carriage, twisting in midair.

She rolled as soon as she hit the ground, and she heard a few startled shouts from Osamu's guards. She kept rolling until she was a safe distance from the carriage, and came up kneeling in front of a old tree, located on the edge of the forest. Her abdomen twinged as her wound from her fight with Ultear flared up. It was mostly healed, but jumping out of a moving object wasn't the greatest idea.

The carriage stopped, and the door opened. Osamu jumped out, his eyes wide.

Erza smiled, feeling blood drip down her face. She had a cut on her forehead, no doubt from when she shattered the glass.

Erza tentatively pulled at her bonds. They wouldn't budge, and Erza snarled in frustration.

Osamu stormed over to her, followed by Bora. "Erza," he called. "You're being ridiculous. Come with me."

Erza glared. "Now I know where I get my obstinate side from," she muttered. She gritted her teeth as Osamu approached, reaching out a hand to grab her shirt. Erza prepared to jump away.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure dropped down in front of her. Osamu yelled in shock and stumbled backwards. Erza narrowed her eyes as she recognized the person that had come to her aid. The trident was a dead giveaway.

"What took you so long, Oceania?" she said. The woman turned, revealing a pale face, deep blue eyes, and long blue hair.

"Hey Red. Seems like you're in quite a predicament, wouldn't you agree?" she replied, her eyes glinting with amusement.

Erza narrowed her eyes in appreciation. "I see you've been working on your sarcasm, huh?"

The bluenet flicked her hair back. "I see you've been working on getting into trouble, huh?" She retorted.

Osamu yelled in anger. "What is going on here?" he cried out, his eyes narrowed in fury. His eyes suddenly focused on a spot over Erza's head, and he shrieked in anger.

"I'm coming to retrieve my friend," a deep voice cried out behind Erza. She froze, recognizing it, and turned.

Jellal looked down at her from his horse. He had just come out of the forest, and he was accompanied by Gray, Natsu, Mira, everyone she had befriended. Everyone she knew and loved.

Jellal dismounted and came forward, bending down next to Erza. "You ok?" he whispered, taking out a dagger and cutting the ropes binding her wrists. Erza nodded mutely and looked at Jellal as if she were seeing him for the first time.

He patted her shoulder. "Don't worry," he said, standing up and looking at Osamu. "This will be over in a minute. Here." He pulled Benizakura off his belt and handed it to her. Erza took it silently and watched as Jellal strode over to Osamu.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Jellal was seeing red at this point. He pictured Erza, tied up with blood running down her face, and had to hold himself back attacking Osamu then and there.<p>

In his peripheral vision, he saw Natsu and Lucy dismount, rushing over to Erza. The redhead blinked wearily as Lucy tackled her in a mighty bear hug.

Jellal shook his head and focused on Osamu. "King Osamu," Jellal said formally. "I know Erza is your daughter, but you do not have the right to take her back to Bosco. She's a twenty year old who can handle herself. You don't get to decide her future, especially if she's a citizen living in my country. Kidnapping one of my own- especially my War Tactician- is a criminal offense."

Osamu narrowed his eyes. "I refuse to have her choose you over me! She's my daughter, and nothing will change that. Nothing!"

Before Jellal could respond, Osamu drew his sword, launching himself at Jellal. He hissed in annoyance and drew his own in response. If fighting is the only way I can possibly get through to him, then by all means, I'll fight! Jellal thought angrily, parrying Osamu's first attack.

He faintly heard Gray yell at the rest of his companions, holding them back. It was Jellal's fight, and no one should interfere.

Jellal pushed Osamu back, and rightened himself. He yelled in anger and threw himself forward at the advancing king.

Suddenly, Jellal saw a scarlet flash, and the next thing he knew, Erza was standing in between her father and him. In her right hand, she held Benizakura, and she was blocking Jellal's strike with the katana. In her left, she held a small dagger that was braced against Osamu's sword. Jellal gritted his teeth.

Erza raised her head. "This ends right now," she hissed, and with inhuman strength, she pushed both Jellal and Osamu back. Jellal gasped as he was thrown, and he slammed into Natsu. They went down in a pile of tangled limbs and grunts.

Osamu flew back into Bora. The man reached out and steadied the king, who shook him off angrily.

Jellal pushed himself away from Natsu, who spat angrily and muttered some very creative curses about how badly Jellal's hair had tasted. Jellal ignored him and looked at Erza, who was glaring down at her father with a murderous glint in her eyes. She looked like an angel of Death.

"I choose Jellal," she hissed at him. "I choose my king, the king I have served. I choose the country of Fiore, and I choose to live the rest of my life as Erza Scarlet, the Red Silence."

Her gaze softened, and she reached out a hand. "I will always love you, father. But this is my life now. I don't belong in Bosco, I belong here. Please believe me. I can't come with you."

Osamu took her hand. "Erza, I-"

"I forgive you for kidnapping me, although I did consider calling you an asshole at one point. But I know you just wanted to be with me again."

Tears welled up in Osamu's eyes. Jellal raised his head, looking at the sky, which was beginning to lighten, signifying the approach of dawn.

Erza smiled at her father, and let go of his hand. "Go," she whispered. "Your country awaits."

He looked at Jellal, then looked back at Erza. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and whirled, stomping back to his carriage. Erza narrowed her eyes at Bora. The man flinched and scurried back to Osamu.

Osamu took one more look at Erza. His eyes were filled with sadness and anger, and he said nothing as Bora closed the carriage door. The Boscan guards whistled, and the carriage began to move, continuing along the path to Bosco.

Jellal stood up and made his way over to Erza. Her shoulders were trembling, and she turned to face him. Jellal's eyes widened. She was crying, rivers of tears pouring down her face and dripping onto her shirt. Benizakura dropped from her hand, and the dagger slipped out of her grip. Her eyes closed, and she collapsed forward.

Jellal caught her, holding her close while she sobbed into his tunic. Her body shook, and Jellal rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

They stood there for five minutes. Finally, Erza pulled back. She raised a hand and wiped her eyes, drying her tears. She looked at Jellal.

"I choose you," she whispered quietly.

The rising sun cast golden rays across the sky, landing on Erza's hair and setting it ablaze. Her brown eyes glimmered with unshed tears. He leaned in close to her, his lips millimeters from hers.

He bent forward and pressed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around the small of her back. He kissed her softly, gently, putting his every emotion in this kiss. 'I'm here,' his lips said. 'I'm here, and I'll never leave you.'

Jellal heard whispers behind him, coming from the others, but he didn't care anymore. The rising sun was the start of a new day, a new beginning. And this was his new beginning. Her new beginning.

Their new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter or so will include the lemon, so just hang in there!**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolf**


	28. Confession

**A/N: I know, I'm bad. I caught a little head cold this week, but I survived.**

**I'll be updating A Twist of Fate this weekend. I promise.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Love ya guys!**

* * *

><p>Erza opened her eyes and yawned. Then, her eyes shot open as realization flooded through her. Memories floated back to her: Jellal, her kidnapping, Osamu's attack on Jellal.<p>

The kiss.

She gasped and shot to a sitting position, looking around wildly, her thoughts going a mile a minute.

She was in her room. Benizakura rested against the leg of her desk, and her cloak lay in a crumpled heap on her floor. Erza herself was nestled among the thick pillows and blankets of her bed. She was still in her clothes from the previous day.

She climbed slowly out of bed and groaned. Her head pounded, and her mouth felt dry. Not the most perfect way to start the day. Or evening, for that matter, as Erza realized, pulling aside the curtains concealing the window from her view. The sky outside was a beautiful shade of orange, red, and yellow. There were no clouds in the sky, and the fields were dyed a dark golden color.

The door behind her opened suddenly and Erza whirled, immediately on the defense. Her kidnapping from the previous night would leave her paranoid for weeks to come.

The door opened more, revealing a petite blonde, looking at Erza with inquisitive eyes. She smiled broadly and closed the door behind her, and walked the few feet over to Erza.

"You vixen, you," Lucy said, slapping Erza on the shoulder.

Erza simply winced as her head throbbed. She opened her mouth. "I would say the same about you, Siren," She rasped out, her voice cracking.

Lucy giggled. "True, but I'm not the one seducing the king here, am I?"

Erza glared at her.

Lucy chuckled. "Don't worry, Red," she said, clasping Erza's shoulder warmly. "Frankly, I don't think too many people are upset over it. Actually, everyone who saw you two together- they're actually pretty happy for you two.

Erza cracked a smile.

"_What the- How? You two-" Gray gasped out, his eyes popping out of his head. Next to him, Natsu actually had to lean on Lucy's shoulder. The poor guy was simply floored._

_Jellal smiled sheepishly and scratched his head awkwardly. "Umm-"_

_Lucy tackled Erza with a big smile plastered on her face and a squeal flying off of her lips. "Mira had warned me not to spread rumors," the blonde whispered in Erza's ear. "We knew from the beginning, and you two together on the bed only solidified the fact."_

_Erza blushed, a deep scarlet. " What?" she gasped out, her eyes flashing over to Mira. The white haired woman gave a knowing smile and simply winked._

_Jellal reached down and clasped Erza's hand in hers, squeezing it comfortingly. "I think it's time we come clean," he said. He looked at everyone._

"_I'm in love with Erza Scarlet."_

"Earth To Erza," Lucy's voice came drifting back to the redhead and she blinked. Lucy waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey," the blonde said. "What's going on in that red head of yours, mhmm?"

Erza blushed. "Well-"

"You're thinking of _him_, aren't you?"

Erza blushed again. Her mind was suddenly filled with images of Jellal.

His warm green eyes.

His light, gentle smile.

His coarse hand, clasping hers softly.

_They were riding back to the castle, galloping swiftly down the road. The others had taken the news of Jellal and Erza's secret quite well- Lucy and Mira high-fived, Gray and Natsu gave Erza two gigantic bear hugs, and Laxus had winked and given Jellal a thumbs up._

_Erza looked behind her, to see Jellal staring at her intently, as if to never let her out of his sight. He smiled warmly and winked. Next to him, Gray rolled his eyes._

"Earth to Erza Scarlet! You in there?" Lucy's voice came drifting through the red head's consciousness. Again. Erza blinked.

"Sorry, what?" she whispered.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Honestly," she moaned. "Stop dreaming about loverboy and listen to me for two seconds, ok?"

Erza looked at her. "I'm listening," she said.

Lucy stepped towards Erza's bathroom and threw open the door. "I was saying that you stink. Honestly, when was the last time you took a bath?"

Erza shrugged. "Who knows?" she muttered. Lucy threw up her hands in exasperation and grabbed Erza by the arm, dragging her into the bathroom. Immediately, the blonde went to the tub and turned on the faucet.

Erza looked at the white bathtub as it filled with water. Lucy poured a bubble bath soap into the water, and seconds later, big, frothy bubbles were floating around the bathroom.

Lucy stood up, and pointed at Erza, then to the tub. "You. In. Now." she commanded imperiously.

Erza crossed her arms. "I want to see Jellal."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You'll see him in a little bit. I'm not sending you to see the king of Fiore in a pair of clothes that probably haven't been washed in the last century." The blonde walked to the bathroom door and closed it.

Erza didn't bother trying to argue with was no point. Once Lucy set her mind to something, she stuck to it like glue.

Erza sighed, and began to strip out of her clothes, leaving them in a crumpled heap on the floor and slipping into the tub. She let out a sigh of contentment as the water enfolded her in it's warm embrace.

Lucy grinned and walked over to the tub. She reached over and lathered Erza's hair, combing through the bright scarlet strands. Erza closed her eyes.

"Erza?" Lucy said.

"Mhmm?" Erza mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"Are you in love with Jellal?"

Erza opened her eyes and turned to look at Lucy. The blonde stared at her with unblinking brown eyes.

Erza lowered her gaze. "I-I think so," she whispered. "When I'm around him, I feel my inner walls breaking away. He's sweet, charming, and he brings out the good in me. I always get a smile on my face when he comes near me."

Lucy pulled Erza's head back, and rinsed her hair out. "If you truly think you love him, I think you should tell him," the blonde said after a minute. She reached over and handed the red head a bar of soap.

Erza looked at her best friend. "You think?" Erza whispered.

Lucy looked at her. "Erza, I've known you for a while now. You aren't the type of person to give love out so easily. If Jellal really does make you feel the way he does, you have to tell him."

Erza blinked, and opened her mouth, but Lucy cut her off. "Just think about it, ok?" the blonde said to her, opening the door. "By the way, Mira said that he's been in his office all day."

Then she stepped out. The door clicked shut behind her.

Erza sank down in the bubbles. She wrapped her arms around her body and hugged herself, being careful of her finally healed stomach wound. But just because it had healed didn't mean it wasn't tender.

_They had finally arrived at the castle. It was almost ten in the morning. _

_Erza was so tired that she almost slipped out of Soul's saddle. If it weren't for Gray, she'd have fallen onto the ground._

_Gray's arm propped her up, and he slid his other arm under her knees, supporting her weight as he picked her up._

"_Easy there, Red," he said, squeezing her shoulder. "Can't have the future queen hurting herself before she even accepts the job."_

_Erza narrowed her eyes. "S'not funny," she slurred, her eyes shutting. Gray chuckled. Jellal began to walk over to them, having handed the reins off to Auberon._

"_Listen, Erza," Gray hissed quietly. "He loves you. I've never seen him so intent on finding you, and I've never seen him so happy to see that you were alive. He's my best friend, Erza. Take care of him."_

"_Is she alright?" Jellal asked worriedly, reaching their side. _

_Gray nodded. "Yeah," he said. "She's just tired."_

_Jellal smiled and pressed a hand to her cheek. "Alright, Red," he whispered. "We're home."_

_The last thing Erza felt was Jellal's warm lips on her forehead before she sank into a deep sleep._

* * *

><p>Jellal yawned, and took another sip of cold coffee. He looked at his mug ruefully as he sucked down the last mouthful. "That was number six," he muttered, referring to the number of cups he had drunk to keep himself awake.<p>

Last night was rough. From Erza's kidnapping, to her rescue, to the kiss. Jellal felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, but at the same time, he felt like he was being overwhelmed.

Erza's kidnapping did not sit well with him. He loved her, and every moment spent apart from her was torturous. The entire ride last night trying to find her almost killed him. He wasn't sure if he'd ever see her again, and that he'd have to spend the rest of his life wondering where she went.

Thank god she was safe.

He remembered it last night, bringing her to her room. She had collapsed from fatigue, and Gray had caught her. He then gave her to Jellal, who ran her quickly up to her room.

_Jellal laid her gently on the bed. Her face was softer in her sleep, all signs of fatigue and stress wiped off of her flawless features. Her red hair was sprawled across the pillows, making her look like she was bathed in fire._

_Jellal bent forward and kissed her brow tenderly. "My beautiful Erza," he whispered. "I love you. There is no question about it. All my life, I have yearned for something that I could not name, could not picture."_

_Jellal straightened, and looked at Erza's ethereal face. "but I do now," he murmured quietly. Erza mumbled in her sleep and turned. Jellal smiled, and pulled the covers over her body. His hand brushed her cheek, and he bent down, pressing his lips to her ear._

"_You are what I have yearned for. And I finally have you here with me."_

_His eyes closed. _

"_I love you Erza."_

Jellal had left her sleeping peacefully. He walked to his office, plopped his butt down in the seat, and proceeded to keep himself awake with caffeine. He used this time to sign any formal documents and read any business letters he may have missed.

And that's when he found it.

It was a simple letter, not marked. It had been shoved behind a picture of him, Gray, and Natsu when they were younger. Jellal found it by accident when he walked backwards into the desk, knocking the picture off.

He had opened it, and read what it contained:

_Jellal-_

_If you're reading this, it means you must have found Erza. I heard it from one of the castle guards that she went missing. I have a feeling you wouldn't have come back until you found her. _

_I realize this is the perfect time to leave. No one will know, and it's not like people will give me a goodbye party for me. But I don't mind._

_I've become a burden in this castle. As I've said before, I will return to Veronica and become queen. I will send treaties to you after my inaugurations and we can settle this war for real this time. I have no intention of trying to fight you. I owe Erza my life, and I owe the country of Fiore a debt._

_You are a good king, Jellal. But in my clouded and twisted mind, I saw you as a barrier to my success. I realize now what a fool I've been. I am truly sorry for all the pain and heartache I've caused you. _

_Please tell Erza that I am sorry and that I will do as she asked. _

_Thank you. Goodbye, King Jellal_

_-Ultear_

Jellal fingered the piece of paper before putting it in his desk drawer. He had no intention of tracking down Ultear to make sure she really was returning to her mother country. He had a feeling she was telling the truth.

There was a knock on the door, and Jellal looked up quizzically. Who could that be? he wondered. Natsu and Gray, along with Lucy and Juvia, were at Minamoto's to see if everything was alright over there. Mira was with Laxus.

"Enter," Jellal said, and his eyes widened as the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen stepped into the room.

She wore a short black dress, exposing her long, creamy legs. Jellal's eyes traveled up to her chest, noticing the way the dress clung to her curves. The neckline of the dress dipped down slightly, showing a tiny bit of cleavage.

But that wasn't what held Jellal's attention.

Her hair cascaded around her face in thick scarlet waves, shining and beautiful. Her beautiful doe eyes were looking at him hesitantly, as if she were nervous. Her luscious lips opened slightly, then closed.

Jellal stood up abruptly. "Erza," he whispered. She smiled tentatively at him and stretched out a hand. She stayed silent.

Jellal frowned and walked around the desk, going over to her. He took her hand, and his eyes widened as she placed his palm flat on her chest, over her beating heart. He looked at her quizzically.

"Jellal," she whispered. " I regret many things in my life. I regret not being able to unlock my stolen memories for so long. I regret killing many innocent people during the war. I regret becoming a cold hearted killer.

"But I do not regret meeting you. I do not regret joining Fairy Tail. It all but led me to where I was meant to be. My road in life is was broken, twisted and cracked, but it was blessed."

She reached up and cradled Jellal's face. " This broken road I follow led me straight to you. And now I finally have the courage and the clarity to tell you that I love you. I love you Jellal, not because you are the king, but because you saw the me for who I am. Somehow you were able to see the good in me, even after it was buried under all the evil I have committed. I am truly blessed to have someone like you in my life."

Jellal's heart swelled with happiness. "I have waited my entire life to hear those words," he murmured, dropping his hands to her hips. "And I have never been more happy than to hear them coming from you."

She smiled hesitantly. " Jellal, I-"

"Love you. " he whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

There was nothing more to be said. Their lips melded against each other. Tongues clashed, eyes closed, bodies tangled together. Hands moved, clothes twisted, breaths mingled. It was a kiss that said, "I love you. Forever."

Erza pulled away from Jellal. She looked at him. "Jellal," she whispered. "I want nothing more to be yours. Please, make love to me."

He looked at her, his eyes wide. "Erza-"

"I'm not rushing things. I want you, and I want to be yours. Completely and wholly. No regrets. I love you Jellal, and I'm ready. Please, don't make me wait any longer.

He looked at her. Her eyes were wide, and serious. She looked at him with utter longing, and clarity. Like she finally able to say, "this is where I belong."

Jellal took her hand, and kissed her knuckles. "No regrets." he whispered. She nodded.

Jellal, pulled her to him, and picked her up in one smooth move. She gasped at his sudden movement, but she wrapped her arms around his neck as he strode out of his office. He made his way down the hall until he came to her door. He looked at her once more time.

"I love you, Erza Scarlet." he whispered. Then he opened the door.

**A/N: THE LEMON IS NEXT, I PROMISE! PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE! CROSS MY HEART!**


	29. In the Arms of a Beloved

**A/N: I honestly hate my life.**

**I accidently deleted the last chapter of A Twist of Fate off of my computer. I hate myself. So, that won't be updated. Tomorrow, or Tuesday. Promise. Don't worry guys, I'm mad at myself. You're not the only ones.**

**If it makes you feel any better, this is the lemon chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy, but please, don't be too critical. I'm still terrible at lemons! I'm trying, but it's just so hard.**

**anyway, thanks for the many reviews, favorites, and follows! Love you guys!**

* * *

><p>Gray looked up at the sky. The sun had just set, and the sky had turned a purple hue as the sun faded and the stars came out.<p>

He sighed and shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out a packet of cigarettes. "Damn things are gonna kill me one of these days," he muttered, lighting one anyway. He took a long drag of the cigarette and leaned up against the side of Bar Sun.

"Then maybe," a deep voice drawled, making Gray jump in shock. He turned, to see Natsu step out of the bar, a grin on his face. "You shouldn't smoke 'em anymore then, don't you think?"

Gray shot him the bird.

Natsu chuckled and came to stand next to Gray. He put his hand out. Gray sighed, but tossed Natsu a cigarette and lit it for the pinkette.

The pinkette grinned and leaned back. He looked up at the sky and pointed. "The first star came out. Look, Gray," he said.

Gray looked up, and his eyes softened as he took in the shining star. Old memories came flooding back to him.

"Remember when you, me, and Jellal would sneak out of the castle and come here?" he asked Natsu.

The pinkette chuckled. "How could I forget? Minamoto would always pretend he didn't see us so that he wouldn't get in trouble if were were found out. And if I recall, didn't you kiss that waitress when we were, what? Fourteen?"

"Sixteen," Gray mumbled. "But yeah."

It had been fun. Jellal had dared him to kiss the cute waitress who was working at Bar Sun. Surprisingly, she had agreed, after a bit of bribing on Gray's part. She was a good kisser.

Gray turned his head and peered through the window of the Bar, looking in on the two women he and Natsu had brought with them. Minamoto had been hiding a couple of servants from the castle in his cellar, and Gray had sent them back with a couple guards. Afterwards, he and Natsu decided to treat Lucy and Juvia to a few drinks.

Lucy and Juvia were sitting together at the bar, listening to Minamoto while he told them a story- no doubt something stupid about himself, Natsu, Jellal, or all three.

Lucy had a wide smile on her face, and she laughed every time Minamoto pantomimed some outrageous move.

Juvia, on the other hand, was a bit more reserved. She had her head rested on her hands, elbows propped up on the bar. Her legs were crossed on the bar stool. She had a small smile on her face, and her eyes glowed with amusement.

"Hey, Gray," Natsu said.

Gray turned and looked at his best friend expectantly. The pinkette was staring up at the stars, his eyes wondering.

"What's up, Natsu?" he asked.

"For the first time in my life, I feel at peace. Think about it. You and I have both met two beautiful, amazing women. The war is over. Shigeru and Ultear are gone. and best of all, Jellal is happy and in love."

Gray thought about it. He looked back at the window. Juvia was elbowing Lucy, who was laughing extremely hard. Gray smiled as he watched Juvia having a good time. She really was beautiful. And amazing.

He thought about Jellal and Erza. Jellal has spent several terrible months married to a woman he didn't love. He was nearly killed by said woman, and had his country taken from him by said woman's father. He had been hunted after, and became a fugitive in his own country.

But he had a reason to fight. And that was the red headed warrior that saved them all.

Erza Scarlet was a versatile and deadly warrior. She was strong, brave, beautiful, and loyal. She had a good heart, and fought to protect her king.

Gray looked at Natsu, and clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "You're right," he said, grinning. "Things couldn't be any better."

* * *

><p>Juvia looked around. She suddenly realized that Gray wasn't around. Neither was Natsu.<p>

She looked at Lucy, who was nodding off at the bar. Minamoto took the glass of wine out of Lucy's limp hand and put in the sink. He smiled at Juvia and nodded to her. "Can I get you anything?" he asked politely.

Juvia smiled and shook her head. "Just do me a favor and watch Lucy for a minute, please?" she asked, getting up from her chair.

Minamoto smiled and nodded. He looked at Lucy. "Don't worry. She's in good hands."

Juvia smiled. "Thanks."

She got off her seat and walked over to the door, which opened up to reveal Natsu. The pinkette smiled at her.

"Lemme guess," he said, sidestepping around her to head to the bar. "You're looking for Gray."

She nodded. "Yeah. He's outside, isn't he?"

Natsu nodded, his eyes glued on Lucy's slumped form at the bar. He frowned.

"She's tired," Juvia said, gesturing to Lucy. "Don't worry, she didn't drink too much. I think Minamoto wiped her out with all of his stories."

Natsu chuckled. "That's Minamoto for you. Always the storyteller." He began to make his way over to the blonde woman.

Juvia opened the door and slipped out, the warm night air caressing her skin. Her eyes immediately focused in the dim light and found Gray leaning up against the side of the building, smoking a cigarette. He looked over at her and his eyes softened.

"Hey," he murmured.

She walked over to him and rested against the wall. She looked up at the sky and looked at the stars. "Hi," she whispered.

Gray yawned and dropped his cigarette on the ground, snuffing out its smoking end with the heel of his boot.

Juvia sighed. "Still a bit overwhelmed with Jellal's and Erza's bombshell?" She asked him.

He gave her a rueful smile. "How could you tell?"

She laughed. "You've been quiet all day. You haven't fought with Natsu once. You walk around, your entire body tense, as if enemies are going to jump out at any second."

Gray snorted. "What is with you Fairies?" He asked. "You read everybody as if it's second nature."

Juvia looked at him. "It is."

Gray smiled, and shrugged. "Well, yeah, I'm still processing everything. This country has been in such turmoil for so long, and the fact that we've finally attained peace seems almost surreal. The fact that Jellal is actually happy and in love makes me think I'm dreaming, and any second I'll wake up and this world will go back to its shit ways. I just want things to stay as they are. Everyone is happy, and I'd really like it to stay that way for once."

Juvia punched his arm.

He yelped in shock and looked at her. "What the hell, Juvia?" He asked. He looked bewildered that she actually hit him. Sure, she threatened a million times, but she never actually did it. Although, it didn't actually hurt.

She smiled at him. "You think too much," she whispered, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. "Just relax. Live in the moment. We have this time right now to feel at peace and be happy. Even if the world does end up becoming chaotic and a mess once more, we should at least be happy that everyone has this chance to finally feel at peace. So relax, Gray."

He looked at her. "You think I'm thinking too much?" He murmured.

She leaned her head into his shoulder, and his arm immediately came up to wrap around her shoulders. "Yes, Gray Fullbuster. Jellal and Erza are happy, Natsu and Lucy are happy, and I'd really like it if you could relax so we could be happy."

"Fine," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I am happy."

* * *

><p>Jellal set Erza lightly down on the cold wooden floor. She walked into the room, and Jellal quickly closed and locked her door. With fast, nimble fingers, he unlaced his boot, and set them to the side. He took off his jerkin to reveal a white linen shirt underneath. He hesitantly patted the pocket of his jerkin, making sure the object inside was secure, before taking it out.<p>

He turned to face Erza. She had opened the curtains in her room, allowing the moonlight to drift in. She looked like angel, with the light bathing her in a silver glow.

Jellal made his way over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and he pressed his lips on her forehead.

"I love you, Erza Scarlet."

She looked up at him. "Jellal, I-"

He raised his hand and opened his palm, revealing a small black box resting in the center of his hand. Erza stopped talking to look at it in interest.

"Take it," Jellal whispered.

Erza looked at him quizzically, but took the box, opening it with trembling hands. When she saw what was in it, she gasped, and her eyes widened. She reached into the box and pulled out a ring.

It was a simple golden band, no fancy jewels adorning it. But as Erza looked at it, her sharp eyes made out an engraving on the outside. She read the tiny script letters.

_Never forget how much I love you._

She looked up at him and put a hand over her mouth. Jellal could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I hope those are happy tears," he murmured, taking the ring from her hand. She nodded wordlessly, a happy light glinting in her eyes. She raised her left hand.

Jellal took it in his own, raising it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. Then he took the ring and slid it onto her ring finger, where it sat, glinting proudly in the moonlight.

Erza leaned up and pressed her soft lips against Jellal's. "I love you, Jellal Fernandes. From this day forward, I am yours."

He smiled against her lips. "As am I," he breathed.

Erza pulled away from him. Her hands came up, and she slid her fingers through the first button hole on his shirt, popping his collar open. Jellal looked at her calmly while she undid the rest of his buttons, pushing the white shirt off his broad shoulders and letting the material fall in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Jellal sucked in a breath as her lips connected with the pulse on his throat. His hands came up to cup her hips while she kissed her way down his neck. She bit down softly on the soft pulse where his neck met his shoulder, and he cried out.

Jellal pulled her away from him. "Turn around," he whispered.

She shuddered when she felt his warm breath caress her ear, but she did what he asked.

His soft hands found their way to the zipper of her dress and began to pull it down, exposing the skin underneath. Erza bit her lip. What she was wearing under the dress, well, let's just say Lucy's undergarment choices were a lot different from her own.

The dress fell in a heap on the floor. Erza heard Jellal's intake of breath, felt his eyes tracing up and down her form.

Erza took a deep breath and turned.

Jellal's eyes widened in amazement as he looked at her. She's a goddess, he thought.

She was wearing a black corset and matching lace panties. Her hourglass form was emphasized by the corset, and her hair framed her face like a fire halo.

Her face was red, and she looked anywhere but him. Jellal could see she was nervous.

"Come here," Jellal whispered, reaching out a hand. She looked at him and bit her lip, but tentatively took her hand.

He pulled her in close, one arm wrapping around her lower back, the other coming up to cup her face. He ran his hand down her jaw.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, bending down to capture her lips with his own. Her mouth immediately opened to him and he swept in, letting his tongue slide along her own.

They stood there for a minute, exchanging dominance, until Jellal pulled Erza closer to him and hoisted her up. She gasped against his mouth, but didn't once protest while he stumbled to the bed. He gently set her down on the mattress and let her scoot backwards before he climbed up beside her, unbuckling his belt.

He slid up along Erza's slim body, feeling every curve beneath his hands. She responded to his every touch, twitching and moaning whenever he hit a sensitive spot.

Erza's hands came up and ran down Jellal's smooth chest, feeling the power in his muscles. She traced his abs, and ran her hand against the hemline of his trousers.

His breath hitched in his throat as her hands continued their ministrations on his skin, sliding up his chest once more, wrapping around his shoulders and running down his biceps.

Jellal raised himself over Erza, bracing his weight against her with one hand. His other hand came up to rest on her hip. He looked at her, and she stared expectantly back up at him.

"How-" his voice broke off, and he licked his lips nervously. His hand traced up her sides as he fingered the material of her corset. "How does it come off?"

She smiled, and raised herself up, taking his hand and pulling it around her to rest against the small of her back. "It unclips here. Let me," she said, guiding his hands and undoing every clasp until she could pull it off of herself.

Jellal's mouth went completely dry. He had never seen a more beautiful creature in his life. Her breasts were large and round. Her nipples were already perky, glowing pink in the moonlight. Jellal could have worshipped her breasts for all eternity.

Erza pulled him down to her. "Jellal," she whispered, her brown eyes lidded with passion. "Please."

She didn't have to say more.

Jellal brought himself down to her breast and breathed, watching her pink nubs harden with anticipation. Her chest heaved, and her eyes closed in rapture as he caressed her sides, and under her breasts.

On a whim, Jellal kissed her breast. Immediately, a moan found its way past Erza's lips, and she arched off the bed. Jellal kissed her breast one more time before bringing his lips back up to hers, kissing her passionately.

Erza's body was on fire. She felt a heat in her core, burning a fierce and passionate fire within her. She opened her eyes to meet Jellal's. His green eyes were burning with lust, and his hands, Oh his hands, were tracing fiery paths down her toned stomach.

Erza reached down and undid Jellal's pants, using her feet to slide them off his body. He tensed against her, his breath coming out in short, quick pants. His lips pressed against hers once more, and Erza breathed in the sweetness of him.

She wanted more.

With as much confidence that she could muster, she reached down and ran her hands over his crotch, feeling his swollen member throb beneath her touch. He hissed and pulled away from her lips, his eyes wide.

She looked up at him. "Jellal," she whispered. "I can't wait any longer. Please," her voice broke off and she looked at him pleadingly.

He nodded silently to her. "I love you, Erza. Forever."

They kicked off their remaining clothes and slid under the covers Jellal ran his hands up and down Erza's body, felt the warm wetness of her folds against his member. She gasped when she felt the tip of his length enter her, but only grasped him around the neck. "Don't stop," she whispered. "Please, don't stop."

Jellal's hands kneaded her breasts, and his lips found their way to her ear. "Never forget," he murmured, positioning himself at her entrance. "Never forget how much I love you."

As gently as he could, he entered her, feeling her tight core envelop his hard member. Immediately, he gasped, suddenly overwhelmed by her warmth.

Erza moaned. She suddenly felt very full, and complete. There was a faint twinge of pain, but she hardly felt it. She could only concentrate on Jellal, and the beautiful sensations he was giving her.

He thrust in and out, gently at first, but with Erza's nudging, he grew faster and faster. Underneath him, erza moaned and writhed, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jellal was beginning to sweat, and he could feel his climax approaching. But he wanted Erza to feel the same way.

He brought his hand down, and began to caress that hard little nub between her folds. She screamed in ecstasy and arched her back. "J-Jellal," she moaned out, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jellal buried his face in her neck, breathing her in. "I love you, Erza. Oh god, I love you." he whispered.

Her walls closed around his member, signaling her orgasm. She cried out, her walls tightening. She kept whispering, "Jellal, Jellal, Jellal," and that's what sent him over the edge.

A snarl found his way past his lips, and he saw stars. He groaned out and released himself, surrendering to the waves of pleasure racing through him.

He collapsed next to Erza, panting heavily. She rolled over on her side and faced him, her eyes drooping from fatigue.

"Jellal," she whispered.

He reached out wordlessly and pulled her to him, wrapping her in his embrace. She rested her head against his collarbone and kissed his sternum, right over his heart.

"Erza," Jellal whispered, feeling a sudden wave of tiredness wash over him. "I-"

"-love you," she whispered, finishing his sentence. Her words were slurred. "Never forget that."

He kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent, which was the smell of rich vanilla and the hint of strawberry. A smile found his way to his lips, and as he drifted off, he finally felt complete.

The two of them drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's embrace. Never again would either of them feel alone, or isolated. They had found each other, and would stay together forever.

_Never forget how much I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh god, was it bad? Eep!**

**I hope you liked it. I'm still red from embarrassment over here, and will very likely crawl into my cave. **

**tell me how it went, I'd love to hear from you. **

**There's going to be one more chapter after this, and then an epilogue. Holy crap. I just realized that this story is almost over. Wow, I'm actually really sad now**

**-Wolf (still blushing from embarrassment)**


	30. The Warrior Queen

****A/N: Phew! long chapter. hope you all enjoy. I'm still a bit embarrassed by that last lemon, but I'm glad you all enjoyed it!****

****thank you so much for following this story, favoriting it, and reviewing it! you guys made my day with all your kind words! Thank you so much!****

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Three days later<strong>_**

Juvia woke up from her midday nap in the trees.

She yawned and stretched, looking around. Her view was blocked by luscious greenery, so she got to her feet and leapt down from the oak she had been resting in.

She landed about twenty feet below, rolling as soon as she landed to soften the fall. she came up kneeling, and brushed herself off.

A light snore interrupted her thoughts, and she turned, noticing Gray for the first time. He was sitting under the tree, his back resting up against the trunk. His head lay drooped on his chest, and Juvia couldn't help but let the little giggle out of her mouth when she saw the string of drool leaking out between his lips.

He really must've been tired out from their duel. Naturally, Juvia had won, but Gray had put up quite the fight.

_Gray looked at her through narrowed eyes, holding his claymore out in front of him. He kept a wary eye on her net, which she had already caught him once before._

"_Smart boy," she whispered. She hefted her trident and balanced lightly on the balls of her feet, staying on her toes. She looked at Gray._

_When will he attack? her mind screamed. Her eyes were narrowed. She studied her opponent carefully._

_Now!_

_Gray's muscles in his legs tightened, and his stance shifted slightly on the ground before he launched himself forward, his sword pointed at Juvia's face._

_She grinned, and danced to the side, Gray's sword narrowly missing her by inches. She flung out her hand at the last minute, and the next flew, draping gracefully over Gray's shoulders._

"_God damnit!" Gray hissed, rolling away from Juvia. Her trident came down and buried itself in the ground where he had been moments before._

_Gray rolled a safe distance away before ripping the next off of him, snarling with distaste. He kicked it away and focused his attention on Juvia._

_She looked at him. He's learning, she thought. There was a reason why she used a trident and a next, and it wasn't just because it worked nicely with her nickname, Oceania. _

_A retiarius was a roman gladiator who fought with a trident and a net. The weapons worked together: the next trapped the enemy, and the trident made the kill._

_Sure, Juvia could fight with the trident alone, but it was like a lance: terrible defense, adequate offense. It had a short reach, and wouldn't fare well against Gray's massive claymore._

_Gray launched himself forward, and Juvia saw no other choice. She threw the trident._

_Gray snarled in frustration and stopped, ducking low and letting the trident sail over his head to land, quivering, in the ground, five feet away._

_This gave Juvia just enough time to grab her gladius from her back sheath and draw the shining blade. It still didn't have quite the reach that Gray's claymore did, but it made up for it with power._

_Juvia launched herself forward while Gray was still recovering. She slammed into him, and they both went down in a flurry of limbs and swords._

_Gray ended up on the top, straddling her hips. "Gotcha," he chuckled, victory in his eyes._

"_You haven't won until your opponent has given up," Juvia said cheekily, and brought her knees up firmly, smashing Gray in the small of his back. He groaned in pain, and Juvia pushed away from him, rolling to the right. _

_She came up kneeling. In her right hand was her gladius, and in her left, she held Gray's claymore. He looked at her through narrowed eyes, rubbing his back angrily._

_Juvia walked up to him and thrust the tip of her gladius into his throat, pressing the blade against the pulse in his neck. He went cross-eyed, staring down the length of her sword._

_Juvia looked at him. "Gotcha," she whispered._

She sighed and looked at her watch. "Nearly noon," she whispered to herself. She looked back at the castle, her eyes narrowed. "It's almost time."

She turned back to Gray, and poked him in the chest. "Oi," she said. "Droolface. Wake up."

His eyes opened blearily, and he looked at her in confusion. "Wha...?" he mumbled, dazed. He shook himself, and realization flooded back into his dark blue eyes.

"It's almost time for the ceremony," Juvia said, standing up. She looked at Gray, who yawned and stood, groaning as his sore muscles screamed in protest. She raised an eyebrow. "Feeling alright?" she asked.

He looked at her. "This didn't happen," he muttered, picking up his sword and sliding it back into it's sheath with an audible _shnick_.

She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe it'll be forgotten for good, if you give me a kiss," she replied.

He grinned. "Oh?" He asked, walking towards her with a lazy, predatory pace. "Is that so?"

Juvia shuddered. She usually wasn't intimidated by many things, but watch Gray saunter up to her with that sexy smirk on his face and a fierce, wolfish look in his eyes, Juvia couldn't help but feeling like prey.

It was so unlike her, she almost ran for cover.

Gray took her by the arms and crushed her to his chest. A gasp flew out of Juvia's lips, and she could feel her face reddening.

"What a change in behavior," Gray purred, cupping her cheek in one hand. "You would think the fierce, blue haired warrior was almost..._scared_of me, somehow."

She shook her head, feeling a tremor through her body as his other hand flattened on her lower back, his fingers rucking up her shirt to touch her skin lightly.

His lips descended towards her own, and she could feel his breath mingling with hers.

"Well then," Gray whispered. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Erza came out of her bathroom, a white towel wrapped firmly around her body. She went to her mirror and looked at herself.<p>

"I'm a mess," she whispered to herself. On the outside, she looked like herself: Red hair, slightly wet and tangled, wide brown eyes, plump lips. But on the inside, it was pandemonium.

Never before had Erza felt this way.

Happy.

Warm.

_Alive._

Her mind wandered back to that night, three days ago, when she gave herself to Jellal, completely and wholly. She felt his skin against hers, his mouth on hers, his warm hands...

A knock on the door alerted her, and she barely had time to turn and open her mouth before the door opened, and a familiar blue haired man slipped in.

Erza glared at him. "Jellal," she scolded as he walked towards her. "You're not supposed to be-"

She was cut off abruptly as he pulled her into his arms, his mouth capturing hers. Immediately, his tongue swept into her mouth, twining with her own. She was caught off guard, it was all she could do to wrap her arms around his neck and close her eyes in rapture.

His hands found their way to her butt, and she gasped when he lifted her up, pulling her closer to him. He sat down on her bed and continued to massage the flesh of her butt.

She moaned, and flicked her hips against his. Now that she had recovered some, she was determined to gain some ground.

She pulled away from his kiss and looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Well, greetings to you too," she whispered, playing with the ends of his hair.

He smiled, and his hands found their way to her hips. "Sorry," he whispered. "I couldn't stay away."

Erza smiled, and reached for the hem of his shirt. "I can see that," she murmured, pulling the white linen over his head and dumping it on the ground.

"You know," she said, running her hands along his smooth abs and pulling a deep groan from his chesk, "You only had to wait a one more hour to see me."

He shook his head. "I have lasted all day up until now," he informed her. "I can't wait any longer."

Erza looked at him, and her mind was pulled back to the other day.

_Erza opened her eyes. Sunlight was streaming in through her open window, and she felt a warm arm draped over her side. A hard body was pressed up against her back, and she could feel warm breath on her neck._

_She rolled over, and found herself face to face with Jellal. His eyes were closed, and his face was soft when asleep; all lines of stress and anxiety gone from his features._

_His broad shoulders were exposed, and Erza reached up, feeling his muscles underneath his tan skin._

_He yawned, and his arm around Erza tightened, pulling her closer. She let out a gasp as her face came closer to his, and his warm green eyes opened._

"_Good morning," he whispered._

_Erza couldn't help but smile. "Good morning," she murmured, pressing her lips to his._

_He rolled them over, until he was hovering over her. One arm came up and cupped her cheek softly._

"_You seem happy," she noted, catching the smile in his eyes as he looked down at her._

_He laughed. "How could I not? I wake up in the love of my life and the future queen of this country. I couldn't possibly be any more happier."_

_Erza sat up abruptly, pushing Jellal off of her, and wrapped the sheets around her naked body. "That again?" she asked, remember Gray using that same statement. "What are you talking about?"_

_Jellal took her hand. "As soon as this war was over, Ultear and I had a meeting with a few of my advisors," he explained. "It was in that time when we weren't able to talk with each other. We got a divorce, and I also asked to marry you. At first, some of my advisors weren't thrilled with it, but then they agreed once they found out who you were. It took me a while to ask you though, you seemed to avoid me like the plague."_

_Erza narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying-"_

"_That in three days from now, you'll be my queen and wife? Yes." Jellal said._

_Erza's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "What?" she asked, dumbfounded. "Me? Run a country? Are you out of your mind?"_

_Jellal shrugged. "Maybe. All I know is that you agreed to marry me, and I don't think I can spend the rest of my life without you."_

_Erza looked at him. "But Jellal, I don't know how to run a country-"_

"_You're a natural leader, Erza," Jellal interceded. "You led the rest to Fairy Tail into battle. You were the one who ended this war. I can think of no other person more suited to help me rule this country."_

_He looked at her. "There is no one else I'd rather marry. I give my entire life to you, and my whole heart. I love you, Erza."_

_She looked at him. He was so open- his every emotion showed in his eyes. He was hopeful, loving, caring._

_He was so pure._

_Erza pulled him closer, and rested her head on his smooth shoulder. "I love you too, Jellal Fernandes. I worry about the future, but as long as you're there with me, I'm not afraid."_

_He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I can't wait," he murmured, and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't wait any longer for you to be my wife."_

Erza leaned forward and kissed the pulse on Jellal's neck. An excited gasp tore out of his chest, and one of his hands came up and pressed against the back of her head. His other hand slid up underneath her towel.

She gasped when his hand neared her core, and arched back, reaching her head up to the sky. Immediately, Jellal's lips connected with her throat, and she felt his hand slip in between her wet folds.

"Erza..." Jellal murmured, sliding one finger in her. She let out a breathy moan and dropped her head onto his chest. Her heart beat rapidly, and her fingers tightened on Jellal's broad shoulders as he massaged that little nub between her folds.

"J-Jellal," she whispered shakily. He responded by sliding another finger into her, and she almost screamed right there.

He continued to stroke her, picking up his pace as soon as she began to roll her hips to his rhythm. Her moans were becoming louder and more frequent, and his pants couldn't get any tighter.

He was just about fixing to pull her down onto the bed, when there was a knock on the door.

Immediately, Erza's head shot up, and she looked over her shoulder. "Y-Yes?" she called out in a shaky voice. Jellal froze when he recognized the answering voice. It was Lucy.

"Shit," Jellal said, sliding Erza off his lap and setting her on the bed. He got up and grabbed his shirt. "She can't catch me in here."

"That's what you get for sneaking in when you weren't supposed to."

He looked at her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We'll finish this later," he whispered, placing a hand on her backside and squeezing gently. "After the ceremony."

Her eyes narrowed. "I look forward to it," She responded. Then she pushed him away and shoved him towards her large french doors, which led out to a balcony. "Now go. I'll see you in an hour or so."

He smiled, then slipped out the doors, disappearing onto her balcony. Erza waited until his shadow disappeared, then straightened her towel and looked towards the door. "Come in, Lucy," she said.

The door opened, and the blonde came in, carrying a suspicious item covered in a large bag. Erza took one look at the bag, and her eyes narrowed to slits.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Shut up and come over here," she commanded, oblivious to what had just recently occurred in the room moments ago.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even say anything."

Lucy pointed at a chair. "You didn't have to. It's written all over that goddam face of yours. Now sit."

Erza sighed, getting up off her bed and going to her dress, snatching up a pair of panties, and a bra.

"Strapless," Lucy called over.

Erza looked at her.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Relax, Red. Just do as you're told."

Erza snarled under her breath, but did as Lucy asked. She quickly threw on the undergarments and walked over to Lucy.

The blonde frowned. "What was I saying? Don't sit. Stand please."

Erza rolled her eyes. "Have you made up your mind, or shall I give you a few minutes?" she asked snarkily.

Lucy shot her a look. "Shut it, Red. Close your eyes."

Erza sighed, but did as she was told. She heard the sound of a zipper, and then felt a bunch of fabric drape over her head. There was some rustling, and then Erza felt a dress fall into place over her body.

"Ok," Lucy said, after a minute or two. "Open your eyes, and look in the mirror."

Erza did as she was told, and she couldn't help but gasp.

The dress was beautiful. It was a pale gold, and clung to her body like a second skin. The top was shaped like a corset, with a darker gold lacing going up the front. Two wide bands of light gold fabric draped off her biceps. The neckline dipped low, revealing just a hint of cleavage.

The skirt fell around Erza's legs easily, not too tight, but not too loose. this was made out of the same, light gold fabric, with a dark gold design draping down the bottom.

Lucy rummaged around in the bag, and pulled out a gold necklace that consisted of tiny, golden chains looped around each other. The blonde stepped up to Erza and slid the necklace around the redhead's throat.

"Lucy..." Erza whispered.

"Mira picked it out. I helped," Lucy said. She walked around Erza to look her up and down before giving a thumbs up.

"Now it's time to sit."

Erza sighed and plopped her butt down in the seat, bunching her skirts around her legs. Lucy walked around the back of the chair and pulled Erza's hair back.

"Look how far we've come," the blonde said after a minute or two. "Look at us. We went from being assassins to you becoming Queen of Fiore. It's crazy."

"I'm not quite sure if I'm ready for it," Erza confessed.

Lucy shook her head. "You are. And hey, we don't go through life prepared for everything. Everyday is a chance to learn something new."

Erza shrugged. "I guess you're right."

Lucy snorted. "You know I'm right. Now, look into the mirror and tell me what you think."

Erza looked up, and her eyes, once again, widened.

Lucy had take Erza's long, wavy hair, and piled it back into a bun, taking her long side bangs and brushing them to the side. She had left the shorter, curlier pieces free to frame Erza's cheeks. A tiny golden headband was set on the top of Erza's head.

Lucy bent down and took Erza's hand comfortingly. "Don't worry, Red," she whispered to her best friend. "This is your special day. Make it memorable."

* * *

><p>Jellal pulled on the sleeves of his formal jacket. He was fidgeting, and couldn't help but shoot an anxious look at Gray.<p>

His best friend shot that look right back at him, along with a "I-swear-I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-relax" glare. Jellal wanted to stick his tongue out at the man, but he knew that wouldn't be proper.

The sound of a door opening alerted him, and he turned.

There she was.

His goddess.

His queen.

She wore a form fitting, gold dress, that hung off her shoulders and fitted to her hourglass shape. Her hair was done up in an elaborate bun, and she wore a gold necklace. She walked down the aisle next to Lucy, who wore a much more conservative white dress.

They walked up to Jellal, down the rows filled with friends from Fairy Tail, and a few of Jellal's advisors. This was a private ceremony, the more public one would be held later on in the coming weeks. This one was meant for all of Jellal's and Erza's friends.

Natsu stepped up to Lucy and took her arm. The blonde smiled at Erza before stepping off to the side, leaving the redhead to walk the remaining feet to Jellal's side.

Jellal couldn't take his eyes off of her face, and he wordlessly held his arm out to her. She smiled at him, and took it, and it took everything Jellal had not to pick her off and take her away.

They turned to the priest standing before them. The man, a bald, older man with a white mustache, smiled at each one of them before speaking. Jellal didn't pay any attention, he just stared at _her_.

Her beautiful brown eyes glittered with excitement, and her luscious lips glimmered in the light. Her skin was radiant, and her smile was breathtaking. She was a sight to behold.

"Do you, King Jellal Fernandes, take Erza Scarlet, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest said, forcing Jellal out of his daze.

He quickly nodded in affirmation. "I do," he declared in a clear voice.

The priest asked the same question to Erza, and there was no hesitation in her voice. She raised her chin proudly and said in a loud voice, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Jellal wasted no time. He pulled Erza towards him and wrapped his arms around her, placing a firm and passionate kiss on her lips. He heard the sound of cheers, and several people crying joyfully, but he concentrated only on the woman he held in his arms.

They finally broke apart, and Jellal leaned his forehead against Erza's. "Are you ready?'" he whispered to her.

She nodded in affirmation.

They were standing in the Grand Hall, and the priest wordlessly stepped aside, revealing two large thrones standing before Jellal and Erza.

They walked up to the dais, and Erza bent down, her dress billowing out on the marble floor.

Jellal stepped onto the dais and made his way towards the thrones. In between the two golden chairs sat a pillow, and on that pillow sat a golden tiara.

Jellal's crown rested heavily on his head as he bent down and picked up the delicate gold crown. He turned back to the crowd, and Erza.

He saw many familiar faces: Gray and Juvia, Lucy and Natsu, Mira, Laxus, Gajeel, Cobra, Levy, Emrys, and many more. All had delighted smiles on their faces.

He looked down at erza. Her head was bent downwards, her hands resting comfortably at her sides.

"Erza Scarlet," Jellal said. She raised her regal head and looked up at him.

"Do you promise to protect and serve this country, and it's people, for the rest of your life? To uphold all laws, and lead this kingdom?"

She nodded her head. "I do."

Jellal took a breath. "Then by the powers vested in me, I now crown you Queen of Fiore. Rise, Titania Erza, The Warrior Queen."

He bent down and placed the crown on her head, then stretched out a hand for her. She looked up at him and placed her hand in his, letting him guide her to her feet.

They walked to the two thrones, and Jellal helped Erza sit down. He bowed to her, and kissed her knuckles.

"Long live the queen," he said.

Then he took his place beside her.

* * *

><p>Their bodies pressed against each other, sweat mingling, legs tangling, arms entwining.<p>

Erza moaned into Jellal's shoulder, and Jellal couldn't help but groan. Their bare skin pressed against each other, and it was just them. They loved each other, tasted each other, consumed each other.

Slowly. Lovingly.

Afterwards, they lay wrapped in each other's arms, Erza's head resting on Jellal's shoulder as he mindlessly ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, Erza," he whispered.

She looked at him. "I know. And I love you."

He rolled over, so that he was facing her. "I get to spend my entire life with you, and I will never tire of hearing those words."

She leaned forward, and kissed him on the lips, sweetly, gently, passionately.

"You've changed me, for the better. I was in a terrible place when I first met you, and you brought me back into the light. You made me a better person. I love you." she whispered.

His arms wrapped around her. "You made me the man I am today. I wouldn't be half the man I am if it weren't for you."

"I love you, Jellal Fernandes."

"And I love you, Titania Erza. my Red Silence." he murmured.

They shared one more, sweet, loving kiss, before falling asleep in each other's arms, basking in their everlasting love.

Their relationship, which had started out in secret and had survived all the battles and bloodshed, was a testament of their love for each other. It was a love that would last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Erza's entire outfit was based off of taylor swift's Love Story.**

**one more chapter after this! EEK! I can't believe it's almost over!**

**-Wolf**


	31. Epilogue: The Story

**A/N: Wahhh! I can't believe it! It's actually over! Literally! I'm crying as I'm typing this. I had so much fun writing this story, and I am really sad that it's over.**

**Thank you to all who stayed with me on this tumultuous ride of ups and downs, happy chapters and sad ones, fast updates and ridiculously slow ones. It's been an amazing journey with all of you, and I loved all the wonder feedbacks I've received, whether it be from your reviews, to followings and favoring. Really, your support is much appreciated! Thank you all so much in continuing to support me.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>70 years later<em>**

Princess Hikari ran through the halls of Mercurius. Once again, as a fourteen year old, she found everything but her Fiorian History lessons interesting.

Her skirts bunched up around her thighs, Hikari ran through the halls, a wide grin on her face. She felt free.

That is, until she ran into someone. Someone very familiar.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, and she looked up, a sheepish grin on her face. She opened her eyes to meet a pair of blazing green ones.

"Hikari," a deep voice said, and she stepped back, gulping nervously.

The man she had run into frowned, his red tattoo on his face scrunching up. He sighed and pushed his blue hair out of his eyes. "Hikari," he said again. "Why aren't you studying?"

She pouted. "I don't want to, Father," she grumbled.

King Ichiro frowned and stared at his fourteen year old daughter. She had inherited her grandmother's red flaming hair, but inherited his, and his father's bright green eyes. However, she did not inherit the trademark tattoo that King Jellal had passed down to Ichiro.

Ichiro sighed and bent down in front of his daughter. "Tell you what," he began seriously. "If you promise to go to your studies tomorrow, I'll let you run free today. Promise?"

Her face lit up, and she jumped up and down excitedly. "You swear?" she asked.

He nodded and ruffled her hair. "Of course, Hikari. But you have to promise."

She giggled, and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you, Father. You're the best king ever!"

She jumped up once more in excitement before taking off, disappearing down the hall.

"You're such a softie," a feminine voice said behind him, and he turned, meeting the gaze of his wife, Naomi.

Her long black hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and her red eyes were narrowed in amusement. She walked up to Ichiro and wrapped her arms around him. "Mother would've never approved."

Ichiro narrowed his eyes. "Who? Yours, or mine?"

She laughed. "I'm sure both Ultear and Erza would've disapproved. If there was one thing those two could agree on, it would be how to raise a child."

"They spent their entire lives feuding, even after we married," Ichiro remembered. "I'm pretty sure, that if it weren't for Jellal, those two would have resorted to fighting it out with swords and daggers."

Naomi looked after her disappearing daughter. "She's the stunning image of her," She mused, speaking of the red headed warrior queen before her. "Except for her eyes. She's got her father's eyes."

Ichiro smiled. "And her grandfather's."

It had been a several years since Ichiro first took the throne, after King Jellal finally passed away at the ripe age of ninety two. His wife, the beautiful Queen Erza, had died the previous year, and Ichiro believed his father died of a broken heart.

At least they'd be together again.

He looked down the hall, where Hikari had disappeared. She does look like you, Mother, Ichiro thought.

* * *

><p>Hikari wandered into the library. The Master Librarian, Reiko, was asleep on her desk. Her long black hair fanned out on the flat surface, and her glasses hung off her nose. Her hazel eyes were closed, and her lashes fluttered in sleep.<p>

Hikari tiptoed quietly past her, and found her way into one of the many storage rooms in the library. She had found them last week, and loved exploring them. There were so many treasures hidden in their depths.

Hikari looked around.

The room was dusty and unkempt, like someone had shoved these forgotten things in her and left them to rot.

Hikari wandered around the small room, poking her nose in the shelves, rummaging through boxes.

She caught a glimpse of something long and black on a top shelf, and her curiosity grew. She clambered up on a few boxes and tried to reach it. She was just a tad short, so she stood on her tip toes to try and stretch.

_BAM!_

Hikari cried out as her fingers latched onto the oblong shape, but she slipped on the boxes and fell onto the hard floor below. It wasn't that hard of a fall, but the black object and a box crashed on top of her.

"Ouch," she muttered, rubbing her head and looking at the objects that had fallen on her. Her eyes widened.

That black, long shape she had grabbed was a sword.

A katana.

Hikari's eyes narrowed, and she reached for it, grasping onto the black handle with gold bindings. It was dusty from years of non use, and Hikari was expecting the blade to be rusted and dull.

It wasn't.

The blade was shiny and polished, the blade glinting silver. Hikari gulped at seeing it's razor sharp edge.

She noticed a tiny engraving on the blade, close to the hilt. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a fairy shaped symbol.

"Fairy Tail," she breathed, remembering the story of the group that had saved her kingdom. Ichiro used to tell her stories of them late at night. He had said his mother told them to him. Hikari had always thought the stories were fake, but seeing this blade, she realized how true they were.

Hikari turned, looking at the other object that had hit her. It was a book, the cover old and faded.

Hikari reached out and picked it up. Several slips of paper fell out, and Hikari reached down to pick them up.

The first was a faded letter. Hikari's eyes widened as she read it.

_My dearest Erza_

Hikari blinked. "Erza," she whispered. "Grandmother Erza." She had never met her grandmother; she had died before Hikari had been born. But she had heard stories of the warrior queen. She kept reading.

_My dearest Erza,_

_I have finally completed it. You remember that story I told you, so long ago? It's finally written down. I have spent two years perfecting it, and it's finally ready to be given to you, the night of our tenth anniversary._

_Ichiro is such a beautiful 's got your smile. I'm so proud of you. There could be no more perfect child._

_We have gone through so much, my sweet Red, and every year I reflect on what happened to us. Right from the start, when I first met you in those woods, I knew you were special._

_When I first found out that you were the Red Silence of Fairy Tail, I was shocked. Never in my wildest dreams would I have expected that you were the famous assassin in Fiore._

_But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you stopped the war with Veronica, and that you became my wife, my queen. _

_I love you, Titania Erza, and I will love you until my death. You saved me from a heartless marriage and made me who I am today. I love you, utterly, and wholly._

_I almost lost you, when Osamu took you away from me and tried to return to Bosco. But I found you again, and you're never getting away from me again. We're staying together._

_For the rest of my life, I will never tire of saying that I love you. I don't every want to wake up in someone else's arms, nor do I ever want to hold hands with anyone else. You're the one I want to hold, to look at you and never stop kissing. I love you, forever more._

_With all my heart,_

_Jellal_

Hikari's eyes widened even more. "So the stories are true," she whispered. "Fairy Tail was really real. Grandmother Erza and Grandfather Jellal really did fight in a war."

She bent down and picked up the other pieces of paper, turning them over.

They were pictures of several people. Hikari looked curiously at them.

The first was a large picture of several people. A pink haired boy sat arm in arm with a blonde woman. Across from them sat a black haired man and a blue haired woman. They were all laughing and smiling.

Behind them stood two people, a man and a woman, arm in arm. The woman had long red hair, pulled back into a ponytail. Her face was turned towards the man, who was pressing a kiss to her forehead. He had shaggy blue hair, and deep green eyes.

Then next photo was a picture of the same man and woman, sitting on a pair of horses. The woman wore a long dress that split off into three pieces, exposing legs shoved into tall leather boots. She was sitting on majestic black stallion, and the black katana was strapped to her back. She had a wide grin on her face, and was looking at the blue haired man with warm brown eyes.

The blue haired man rode a shiny white stallion, and his green eyes were bemused. He held a hand out to the woman as if to say, "Come on, let's go."

The last photo was also of the couple. The were facing eachother, arm in arm. The red haired woman wore a deep gold dress, and her hair was piled on top of her head in a bun. A gold crown sat on her head, and her eyes were closed as she leaned her forehead into the man's.

He wore a black formal jacket, and a silver crown rested on his head. A red tattoo, much like Ichiro's, was in his right cheek, and his arms were wrapped around the woman lovingly. Her hands rested on his broad chest. Hikari thought they were a beautiful couple.

On the back of the last picture, there was a small inscription that read: _King Jellal Fernandes, and Queen Titania Erza, wedding night, first dance. Painting by Reedus, castle artist._

Hikari smiled and set the photo off to the side, as well as the sword and the letter. She picked up the book, blew off a cloud of dust, and settled herself between the boxes. She opened the book, and the title jumped out at her.

_SECRET: The tale of the Red Silence and the King of Fiore_

At the bottom of the page, a small note was written.

_For my beautiful Erza Scarlet. From your loving husband, Jellal Fernandes._

Hikari turned to the first page, and read aloud, "Once there was a kingdom, far far away, that was ruled by a benevolent ruler..."

Hikari smiled, and thrust her nose in the book. Outside, the sun shone warmly down on Mercurius. Far away, in the city of Magnolia, an old dilapidated building stood firm. An old sign shimmered in the dirt, the words faded, but readable.

_Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And it's over. I am feeling very numb right now, and almost in denial. But I have to get with the facts. Secret has come to an end, and I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on the story, whether as a whole or just this epilogue. What did you guys think?**

**Thank you again for your continued support. I hope to write more stories that you guys will continue to love and support. Thank you all so much.**

**-Wolf**


End file.
